Total Drama: Reality Edition
by Worma-Sir
Summary: Twenty seven contestants brave it out in the newest installment of the popular franchise that left tens of teenagers badly bruised and riddled with chronic psychological trauma! Crediting cragmiteblaster and agreenparrot with challenge ideas and style of writing!
1. Chapter 1: So It Begins

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Total Drama, Chris McLean, or Chef Hatchet. The contestants are real life people I know. Their names have been changed to protect their identity.

**Special Mentions:** I want to state that i was inspired to write by fics belonging to "cragmiteblaster" and "agreenparrot". Even in my writing, I unintentionally adopted cragmiteblaster's style with confessionals and night scenes. Check out their stories, they rock!

Alright guys, welcome to my story! Total Drama: Reality Edition! I have been reading Total Drama fanfics here for about five years and I myself would act out Total Dramas in solitude without actually writing them. It was a hobby of mine, but recently i got the nerve to write one. My audience at start were a few of my friends but then i thought, why don't I post this on fanfiction? And this is how my story is born! I have it all written, all but the final chapter, so you can expect i wont be changing anything in it. The contestants are all characters I know in real life, their names have been changed. Even I am a contestant in it, let's see if you can figure out who I am, but I changed my name in it as well. Anyway, a list of the contestants a brief description about them can be found on my profile.

Just to clarify, there are mainly two groups of people, the schoolmates, and the ones who go to a Youth Club.

* * *

><p><strong>Total Drama: Reality Edition<br>**  
><strong>Chapter 1: So It Begins…<strong>

A camera turned on revealing a beautiful island filled with rich plant life. Right ahead was the beach with a dock. A man in his early thirties stood in the middle of the dock.

"Hello, and welcome. I'm Chris McLean, and I'll be the host of the biggest show you will ever see in your lifetime." Flaunted Chris. "This is Wawanakwa island of Muskoka, Canada, and it will be the location of our show. We have chosen twenty seven lucky contestants to compete through challenges for the ultimate prize of one million dollars!"

He paused for dramatic effect before continuing.

"Some of them know each other beforehand and some of them may know almost every other contestant around. They will shortly arrive and meet their competition, so lift your feet, set the popcorn and get ready for Total… Drama… Reality Edition!"

(Cue theme song)

* * *

><p>"And we are back, just in time too, our first contestants are arriving." Announced Chris as the theme song ended.<p>

A boat indeed had arrived and dropped off two girls and a kid.

"EEEE! I am sooooooo excited to finally be here." Squealed a girl with jet black shoulder length hair excitedly.

"You must be Christina, the overly excited girl." Said Chris in annoyance.

"Yup, that's exactly what she is." Agreed a young kid with pale white skin and glasses.

"Daniel, Beatrice welcome to the island, how does it feel to be the first contestants to come to the show?" Asked Chris.

"I'm excited to know who else is here." Answered Beatrice. She was skinny and looked delicate.

"Well you won't have to ponder for long cause here is the next boat." Replied Chris.

The next boat had dropped of a girl and a guy; the girl had tan skin, dark brown hair, and wore glasses. The guy was a little on the chubby side, and had short brown hair.

"Hey wassup?" Asked the guy casually.

"Steve dude, how are you?" Inquired Chris as he fist bumped Steve.

"Awesome! So where are my competitors?" Asked Steve excitedly.

"They have yet to arrive." Chris turned to the girl who hadn't said a word yet. "Nora right? You seem speechless, it's normal, I have that effect on women."

"Umm hi." Stated Nora awkwardly.

Before Chris could reply there was a boat sound; the next boat had arrived revealing three guys. The first out was an average looking guy with slightly tan skin and gray eyes.

"You must be Chris, I'm honored to meet you sir." Greeted the newcomer warmly.

"Dude, Randall, I like you already." Said Chris with a huge grin at being complimented.

"Oh you're butt kissing already?" Intervened a small kid that appeared behind him.

"What? No Liam it was genuine, really!" Defended Randall.

"I believe him, and that's what matters." Finished Chris.

Liam face palmed and walked over to the others, when he noticed Christina and Beatrice he brightened up.

"LIAM! Half our group is here!" Cheered Christina happily.

"Yeah, I'm pretty certain the others will be here too since what are the odds that the three of us are here? So I think they will also be here." Reasoned Liam.

"I don't get what you said, but I hope they come too." Added Beatrice.

Liam face palmed again. The third guy had exited the boat as well and was now talking to Chris.

"Hi Chris this is going to be fun hopefully, and I'm ready for it." Proclaimed the guy with determination.

"All I can say for now is good luck James." Commented Chris.

At that moment there was another boat approaching. Out came a buff looking guy and a girl with tan skin, hazel hair and eyes, glasses and braces. She walked ahead of him and went towards Chris.

"Hola Chris! It's great to be here." She saluted.

"Hey, hey, if it isn't our resident Spanish descendant Lillian and her brawny boyfriend Bradley." Welcomed Chris.

"Hey." Uttered Bradley unenthusiastically.

"Bradley man, it's awesome to see you." Piped up Steve.

"Same here." He Replied.

Another boat had arrived dropping off three guys, two were tall and one was chubby.

"What an interesting group! Roni, Harvey, Toby, Welcome to Wawanakwa." Announced Chris as they docked.

"Thank you! It is a privilege to be here." Responded Toby Politely.

"This is a beautiful place indeed." Noted Harvey.

"Oh and the competitors are already here." Added Roni.

"Roni! Yay, only two left." Yelped Christina.

"I can already tell this is going to be an awesome experience." Stated Roni optimistically as he greeted Christina, Liam, Beatrice, and Daniel.

Toby walked over and stood next to Bradley after saying his hellos to everyone. Harvey went towards Steve and greeted him.

"Hello there Steve, how are you feeling about being here?" Inquired Harvey.

"This is the best man, this environment is like my favorite place to be." Answered Steve blissfully.

They were interrupted by a loud squeaky voice. It came from a girl who had just descended from a boat followed by another with a serious look on her face.

"Hi everyone. It's good to see you all." Announced a tall slim girl with silky black hair.

"Ah, you must be Janice; the girl with the obnoxiously high pitched voice." Stated Chris with mild annoyance." The producers warned me about you."

"My voice is not annoying!" Gasped Janice." Not that much at least."

"Who here thinks her voice is distressing?" Asked Chris while facing the others.

Almost everyone agreed.

"I don't think her voice is annoying at all." Defended Toby.

"Awww Thanks! Replied Janice gratefully.

During this time the other girl had joined the others silently, only greeting a few contestants.

"Hey where did… oh there you are." Said Chris as he searched for her." Lydia the serious one, you think you can manage this competition?"

"Time will tell." Was her only reply.

They awaited the next boat for a few minutes while they chatted among themselves, then one came bearing two youngsters. One had green eyes and looked energetic, while the other had brown features and seemed shy and nervous.

"Hiyah, I'm Alex." Spoke the energetic one.

He went over to some of the ones he knew, mainly Daniel and Roni. Christina was about to hug him but he backed away looking annoyed.

"Alex!" Nagged Christina.

"No!" Replied Alex." You're going to pinch my cheeks hard."

The other kid slowly walked towards the end of the group and stood alone.

"Oh great, preteens, that limits this show to a pg-13 or less rating." Lamented Chris.

Daniel walked over to the eight year old.

"Hey Mark, How are you?" Asked Daniel.

"Good." He replied meekly.

"We are going to have fun here." Encouraged Daniel.

"Yeah I guess." Responded Mark a little more comfortably.

Soon another boat arrived. A blond guy came out followed by another escorting a nervous girl.

"Be careful! Don't drop me! You're shaking! Help!" Bombarded the girl to the guy leading her. She was short and slim, tanned and had black hair.

"Relax Trixie! We crossed already." Calmed the guy. He was very muscular and had good looks.

"What is going on here?" Interrupted Chris.

"She's afraid of water." Explained the blond one.

"I'm assuming you are the brothers Remi and Dominick." Said Chris.

"Yeah, I'm Dominick and he's Remi." Said the muscular one.

Dominick and Remi joined the others after getting acquainted.

Two boats arrived next, out of one of them a girl in a skirt came out.

"Hi, So this is Wawanakwa?" Questioned the girl in awe.

"In the flesh, uhh, soil, atoms. Whatever. Yes, this is Wawanakwa." Answered Chris." You must be Sharon."

Meanwhile, the second boat dropped off two more contestants; an average looking guy and a woman in her late forties.

"Opsy Daisy." Said the guy as he helped the woman off the boat.

"Thank you Seamus dear." Thanked the woman.

"I'm surprised to see you two come together." Commented Chris.

"I met Miss Alice on the port so we decided to take one boat instead of two separate ones." Reasoned Seamus.

"Oh hello everyone, how are you all? Impressive group we have here." Noted Miss Alice.

They were greeted warmly, while another boat had brought three foreign looking girls.

In the front was a tall blond girl who looked pretty excited.

"Oh my God! I'm on a reality TV show! I can't believe it!" Chanted the girl.

"Calm down Marianne, we are on air." Cautioned a large looking white blonde.

"It's justified, being on TV is exciting." Eased the third girl. She was average height, also white, with hair reaching all the way down to her elbows.

"The American sisters and the Australian girl." Noted Chris." I was wondering when you were going to arrive."

"Check it out Phoebe, the group is here." Pointed Marlene at four contestants.

"With Marlene and Phoebe here the whole group is united." Proclaimed Liam." Let's keep it that way."

"We all know Christina is going to get herself out early." Joked Roni.

"Hey!" She Scolded.

The Last Boat had dropped it's occupant off, completing the cast of twenty seven contestants.

The guy had a rough exterior and a dangerous look on his face. He stepped off the deck and was welcomed by Chris. He scanned the cast and found several familiar faces. His gaze however stopped on someone in particular.

"Beatrice, my love! What a wonderful surprise to find you here. This competition just got ten folds better." He said.

"Oh no! Harvey is here." Whispered Beatrice to Christina." He even followed me to this place."

He walked over to her and hugged her tightly. She looked Nervous.

"It appears we have two contestants sharing the same name, to distinguish between both Harveys we shall use the first letter of their family names." Suggested Chris." What are your family names now?"

The Ahmad that had just arrived spoke up. "Hammond, My name is Harvey Hammond."

"Ok. What about yours?" Asked Chris as he turned to the tall Ahmad.

"Harvey Ramos." Stated Harvey.

"Then we shall go with Harvey H and Harvey R." Concluded Chris." Now, since we are all here, it is time to give you a tour of the island. First here we have the dock, this place will be your final destination when you get eliminated."

He paused to laugh teasingly." When someone gets voted off, sacked, or medivacked, they will board the boat of losers and be transported away from the island and ultimately away from the prize. Let's move o… Yes, what is it?"

"What does modivacked mean?" Inquired Daniel.

"It's medivacked, and it is when someone is evicted due to injuries." He laughed condescendingly.

"Injuries!?" Gulped Trixie nervously.

"Yup. Now moving on." Concluded Chris as he lead them to a camp location with a bonfire in the middle surrounded by many tree stumps and logs." This is the place nightmares are born; here is where the Bonfire ceremonies will be held. Whenever there needs to be a vote off, this is the place we you will be attending to eliminate someone.

"Then I hope I never come here." Noted Sharon.

Chris then led them to a large hall with several rows of tables and chairs." This is the mess hall, you will have your meals here. This reminds me, there is one more person you should meet." He went through the room in the back and called for someone. He came back followed by a bulky black man in an apron, and was holding a cleaver.

"This is Chef Hatchet, he will be my main assistant on this island, mainly he will be cooking your meals." Introduced Chris.

Chef grunted." Listen here maggots. I will make you yo' meals and you will eat them without complainin'. Got it?" He growled aggressively.

Most of the contestants were terrified and nodded quickly.

"Alright, now that that is over with, lets move on shall we?" Urged Chris.

He took them to a small wooden hut-like structure." This is the outhouse."

"Ewww. Don't we get bathrooms like normal people?" Questioned Christina disgustingly.

"Actually you do, but this is for another reason; you can use this to share your feelings and opinions with the world through camera. You enter it whenever you like to express anything that you want to say. I call it a confessional!" Explained Chris.

"Will the other campers know what we say in it?" Asked Toby.

"Nope, in ninety nine percent of the times, this will be private except the part that the whole world will see it." Chris clarified." Why don't some of you try it, and share your opinions concerning everything since your arrival so far. Meanwhile I will take you to where you will be staying."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Marianne:** I am on TV wooo!

**Lillian: **This is such a great opportunity, this place will be perfect to spend my vacation with Bradley.

**Harvey H:** First I thought this was going to be a waste of my time, I don't want the money. But then I found Beatrice, and it all became worth it. I WILL MAKE HER LOVE ME.

**Beatrice: **Great, just when I thought I found some place away from him, he pops right back. Ugh I will never get to enjoy myself.

**Christina:** EEEEE! I am so excited. This is going to be so much fun.

**Toby:** This is a chance of a lifetime, that money can really do amazing things to my family and me. I have to try really hard to win.

**Miss Alice:** A nice place to relax and get my mind off of teaching for a while, and the money will be a great bonus too.

**Liam:** Muhahaha! I am going to win this competition, they won't know what hit them. (He smiles maliciously).

* * *

><p>Chris had led them to the place they would call their home for the duration of the contest. There were three cabins, each with two rooms, one for girls and one for guys.<p>

"Put your luggage here for now, you will be back later to unpack." Instructed Chris." Follow me."

Soon all the contestants were standing in front of the foot of a big mountain, it wasn't steep though.

"I forgot to mention that the tour ended after I showed you your rooms." Noted Chris.

"Then what are we doing here?" Questioned Janice.

"Good Question. This is the site of your first challenge." Answered Chris smugly shocking the contestants." I hope you are wearing your running shoes otherwise this is going to be troublesome to you. Your first challenge is to reach the top of the mountain as fast as you can. Trust me, you really don't wanna be one of the last people to reach the top. In other words, it's a race."

"Already? We are hungry, and tired, and…" Roni's complaining was interrupted by a gunshot. The contestants were spooked, Bradley had even tumbled down from the shock.

Chris had fired a race pistol in the air." Go!"

There was a moment of awkward silence in which no one knew what to do.

"I said go, start, commence, move, get your butts up that mountain." Repeated Chris.

No one moved yet, while each one looked at the other. Suddenly Alex started running up the mountain, that was the spark that got everyone else running as well.

"And they are off! Who will win, who will be the last one to make it to the top, and will anyone get medivacked from day one? Stay tuned to find out." Summed up Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Alex:** Why weren't they running? He said go. At least I got to be first.

**Roni:** I should have expected something like this to happen.

**Phoebe:** Typical Roni, not one hour on something and he is already complaining.

**Sharon:** Oh no, I'm wearing a skirt and unsuitable shoes. Darn Chris for not giving us time to change in to something more convenient.

**Bradley:** I despise guns.

**Harvey R:** Damn! Already challenges and sports? This is going to be a long competition.

* * *

><p>The contestants were currently racing up the mountain, most were close and not far apart. In the lead were Dominick, Bradley, and Harvey H. They were neck and neck<p>

"First place is mine guys, no need to try." Mocked Dominick condescendingly.

"Not this time bro." Replied Bradley confidently.

"Out of my way both of you." Yelled Harvey H as he sped up in front of them.

They looked at each other before hurrying up as well. A short distance behind them were several others that were running on a similar pace.

"Oh man! I was in first place. How did they beat me?" Wined Alex.

"Because you are younger." Stated Liam plainly who was right next to him.

Alex scoffed childishly. Also near them were James and Remi.

"This is fun." Commented James.

"Yeah? We'll see how fun it is when I beat you." Challenged Remi.

"Oh so that's how it's going to be. You're on!" Replied James.

Lillian had accelerated to right behind them followed by Seamus.

"Bradley is going to win this. I know it." She stated happily.

"But there's Dominick too." Interjected Seamus.

"I have faith in him." She ended confidently.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Dominick: **I know Bradley he can go fast initially but loses stamina rapidly, so he won't stay in the lead for long. That Harvey However, I don't know him, so anything could happen. I know I will win though.

**Harvey H:** The advantage for winning could be something I can use to help make Beatrice fall for me, so I am going to push myself very hard to win. No one will take this from me.

**Seamus:** This challenge is fun, though I am not going to exert myself too hard or else I may become an early target for elimination.

**James:** I think Remi and I are going to get along well.

**Liam:** I am going to stay under the radar in the beginning, be extra nice to everyone, and offer some of my skills. And then when the right time comes I will unleash my real side and dominate this competition.

* * *

><p>Not too far behind is a group of five who were also maintaining equal speeds, at the front of which were Randall and Roni.<p>

"Hi Roni, long time no see huh." Said Randall nicely.

"Yeah. You can say it's enough time to forgive and forget." Added Roni as he was trying to keep up.

"Exactly. Let bygones be bygones." Agreed Randall with a smile on his face.

"You are delusional if you think I can ever trust you again. Go find someone else to trick and dig up their gold instead." Snapped Roni. With that he sped up leaving Randall behind looking confused.

Harvey R and Phoebe were close to them so they observed the exchange.

"Weird!" Commented Phoebe.

"Roni told me stuff about him, I understand his anger." Defended Harvey.

They hadn't realized they were slowing down till Daniel zoomed ahead of them.

"Yeah! You gotta hurry or you won't win." Advised Daniel cheekily.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Daniel: **I'm ahead of Christina. I bet I can even last in this competition longer than her.

**Phoebe:** I hope Marlene can make it alright through the challenge too.

**Randall:** I just want to be friends again. I know he is upset but I thought he would have gotten over it by now.

**Roni:** Mean or not, I just can't ignore the bitter feelings his presence is digging up.

* * *

><p>Janice, Lydia, and Steve were steadily ascending the mountain, followed closely by Marianne and Sharon. Janice looked to be getting tired quickly, Steve was not showing any signs of weakness, and Lydia had a straight face.<p>

"This…is…exhausting." Panted Janice." How are you…not tired?"

"Hehe, You gotta know how to save energy on mountains." Answered Steve smugly.

"Tell me!" Ordered Janice breathlessly.

Steve just laughed and hurried ahead. Lydia as well surpassed Janice. Janice was now on the same level as Sharon and Marianne who were getting to know each other.

"Oh so you were in the MUN too? Awesome!" Said Marianne.

"Yeah, it was fun." Answered Sharon.

"How…do you two…have…any breath left?" Asked a dumbfounded Janice.

"Come on Janice, I thought you were more fit than that." Pitied Sharon.

Janice was too out of breath to answer.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Janice: **I am not out of shape! I just hadn't eaten yet. So I don't have any energy.

**Marianne:** Haha poor Janice. Sharon was nice, they all looked nice actually.

**Steve:** The secret is to not rush in to it directly but rather to take a steady approach so you don't lose energy.

* * *

><p>To the back were six contestants who were slightly struggling to climb the rocky cliff. Ahead of which were Trixie and Christina.<p>

"Oooft this is hard!" Complained Christina.

"I know, but at least we aren't in the rear." Encouraged Trixie.

"Hurry up Beatrice!" Commanded Christina.

"I'm doing the best I can Tina." Replied Beatrice helplessly.

Beatrice was a few meters behind them next to a breathless Toby.

"I am so tired." Stated Toby.

"I know how you feel." Agreed Beatrice.

Behind them were Nora and Mark who were finding the mountain's rocky surface troubling. They kept on slipping on the rocks and losing their footing. Mark was about to slide down after slipping but Nora caught his hand midway through.

"Thanks." He said shyly.

"Be careful, go ahead on front of me so you won't be in danger." Instructed Nora kindly.

He silently did as told and they resumed climbing upwards. Bringing up the rear were Marlene and Miss Alice. They were completely out of it.

"Oh dear, I am no longer capable of so much physical effort." Lamented Miss Alice.

Marlene was having just as much trouble as her." I'm not good at climbing."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Miss Alice:** I knew we would be undergoing challenges but I underestimated their level.

**Marlene:** It would suck to lose my first challenge. I better try harder if I want to survive the first elimination.

**Trixie:** Some challenges had better be less physical and focus on other aspects or else I wont last long.

**Nora:** This place is dangerous for a kid Mark's age, the producers should have known better than to bring an eight year old and give him tasks such as climbing a mountain.

**Mark**: I hate Mountains.

* * *

><p>As Dominick had predicted, Bradley had slowed considerably, enough to let the challenge be between Harvey H and himself. They had almost reached the summit.<p>

"You're going down!" Challenged Harvey H.

"Keep dreaming buddy." Denied Dominick.

They were both going as fast as they could and the finish line was in plain view now. They both crossed, it appears that they were tied but Chris managed to catch it on camera.

"We have a winner!" Chris said enthusiastically." Dominick! And Harvey H is a close second."

"Damn!" Cursed Harvey H.

In the commotion Bradley had crossed as well. James and Remi were both closing in followed closely by Seamus and Lillian. They all crossed consecutively. After them were Liam and Alex.

"Woohoo! I'm the first girl to finish the race." Cheered Lillian.

"Wait so who crossed first? James or me?" Asked Remi impatiently.

"You both crossed together." Stated Chris uninterestedly.

"What?! A tie? That's lame." Complained Remi.

"Oh I'm the first of the group, cool." Commented Liam to himself.

"Phew! That was tiring, but also fun." Breathed Seamus.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Remi: **Maybe I overreacted, I don't want him to think I'm a jerk.

**Dominick: **Yeah baby! I won. They should all know who they are up against.

**Harvey H: **Fuck! I hate second place.

**Bradley: **I think I did good enough. Third is perfectly fine with me.

**Alex: **Yay!I beat Daniel and Mark.

**Liam: **I reached with a perfect rank. No opinions can be made about my strengths and weaknesses yet.

* * *

><p>Roni had slowed down a bit after speeding up at first, he was passed by Daniel and Randall who both crossed the line next. Roni was right after them followed by Phoebe and Harvey R.<p>

"I almost beat you Alex." Said Daniel.

"Haha but you didn't." Laughed Alex.

"Oh cool, I'm the second girl." Brightened Phoebe.

"That leaves Toby to reach the end." Commented Harvey R to Roni.

"Yeah! He isn't the last one behind though so hopefully he won't lose." Added Roni.

"Good job Liam! You made it early." Congratulated Randall.

"Don't talk to me, I know what you're trying to do." Blocked Liam. He then walked over to Roni.

"Did He try to sweet-talk you in to being his friend again?" Asked Roni Knowingly.

"Yup. I didn't give him a chance though." Replied Liam.

"We are appearing mean to the world but I just can't let my guard down because I really do want to bury the hatchet and start over." Reasoned Roni." But I know that he will end up doing the same thing, so I won't succumb."

"I know, I understand completely." Comforted Liam.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Phoebe:** Out of twelve girls, I was the second to make it to the top of the mountain. I like my odds.

**Roni:** Now to see who's going to lose, I hope Mark does ok, He has an age disadvantage.

**Harvey R:** My feet are going to be sore tomorrow.

**Randall:** Why are they treating me like this? I'm trying to be nice and move on.

* * *

><p>Steve had gained a fair distance from the others behind him, when he crossed the line, there was a period of time where no one was crossing.<p>

"Over so soon? I was starting to enjoy myself." Said Steve.

"Are you kidding me?" Asked Harvey R Incredulously.

From a distance the contestants that have arrived could see the progress the remaining ones were doing. Currently Lydia was leading the way followed by Sharon and Marianne.

"Great! We finally reached the end." Lit up Marianne.

"Finally!" Joined Sharon.

The three of them crossed the line, and sat down immediately to rest.

"Wait what happened to Janice? She was right behind me." Inquired Steve.

"She slowed down." Answered Sharon.

"Good job, you made it." Complimented Seamus to Sharon.

"Thanks!" Sharon Replied gratefully." I hope we never do that again."

At that moment two more people finished the race; Christina and Trixie.

"And that leaves seven lagging contestant who haven't crossed yet." Commented Chris.

"Trixie, I expected more from you." Joked Dominick condescendingly.

"Ha-Ha, well that was all I could do. Deal with it." She snapped.

"You know I'm just kidding Trix." Dominick assured.

Phoebe walked over to Christina and just smiled smugly at her. Christina looked at her for a while before blurting out.

"Ok just say it, you got here before me." Burst out Christina.

"What? Me the saint? I wouldn't do such a thing." Answered Phoebe in pretend innocence.

"Yeah right, then what was that look?" Asked an unconvinced Christina.

"Nothing." She replied with a faint smile.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Christina: **So…tired…can't…breath.

**Steve:** Woo! Aren't mountains awesome?

**Trixie:** I know Dominick jokes like that, but I was in no mood for jokes.

* * *

><p>The remaining racers were slow and struggling, at the front was Beatrice, she was doing better than the rest and was nearing the top with Janice behind. She would have reached faster but was unable to grasp the rocks to climb better.<p>

"Just a little more." She panted.

She then noticed Janice getting nearer to her. She tried to hurry up.

"Come on Janice! You can do it." Cheered Sharon.

"Hurry Beatrice, you are so close." Countered Phoebe.

They both put a little more effort leading them to both reach, Janice a second before Beatrice.

"Thank God." Breathed Janice heavily.

"You let her beat you." Scolded Christina to Beatrice.

"I don't care, all that matters is she reached." Defended Phoebe.

Toby reached the top as well. He dropped to the ground in massive exhalation.

"Water." He whispered breathlessly.

"Chris laughed, but indulged." And the bottom four remain."

Indeed only four had not completed the challenge. Nora was helping Mark, they were going slow but by helping each other they weren't having a lot of trouble. Marlene had fortunately gained an upper hand and made some quick progress to the first spot leaving Miss Alice in the back.

"You kids are lucky to have all this energy." Said Miss Alice despondently." In my days I was like you, but now I am done with."

"Don't say that Miss Alice, You are still youthful, you can do it." Encouraged Seamus.

They were all going as fast as they could manage considering the circumstances. Marlene was the first to cross the finish line, followed by Mark who had gained an upper hand from being helped by Nora. It was now between Nora and Miss Alice.

"You did it buddy." Roni congratulated Mark as he ruffled his hair.

The kid was too exhausted to react. Marlene was met by Phoebe who congratulated her as well.

"That was some race huh?" Stated Phoebe.

"I know." Finished Marlene.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Seamus:** Miss Alice was my favorite teacher from school. I'm glad she is the one who is here.

**Toby:** I love walking, but hate running.

**Janice:** I have no idea how I managed to finish the race.

**Marlene:** I hope the consequences for coming in the last places aren't too bad.

**Dominick:** This challenge helped figure out who is weak and who has potential.

* * *

><p>Nora was almost there, Miss Alice was not far behind, they both looked completely worn out. In a final surge of effort, Nora sped up and crossed the lines with Miss Alice after her only a couple of minutes. The race was now over.<p>

"And we are done with the first challenge of Total Drama: Reality Edition." Summed up Chris.

"So what do I win?" Asked Dominick Impatiently.

"Hold on a little, there is something left to do before announcing results." Replied Chris.

He walked over and brought a box that had envelopes in it.

"Each of you take one." He said as the contestants gathered to take an envelope." Now open them.

Everyone started opening their envelopes.

"It has a picture of a hand with muscles." Declared Alex as he opened his.

"Me too." Joined Liam.

"Mine is a picture of an eye, and on a green background, yours are red." Piped up Randall.

"Eww, what is this? Why does this have a picture of an armpit?" Said Christina grossed out as she presented her blue armpit card.

"Attention campers!" Shouted Chris." Everyone with a blue card stand on this side, the ones who have a green picture move to the other side, and the rest with a red card stand in the middle.

They did as instructed. After all shuffling about had died down there were three equal groups.

"You guys form the team known as the Crimson Pecs." Said Chris to the group in the middle.

The group was made up of Harvey H, Alex, Steve, Liam, Marianne, Nora, Trixie, Seamus, and Dominick.

"Nice!" Seamus fist bumped Steve.

"What does pecs mean?" Asked Alex.

"Muscles." Answered Liam intelligently.

Dominick and Harvey H stared intently at each other. Then Dominick offered his hand with a welcoming smile. Harvey H took it.

"Glad to have you on the team." Said Dominick. Harvey H smiled in return.

The group on the left included Harvey R, Daniel, Mark, Randall, Janice, Lillian, Lydia, Roni, and Beatrice.

"You are now officially known as team Grassy Pupils." Announced Chris.

"Cool! You and I are in the same team." Addressed Daniel to Mark.

Lillian and Janice half hugged each other." Hey sista, we are going to be the number one te… wait Bradley is not with me? Nooo!"

Roni scowled at having Randall in his team and turned to Harvey R. "Shit!" He whispered.

"You should be happy you are in the green team." Eased Harvey R.

"And that leaves the rest of you in the blue team; Navy Pits." Finished Chris.

Christina, James, Marlene, Miss Alice, Phoebe, Remi, Sharon, Toby, and Bradley were the ones left. They weren't too crazy about the team name, but focused on seeing who they ended up with instead.

"Yay! Three of our group is here!" Cried Christina to Marlene and Phoebe.

"Alright!" James and Remi both cheered at finding themselves together.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Lillian: **I was really looking forward to be with Bradley, this team business is jeopardizing my vacation.

**Daniel: **I like my team, Roni and Mark are in it and Tina isn't.

**Dominick:** Pecs as in muscles? Damn straight.

**Trixie: **I'm relieved to be in Dominick's team, I wish Lydia was with us too though.

**Mark: **That girl was nice, why couldn't she be with my team?

**Nora: **That kid Mark is in a different team, I hope someone can look after him now that I can't.

**Marianne: **So Sharon isn't in our team, I can make other friends.

**Toby:** Dammit! Harvey R and Roni are in another team.

**Lydia:** This means that teamwork will be involved in the future. (she sighs)

**Marlene:** It's a blessing that Phoebe and I are in the same team, we do everything together.

**Christina:** Did I mention the team name sucks? But at least my teammates are good, most of them.

* * *

><p>"And now it is time to reveal the results." Announced Chris." Each team will have a leader, that leader is determined through your order of reaching the finish line. Since Dominick was the first, he is now team captain of the Crimson Pecs."<p>

Dominick's team applauded him." Thank you, thank you, with me leading the team we shall crush all opposition." He assured snidely.

"That means that Bradley is the captain of his team." Continued Chris.

Bradley was also cheered for, he silently accepted his role.

"And for the grassy pupils, none of you reached particularly early, the first one though was Lillian so she is team captain." Finished Chris." Well that team is gunna lose early."

"Hey!" She whined." Know that I won't let my team down."

"Anyway since Dominick was the first to reach the top he wins first place for his team and a prize." Resumed Chris ignoring Lillian.

The red team cheered loudly, thanking Dominick and patting his back.

"What is the prize?" Asked Marianne.

"You win a handy dandy can of bug spray, and you are going to need it. The cabins you will be staying in wont ward off the island pests." Announced Chris.

The team looked content with the prize and went off to the cabins after being dismissed by Chris. Chris then turned to the blue team.

"And as for you, well I have a surprise for you." He said while containing his laughter. The team was getting excited now." Since Miss Alice was the last one to cross the line, she earned you your first elimination."

"What? A challenge and an elimination on our first day?" Asked Sharon incredulously.

"Yup. Meet me back in one hour at the bonfire ceremony to vote off one person from your team." Answered Chris, then he turned to the green team." You have earned middle place for this challenge so you have earned immunity from voting this round without a prize however."

The green team was satisfied to be safe from elimination today and went towards the cabins leaving the blue team looking amongst each other.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Harvey R: **Middle place suits me. I don't mind it at all.

**Steve: **There could be spiders, particularly tarantulas in the forest, so the bug spray is very handy. I hate Tarantulas. (He shivers)

**Phoebe: **So we lost our first challenge, we can always do better.

**Miss Alice:** I am responsible for my team's loss. I have to take the punishment for it.

* * *

><p>The red and green teams were currently unpacking in their cabins after having moved in.<p>

In the girls' side of the Pupils' cabin Janice, Lillian, Lydia and Beatrice were assigning beds, there were two pairs of bunk beds on opposite sides of the walls.

"Can I please take the lower side?" Asked Janice politely." I prefer to be close to the ground."

"Of course. I'll take the upper one then." Offered Lillian.

"Which one do you want?" Asked Lydia to Beatrice.

"Umm the upper one." Hesitated Beatrice.

On the boys' side of the cabin, there was an extra pair of beds. Roni took the left bottom bed with Mark above him, while Daniel was above Harvey R on the right side. Randall took the bottom bed opposite of the door.

"Finally we are at the end of this long day." Said Roni as he flopped on the bed.  
><strong><br>**"Ahhh my feet are killing me." Complained Harvey R.

"Who do you think the blue team is going to vote for?" Asked Daniel.

"Don't worry I think Christina will be alright, maybe Miss Alice." Comforted Roni.

"We shall see." Ended Harvey R.

The red team were currently settling themselves in their room.

"Did you spray that stuff on the edges of the room?" Asked Steve.

"Yeah the can is with the girls now." Answered Seamus.

"Things are going good, a strong team, an advantage, and one team is already outnumbered. We are headed to the win for sure." Proclaimed Dominick.

"Don't be too sure, what if we get challenges that are luck or skill based." Piqued Liam.

"No matter what domain, we are going to crush them." Replied Harvey H.

"I can't wait for tomorrow." Said Alex Anxiously.

The three girls were comfortable in their side having less space occupied.

"We are off to a good start. And to think that if you had reached just a minute after Miss Alice, we would have been in the bottom." Said Trixie to Nora.

"I know, that was lucky." She added.

"It's alright, what's important is that we are ahead of the competition now." Commented Marianne.

"True." Finished Trixie.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Liam:** So guess what, my team is mostly made of muscled idiots who are too arrogant. We will see how long that arrogance will last.

**Beatrice:** I don't know any of the girls on my team, it feels weird to be with them.

**Nora:** I'm at the bottom in my team, I have to put something to the table to insure they don't vote me off early.

* * *

><p>The Navy Pits were gathered around the bonfire waiting for Chris to arrive.<p>

"I would like to apologize to you all for leading us to elimination." Spoke up Miss Alice." I shall accept my fate."

"It's alright Miss, it wasn't your fault, you couldn't help it." Comforted Sharon.

Chris then showed up. "Welcome to the first ever Bonfire ceremony. You can see that is not a place of joy. You will now vote for the person you wish to eliminate. I have one piece of information I forgot to mention earlier; in some challenges there will be certain people who gain immunity from being voted off within the loser team itself. In this case Bradley is that person since he was the first person to reach the finish line from this team. So none of you can vote him out."

"Cool." Stated Bradley.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Christina: **I vote for the teacher, what is she doing here anyway?

**Bradley: **Marlene was the second to last of our team to reach, I prefer to keep Miss Alice.

**Sharon:** I don't want Miss Alice to go, she could help the team in other challenges, I vote Marlene.

**James:** Well Miss Alice did cost us the challenge, and the others don't have a reason to be voted out so my vote can only go to Miss Alice.

**Miss Alice:** I know what I have to do, I cannot destroy someone else's chances for my own desires.

* * *

><p>The campers were back to the campfire. Chris was standing in front of them holding a tray of marshmallows.<p>

"You have all cast your votes. I here have eight marshmallows, one for every one of you who will continue. When I call out your name, you shall receive a marshmallow. The person who does not receive a marshmallow will be eliminated and must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers which means you are out and cannot come back." Lectured Chris. "The extra sugary chocolate dipped marshmallow belonging to the immunity winner goes to Bradley."

"The first marshmallow of the night goes to…" Continued Chris.

"Sharon"

Chris threw the marshmallow to her, she caught it happily.

"James"

"Phoebe"

"Toby"

"Christina"

"Remi"

Two contestants remained; Marlene and Miss Alice. Marlene looked cautious while Miss Alice looked defeated.

"Both of you performed terribly today and have reason to be eliminated." Spoke Chris." The final marshmallow goes to…"

...

...

...

"Marlene" Said Chris as he threw her her marshmallow. She eased up slightly. Miss Alice closed her eyes and bowed her head.

"Miss Alice, that means that you are our first boot. The dock of shame awaits."

Miss Alice stood up and headed to the dock, Chef brought her luggage and loaded it on the ship." Well everybody, I wish you all the best of luck" She gave her goodbyes to everyone and got on the boat which carried her away.

"And that is it for day one, you may all go to your cabin." Finished Chris as he walked away.

* * *

><p>"And so ends day one of our show, the three teams have been formed." Summed up Chris." Our first elimination may not have been dramatic but be assured that in the future things wont go so smoothly. What will be the next challenge? Which team will be victorious? And who will face elimination? Tune in next time on Total Drama: Reality Edition."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Votes:<strong>

**Bradley: Marlene**

**Christina: Miss Alice**

**James: Miss Alice**

**Marlene: Miss Alice**

**Miss Alice: Herself**

**Phoebe: Miss Alice**

**Remi: Marlene**

**Sharon: Marlene**

**Toby: Marlene**

**Total:**

**Marlene: 4**

**Miss Alice: 5 (Eliminated)**

* * *

><p><strong>Teams:<strong>

**Grassy Pupils:** Beatrice – Daniel – Harvey R – Janice – Lillian – Lydia – Mark – Randall – Roni

**Crimson Pecs: **Harvey H – Alex – Steve - Liam - Marianne – Nora – Trixie – Seamus – Dominick

**Navy Pits: **Christina – James – Marlene – Phoebe – Remi – Sharon – Toby – Bradley

**Eliminated: **Miss Alice

* * *

><p>The teacher bites the dust, with dignity. She gave up her own chances to redeem herself and serve her team. It was only logical that Miss Alice would not make it far, she was not cut off for the physical challenges that are to come. Anyway, tell me who you liked, who you didn't, who you think will go far, who seems like the bad type... I love a detailed review, comments are highly appreciated. Criticism is respected and might be taken into account. I wont take too long to upload, probably a chapter every few days so keep in touch and review! :D<p>

Miss Alice: Oh dear, first out! How embarrassing. My dear readers, review in my honor!


	2. Chapter 2: All Aboard

As promised, the second chapter is up within a few days! I won't be like those writers who go all" I will upload once I have 5 reviews" or whatever... Although, it would be nice to get some.. :P

Tell me who you like, who you hate, why you like/hate them. Did you like the challenge? Any recommendations? I love to hear people's thoughts about anything I write so please don't be shy to tell me. Without further begging, here's chapter two!**  
><strong>

**Random Fun Fact:** Twenty seven is the number I like to use for most Total Dramas, it works great with the team formats, the elimination schedules and the challenges I have planned! So when I was choosing the characters for this story, I duped at the last few so I had to use some characters I didn't really know much about. Some of them I confess seem a little OOC...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: All Aboard<strong>

Chris was standing in the middle of the dock with a cup in his hand, it was dawn. He took a sip of his drink and turned towards the camera.

"Last time on Total Drama, we got introduced to the cast of twenty seven contestants and divided them into three teams. We began things by a surprise race to the top of the mountain. Some contestants like Dominick and Harvey H found the challenge easy while others like Marlene and Miss Alice struggled greatly." Recapped Chris." In the end Dominick came in first place and the last to cross the finish line was Miss Alice which led to her team voting her off in the first bonfire ceremony."

He paused to down a gulp of his beverage.

"A new day and a new challenge await our contestants, what will that challenge be? Will the Crimson Pecs secure their second victory? And who will be the next person to leave the competition? Find out right now right here on Total Drama: Reality Edition."

(Cue theme song)

* * *

><p><strong>Navy Pits cabin: Girls<strong>

The girls had picked their beds and were now lying down preparing for sleep. Marlene and Phoebe occupied the upper bunks while Christina and Sharon were below them. They all seemed tired even Christina had lost her excessive energy.

"I hope the future challenges are less taxing." Wished Phoebe.

"I hope there are no challenges, so we can relax all summer." Added Christina.

"What about the money?" Reminded Marlene.

"Oh, right!" Christina laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Phoebe:** Gosh Christina!

**Sharon:** All my girlfriends are in other teams, even guys, all I have to talk to is Bradley.

**Marlene:** I barely made it tonight, I better watch out.

* * *

><p><strong>Navy Pits cabin: Boys<strong>

* * *

><p>After unpacking and getting tucked in, the boys were ready to end their long day.<p>

"This competition is more fun than I thought it would be." Spoke Remi.

"Yes it is a change in our daily routine." Agreed James." With our school and video games and all we don't get out as much and don't get to see the real world."

"That is very true." Commented Toby." Our lives are being wasted slowly and we are not even realizing it."

"Good luck to all of you and let us not lose again." Wished Bradley." Good night."

"Night." Said Remi as he too turned to sleep, followed by the rest.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Toby: **My teammates are okay, I see myself getting along with them.

**Bradley: **I would have preferred not to be the team captain, I don't like to be the leader, but there isn't something I can do about it now.

* * *

><p><strong>Grassy Pupils cabin: Boys<strong>

* * *

><p>The boys' side of the cabin was calm, it seemed like everyone was starting to drift in to sleep when Roni heard whimpering coming from the bed above him. He realized Mark was crying. He quickly got up.<p>

"Mark what is it? Why are you crying?" Asked Roni worriedly.

"I-I'm scared of the dark." Shivered Mark while sobbing.

"Oh, ok don't worry, I'll turn up some light, just wait a second." Replied Roni.

Roni went to the porch of the cabin and turned on the porch light, it shone through the room slightly, not too bright though.

"Is this good enough?" Asked Roni after entering the room again.

Mark just nodded and lay back down. The light stirred Randall up.

"What's with the light? Can someone turn it off?" He complained.

"No." Replied Roni dryly." Mark can't sleep in the dark."

Randall was about to complain again but Roni was already in bed and had turned over with his back to Randall.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Mark: **I made someone upset, I can't help being afraid of the dark.

**Roni:** This made me think, Mark is too young for this place, it would be irresponsible to let him undergo everything this contest will throw at us.  
><strong><br>Daniel:** I stopped being afraid of the dark a long time ago.

**Randall: **He is being too mean, why can't he just let go of the past.

* * *

><p><strong>Grassy Pupils cabin: Girls<br>**

* * *

><p>The girls were lying down, sleep being minutes away. Beatrice felt something on her foot itching, she scratched it with her other foot once, twice, and then the scratch was in a different place. Beatrice got fed up and removed the cover, she got one look and shrieked at the top of her voice. The other girls were spooked awake.<p>

"What? What is it?" Screamed Janice frantically.

"Cockroach!" Cried Beatrice.

The roach had moved towards the wall and started crawling upwards it.

"Someone kill it." Beatrice continued.

After neither Janice nor Lillian budged Lydia huffed and got up, took a shoe and swatted the bug on the wall. It was squished.

"There! Can we please go back to bed now?" Inquired Lydia in annoyance.

"Sorry!" Apologized Beatrice.

"It's ok. I would have reacted the same way if it was a bat instead. Let's just go to bed now." Said Lillian.

"We really should have won that bug spray." Lamented Janice.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Beatrice: **Great, now they are going to dislike me even more.

**Lillian:** I am terrified of bats, everyone has got a fear, it's nothing to be ashamed of.  
><strong><br>Lydia: **We are in the forest, there are insects all over the place, is she going to react like that every time?

* * *

><p><strong>Crimson Pecs cabin: Girls<strong>

* * *

><p>"What do you think our next challenge is going to be about?" Pondered Trixie.<p>

The girls were talking about their day and trying to predict how the competition would go.

"I think it will be something that requires intelligence since today's was physical." Guessed Marianne.

"Possibly, unless Chris tricks us." Pointed Nora.

"Yeah Chris seems unpredictable." Agreed Marianne.

"Only one way we can find out." Yawned Trixie as she lay down and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Crimson Pecs cabin: Boys<br>**

* * *

><p>The boys were not yet ready to sleep, they were excited for upcoming challenges and were discussing their plans.<p>

"So we got Seamus, Steve, Harvey H, and myself for the physical challenges and Liam, Trixie, and me for the intellectual ones." Summarized Dominick confidently." What can the others do to help?"

"I know Marianne is smart and creative, she may have certain talents as well." Offered Liam.

"Alright good enough!" Accepted Dominick.

"I say we just sleep and see what we are up against later." Suggested Steve as he covered himself and got ready to sleep.

"I second that. We have time to plan later." Agreed Seamus.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Steve: **Man Dominick plans too much, just go with the flow bro.

**Marianne: **I wonder how Marlene is managing, I heard she barely managed to escape elimination.

**Nora:** I haven't got much to bring to my team, I have a good memory but that's about it.

**Dominick: **That means Nora and the little boy are the first elimination fodder.

**Liam: **So by the looks of it I am more useful, and more importantly, more indispensable if this Trixie girl is out of the picture. When I am the only one they can rely on for intellect there is no way they will vote me out.

* * *

><p>The next day the teams were having breakfast in the mess hall. Each team was huddled up on a different table. Chef Hatchet had made them cheese omelettes with several side dishes.<p>

"They call this food? This is garbage. This is worse than garbage." Fussed Sharon.

A knife was flung in her direction, it hit the wall behind her, only missing her by an inch. She freaked out. And the whole room was silent. Chef was poking his head out of the kitchen.

"Did I hear someone say ma food wasn't up to their standards?" Snarled Chef intimidatingly.

No one spoke up, they all went back to eating hurriedly while humming, signaling it was delicious. Chef squinted then went back to the kitchen.

"You better not say anything about the food, that man could rip us all to pieces." Cautioned Bradley.

Sharon nodded frightened out of her wits.

"Had a good night in there girls?" Asked Toby.

"Yeah it was okay." Replied Phoebe.

"We have to work together so we don't lose again from now on." Advised James.

"Yes, I will try harder next time." Promised Marlene.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Sharon:** How could he do that?! He could have killed me. I hate knives and such sharp stuff.

**Roni:** I was going to speak up about the crappy food but then Sharon beat me to it. Thank God, well sorry about her though.

**Bradley:** What kind of people do they have here?

* * *

><p>Over on the Pupils' table the atmosphere was quiet. Lydia was not talking to anybody, Mark was too shy to talk, Harvey was silent. Beatrice was embarrassed from last night, and Randall was avoiding talking. The only ones talking were Lillian and Janice.<p>

"I heard this show aired in a cartoony style before." Said Lillian.

"And some campers got really hurt at times." Mentioned Janice.

"Yeah, one of them got attacked by a bear, and another ate poisonous fish." Added Lillian.

Beatrice got up to get more bread, but she couldn't find any. She returned to the table looking sadder than ever.

"What is it Beatrice?" Asked Randall who was sitting next to her.

"They ran out of bread." Answered Beatrice glumly.

"Here, have mine, I was done with the food anyway." Offered Randall kindly.

"Ohh thank you." She smiled.

Someone had observed the exchange and was very unhappy.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Beatrice:** That was nice of Randall, at least I have some friends in my team.

**Janice: **Yup this show isn't the first season, and if those things happened to the contestants on that season then what would stop them from happening to us too? Or even worse stuff.

**Harvey H:** I never liked that Randall guy, and now he is making a move on my girl? He better watch out.

* * *

><p>In the center of the mess hall was the team Pecs table, Dominick was trying to see if Nora and Alex could be any help in challenges.<p>

"What are you good at? How can you help the team?" Asked Dominick to Nora.

"I have a good memory." Revealed Nora.

"Anything else?" Questioned Dominick unimpressed.

"N-not really." She replied.

Dominick hummed in acknowledgment and turned to Alex." What about you kid? What are you good at?

"I'm not that good at school." Answered Alex obliviously.

"I'll answer for him, he is good at sports and physical games." Interrupted Liam.

"That doesn't do much." Whispered Dominick to Seamus who was next to him.

"Relax Dominick and let us do what we can when we get to it, just enjoy the island now and stop thinking about the competition." Advised Steve who had seen him planning since yesterday.

Trixie noticed that Marianne was not eating." Why aren't you eating?

"I'm not that hungry." Replied Marianne quietly.

"At least eat so you could have energy for the challenges." Said Trixie.

"Don't worry I won't let you down in the challenge if I don't eat." Assured Marianne.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Marianne:** The problem is that I don't want to gain any unnecessary weight, and with food like this its only going to add fat to me so no need to eat.

**Liam: **Dominick is obsessing with the competition, and Steve doesn't like that, maybe I can turn them against each other, in order to keep attention away from me.

**Seamus:** The blue team made a mistake by voting for Miss Alice, she could have been a great help to them.

* * *

><p>The camp intercom came on, Chris spoke through it." Alright campers, I hope you enjoyed your first breakfast, but it is time for your second challenge. Please head to the back of the outhouse in five minutes."<p>

"Yeah!" Cheered Alex as he jumped up from the table and ran outside the hall.

"You can't deny he is enthusiastic." Noted Dominick.

The contestants were gathered at the place Chris had instructed them to go to. There were several structures they had not noticed before, mainly a hot air balloon and a train.

"Whoa! This is so cool." Remarked Daniel.

"When did you have time to build these? We didn't see them when we arrived." Asked Janice awestruck.

"We run a TV show, I think we can pull this together in a short amount of time." Replied Chris condescendingly.

"Yes, but are they sturdy?" Asked Lydia untrusting.

"Of coarse they are. Now moving on to the challenge." Derailed Chris." Your task today is also a race, however this one will not be on foot, instead it will be on three different modes of transportation; Train, Ship, and Hot Air Balloon."

"There is a ship too?" Piped up Lillian excitedly.

"Yes. Each team will be using one means of transportation to race across the island to the finish line, the finish line is the same for all three, however the courses differ in order to suit the differing speeds of the vehicles." Continued Chris." The balloon may be slow but it has the shortest route to the finish, The train may be the fastest but it needs the most work and has the longest path, So all the choices offer pros and cons."

"So which team uses what means?" Questioned Dominick.

"Since the Crimson Pecs were the winners of our previous challenge they get to choose first. You have one minute to debate." Answered Chris.

The Muscles huddled up to decide.

"First the Balloon is a definite no. It's the slowest and there is no way we can control it. So it is between the Ship and the Train." Explained Dominick.

"Can we please go by ship, I love ships." Requested Alex.

"Ships!?" That means water." Stated Trixie worriedly.

"Fine, Train it is." Concluded Dominick as he turned to Chris." We choose Train."

"Okay, Pupils you get to choose the next one since you came in second place. What will it be?" Asked Chris.

"Can we please not take the balloon? I am really uncomfortable with heights." Pleaded Janice.

"I was thinking of the ship, I love ships and I know how to drive them well." Suggested Lillian." I think it is our best bet."

The others agreed and informed Chris of their decision.

"That leaves the Navy Pits to take the Hot Air Balloon, and a good thing since it is tight in it and you have less people." Concluded Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Alex: **But I wanted to ride on a ship. Stupid girl scared of water.

**Christina: **We had no choice, but balloons seem nice so this will be fun. I am so excited EEEEE…

**Lillian:** I know we can come in first place if we take the ship.

**Remi: **I want to beat the red team so I can beat Dominick, that would be awesome.

**Mark:** The balloon looked nice, I wonder what it would have been to ride it.

**Harvey R:** Ships are very convenient for vacations, you can really relax on them.

**Liam:** I get the feeling Dominick is attracted to Trixie, It is just a hunch though for now, but if it is true then I can exploit it to my advantage.

* * *

><p>Each team was now at their start location, boarding their vehicles. They were taught how to maneuver their rides; The Ship should be steered by someone while another was to control the sails, it would run through the river inside the island. The Train needed all the passengers but one to load it with coal, one person would be the driver and use the breaks when needed. Flying the Hot Air Balloon required the lever be pulled to increase heat to let it float upwards and to decrease heat for it to descend. Controlling its direction was due to an inbuilt fan that blew the balloon towards the desired path, in this case towards the finish line. The passengers of the balloon all had parachutes, and the Grassy Pupils wore lifejackets aboard the ship.<p>

"I-is this safe?" Questioned Marlene worriedly.

"No need to worry, you are all wearing parachutes aren't you?" Calmed Chris in vain.

"But we wont need them right Chris?" Urged Bradley sternly.

"Probably not." Answered Chris unsure.

"Hey Chris, how do we stop at the end of the track? What if we crash?" Asked Seamus.

"You know the instructions, you gotta slow down near the end." Reminded Chris.

"But that would make us lose." Interjected Dominick.

"At least we won't die." Remarked Nora flatly.

"I'm guessing you have questions as well?" Inquired Chris impatiently as he approached the Pupils.

"No, we are good. Thanks." Answered Lillian confidently.

"Finally." He said as he pulled out a megaphone." On your marks. Get Set. GO!"

The teams all started, the Train started moving slowly, the ship was out of dock, and the Balloon ascended with a quick start.

"The race has begun. Which team will be victorious, will there be any accidents, and how will I ever pay off the supplies for these machines?" Find out when we get balk on Total Drama: Reality Edition." Finished Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Marlene: **This is going to be frightening.

**Harvey R:** The ship is the best, we can sit and enjoy the scenery till we reach.

**James:** I don't know about this, The balloon just doesn't seem like a good enough transportation method to get us to the finish line first.

* * *

><p>"The teams have just started the race with a quick start for the Pits they take the lead, but the Pecs are closing in fast, and the Pupils are maintaining a steady speed along the river." Summarized Chris.<p>

With the Pecs, they were working hard on adding coal to the burner to gain speed. Dominick appointed Trixie to be driver. Their path was deep inside the forest, their tracks were set so there was no need for steering.

"We got this challenge in the bag." Said Dominick." We got the fastest vehicle out of the three."

"On this rate, we will be there before they even make it half-way through the race." Joined Harvey H.

"We don't know how long this track is, so we can't assume that yet." Pointed Marianne.

"No matter, the others are slow and inconvenient." Scoffed Dominick.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Trixie:** Dominick made me the driver, that way I won't have to haul all that coal all the time. He is so considerate like that.

**Nora:** Dominick is being too arrogant, with that confidence he will be surprised when we lose, then hopefully he can get a reality check.

**Liam:** Just wait till we get to something intellect-based and then we'll see how confident you will be.

* * *

><p>The Navy Pits were nervous and excited now that they were high above ground, the small basket barely had enough room to fit them all, so it wasn't the most comfortable ride.<p>

"We have an advantage on the others, we can see them clearly from here." Noted James.

"I don't see the finish line from here, it must really be far then." Mumbled Phoebe.

"We are going fast enough, we should reach in no time." Assured Sharon.

"I really want Dominick's team to lose, he thinks he has the best team and will always win but I want to show him otherwise." Shared Remi.

"Brotherly rivalry huh? Either way, I feel that it is his team we should be focusing on right now." Suggested Bradley.

Toby was getting sick from the height, and it started to show.

"Are you ok there buddy?" Asked Remi.

Toby didn't answer, he instead moved to the edge of the balloon and threw up, or down for that matter. When he was done he sat down in the small space. Bradley comforted him with a pat on his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Christina: **Ewwwwwww…

**Bradley: **Poor guy.

**Toby:** Damn, I wasn't expecting that, and what's worse is I am hungry now, I lost my breakfast.

* * *

><p>The atmosphere on the Pupils' ship could not have been less tense. Lillian was steering the ship, and Janice had directed the sails early on so the rest had taken to just sitting back and relaxing. The ship was roomy, it had comfy seats and the view was spectacular only matched by the view on the balloon. The team was feeling pretty much like they made the right choice.<p>

"Ahhh have I mentioned that I love ships?" Relaxed Harvey R next to Roni.

"You would think Chris would have made us scrub the deck or something ridiculously tiring and unfair, but I am pleasantly surprised he didn't." Commented Roni.

Roni noticed Mark going to the side of the ship to try and look at the water, he was worried he for a moment and decided to go watch over him from up close, but as he was on the way Mark slid and fell to the water.

"Oh God! Lillian, stop the boat." He shouted as he threw a buoy in the boy's direction. He lowered the stairs and waited for the kid to climb, He was fortunate to be wearing the lifejacket.

"What happened?" Asked Lillian.

"He fell overboard." Answered Harvey R.

"Are you ok?" Asked Roni as he inspected Mark for any injuries. When he found none he handed him a towel.

"I'm-m Sor-ry!" Shivered Mark

"He's freezing. Come on get inside." Led Roni.

Lillian went back and started the ship again. On the other end of the ship Beatrice was viewing the scenes happily. Randall came and stood next to her.

"Nice scenes huh? Nature is very beautiful isn't it?" He commented.

"Yeah, I never gave it much attention before." Agreed Beatrice.

A bee buzzed by and came close to them. When Randall saw it he gasped and jumped back ten spaces.

"Randall, it's just a bee." Laughed Beatrice.

"I know, I was acting scared so you wouldn't be and laugh instead." He Retorted.

Beatrice laughed even more, and Randall joined her.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Randall:** Pesky bees. Why such nasty creatures exist is beyond me.

**Daniel:** It was fun on the ship but it would have been awesome if it were racecars instead.

**Roni:** This is getting dangerous rapidly for Mark, I don't know what to do.

**Beatrice:** Randall is so funny, I wish Harvey H was more sensitive and nice like that, then I would have actually liked him a little.

* * *

><p>The three teams were now getting closer to their mark, the ship had crossed the most of the river, The Pits could see the finish line now from the balloon, and the Train was going at top speed, the high acceleration was causing it to be very shaky and passengers needed to hold on tight.<p>

"We have to slow down, Or else we are going to crash." Warned Nora.

"When we get near the finish line we will slow down." Said Dominick.

"But we can't see the finish, how are we going to know when we are closing in on it?" Piqued Nora.

"Let me worry about that and just keep shoving coal." Silenced Dominick.

"I am getting tired." Breathed Steve as he swayed a little." That is probably enough coal anyway."

"Keep throwing in more." Ordered Dominick.

"Come on Dominick, relax, we are doing fine." Calmed Seamus.

There was a sudden bump in the track which sent Steve hurtling to the side and outside of the train, he fell to the floor but was not harmed too badly.

"We lost Steve. We should stop and get him." Informed Marianne.

"We are almost there, if we stop now it would take forever to get the train moving again." Explained Harvey H.

"Did I hear someone say stop the train?" Hollered Trixie from in front.

"NO! Just keep going." Replied Dominick.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Steve:** Well that was painful.

**Liam:** He keeps arguing with Nora, maybe I can get her on my side and we can help each other in the voting.

**Marianne: **I'm not too thrilled with my team, but I shouldn't complain, I am in the minority after all.

* * *

><p>The river was now headed in a straight line and a little ways ahead was the finish line, all that was left was a short distance, and it seemed that no other team made it yet, so they were all confident they would reach in first place.<p>

"We are almost there guys." Motioned Lillian.

"Awesome, It would be great to win." Cheered Janice.

"Come on!" Wined Daniel." I wonder what the prize is."

They could see the balloon above them, but it was slightly ahead so they had to hurry.

"Oh no, the blue team is going to win." Worried Beatrice.

"I don't think so, when they start to descend, they are going to slow down, so we might beat them just in time." Explained Lydia.

"It's going to be a close one, and where the hell is the red team? I can hear the train but its no where in sight." Pondered Lillian.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Lillian:** Ship don't fail me now.

**Janice:** I don't know how it happened but all three teams were close to the finish line simultaneously.

**Lydia:** It won't be the Navy Pits, but it might be the Crimson Pecs though.

* * *

><p>In the balloon the eight campers could see the others' progress, they could see that in last was team Grassy Pupils while their team was just a smidge ahead of the Pecs.<p>

"We better start to go down, we have to cross with this thing and it is pretty low." Advised James.

"Well, it looks obvious now." Said Christina." We are so gunna win this."

"Fingers crossed." Commented Phoebe.

They started to lower the balloon gradually. They noticed their speed had decreased in doing so.

"Why are we slowing down?" Asked Remi.

The Finish was just a minute away. When suddenly the train emerged quickly out of the forest, the train crossed first. The team all cheered and the train started to slow down till it stopped. The Ship and the balloon were yet to cross, the balloon was closer however it was slowing down, the ship was gaining on the balloon quickly, they were neck and neck when they reached and crossed however the ship made it first.

"What? Last place again?" Fumed Remi.

"Not exactly." Interrupted Chris." Team Crimson Pecs are missing someone, so technically they did not all cross the finish line and are still in the race, which puts them in last place. The winners are therefore the Grassy Pupils, with the Navy Pits in second."

The Pupils were elated at this revelation, the Pits were also quite content. The Pecs however seemed disgruntled.

"What? You are a cheat, you can't do that, we crossed in first." Argued Dominick heatedly.

"Sorry, but unless all the team makes it then it doesn't count." Said Chris. He turned to the Pupils." Well, for being our winners today, you get the first place prize. Oh and this one is perfect for those who are used to luxury. All your beds will be replaced by bigger comfier ones."

"Yeah! That is the best gift ever." Cheered Harvey R uncharacteristically.

"You are free to go." Chris turned to the Pits." For coming in second place you are also safe from elimination tonight, you can go."

"Well Pecs, it looks like your victory was short-lived, it is time for your first elimination ceremony, I'll see you in an hour."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Lillian:** I knew it, I just knew it. Ships are awesome.

**Marlene:** And we thought we were coming in first place.

**Steve:** I came back to find out that we lost, I am so dead.

**Alex:** If we had taken the ship we would have won. They should have listened to me.

**Harvey R:** Comfy beds, I love you so!

**Remi:** At least we beat Dominick and his team, so I'm happy.

**Dominick:** This is all Steve's fault, we would have won now if it wasn't for him.

**Nora:** I don't want Steve to leave, I have to vote to keep him in, but I don't know who.

* * *

><p>The nine Crimson Pecs were sitting around the campfire. Chris showed up, he cleared his throat and began to address them." Welcome to your first Bonfire Ceremony, and the second one so far. As I told the other team before you, you are to vote for the person you wish to eliminate. For this challenge however, no one wins solo immunity. So everyone is fair game."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Nora:** If Dominick leaves, then everyone will be a lot happier.

**Dominick: **Steve, you made us lose, so get the hell out.

**Liam:** Take out his crush, leave him crushed. Trixie.

**Marianne:** I don't really have any other choice, so I have to say Steve.

**Seamus: **I can't really vote for anyone, and Steve is my friend. Sorry but I can only choose Marianne.

* * *

><p>Back at the Campfire, Chris was standing in front of them with a tray of marshmallows.<p>

"You have all cast your votes. I here have eight marshmallows, one for every one of you who will continue. When I call out your name, you shall receive a marshmallow. The person who does not receive a marshmallow will be eliminated and must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers which means you are out and cannot come back." Lectured Chris." The first Marshmallow of the night goes to...Seamus"

He caught it and smiled.

"Harvey H"

"Nora"

"Alex"

"Liam"

"The rest of you have all received votes." Said Chris to the remaining people.

"Dominick"

"Trixie"

Marianne and Steve sat there without any marshmallows. He looked serious for once and she was waiting emotionlessly.

"Marianne, you have fewer friends on this team, and Steve you cost your team to lose today." Reminded Chris." So who will it be?"

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Marianne, you are safe, which means Steve, you are our second person to be eliminated."

Marianne eased up a little, Steve shook his head and stood up." I understand, I made us lose so I deserve to be eliminated. Stay strong and take them all down guys."

He hugged Nora who looked more upset than he was, he then boarded the boat and it took off.

"We end day two of our show by saying babye to Steve whose living-the-moment attitude got him the boot. The stakes have changed with Team Pupils coming on top and Pecs being in the danger zone. Will Team Pits ever win a challenge, Will Christina ever shut up? And who will be the third person to leave the competition? Watch our next episode to find out." Finished Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>Votes:<strong>

**Alex: Trixie**

**Dominick: Steve**

**Harvey H: Steve**

**Liam: Trixie**  
><strong><br>Marianne: Steve**

**Nora: Dominick**

**Seamus: Marianne**

**Steve: Marianne**

**Trixie: Steve**

**Total:**

**Dominick: 1**

**Trixie: 2**

**Marianne: 2**

**Steve: 4 (Eliminated)**

* * *

><p><strong>Teams:<strong>

**Grassy Pupils: **Harvey R – Daniel – Mark – Randall – Janice – Lillian – Lydia - Roni – Beatrice

**Crimson Pecs: **Harvey H – Alex – Liam - Marianne – Nora – Trixie – Seamus – Dominick

**Navy Pits: **Christina – James – Marlene – Phoebe – Remi – Sharon – Toby – Bradley

**Eliminated: **Miss Alice - Steve

* * *

><p>We say adios to Steve, the cool acting dude! He obviously had little to work with in terms of character so he had to go. As I mentioned in the beginning of the chapter, some characters were added to reach a total of twenty seven, and Steve was one of them.<p>

Steve: Yo guys! Review for my man Worma-Sir, he really loves hearing your opinions! 


	3. Chapter 3: Cue The Cue

**Special Disclaimer: **This challenge belongs to cragmiteblaster, check out his story "TDL1", it is pretty cool!

Sorry it took me a little longer than usual to update. Here it is though, this chapter helps get to know the contestants better as well as change the routine of races. I'm going to upload a Poll, check it out after you read this chapter.

Random Fun Fact:

I thought about changing the name of one of the Harveys to make it less... annoying? But some points in the story have already been written for them having the same name and the best would be to just go with it.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Cue The Cue<strong>

The camera turned on, focusing on the dock in front of it. Chris was as usual standing in the middle with his mug of Cappuccino flashing a wide grin in the camera's direction.

"Last time on our show, the campers got to spend their first night in their new homes, and Beatrice got to see just how well nature welcomes its newcomers with a bed guest." Laughed Chris." Our second challenge was a race like the first, however it was vehicle-based rather than on foot. The Pecs worked the train hard while the Pupils relaxed aboard the ship, and the tight and crowded Balloon proved too much for Toby's stomach. In the end it was the Grassy Pupils who achieved first place with the Crimson Pecs sending Steve home. We rise to a new day with a new challenge, what will it be? Who will take the next prize? And will the Pupils escape elimination again? Find out right now on Total Drama: Reality Edition"

(Cue theme song)

* * *

><p><strong>Grassy Pupils cabin: Girls<strong>

* * *

><p>"That was amazing!" Shouted Janice." Not only did we win and secure that we have a numbers advantage, but also we proved to the other teams that we are not to be underestimated."<p>

"Exactly! Dominick's team thought we were weak, now that we got them to vote someone off, they got their wake up call." Added Lillian.

"What that did was get them to focus on revenge on us now." Pointed Lydia.

"I say bring it on. We can take it." Challenged Lillian.

"I want them to lose, really bad." Piped Beatrice.

"Oh really? Why is that?" Asked Janice curiously.

"I want someone to get eliminated." She answered before turning to sleep.

The others shrugged and joined in.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Lydia:** I am glad we won, but if we rub it in their faces, then it might reflect back on us later on.

**Beatrice:** I am having fun in the day, but at night it's boring and awkward here with these strangers.

* * *

><p><strong>Grassy Pupils cabin: Boys<strong>

* * *

><p>"This was the best gift we could have received!" Announced Harvey R as he lay on his new mattress.<p>

"You can say that again." Agreed Daniel.

"Sometimes in life you don't notice the small things, and we take them for granted. Only after they are gone do we realize what we are missing." Stated Randall wisely.

"Like friendships?" Piqued Roni accusingly.

That was all it took to shut him up. Roni went over to turn the lights off and left the porch light on for Mark." The girls seem happy with the beds too." Their screams were rather loud and were heard on the boys' side.

"Of course they would be. In addition to winning." Remarked Harvey R.

"Let's just hope they don't make too much noise, already there is light, we don't need sound to keep us awake too." Said Randall angrily.

"You can turn the light off if you want to." Said Mark guiltily.

"No need, it's not bothering any of us right?" Refused Roni ignoring Randall.

"I don't mind it." Said Daniel.

"I am a heavy sleeper, it doesn't annoy me." Joined Harvey R.

So they agreed and went to bed with the light on. Randall was starting to get frustrated with having the whole cabin against him.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Daniel:** Randall is being annoying.

**Randall:** I hate this. Because of him, I am not getting along with anyone.

**Harvey R:** I love these comfy beds.

* * *

><p><strong>Navy Pits cabin: Boys<strong>

* * *

><p>The boys were relaxing, getting ready for bed.<p>

"How were we in the lead and then crossed last today? It is not logical." Questioned Toby.

"I don't know, all I know is that we got lucky that Steve wasn't with the red team when they beat us, or else we would have been down to seven team members while the others were both still at nine." Replied Bradley.

"You must be upset that Dominick wasn't eliminated instead of Steve." Pointed James to Remi.

"No I don't want him to be voted out, I just want his team to lose. There is a difference." Corrected Remi.

"Oh now I get it." Understood James.

"Does this mean that the Grassy Pupils are the strongest team?" Inquired Toby enviously.

"Not necessarily, no. That was only two challenges, we don't know what the future holds for them." Reasoned Bradley.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<br>**  
><strong>Remi:<strong> I wouldn't mind him leaving the competition before me though, that would be awesome.

**Toby:** Figures that the team I should have been in is winning. Stupid bad luck.

**Bradley:** Lillian's team won, because she chose the ship. Isn't she awesome? And aren't I lucky to have her?

* * *

><p><strong>Navy Pits cabin: Girls<strong>

* * *

><p>The girls were getting dressed in to their bed clothes, Christina was about to walk towards her bed when she saw a roach on the floor. She screamed loud.<p>

"Kill it. Kill it. Kill it." She chanted.

"Relax! Its not like it was a spider, those things are the real problem." Calmed Phoebe as she opened the cabin door and shooed the creature outside.

"No! Cockroaches are ten thousand times worse than spiders." She said with a high voice." Why didn't you kill it? Now it will come back."

"Shhhh! Keep it down, its time for bed." Hushed Marlene.

"Girls please, we need to rest for tomorrow's challenge." Added Sharon.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Christina: **Okay I hate the island and all its icky nasty bugs. (She looks all over the confessional while holding her legs to her chest and shivers)

**Sharon:** Am I the only one with a mature fear? Sharp stuff scare me a lot, Chef almost gave me a heart attack when he threw that knife.

* * *

><p><strong>Crimson Pecs cabin: Girls<strong>

* * *

><p>"Elimination sucks!" Uttered Trixie.<p>

"Tell me about it, and I was almost gone today." Agreed Marianne.

"You just have to get to know everyone, maybe then they wont vote for you." Advised Trixie.

"Steve knew most of us, and they voted for him." Pointed Nora accusingly.

"But Steve lost us the challenge, he deserved to be voted out." Argued Trixie mercilessly.

"Girls! Its ok, never mind what happened, what matters is that we made it through, lets just look forward to what's next." Interfered Marianne to calm the dispute.

The other two glared for a while before calming down.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Trixie:** So she lost her friend, big deal, it was bound to happen sooner or later.

**Nora:** Steve was my best friend here, and they got him out so early, I know that both Trixie and Dominick voted him out, that's not fair.

**Marianne:** I don't mean to be selfish but if they argue then that will be for my advantage. But I don't like it when there is tension so I won't let it escalate.

* * *

><p><strong>Crimson Pecs cabin: Boys<strong>

* * *

><p>The boys' cabin was tense, it was obvious that they were not pleased. Dominick and Harvey H were not speaking.<p>

"Oh well, there is always another time." Said Seamus to break the silence.

"No there is no such thing as another time, but rather something called every time." Snapped Harvey H." How could we lose? At a race out of all things."

"Because Steve messed up, that won't happen again." Spoke Dominick.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Liam cautiously.

"It means that each time someone messes up, they are gone. I realize we flaunted our strengths too much, well that will have to be lessened." Explained Dominick.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Harvey H:** And what is wrong with being confident? I want to win so Beatrice can see how great I am for her.

**Alex:** I don't like Dominick that much, he scares me.

**Dominick:** I still think we can win all this, but we have to take it more seriously now. And I won't let something like today happen again.

**Liam:** That means he means business now. (He bursts out in laughter) Sorry I couldn't help it. I was so expecting this sooner or later, they really are surprised? Idiots.

* * *

><p>The following day the contestants had stomached a revolting breakfast and went off to spend the morning in the island.<p>

"Alright, three, two one Go!" Counted James.

Remi and James were challenging each other to different skill games, and currently they were racing. They took off trying their best to beat the other.

"You are going down." Challenged Remi.

"Don't be so sure." Cautioned James.

They both reached together.

"Dammit! Tied again? One of us has to excel more than the other at something." Huffed Remi.

"Maybe we are just equal. Face it, we look alike, we have the same skills. So why try to be different." Reasoned James.

After a little bit of convincing, Remi gave in.

Close by, the kid trio were also playing together; they were doing it for fun though, rather than competition.

Daniel, Alex, and Mark were playing tag, they were happy to have had a break to do things freely. Mark was less conserved now and was having fun, but not more than Alex who looked like he didn't want to ever stop.

"Bet you can't catch me." Taunted Daniel to Alex.

"Catch? I thought this was Tag." Questioned Alex who was following him.

"Catch, tag, same thing, you wont get me either way." Responded Daniel.

"Fine, I'll get him then." Said Alex as he started chasing Mark instead.

"Yikes! Nooo!" Yelped Mark as he quickly darted away.

Mark ran ahead and saw Christina so he hid behind her. When Alex saw her, he stopped dead in his tracks and ran the other way around.

"Thanks." Said Mark as he started going back leaving a miffed Christina behind.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**James:** There is one thing Remi exceeds me in; competitiveness.

**Remi: **Even if we are equal in everything, we will see who gets voted out first and the other will be the better one.  
><strong><br>Alex:** All she wants to do is pinch my cheeks and hug me tight, no way am I letting her.  
><strong><br>Christina:** Alex is sooo cute, I just want to hug him so hard, I hate it when he runs away from me.

**Daniel: **We were having so much fun until my sister showed up and ruined it by scaring Alex to the other side of the island.

* * *

><p>Christina searched for Alex for a while but stopped when she saw Liam talking to Nora, she decided to go talk to them and see why Liam was talking to this girl in particular.<p>

"So here is my proposition, we join forces in a temporary alliance to vote out Dominick, that way everyone will be more relaxed and a person voting for you will be gone." Offered Liam." What say you?

"I'm in, he got my best friend out, and is starting to annoy me, but are our votes enough?" Asked Nora.

"You don't need to worry about that." He answered vaguely before Christina Popped up from next to them.

"She doesn't need to worry about what?" Intruded Christina curiously.

"Oh nothing, she was just asking if I needed a cloth for my glasses." Lied Liam masterfully.

Nora walked away. Christina seemed to buy it." So have you seen the others? I'm bored, let's play Mafia or Swift or…" She was interrupted by Liam.

"It's not the time for games, besides Roni is with his friends now, and Beatrice is with her boyfriends."

"That reminds me, I didn't see Beatrice today." Pondered Christina as she went looking for her.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Nora:** I need people to vote with me right now, even if it is people who I hardly know.

**Liam:** I can't let Christina or other loudmouths know about my plans, it would collapse everything I am working for.

* * *

><p>Roni indeed was relaxing in the cabins of the Grassy Pupils with Harvey R and Toby.<p>

"Here Toby, try these beds, they are awesome." Said Roni." Sit on this one, Randall wouldn't mind, much." He whispered the last part.

"You two are so lucky to be on the same team, my team is ok, but it's kind of boring. And the worst part is that I have that annoying Christina girl with me." Envied Toby.

"Its ok buddy, you can make it, at least your team isn't run by girls who all vote together like ours." Harvey R tried to comfort.

"But I have Christina, Marlene, and Phoebe who all vote together, so it is almost the same thing." Argued Toby.

"Try your best and make good relations with Sharon and the guys so they don't vote for you." Advised Roni.

"I will see about that." Replied Toby.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Toby:** They are right, it's not like we had any choice in how our teams were distributed.

**Roni:** Poor Toby, it would have been fun if the three of us were in the same team.

**Harvey R:** At least none of us got stuck in the red team with Dominick, that would have been bad.

* * *

><p>In the mess hall, Dominick was sitting with Trixie and Lydia. He was showing off by lifting tables like dumbbells. Trixie looked mesmerized while Lydia was bored and annoyed at the macho display.<p>

"Forty eight, forty nine, and fifty." Said Dominick as he hauled the table up and down, then setting it down.

"WOW." Commented Trixie." No matter how many times I see that, it still impresses me."

Lydia scoffed." Good job Dominick." She said sarcastically.

"Yeah, well when you work hard enough, it's not that hard to do that." Stated Dominick proudly.

"I feel sorry for you Lydia that you aren't on our team, without Dominick on your team, there is no way you can win." Said Trixie.

"Then explain why our team hasn't lost yet, and yours just lost yesterday." Pointed Lydia.

"That was a mistake, it won't happen again since the reason we lost is long-gone." Assured Dominick.

"We'll see about that." Said Lydia unconvinced.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Trixie:** Isn't Dominick the hottest guy here? (She sighs dreamily)

**Lydia:** What a primitive way of thinking, I don't know who's more delusional. Why do I even spend my whole time with them?

* * *

><p>Janice, Sharon, and Seamus were sitting on the Navy Pits cabin porch. They were joking around.<p>

"And then Dominick snaps at Nora and tells her he will worry about the finish line and the train." Relayed Seamus.

"I can't believe he got so competitive on this island, he wasn't that bad before." Said Janice in pity.

"I know, but that Harvey H isn't making it any better, they act the same way, so Dominick probably thinks that if he let his guard down, the other guy might want to overthrow him for leadership." Theorized Seamus." Ah screw it, he hasn't been that much confident after our loss so maybe things will be better from now on."

"Whatever." Piped up Sharon." If no one is targeting you then what do you care?"

"Maybe you're right, but I dislike conflict, and he is attracting negative attention. I try to calm him down from time to time." Said Seamus.

"Good job, I hope everything works out for you. Luckily I am not a target in my team either." Shared Sharon.

"Me neither. It seems the girl Beatrice and the guy Randall are the outsiders in our team." Joined Janice.

"With Lillian as leader in your team, then there is nothing for you to fear in eliminations." Remarked Sharon half-jokingly.

"She is a good leader in my opinion, there are no conflicts about her." Complimented Janice.

"Same thing for Bradley in ours." Added Sharon.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Janice:** I thought that with the teams, we would not get chances to mingle with other people from other teams, I'm glad I was wrong.

**Sharon:** Is there going to be a challenge today? Chris never said that there was one everyday.

* * *

><p>Marianne and Phoebe were sitting with Marlene on the dock, she looked upset and they wanted to see what was up.<p>

"Come on Marlene, just say what's wrong already." Urged Phoebe.

"I don't know, I'm just not having that much fun here, you know with the fact that we are on TV and with the challenges." Confessed Marlene.

"Are you kidding? Those are the best parts about this whole thing." Blurted Marianne incredulously.

"I'm not like you Marianne, I don't care to be on TV and I don't excel in challenges." Contrasted Marlene.

"Try it for a while, you might like it." Suggested Phoebe.

Marlene didn't reply. Marianne puffed out before talking seriously." So what do you propose to do?"

"I don't know." Answered Marlene.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Marianne:** She makes me so exasperated sometimes, what am I supposed to do to make her happy now?

**Phoebe:** I'm worried about her, she usually changes her mind from time to time, but in this situation she has a strong point on why she won't enjoy her stay.

**Marlene:** I should be having fun, but in the future the challenges are going to get more demanding and I don't think I will be up to it.

* * *

><p>Nearby on the beach, a couple were getting a suntan. Lillian and Bradley were lying motionless on the dry sand basking in the hot sun rays.<p>

"This is the moment I've been waiting for ever since we arrived to this island." Relaxed Lillian." Spending time on the beach with you."

"I'm glad we got some time to just sit back." Agreed Bradley.

"I hate that we got put on different teams. Our time together has been decreased so much because of that." Wined Lillian.

"I know babe, but this is how it is." Stated Bradley." By the way, good job on winning yesterday."

"Oh thanks, I was really happy to have the ship." Thanked Lillian.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Bradley:** To be honest, I didn't join this competition for the money, nor did Lillian, she did it to enjoy the island, and I tagged along with her.

**Lillian:** The beds were a good reward but I'm sure Chris can offer something better later on.

* * *

><p>Beatrice had insisted on taking a stroll through the forest, and Randall who was with her prior, agreed to escort her.<p>

"This place is beautiful. The trees, the animal sounds, the fresh scent." Beatrice Listed.

"Yeah, in our mountain home, we have a forest close to our home and I sometimes go into it." Shared Randall.

"Cool. Thanks Randall for coming with me, I would've been scared to walk alone." Thanked Beatrice.

"No problem, I noticed that you don't interact with the girls on our team, so I wanted to be there for you. No one should be exiled like that." Said Randall referring to how the boys treat him earning a hug from Beatrice.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? You making a move on my girl?" Snarled Harvey H as he emerged from the thick vegetation.

Beatrice let go of the hug." No Harvey, he was just being a good friend. But even if he was, that is not your concern, because I am not your girl. We are just friends."

"Yeah Harvey, come on, I wouldn't. I was just helping her." Backed away Randall.

"Liar! I've seen you, you want to her to yourself. Well that isn't going to happen, because she is mine." Threatened Harvey H intimidatingly.

"Harvey, Leave me alone. I don't want your love or your friendship." Scolded Beatrice.

"No one rejects me!" Fumed Harvey H.

They were interrupted by Chris on the camp intercom." Campers, head in five minutes to the stadium in the west side of the island for your next challenge."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Harvey H:** No one ever rejects me, I will show them both. Randall is a dead man.

**Beatrice:** I am fed up with Harvey being so controlling and clingy. I want to live my life.

**Randall:** Crap, Harvey is terrifying, I wonder if this is all worth it.

**Sharon:** So there was a challenge after all.

* * *

><p>The campers gathered at the place Chris instructed them to, this place wasn't included in the initial tour.<p>

"You may notice that this place is a new location to you and a new building. Well this is the stadium, some challenges may be done here, and today's is the first of them." Explained Chris.

He led them inside. It was roomy, like a basketball court with benches on the side. In the middle however was a peculiar contraption, it resembled a giant levitated pool table, complete with six slots that were tubes leading to the ground on each corner and two on the lengthy middle.

"Wow, this is cool." Noted Dominick." A mega pool table."

"Yes my dear Dominick, it is a jumbo sized pool table and you are all going to be the pool balls." Told Chris.

"Wait what?" Piped Harvey R in confusion.

"In today's challenge, each team will have all its members in that table top inside transparent plastic life-sized balls. Each team's balls are colored accordingly, In this case, the Grassy Pupils have green balls, Red balls for the Crimson Pecs, and Blue for the Navy Pits." Explained Chris." The goal is to go around knocking down the other contestants from other teams down the slots, which means that they are out of the challenge. The winning team is decided by who lasts as the only member from a team up, or members. The losing team is the one who has all its members knocked down before the other teams."

"Ohhh!" Said Trixie after understanding." Will the bumping get anyone hurt? And how do we move?"

"You move by running in your place and pushing your hands on the ball side, and no one will get hurt, the fall in the slot is like a slide and then at the bottom there is a cushioning stop." Answered Chris." Any more questions?"

The campers seemed to comprehend the concept, some looked excited and others were cautious of the idea.

"Alright, you will get five minutes to deliberate amongst yourselves on your strategies. And then you need to get inside the balls on the table top."

Each team huddled up to discuss their game plan.

"We should target the stronger team members like Dominick and Seamus, if we get rid of them early then we will have an easier time winning the rest of the challenge." Reasoned Bradley to the rest of the Pits.

"Yes that is a good plan." Agreed Toby.

"We should team up in two to three partners and gang up on them, that way we can watch each other's backs. What do you all think?" Suggested Lillian to her team.

"I think that is a good idea, who should go with who though?" Agreed Janice.

"I will go with Beatrice." Volunteered Randall.

"Harvey and I will go together." Said Roni.

"Janice, how about we go together?" Asked Lillian.

"Yeah sure." Agreed Janice.

"Let's get them Mark." Said Daniel to Mark.

"Wait, that leaves Lydia alone. You can come with Janice and me." Noticed Lillian.

"I'm fine with going alone." Ended Lydia.

"We should focus on one team at a time." Proposed Dominick.

"Yes, we should go for the blue team since they are weaker, if we get them out, we ensure safety and their elimination." Explained Liam logically.

"No, we go for the tougher team, that way we reach the top and not just second place." Disagreed Harvey H.

"I agree with Harvey. We go for the Grassy Pupils then." Decided Dominick.

"And the teams are ready to start their third challenge. How will their strategies play out? Will Roni bump everyone with his big belly? And which team member or members will remain standing? Find out when we come back with Total Drama: Reality Edition." Ended Chris.

"Hey! I heard that." Scolded Roni.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<br>**  
><strong>Liam:<strong> What idiocy is this? If we go for the weak team, we definitely stay safe, but now they jeopardize our chances by being too greedy. Primitive and amateur way of thinking.

**Marlene:** Another challenge I dislike, how is someone like me going to best someone like Dominick or Harvey H.

**Daniel:** I'm going to kick Christina's butt.

**Randall:** I saw Harvey H glaring at me (he gulps) I think he is coming for me.

**Harvey H:** Like I said before, I don't care about the game, I want Beatrice. And this time I will get that loser Randall out.

**Toby:** The bigger people have advantages in this challenge.

**Seamus: **I am very uncomfortable in closed spaces. Those balls seem tight.

* * *

><p>Dominick was the first to start running in the table, he charged towards the green team, but Bradley intercepted him. Trixie followed to help him out. Bradley and Dominick clashed, both bumping the other backwards a smidge. They were pushing each other with no one moving the other a lot, Trixie then appeared from behind Dominick and pushed with him, Bradley was now being overpowered and pushed towards the corner, Lillian came out of nowhere and pushed Trixie, the push was strong enough to send her hurtling down the corner hole.<p>

"Noooo." Yelled Trixie as she descended.

Lillian winked to Bradley and motioned for Janice to help her push Dominick. He moved back and escaped them.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Dominick: **They ganged up on me. I'll show them later.

**Trixie:** I am the first one to fall? This is so rigged against me because I am small.

**Lillian:** They were going for Bradley so I had to interfere. Take that Dominick.

**Bradley:** I love that girl!

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Daniel led Mark to Christina.<p>

"Get her!" Daniel cried.

"Dany!" Christina whined." Cut it out, this isn't a game."

"It isn't, I want to beat you." Stated Daniel.

He and Mark crashed in to her, they were sent in opposite directions. Christina was about to retaliate when she was ambushed from the side by Marianne sending her down the hole.

"Marianne! How could you?" She shouted.

"Sorry, tis the game." Apologized Marianne.

Daniel and Mark charged towards Marianne now that their first target was down.

"No one beats my sister but me." Proclaimed Daniel.

They were shoving her but they weren't making much progress in pushing her back. She moved to the side and both kids kept going ahead and couldn't stop, they both fell through the hole.

"Woo, that's three down for me already." Cheered Marianne.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Christina: **This sucks! I lost second, and beat by my own baby brother.

**Daniel:** I still beat Christina though. Ha.

**Mark: **That was fun, but it was too short.

**Marianne:** I hope that can be enough to earn me safety from elimination if we lose.

* * *

><p>Harvey H was charging towards Randall and Beatrice at top speed, they were desperately trying to escape. Harvey However caught up with them and bumped Randall, he was flung to the wall, but not to a hole.<p>

"You are so going to lose." Harvey H Growled.

Beatrice tried to pry him off of Randall but was incapable, when Harvey went backwards to recharge at Randall, Beatrice kept going in between them. Harvey then retried to tackle him, but had not noticed Beatrice, his ball bumped hers in an oblique manner and pushed her to the hole. Randall used the opportunity to run away.

"Now look what you made me do." Snarled Harvey H." Come back here you worm."

Meanwhile, James and Remi were searching for someone worthy to fell, their eyes landed on Roni and they smiled to each other.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Asked James suggestively.

"Oh yeah, fatty goes down!" Said Remi as they both headed to Roni and Harvey R.

They both bumped him at once moving him back a little. They kept pushing.

"Just give up while you can losers." Taunted Roni.

"You are so heavy, how can we push him down." Pondered Remi.

Roni then started to return the shoving, he was now overpowering them, Harvey R then appeared from next to him and started helping him. James noticed this and backed away, which led to Remi being thrown down a hole, James then charged at Harvey from behind, but at the last minute, Harvey moved, it seemed he was anticipating that. James sent himself down the chute.

"Oops!" Commented James.

"This is all your fault." Blamed Remi.

"I knew that would work." Said Harvey R.

"Yeah, use me as bait, I don't like the idea, but it is effective." Semi-agreed Roni.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Randall:** Harvey is going to kill me. Thank God Beatrice was in front of me.

**Harvey H:** why that miserable two timing bastard, he got Beatrice to lose for him so he could stay in the game. I'll show him.

**Beatrice:** Because of him, I lost early. Thanks Harvey, you are a real gentleman. (She rolls her eyes)**  
><strong>  
><strong>Roni:<strong> I love this challenge, it fits me perfectly.

**Remi:** Too early. I should have stayed till at least the final ten.

**James:** I'm not surprised we lost, I mean who can push Roni anyway?

* * *

><p>Phoebe was moving steadily, she noticed that Marlene wasn't really moving and that Nora was sneaking up behind her.<p>

"Marlene watch out." Cautioned Phoebe as she went to save her.

Phoebe pushed Marlene out of the way just in time, Nora came from behind her and pushed Phoebe to a hole.

"Marlene, don't stand there doing nothing." Urged Phoebe as she tumbled down the chute.

Marlene moved slightly, escaping Nora. Towards the middle of the table, Sharon was wandering about searching for someone to push, she spotted Marianne and headed towards her but then a knock on the side delivered by Alex derailed her path sending her towards Liam who knocked her down.

"Darn it all." She cried as she fell to a hole.

"Better look around before going mindlessly ahead." Said Liam condescendingly.

"Guess who." Said Roni as he powerfully bumped Liam on the side. He wasn't sent down a hole but came close.

"Catch me if you can." Taunted Liam as he escaped.

"I will." Said Roni in determination as he followed Liam closely.

He chased after him in circles but then Dominick interrupted the chase and attacked Roni. Harvey R saw this and rushed in to help his partner.

"Need some help?" Offered Harvey R not waiting a reply.

They tried to push Dominick together but Dominick managed to outmaneuver them. Liam had a clear shot on Harvey R and snuck behind him. Suddenly Randall came rushing ahead screaming. Harvey H was on his tail recklessly He charged in the middle of all the commotion and pushed ahead of them all sending Harvey R and Liam down the same hole, and separating Roni and Dominick.

"Watch where you are going you ignorant buffoon." Yelled Liam angrily as he fell down a hole.

"What just happened?" Asked Harvey R dazed.

"Harvey R, where did you go?" Asked Roni lost in the commotion.

Dominick took the opportunity to push him to the hole in the middle.

"And that is the hardest one out." Cheered Dominick victoriously.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Harvey R:** I literally can't understand what just happened.

**Phoebe:** Marlene wasn't doing anything, I don't want her to become a target in elimination.

**Dominick:** So Liam got knocked out by our own team member, it doesn't matter, we managed to get two difficult ones because of him. That is an accomplishment.

**Harvey H:** I don't care who is in my way, I am going to get that snake.

**Liam:** You retarded nitwit! I hate dumb muscular bulls who just destroy everything in their paths.

**Sharon:** I lost without knocking anyone down, I hope that won't reflect bad on me, I'll cheer for who's left, not that many though.

* * *

><p>Lillian and Janice had now switched to cornering Seamus.<p>

"Come on Seamus, just give up and crawl down that hole and save the embarrassment of being kicked down by two girls." Offered Lillian.

"I won't go down without a fight." Proclaimed Seamus bravely.

"Suit yourself." Said Janice as they both attacked him. They were of equal strength when they collided.

Alex appeared out of nowhere and started to help Seamus, but was doing no considerable difference. The girls decided to try a different tactic and both moved to the opposite sides, Seamus stayed in his place but Alex kept on moving till he was in the middle, Lydia ambushed him and knocked him down a hole.

"Where did you come from?" Asked Lillian.

"I may be on my own but I am still apart of the team and I realized you were struggling." Replied Lydia.

"Behind you." Yelled Janice as she saw both Nora and Marianne charging at them.

Lydia moved out of the way causing Nora and Marianne to collide with Janice and Lillian. They were all pushed to the two consecutive holes and fell through them.

"Phew, that was a close one." Said Seamus as he moved a little after being cornered.

"It's not over yet." Came a rushed Toby as he shoved his whole weight at Seamus sending him to the hole as well.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Toby:** Revenge!

**Seamus:** That ball made me nervous, I couldn't focus on the challenge.

**Janice: **What a catastrophic attack, all four of us fell at once.

**Alex:** I think I did good, but I was surprised in the end. I want to do that again.

* * *

><p>Marlene was just walking around when she saw Dominick headed in her direction so she avoided him and ran to the side Bradley was on.<p>

Dominick followed her till he saw Bradley and charged at him. They were about to collide again but then Toby blocked Bradley's path and ended receiving the attack, since they were in front of each other, the attack pushed Toby, who ricocheted off of Bradley, and stayed in place, Bradley however was pushed back and bumped in to Marlene who fell down the hole.

"You should have stayed away, or moved or something." Said Bradley to her.

Toby used this chance to attack Dominick, and pushed him back enough to let Bradley come forward and finish him off.

"No, this cant be." Said Dominick as he was sliding down the hole.

Harvey H caught up to Randall after a while and started to push him to the hole. Lydia appeared from behind him and waited till the right opportunity, Bradley and Toby were approaching as well, they sped up to push both of them down. Toby Charged at them and pushed them sending Randall down the hole and Harvey H to be at the edge.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Beatrice:** Poor Randall, he didn't do anything this round except run from Harvey H.

**Bradley:** We should now win this easily.  
><strong><br>Dominick:** Harvey H can still get this for us.

**Lydia:** I was the last one from my team, even though I went alone.

* * *

><p>Toby was doing his best to push Harvey H down, but he was standing his ground, Bradley was closing in, Lydia was to the side watching. Harvey made one final move and ducked to the side and turned around Toby and tipped him in to the hole, but only shortly after did Bradley arrive and bump Harvey H down as well. Bradley thought that he was done but then Lydia came out and pushed him in to the hole as well leaving her standing alone inside a green ball above the table.<p>

"And that ends this challenge. Lydia has secured victory for team Grassy Pupils, and with Harvey H falling before Bradley that means that the Crimson Pecs are again at an elimination round." Summed Chris.

The Green team were ecstatic and congratulated Lydia, while the Blue team were again satisfied with the result. The red team were seeping with rage.

"Impossible, we were doing the best throughout." Piped Dominick.

"What mattered was the final result, and it means you and your team will meet me in one hour in the bonfire ceremony to kick another person out." Said Chris ignoring Dominick's protests." And as for you Pupils, well you get another prize. This one is a one-timer but it is a good one. You will all dine as kings on a five-star course meal tonight."

"YES!" Cried Roni as he dropped to the ground in relief.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Christina:** Finally it's over, it was boring to watch.

**Lydia:** Does this mean they won't vote for me for a while? Good.

**Roni:** I love this place, I love my team, I love Chris…

**Phoebe: **It's a good thing we didn't lose, cause then Marlene was sure to be eliminated.

**Liam:** Ah, elimination. What did I say? I knew it.

**Dominick:** Goddammit!

**Lillian:** Looks like we are stronger than they gave us credit for, always underestimating us girls.

**Alex:** Why do we keep losing?

**Trixie:** I was the first to lose, I hope they don't take that into consideration.

**Harvey R:** What a show, what a show. First relaxing on a ship, then comfy beds, and now a five-star meal. I should've gone on to this a long time ago.

* * *

><p>At the bonfire ceremony, the contestants were miffed and sat silently awaiting Chris.<p>

When Chris arrived he looked amused." Well Crimson Pecs, this is your second loss in a row, and I thought that this team was a killer. Anyway, you know the deal, you will enter and vote for the person you want off the island, no one wins solo immunity for this challenge as well."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Dominick:** I really haven't seen Nora do anything good to the team so I choose her.

**Liam:** Your recklessness will be the end of our team, your alliance with Dominick will be the end of me, so I have to vote for you Harvey H.

**Nora:** Liam and I agreed to vote for Harvey H, that way we weaken Dominick.

**Alex:** That annoying girl who lost us this challenge first and chose the stupid train.

* * *

><p>Seamus was the last to vote, and after he did the campers gathered and waited till Chris sorted out the votes. He had a tray of seven marshmallows.<p>

"You have all cast your votes. I here have seven marshmallows, one for every one of you who will continue. When I call out your name, you shall receive a marshmallow. The person who does not receive a marshmallow will be eliminated and must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers which means you are out and cannot come back." Lectured Chris." The first Marshmallow of the night goes to… Marianne.

She caught it and drew a breath of relief.

"Also safe are…" Continued Chris.

"Dominick"

"Seamus"

"Alex"

Liam, Nora, Harvey H, and Trixie remained without marshmallows.

"The rest of you have all received votes, but safe from elimination are…" Addressed Chris.

"Liam"

"Trixie"

Only two were left, Nora looked neutral, Harvey H looked upset and determined.

"Nora, you haven't done anything for your team so far, Harvey H you are very reckless and aren't a team player." Relayed Chris." With that being said the final marshmallow of the night goes to…"

...

...

...

"Nora" She eased up while Dominick and Harvey H tensed up.

"What? Why would that be?" Harvey H is a great player and could have been of great help to the team." Protested Dominick angrily.

"Hey, don't sweat it, I don't care about the competition, I never did. I had a different purpose." Said Harvey H.

Harvey H boarded the boat and disappeared as it took him away.

* * *

><p>"Day three is over and the love-crazed bad boy is gone with it." Capped Chris." The Pupils have achieved their second consecutive win and the Pecs underwent their second vote off in a row. How long will the Pecs keep on losing? Will Marlene do anything right? And who will we say goodbye to next? Find out next time on Total Drama: Reality Edition."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Votes:<strong>

**Alex: Trixie**

**Dominick: Nora**

**Harvey H: Nora**  
><strong><br>Liam: Harvey H**

**Marianne: Harvey H**

**Nora: Harvey H**

**Seamus: Harvey H**

**Trixie: Liam**

**Total:**

**Liam: 1**

**Trixie: 1**

**Nora: 2**

**Harvey H: 4 (Eliminated)**

* * *

><p><strong>Teams:<strong>

**Grassy Pupils:** Harvey R – Daniel – Mark – Randall – Janice – Lillian – Lydia – Roni – Beatrice

**Crimson Pecs: **Alex – Liam – Marianne – Nora – Trixie – Seamus – Dominick

**Navy Pits: **Christina – James – Marlene – Phoebe – Remi – Sharon – Toby – Bradley

**Eliminated: **Miss Alice – Steve – Harvey H

* * *

><p>There you go, you wont have to decipher which Harvey said what because the aggressive one is eliminated. Harvey H was interesting to write for, but then he's similar to Dominick so he had to go. I guess Randall and Beatrice will be a lot happier now wont they. I hope this challenge helped you know the characters more. Head over to my poll on my profile if you are interested.<p>

Harvey H: Review now! I wanna hear all your comments about how deuchy Randall is and how I should have gotten the girl.


	4. Chapter 4: Again?

Happy holidays everyone! A little late I guess, but hey, the Armenian Christmas is still on so it still partly counts! I was hoping I would get some reviews, or at least a few votes on the poll before I posted the next chapter but oh well, Rome wasn't written in a chapter.

**Warning:** This chapter contains a little more swearing than the usual, nothing too much, still rated T.

**Random Fun Fact: **Liam in real life is similar to how he was portrayed here. He in fact asked me to make him out like this, and said I got him 95% the way he wanted. I admit, he was one of the most interesting characters to write. He got mixed reactions from different readers though.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Again?!<strong>

An image of the dock during a clear morning sky appeared on camera. On it stood Chris looking pleased.

"What a beautiful day." Proclaimed Chris as he took a deep breath." On our previous episode the contestants got a break from races by doing something a little different, they were placed in transparent balls on a jumbo-sized pool table and had to push all opposing team members down the holes. I know, where did he get that idea from?"

He laughed smugly before resuming." Some like Roni and Harvey R, and Lillian and Janice made good pairs and worked together while others such as Toby and Bradley chose to work solo. In the end it was Lydia who was the last one standing and won her team a quality meal. We also witnessed our first conflict of the show between Harvey H, Randall and Beatrice, Harvey H got reckless and cost the Crimson Pecs the win which led them to voting him out."

He paused as the camera zoomed in on him." We return to the campers with another challenge, how will the Pecs do this time? Will the Pits ever win a challenge? And who will say goodbye and be the fourth person to leave the show? All those will be answered today on Total Drama: Reality Edition."

(Cue theme song)

* * *

><p><strong>Grassy Pupils: All<strong>

* * *

><p>The Grassy Pupils were currently having their promised dinner in a tent Chris usually reserved for the crew and himself. It appeared that this is where all the luxury existed, there were comfy beds, TV sets, air conditioning and the food was high quality everyday.<p>

"This is so much better than Chef's food, no comparison actually, I can't believe Chris eats this everyday while we are stuck with that crap." Said Roni while enjoying a dish of Chicken Escallop with fries.

"I know right. I forgot how delicious normal food was." Agreed Janice, stuffing her face with Lasagna.

Harvey was next to Roni and he was filling himself with as much food as possible, he was eating fried chicken. Roni stared at him funny.

"What? We won't get another chance like this, I want to savor it and take it to all of its advantage." Explained Harvey making the others laugh merrily.

"Everyone! I would like to make a toast." Announced Lillian as she stood up." I want to congratulate all of you for working really hard. Because of you, we have made it past three challenges, won two of them and not had a single elimination. I'm proud of all of you. And a special thanks from me to you Lydia for our last challenge."

The others clapped for Lydia, she paused eating her dish which was a Steak and smiled a little for the first time ever since arriving." Thank you, but I did what anyone would have done, its you who is leading us, we should be applauding you instead." And the applause was now directed to Lillian.

"Either way, we are all doing extra well, let us enjoy these rewards while they last." Concluded Lillian, resuming her Lobster dish.

Beatrice was happier than ever it seemed, she had found out that Harvey H had been eliminated.

"This turned out to be a pretty good day, eh Randall?" She asked Randall who was sitting next to her looking equally content. They were both eating Cheeseburgers.

"Yeah, I'm sorry that Harvey got mad like that." Said Randall nicely.

"Don't remind me, I am so glad he is out. You did nothing wrong, he shouldn't have gone crazy at you like that." Comforted Beatrice.

Opposite to them sat Daniel and Mark who were eating Pizza, it was cheesy, hot, and Crammed with ingredients.

"I love Pizza, you should have seen Christina's face when she lost in the challenge and had to sit there and watch all of us, it was great." Said Daniel giddily.

"If she is your sister, why do you enjoy beating her?" Asked Mark confused.

"It is the best feeling ever to beat you older sister at something." Replied Daniel.

"You are so lucky!" Came a voice from outside the tent. It was Alex.

"Na-na." Mocked Daniel, joined by Mark." You can't have any!"

Alex was about to respond when he saw some crew coming, he bolted knowing he shouldn't be here.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Harvey:** I have never eaten this much before. It was worth it though.

**Alex:** I want our team to win something like that. Daniel and Mark are so lucky, and their team is more fun to be around.

**Daniel:** Alex's team is horrible, I am so glad I am in this one.

**Lillian:** This was a great boost to everyone's morale, they will be motivated to do even better next time.

**Lydia:** The team likes me now, they won't vote for me for a while, unless I make some mistakes.

**Beatrice:** Now that Harvey H is gone, I can finally relax and have fun.

* * *

><p>Liam went out to search for Alex, it was getting late. He went to the guys' bathroom. It had no light, he went inside, he looked in the stalls then when he turned around got spooked before realizing it was his reflection in the mirror. "Stupid mirror, stupid dark."<p>

He went out and bumped in to a running Alex.

"What are you doing?" Asked Liam slightly annoyed.

"Nothing." Replied Alex hurriedly.

"Well come on, we have to go back to the cabins." Led Liam.

When they returned to the room, Dominick was still complaining about Harvey H being eliminated and the team losing.

"…And when are those green team going to lose? There they are eating a five star dinner while we ate shit." Droned Dominick.

"We need to have better teamwork, we are not coordinated enough, I mean forgive me Dominick but you are concentrating too much on winning and not collaborating enough with the team. You also give attention to some team members more than others, mainly Trixie and Harvey H." Told Seamus.

"Why would I sit with those kids or Nora or the other girl?" Drawled Dominick condescendingly.

"See? That attitude of yours is making us lose." Piped up Liam." And I am not a kid, I know well enough how to do stuff on this island."

"Fine then, you want another approach? I will give you all another approach from now on, and we will see what will result from it." Decided Dominick.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Dominick: **Okay maybe I have been mistreating some of them, I want to try and see if their way will work, if it works then good, and if it doesn't then they have no right in voting me out since I tried for them.

**Seamus:** there is obviously a bias to Trixie with Dominick, it's alright as long as he can manage the team as well.

**Liam:** I went out in the first place because he was yapping and yapping about the loss. For heaven's sake, get over it, it was your fault you thickheaded bloke. If he wants to try and change his approach then that changes things, I think this means I should change my elimination targets.

* * *

><p><strong>Crimson Pecs cabin: Girls<strong>

* * *

><p>The room was no less tense than the boys' side, Trixie was quieted due to her losing first, she wasn't as confident as usual. Nora was feeling exiled from her team, and Marianne was awkward around people who were new to her.<p>

"Maybe now that Harvey is gone, Dominick will be a little more level-headed and we can start recovering from our losses." Said Marianne hopefully.

"It was never Dominick's fault, he was leading us properly." Interjected Trixie.

"No he wasn't, he was too obsessed with winning and only by his way, he didn't want to listen to anybody and didn't think about all the criteria of a challenge before doing it." Disagreed Nora.

"He did listen to everyone, he asked us all what we were good at, and you said nothing, so you were dispensable and that is what is upsetting you, not to mention almost getting eliminated today." Defended Trixie while raising her voice slightly.

"Girls, please!" Calmed Marianne." There is no need for this, we should all be getting along and focusing on the other teams."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Nora:** Trixie is becoming such a bitch, I didn't know she was like that before.

**Trixie:** What does that nerdy loser know? Nothing, and Dominick? He is strong, smart, social and a great leader.

**Marianne:** This sucks! Why won't they get along?

* * *

><p><strong>Navy Pits cabin: Girls<strong>

* * *

><p>The girls were neither upset nor happy, they had almost won, if it wasn't for Lydia.<p>

"Today was boring! All of it, I couldn't find Alex and then I lost second in the challenge and had to wait." Whined Christina.

"I agree, I didn't enjoy it either." Joined Marlene.

"I thought it was pretty fun, I didn't stay in it for long though." Said Sharon.

"Me too." Added Phoebe while trying not to make Marlene feel guilty for being the reason she lost.

"At least we're not in the bottom anymore, the red team is, funny, I thought they were the strongest." Mused Sharon.

"Strength isn't enough, they need teamwork." Answered Phoebe, she felt bad now that she was still indirectly hinting at Marlene's mistake.

"I am going to get Danny for this, he thinks he is so smart huh." Said Christina in determination.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Marlene:** I know Phoebe was upset I wasted her sacrifice, and she has the right to be.

**Phoebe:** What is wrong with me? Everything I said came out wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Navy Pits cabin: Boys<br>**

* * *

><p>"We should have won, we had our strongest two in the final four." Pointed Remi in frustration.<p>

"And then they got beat by a girl." Added James.

"Shut up!" Shouted Toby half-seriously at them both." I didn't see you do anything productive as well."

"What could we do against Roni? No one could move him." Defended Remi.

"He still lost though." Pointed Bradley silencing them both.

"So guys, who should we vote for next time?" Proposed James changing the topic.

"Any one of the girls except Sharon." Spoke Toby quickly." How about Christina? She is really bugging me."

"I agree about Sharon, but I think Marlene is a better choice." Added Bradley.

"Why don't we wait till the next elimination and see?" Suggested Remi.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Remi:** I don't know if the boys should all team up, I only want to team with James for now.

**Toby:** Both of the girls are good to eliminate but I prefer Christina, she is so annoying.

**Bradley:** Marlene stood in the challenge and did nothing like a useless wall.

* * *

><p>The following day, the campers were having breakfast in the mess hall. Over on the Pupils' side, they were disappointed to be eating the crappy food again.<p>

"It was good while it lasted." Lamented Janice.

"Luckily I am still full from yesterday." Said Harvey.

"That reminds me Harvey, yesterday you were talking in your sleep, we didn't understand anything though, what were you dreaming about?" Informed Roni.

"I always talk in my sleep. I was actually having a bad dream, I saw snakes, I like to keep my distance from snakes." Revealed Harvey.

"Oh, its needles for me." Added Roni." Ever since I was a kid, I hated needles, even now."

"Oh you are talking about fears? Well you already know mine, it's heights, and Lillian said she hated bats. Right?" Joined Janice.

"Yeah, what about you Lydia?" Asked Lillian as she turned to Lydia.

"Fire." She stated seriously and quietly.

"You figured out I am terrified of cockroaches. And Randall of bees." Piped Beatrice.

"Am not." Denied Randall.

"Am too, you don't have to hide it." Assured Beatrice.

"What about you Daniel? Don't tell me you are also afraid of the dark like the other kid." Said Randall while derailing the attention from him.

"The kid has a name." Piped up Roni angrily.

"No, I have a different fear, I find statues really creepy." Answered Daniel.

"Statues? That is a weird fear." Laughed Randall.

"A fear is a fear no matter what it is, who are you to judge?" Scolded Roni.

"Thanks." Said Daniel while glaring at Randall.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Harvey:** Yes, I talk in my sleep, a lot.

**Daniel:** I also know Alex is scared of clowns. (He giggles)

**Randall:** Fine, I am done apologizing to him, or trying to be nice.

**Roni:** I won't let those moments where he acts like the real douchebag he is slip, I will highlight them so people can know what he hides under his angelic mask.

**Lillian:** I see Roni and Randall are not getting along, I wonder why.

* * *

><p>Over on the Crimson table, the atmosphere was quiet. Only Seamus and Marianne were talking, Trixie and Dominick were also talking, but to themselves only.<p>

"This challenge, I am determined to win." Said Marianne.

"Me too, last time I was uncomfortable in the small ball, but now I will try my best in the challenge." Agreed Seamus.

"No more screw ups, that's all we need." Piped up Dominick.

Dominick and Trixie were chatting quietly while sitting slightly away from the others.

"Nora bashed you yesterday and the day before that, I tell you we should eliminate her next." Whispered Trixie.

"I'm with you, but we need to see how she does, if she does well, then we should keep her. Noted Dominick.

"Then who would we vote for then?" Asked Trixie.

"I don't know, I'll tell you when we get to that." Replied Dominick.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Marianne:** The team is now really boring, at least Seamus is still social.

**Seamus:** Marianne seems like the only one who isn't too affected by the tension of the competition, I admire that in her, I feel bad I voted for her the first time.

**Trixie:** Dominick said he was going to change his approach. How could they convince him to do that? They are going to walk all over him now.

* * *

><p>"Look how happy they all look. Look at Daniel." Seethed Christina Jealously.<p>

"Come on Christina, we aren't that miserable." Eased Phoebe.

"Yeah, at least we aren't losing as much as Dominick's team." Pointed Remi.

"Can someone pass me the salt?" Asked Sharon who was sitting at the edge.

Both Remi and James made a grab for it. They discreetly arm wrestled to give it to her. When she had taken it she thanked them. Remi pulled James close and whispered to him.

"Alright, we see who she falls for and that person is the better man." Challenged Remi quietly.

James looked at Sharon and back at Remi." Deal. Although you have the advantage of knowing her beforehand."

"So? You have better manners, it's an even playing field." Countered Remi.

"Fine." Surrendered James.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Christina:** Have fun while you can Daniel, I will get revenge.

**Bradley:** Personally I am not too upset, Lillian is winning.

**Remi:** This time James and I can't possibly be tied.

**James:** So the person that makes Sharon fall for him first is the winner? This will prove difficult indeed.

* * *

><p>Chris then called them over for another challenge, he summoned them to the spot where the forest started. This time there didn't seem to be any contraptions, there were however traffic cones, three sets of them in pairs leading to the interior of the forest in a straight line.<p>

"Today, your challenge will be familiar. It is going to be…" Announced Chris slowly." A race!"

"What? Again?" Objected Toby.

"Are all the challenges going to be races?" Joined Janice.

"Maybe, maybe not. For this challenge however, it is, it differs by being a tag race." Explained Chris." Each team will turn around the island including the forest, the mountain; a different one than the first time; and the sea. You will go in a circle till you get back to the start line."

"That is impossible! We can't run all that." Interrupted Christina.

"Focus! He said it's a tag race." Piped Roni.

"Correct you are Roni, in a tag race, all the members will be stationed at checkpoints, those checkpoints are the finish line for a person who will then tag the person standing at that same checkpoint. It will be their starting point, and so on, till the last person reaches the end line. The first team to have its last member cross the end line will win, while the last ever person to cross will mean his or her team loses and must vote someone out." Elaborated Chris." It is up to each team to decide who will be scaling what landscape. The Pupils have all nine contestants so they will assign three members to each location. As for the Pits, you have eight members, so you only choose two members for the sea section. And the Crimson Pecs will choose three people for the forest while two for the mountain and the sea. You will have five minutes to choose who and in what order you will be placed. Any questions? No? Then your five minute deliberation starts now."

The teams started planning their arrangement.

"So who wants to be where?" Asked Lillian to her team.

"I want to be on the mountain." Piped up Randall.

"Me too." Joined Daniel.

"We need one more for the mountain, anyone? Asked Lillian." I would do it but I much prefer to be in the sea."

After no one seemed to volunteer, Harvey cleared his throat and raised his hand.

"I will do it. I like mountains." Harvey said.

"Great, who else wants to take the sea with me?" Continued Lillian.

"I like the beach, can I try?" Requested Beatrice meekly.

"Sure, anyone else?" Asked Lillian.

"I prefer the forest." Refused Lydia.

"I don't know how to swim." Informed Mark

"The two of you are in the forest then, which leaves Janice and Roni. One of you for the forest, and the other for the sea." Addressed Lillian.

"I don't mind either." Said Janice.

"So do I. Just choose the one you want." Replied Roni.

"Fine, I'll take the sea then." Decided Janice.

They also decided on their order; Mark, Roni, Lydia, Randall, Harvey, Daniel, Janice, Lillian, and Beatrice.

Over on the Crimson Pecs Dominick was for once giving the others a choice of what to do, However Trixie was trying to make him take control.

"Each person choose the place that you find suitable for you to excel in." Instructed Dominick." I will be on the mountain, so we need one more, two for the sea, and three for the forest."

"I can take the mountain as well." Volunteered Seamus.

"Can I please have the Sea?" Requested Alex excitedly.

"Can you swim?" Asked Dominick.

"YES! And I'm fast too." Replied Alex.

"Ok then." Responded Dominick.

"Dominick! You should be choosing for us, you know best." Objected Trixie.

"How can he know better? He doesn't know who can swim fast, or who climbs slow." Spoke up Nora in a know-it-all voice.

"He is the leader, so he should make the decisions." Asserted Trixie.

"Can we focus now? I'll take the forest, I'm fastest there." Said Liam Impatiently.

"I like to swim, I think I can be best in the sea." Added Marianne.

"Then we have only two spots for Nora and Trixie and they are both in the forest. Each person who takes long will be known, and if we lose then that person better watch out in the elimination." Concluded Dominick.

Their order is as follows; Nora, Liam, Trixie, Dominick, Seamus, Marianne, and Alex.

The blue team were trying to see what fits, few seemed to have a preference, most just wanted to be in the forest.

"I will take the mountain since I did good there, what about the rest of you?" Inquired Bradley.

"I want to be in the sea part." Announced Christina loudly.

"Fine, just keep it down." Who else has any suggestions?" Hushed Bradley.

"I'd rather take the forest please." Requested Marlene politely.

"Ok, anyone else wants some place in particular?" Resumed Bradley.

"I am not a fast swimmer, and I prefer not to take the mountain again." Said Sharon.

"Same here, that means we are done with the forest area." Joined James quickly while sneering at Remi.

"I can go on the mountain, I did good on it last time." Offered Phoebe.

"Remi and Toby, one of you goes on the mountain and one takes the sea section." Informed Bradley.

They were quiet for a second, thinking their options. But then Remi spoke up.

"Fine I will take the mountain and see if I do better than Dominick." Decided Remi.

"That settles it then." Finished Bradley.

They arranged themselves as well in the order; James, Marlene, Sharon, Bradley, Phoebe, Remi, Christina, and Toby.

A while later and the contestants were taken to their appropriate spots to wait for the racers to reach them. Nora, James, and Mark were at the start line. While Toby, Alex, and Beatrice were at the last location in the middle of the sea next to light buoys.

"Alright everyone, get ready, three, two, one, GO!" Announced Chris. The three starters began running." They are off, who will win the challenge? Will Alex drown and cost me a lawsuit? And who will be the losing team? Stay tuned to find out."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Liam:** What an unoriginal and repetitive challenge, Chris is so lame, he should make diverse challenges so viewers don't get bored.

**Beatrice:** I am the last one on my team, so if we lost it will seem as though I made us lose.

**Marlene:** Why couldn't we have an arts and crafts challenge instead.

**Nora:** Trixie is trying to make Dominick be a jerk, what a stupid move. He's finally letting us work as a team.

**Trixie:** If Dominick won't take command, I will give it to him myself.

**Dominick:** I love Trixie, but I had to let them have their way this time, we will see how this turns up in the end.

**Janice:** I will never take the mountain again, thank God for the other team members for choosing that

**Phoebe:** I was the only girl on the mountain, I feel so tomboyish.

**James:** Take that Remi. One for me, zero for you.

* * *

><p>"And we are back, the race began only minutes ago, and the starters are off at varying speeds already. James is off to a quick start, Nora is following behind with Mark in last place." Announced Chris.<p>

"_Good, we have an advantage_." Thought James while looking back at the others.

"We will see how long that head up lasts." Said Nora quietly.

Mark was trying his best to keep up. They were covering a fair amount of their track. James was almost at the checkpoint where Marlene was waiting when suddenly a snake dangled from a tree branch in front of him. He was scared out of his socks and tripped, the acceleration causing him to scrape his legs. He got up quickly, frightened, even though his legs were hurt. He continued running at a slower rate though. Nora was now slightly ahead of him. Liam was right ahead, she tagged him.

"Good, you are first, I'm surprised James wasn't here before you." Complimented Liam as he sprinted as well.

Speaking of James, he approached next and tagged Marlene before he fell to the ground, his legs were bleeding a little.

"Are you Ok?" Asked Marlene worriedly.

"Go run, the race is on." Said James hoarsely, ignoring the subject.

"Are you sure, you should jus…" Marlene was interrupted by James.

"JUST GO." Shouted James impatiently.

She then succumbed and started running. By that time Mark had reached Roni and tagged him. He looked sad for coming in last.

"Its ok buddy, you did good, now go with Nora back to the camp." Said Roni.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**James:** I am terrified of snakes, I can't be anywhere near one, imagine how I would be then, my reaction to Marlene was not as harsh as I was fearing it would be.

**Mark:** I was the last, we are going to lose now.

**Roni:** He wasn't that late, he shouldn't be that upset.

**Liam:** I am ahead, I think I can trick them both to slowing down.

**Marlene:** Sorry to be concerned. I was only trying to help.

* * *

><p>Liam was ahead of the others by quite a fair distance, but Roni was catching up ahead of Marlene.<p>

"_I think I know how to trick Marlene, but Roni is harder since he is smarter and faster than her._" Thought Liam.

He slowed down to cut a piece of rope connecting the traffic cones, he then moved to Marlene's path and tied it horizontally between two trees at Marlene's shoulder level. He then resumed the race, Roni had caught up with him by now. They were running almost at the same level. Marlene meanwhile had reached the rope, she stopped thinking that her track is from a different path, but she could not find any traffic cones leading anywhere else, except beyond the rope. She gave it a moment of thought before she ducked under it and resumed.

"_I wonder if someone tried to trick me, I mean the other paths don't have a rope on them, and there is no other way to go._" She pondered.

"_Great, it worked. Now to get rid of Roni_." Cheered Liam silently as he saw Marlene hadn't appeared yet.

"Hey Roni, your shoes are untied." Said Liam innocently.

"Nice try Liam, did you win an award for that one? I thought you were smarter than that." Replied Roni sarcastically.

"Drat!" Uttered Liam as he reached Trixie, Roni as well reached Lydia.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Roni:** Liam can sometimes have some really dumb moments among his genius ones.

**Liam:** I knew it wouldn't work, I'm not an idiot, I just ran out of ideas, at least I got Marlene.  
><strong><br>Marlene:** I can't see Roni or Liam, they must be really ahead.

**Sharon:** Where is she already? She didn't reach even a whole minute after the others arrived.

**Trixie:** We are tied with the green team, I actually hope we lose so Dominick can see that he is making a mistake.

* * *

><p>Trixie and Lydia were both running quickly, Trixie started to slow down a little, on purpose.<p>

"_Yes, that's it, beat me, I will do anything to let Dominick be back to normal, even it means failing._" Thought Trixie.

Marlene had finally reached and tagged Sharon.

"Where were you, they crossed a long time ago." Asked Sharon miffed.

"Sorry, but James was hurt, and then there was a rope in the middle of…" She stopped upon realizing Sharon had run ahead without waiting for a reply.

Sharon tried to run quickly but she could not see any sign of Lydia or Trixie in front, they were obviously far. In front, Lydia had crossed the forest and the foliage was decreasing, she was heading to the bottom of the mountain where Randall stood waiting, She reached him and tagged him wordlessly.

"Nice, we are the first so far." Remarked Randall.

"Yeah, but you better hurry before they come." She warned seriously.

"Oh right." He replied before running.

Trixie was not long before she reached Dominick.

"Why weren't you first?" Asked Dominick while not as aggressively as it would be with the others.

"I tried but Nora was apparently late and slowed us down." She feigned sadness and disappointment.

Dominick just grunted before taking off speedily. Trixie smiled to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Bradley:** Where the hell is Sharon? We are losing.

**Sharon:** She has been doing badly in all the challenges, now we are in last, this has to stop.  
><strong><br>Lydia:** I don't know why I gained an upper hand on Trixie, we were at the same speed, and we are also equally fast.  
><strong><br>Trixie:** I want Nora out, she is giving both Dominick and me trouble.

**Dominick:** The race is still on, we also are not in last. If we come in middle place though, then I don't know what strategy I am going to take.

* * *

><p>Dominick was gaining on Randall rapidly, Sharon was almost at Bradley's checkpoint. She hurried up to tag him. When she did Bradley huffed and started running without saying a word.<p>

"It's not my fault, Marlene took forever to reach me." She shouted to Bradley.

Dominick was now head to head with Randall.

"Hi, looks like our teams are equal, too bad for the blue team huh?" Spoke Randall mockingly and friendly.

"Your team is in no way equal to ours." Replied Dominick arrogantly.

"Says the guy whose team lost twice in a row." Replied Randall casually. He then sped up while leaving Dominick to seethe in anger.

Dominick realized he was slowing down and hurried to catch up. Bradley was speeding quickly, he was also approaching them. They seemed to be balancing out the speeds however Randall had then reached Harvey and tagged him. Dominick would take a little longer to reach Seamus since they were the only two to be on the mountain from their team.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Randall:** How can someone be losing and be that arrogant?

**Dominick:** That fucking loser thinks he is so smart. You will pay.

**Bradley:** We are still in last place, if we lose then there is one person who should go.

**Harvey:** First place for a third time in a row? Yes yes, excellent, I wonder what our prize is this time.

* * *

><p>Harvey started running to the top of the mountain, Dominick then was following him, Seamus waited at the summit. Bradley was closing in on Phoebe who was on the same level as Harvey's checkpoint. Bradley then tagged Phoebe.<p>

"We are in last place? Why?" Questioned Phoebe surprised.

"It's because of your tall friend." Replied Bradley harshly.

Phoebe took her cue to start running, Meanwhile Dominick was now at the summit and had tagged Seamus.

"We are still very close to the green team, don't worry." Said Seamus before he started to descend the mountain.

Seamus was going down faster than Harvey who was being careful not to tumble, Phoebe was quickly reaching the summit.

"So Seamus, you think your team can win this one?" Asked Harvey.

"We shall see, I am confident though." Responded Seamus.

Just then Harvey reached the next person who happened to be Daniel and tagged him. Phoebe was at the summit now.

"Awesome, we are winning." Cheered Daniel as he started to go down.

Harvey then walked back up the mountain and reached the top, he then lay down on the slightly flat surface.

"_Yep, my part is done, time to relax. This is a great place to do that."_ Thought Harvey.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Seamus:** The green team and us are almost tied, it will be a close one in the end.

**Harvey:** I love mountains, they are far better than the city, complete serenity and relaxation.

**Phoebe:** Oh no, Marlene you did it again, why cant you get it together for once, do you want them to vote you off?

* * *

><p>Daniel and Seamus were close and both speedily descending, but Seamus was going faster. Phoebe had tagged Remi a minute ago. Seamus was almost at the bottom now with Daniel close behind.<p>

"You will not win this time kid, your team needs an elimination already." Teased Seamus.

"Never! We are all going to be the final nine in this contest." Replied Daniel.

"Keep dreaming." Said Seamus as he reached Marianne." Alright, it's now up to you two girls. Good luck."

"Thanks, we won't let the team down." Said Marianne as she jumped to the water and swam forward.

Moments later, Daniel reached Janice and tagged her, she quickly followed Marianne. Only Remi was left on the mountain section. He was going quickly, when he reached Christina she was oblivious until he tapped her on her back.

"What are you waiting for? Why didn't you prepare yourself? Didn't you see me coming?" Bombarded Remi.

"Sorry I didn't see you, you are so short." Said Christina.

She took off, but didn't notice Remi's face getting red with anger.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Marianne:** So far we are in the lead, hopefully it will stay like that.

**Remi:** I hate being called short, I am not short you hear me? I AM NOT SHORT! (He throws a tantrum)

**Christina: **Oops, I didn't mean for it to be like that. Ahh its ok, he won't get upset.

**Daniel:** Of course we are going to win.

**Phoebe:** If we lose then Marlene is almost definitely going to be voted out.

**Toby:** What an annoying challenge, I'm getting burned in this stupid sun and my skin is all drenched!

* * *

><p>Marianne was ahead of Janice by only a short distance but Marianne was faster so she was slowly getting further ahead. Christina was not close to them but not that far either.<p>

"You are doing good, but I wont let you win." Said Janice to Marianne.

"Good luck with that." Wished Marianne unfazed.

Janice was close to Lillian, Marianne was also close to Alex. Janice tagged Lillian.

"We can do it, we will beat the red team." Said Lillian in determination.

Then Marianne as well tagged Alex, with Lillian swimming very quickly. Meanwhile Christina was still on her way to Toby.

"Yay! It's my turn to win." Jumped Alex from the light buoy and started to swim quickly.

"Be careful Alex!" Cautioned Marianne.

Lillian was going fast and was nearing Beatrice, she had already beat Alex. Christina was approaching Toby. When she approached he waited for her to tag him.

"Come on, tag me." He said sternly.

"Just go, it doesn't matter." She said.

He exhaled harshly and started swimming. Lillian at this time had tagged Beatrice.

"It is now up to you to win." Said Lillian to her.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Alex:** We are going to win! I am going to win.

**Lillian:** We are so close, I can almost taste the victory. Although Bradley's team looks like it is going to lose.

**Christina:** I am not touching him. (She shudders)

**Toby:** What a stupid bitch! I don't understand why Roni would be friends with her.

**Beatrice:** I hope I don't mess this up.

* * *

><p>Beatrice quickly started swimming. Just then Alex was on the same level as her.<p>

"Ha-Ha, I am going to win, and we are going to get a prize like your dinner yesterday." Taunted Alex.

"No you won't, not if I have anything to say to that." Warned Beatrice.

They kept trying to out swim the other. Toby was behind, he could see them a fair distance ahead and tried to catch up. They could now see land and were rushing to reach, Alex would slightly get ahead, then Beatrice would beat him, and it kept like that. The others were cheering them on, Chris had brought them all to the finish line. It looked it might be a photo finish, but then Alex jumped quickly out of the water where as Beatrice got out slower, which was the small difference which let Alex cross first and win his team first place. They picked him up and carried him away like a hero.

"Atta-boy kiddo, you did it." Congratulated Seamus.

"Good job!" Joined Nora along with the others, all but one.

Beatrice was welcomed by the green team, they weren't too upset, they told her that she did good. Toby then arrived. He went to his disgruntled team.

"Don't worry Toby, this wasn't your fault." Said Bradley.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<br>**  
><strong>Trixie:<strong> Damn, I wanted us to lose, not win. Now Dominick will be convinced that they are right.

**Alex:** YES! I won!

**Beatrice:** Darn, and I was so close too.

**Toby:** Its not? Good, I thought that because I was last, they would accuse me of losing the challenge.

**Phoebe:** Oh no, I have to help her through the elimination.

* * *

><p>"Well Crimson Pecs, that means you are the winners for today's challenge, I am sure you are anxious to know what your prize is." Announced Chris.<p>

"YES!" Shouted Alex getting hyper.

"It is perfect for the summer, for those of you who enjoy a nice cold refreshment. You will all get an all you can eat supply of Popsicles for a whole week." Said Chris.

Alex's cheer could be heard all the way to other side of the island.

"That's it?" Asked Dominick dissatisfied.

"What can be better than that?" Defended Alex.

"What matters is that we won." Reminded Nora.

"As for the Grassy Pupils, you are safe from elimination, again." Informed Chris.

Both teams disbanded to relax and clean up. Chris turned to the blue team.

"That means my dear Navy Pits, you have an elimination in one hour." He ended before leaving them to stew in their frustration.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Roni:** Popsicles! I love popsicles. I wanted that reward so bad.

**Alex:** I am going to eat one every five minutes from now till the week ends.

**Dominick: **Childish gift, but what matters is that we won, and the other teams lost.

**Lydia:** Why didn't Trixie look happy? Something is up with her, I will ask her later.

**Marlene:** I'm in danger of being voted out, I don't really care though.

**James:** I went through that and we still lost?

* * *

><p>At the campfire, the Navy Pits were gathered around. They were all giving stares at each other. Chris walked up to them.<p>

"Welcome Pits to your second bonfire ceremony. Why do you think you all lost today?" Addressed Chris.

No one wanted to point fingers.

"We got unlucky, and we didn't work together well." Said Bradley finally.

"Well then, the voting awaits." Finished Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Bradley:** It is an easy vote, Marlene has made us lose enough times.

**Christina:** That tall guy, he is weird. What was his name? Tony?

**Remi:** That girl Christina, I really hate her now.

**Phoebe:** This is hard, I have to help Marlene, but I don't know who to vote for, I vote Sharon I guess.

**Toby: **I have never met a more annoying person than you bitch, Christina.

* * *

><p>The last person had cast their vote, and Chris had computed the votes. He was now standing in front of the Navy Pits with a tray of seven marshmallows.<p>

"You have all cast your votes. I here have seven marshmallows, one for every one of you who will continue. When I call out your name, you shall receive a marshmallow. The person who does not receive a marshmallow will be eliminated and must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers which means you are out and cannot come back." Lectured Chris." The first person safe tonight is…Remi."

Chris threw him the marshmallow, he caught it with a neutral expression.

"Also safe tonight are…" Continued Chris.

"Bradley"

"Phoebe"

"James"

"The rest of you have all received a vote or more. The next person safe is…" Said Chris suspenseful.

"Sharon"

"Toby"

Only two campers remained without a marshmallow; Marlene and Christina. Marlene sat there emotionlessly, Christina was at first distracted until she realized she was in the bottom two.

"No! That means the group is going to be broken already." Piped up Christina.

"If I were you, I would be more worried about being eliminated." Cautioned Phoebe.

"The last marshmallow goes to…"

...

...

...

...

...

...  
>...<p>

"Christina"

She jumped and caught it happily.

"That means Marlene, you are no longer a contestant on Total Drama, Please board the boat of losers." Said Chris.

"Fine, I never enjoyed this place anyway." She huffed as she headed to the boat.

"Wait!" Came a sad voice.

Phoebe came up to her and hugged her." I'm gunna miss you." She sniffled.

"I know, me too. But you can keep going, you can win this." She comforted before boarding the boat and disappearing in to the night.

* * *

><p>"And that ends day four, It was a close call between the Pupils and the Pecs but the Pecs made the win. The Pits sent Marlene home, good riddance too, seriously why was she in this for so long anyway?" Capped Chris." Will the Pupils ever lose? What is Trixie going to do in the coming days? And who will be voted out next? Find out next time on Total Drama: Reality Edition."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Votes:<strong>

**Bradley: Marlene**

**Christina: Toby**

**James: Marlene**

**Marlene: Marlene**

**Phoebe: Sharon**

**Remi: Christina**

**Sharon: Marlene**

**Toby: Christina**

**Total:**

**Sharon: 1**

**Toby: 1**

**Christina: 2**

**Marlene: 4 (Eliminated)**

* * *

><p><strong>Teams:<strong>

**Grassy Pupils: **Harvey R – Daniel – Mark – Randall – Janice – Lillian – Lydia - Roni – Beatrice

**Crimson Pecs: **Alex – Liam - Marianne – Nora – Trixie – Seamus – Dominick

**Navy Pits: **Christina – James – Phoebe – Remi – Sharon – Toby – Bradley

**Eliminated: **Miss Alice – Steve - Harvey H - Marlene

* * *

><p>The unenthusiastic friendly giant meets her end in the competition. She didn't have much to go for her, Phoebe will apparently be more sad by her loss than she will. She was admittedly what you might call; elimination fodder. Her character had little to work with, I bet no one really found her that special anyway. If you liked her though I apologize, I would have known if you would have reviewed :P.<p>

Marlene: Review, or not. I don't really care about Total Drama. It's silly.


	5. Chapter 5: Fast Of The Furious

Look what we have here, a fast update! You're welcome! So i'm past expecting reviews, too much heartbreak at stake. I'll just put these up here for the lurkers. Enjoy everyone!

**Random Fun Fact: **The number of boys vs girls is imbalanced for a reason. I only happened to know these twelve girls IRL that I actually liked at the time I wrote this or found could be interesting for a Total Drama fanfiction. Even then I still had to add a teacher. But she's my favorite teacher.

Tell me who your favorites are on my poll, on my Profile. Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Fast Of The Furious<strong>

Chris was standing on the dock facing the camera. He flashed his signature grin.

"Welcome viewers to another episode of Total Drama, last time we had a growing rivalry between Nora and Trixie turn for the worst when Trixie resorted to sabotaging her own team in hopes of getting her out but was foiled when the Crimson Pecs came out on top of the competition." Summed Chris." Randall and Beatrice seem to be getting closer now that Harvey H is out of the way."

He laughs before resuming." Remi and James decided to compete for Sharon's love to settle the dispute over who is better, this should be interesting. Christina is starting to get on Toby's nerves, I don't blame him, she is seriously annoying. We gave the teams a _new and original_ challenge where they had to tag race. It was a close call between the Pecs and the Pupils but the red team managed to take the win leaving the Pits to undergo their second elimination. They were fed up with Marlene's uselessness and kicked her out, good riddance, we want drama here."

The camera started to zoom in on him." The campers are going to get a taste of challenges different from races from now on, how will they react? Will Lydia catch on to Trixie's intentions? And will the Grassy Pupils ever lose?" Don't go anywhere because we are going to find out in today's episode of Total Drama: Reality Edition.

(Cue theme song)

* * *

><p><strong>Crimson Pecs cabin: Boys<strong>

* * *

><p>Alex was on his fourth Popsicle in one hour." Yum, these are so good."<p>

"Calm down kid, you are going to get sick from all of those, you have all week to eat them." Cautioned Seamus.

"Let him, he deserves it, he won after all." Defended Dominick.

"We all performed well, so we all contributed to the win." Interjected Liam.

"Not Nora, she was late and held us back." Argued Dominick.

"No she didn't, who said that? She reached me before both James and Mark, and James is fast, really fast." Corrected Liam.

"But, I…" Stuttered Dominick.

Dominick couldn't say anything, had Trixie lied to him? If so, why?

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Dominick:** I don't understand why Trixie said that then.

**Liam:** Why does he think she slowed us down? Both she and me reached quickly and first out of the other teams.

**Alex:** (He is still eating the Popsicle) I don't care if I get sick, I am going to eat as many as I get.

* * *

><p><strong>Crimson Pecs cabin: Girls<strong>

* * *

><p>Marianne and Nora were happy with their day, Trixie put on a fake smile to avoid being questioned.<p>

"I knew it. I knew that if Dominick gave us a chance to say what we have we would come out on top." Said Nora.

"It was obvious that we would win that one, we are the fastest team." Pointed Trixie.

"We were only seconds away of being second place, I agree with Nora that we were positioned perfectly." Joined Marianne.

"The best part is that we proved to Dominick that his previous tactic was wrong and that listening to his team is the better way to do it." Said Nora making Trixie boil with anger.

"We will see about that in the next challenges, if we got lucky this time we might not in the future be so fortunate." Stated Trixie.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Marianne:** I'm just glad we won and the fighting stopped.

**Nora:** She is still not convinced, fine but Dominick is and that is what matters.

**Trixie:** This is not over yet, things will go back to the way they should where Dominick is the leader with the only say in things.

* * *

><p><strong>Grassy Pupils cabin: Girls<strong>

* * *

><p>The girls were not upset about not winning, they were in fact mocking the other team's reward.<p>

"We get comfy beds, they get ice cream. Sometimes Chris can be awesome." Said Janice jokingly.

"So they won a challenge, big deal, we have nine people and they both have seven. The odds are in our favor." Joined Lillian.

"I don't think that is a determinant, look at Dominick's team, they were the strongest and they lost twice in a row." Pointed Lydia." Don't feel overconfident, we don't know what challenges we might get."

"Come on Lydia, lighten up and relax, you are missing the beauty of the island by worrying." Urged Janice.

"I'm not worrying, I am just being realistic." Corrected Lydia.

"But we don't have a lot to be afraid of now." Noted Beatrice.

"Who knows, anything could happen." Responded Lydia.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Lydia:** I don't intend to be a downer, I just don't see that bragging and underestimating the others are the right attitudes.

**Lillian:** I don't really mind races, especially if they were concerned with water, Chris would be awesome to give us a water challenge.

* * *

><p><strong>Grassy Pupils cabin: Boys<strong>

* * *

><p>The others were lying quietly in their beds, Roni had went out a few minutes ago without saying to where.<p>

"So guys, if we lost, who do you all want to vote for?" Started Randall.

"I don't know, all of them are nice." Replied Daniel.

"Maybe we can vote for Janice, her voice is annoying." Suggested Randall.

He didn't receive any answer back. Roni then came in with a small box.

"Hey guys, who wants some?" He asked as he took out a Popsicle from the box.

Daniel jumped up excitedly." Ooh, I do." Followed by Mark.

"How did you get these?" Inquired Harvey as he opened one and started eating it.

"Never mind how I got them, just enjoy." Derailed Roni.

Randall sat there looking upset. He watched them eating their Popsicles.

"Don't you want yours? It's going to melt." Asked Roni neutrally.

Randall was surprised, he looked in the box to find one more.

"Don't act surprised, you know too well that I was the generous one of the two." Roni said.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<br>**  
><strong>Harvey:<strong> In this heat and no cold water, this was great in quenching us.

**Randall:** He probably stole these, Chris should know about this.

**Daniel:** I don't want to vote for Janice, so what if she has a high voice? Randall is the annoying one.

**Roni:** Yeah, I smuggled these, but with the rate Alex is gulping them down, they won't realize the missing ones.

* * *

><p><strong>Navy Pits cabin: Boys<strong>

* * *

><p>"I am beginning to think that we will never win." Said Toby despairingly.<p>

He received no objection from the others at first until Remi spoke up.

"So we lost two challenges and came in second twice, that doesn't mean we are going to always lose, We can win, we just got rid of the deadweight so things should now be a little better." Spoke Remi.

"I agree with him, this doesn't mean anything yet, we can win." Agreed James.

"Let us hope so then." Said Bradley unemotionally.

"I think you aren't too upset because Lillian is winning right?" Asked Remi.

"Of course I would be happy for her, but I want to win too." Said Bradley.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Remi:** As long as he doesn't try to sabotage our team for hers, but I trust Bradley, he wouldn't.

**James:** My legs got hurt pretty badly, I hope the next challenge isn't physical, I won't be very helpful if it is.

* * *

><p><strong>Navy Pits cabin: Girls<br>**

* * *

><p>Christina and Sharon were quiet due to the sadness in the room, Phoebe was lying with her back to the others, they didn't know if she was asleep or not.<p>

"Don't be sad Phoebe, It is a competition and we were going to split up sooner or later." Comforted Christina.

She didn't get a reply.

"She wanted out, and she didn't do much, so I don't see why you should be upset, if she wasn't." Said Sharon.

After Phoebe not budging, they gave up.

"We are back to being in the bottom with the red team, we have to work really hard now." Said Sharon to Christina.

"We will definitely win this time. I know it, and the green team is the one that will lose." Declared Christina confidently.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>  
><strong><br>Phoebe:** I wasn't asleep, I just didn't want to talk to anyone, Marlene is my best friend of course I would be sad that she is eliminated.

**Christina:** Better Marlene than me, I was in the bottom two tonight, how is that even possible?

**Sharon:** I have had enough of races, Chris if you are hearing this, I demand a different type of challenge.

* * *

><p>The following day the campers were informed that there wouldn't be breakfast. They were all pretty much pissed off.<p>

Marianne was relieved though, she was going to jog in the forest when Seamus joined her.

"Hey there, may I join you?" Asked Seamus.

"Sure, why not?" She allowed.

They began to jog in the forest.

"I'm sorry that your sister got eliminated." He said after being quiet.

"Thanks, but its ok, she wasn't happy and she sort of wanted to be out." Marianne replied.

"That's weird considering you have a completely opposite attitude about the competition." Pointed Seamus.

"I know right? And we are sisters, but the thing is that she and I are very different when it comes to things like this, she is shy while I like to be adventurous." Explained Marianne.

"I have a confession, I voted for you on our first ceremony, but now I feel bad because I'm getting to know you. That was a mistake on my side and I wanted to let you know." Confessed Seamus.

"It's alright, and I really appreciate you being honest with me." She said nicely.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Seamus:** That was hard to admit, but I had to do it, I felt like I was stabbing her in the back if I didn't tell her.

**Marianne:** Seamus is really nice, it doesn't matter that he voted for me, especially now that he admitted it and apologized for it.

* * *

><p>"I want ice cream!" Demanded Alex from next to Daniel.<p>

"They are Popsicles." Corrected Daniel." And besides, Chef said there was no breakfast or food today."

"Whyyyy?" Whined Alex.

"Beats me." Responded Daniel." I'm too weak to play now, and what if there was a challenge? How are we going to do it without having eaten?"

"Where's Mark?" Asked Alex.

"I saw that girl with glasses from your team talking to him." Answered Daniel.

"So which one do you think between the three of us is going out first?" Inquired Alex.

"You." Replied Daniel in as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"What? Never, you're dreaming." Retorted Alex.

"Are not, your team is going to keep losing, and ours is going to win so Mark and me are going to stay." Explained Daniel.

"Your team is going to lose next, you will see." Promised Alex.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Alex:** I am going to laugh and laugh and laugh at them when their team loses.

**Daniel:** I actually wanted him to be in our team as well, but this is also fun, we can see who does better this way.

* * *

><p>Harvey took a beach chair and placed it on the beach, he then lay there and closed his eyes enjoying the sun rays.<p>

"Ahhh, this is the life." He breathed out.

He then saw Randall going to the crew tent, he decided to follow him. When he was at the tent entrance he could hear Randall talking to Chris.

"I am telling you he stole some Popsicles last night and ate them with the team. He should be disqualified." Ratted Randall.

"So? This is a TV show that encourages drama. Besides, do you have any proof?" Retorted Chris.

"Yes, the box and the wrappers are in our cabin. I'll go get them." He said before he went towards the cabin.

Harvey was ahead of him though and got the box and took it to the Crimson Pecs cabin. He then went back to the cabin and waited. Randall came to him.

"Hi." He said before going in.

"Hello, how are you? Did you want something from in there?" Asked Harvey knowingly.

"No thanks, just searching for my sunglasses." Lied Randall.

"_Where are they? They were here last night_." Pondered Randall as he searched the cabin.

He then slowly trudged back to the tent. Harvey followed him discreetly.

"So where is the evidence?" Asked Chris impatiently.

"I don't know, they were there last night, the cleaning people must have taken them." Replied Randall flustered.

"Ok, kid, I've had enough, go out and leave me alone." He shooed.

Harvey snickered and went back to sunbathing.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Randall:** Shit, that almost worked.

**Harvey:** What a snitch, he wanted to rat out Roni then, even after he gave him a Popsicle. We will see about that.

* * *

><p>Roni was meanwhile with Beatrice, Liam, Christina, and Phoebe. They were goofing off and having fun. Phoebe was less upset by now.<p>

"So Liam, how many Popsicles have you eaten so far?" Asked Christina." Thirty? Fifty?"

"I didn't eat any." He replied seriously." Alex ate them all."

"How are you doing Phoebe?" Asked Beatrice sympathetically.

"It's okay, I'm over it now." Said Phoebe.

"When is your team going to lose, this is getting silly." Questioned Christina.

"Are you afraid of elimination because everyone on your team hates you?" Retorted Roni.

"My team loves me. Why would they vote me out?" Asked Christina incredulously.

"You almost got out yesterday!" Stated Phoebe firmly.

"I'm still in aren't I?" Replied Christina.

"I hate my team, it is all a bunch of muscle maniacs, and that stupid girl who is so obsessed with Dominick." Complained Liam.

"I would trade you Randall for any of them." Said Roni jokingly.

"On second thought, I love my team." Joked Liam.

"Randall is great, he is nice, funny, and very sensitive." Defended Beatrice.

"She's taking the bait I see." Whispered Liam to Roni.

"I know, she will just have to find out the hard way why she is wrong. She wouldn't listen to me." Replied Roni.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Christina:** My team does like me, only that tall weirdo doesn't. I don't want his friendship anyway.

**Roni:** I wish Beatrice would listen to me, she is going to get heartbroken eventually.

**Liam:** Now that I think about it, the other teams also have problematic people, my team isn't the only one that is bad.

**Beatrice:** Everyone keeps bullying Randall, I don't see why, he is so nice.

* * *

><p>Bradley and Lillian were taking a dip in the water.<p>

"You aren't catching me." Lillian stated teasingly.

"Didn't eat, no energy." He exhaled sharply.

"Then how are you going to win in today's challenge?" She asked.

"I don't know, and it doesn't matter, your team can win." He replied.

"Aren't your teammates thinking that you are not putting enough effort to win? So that I can end up winning?" She questioned.

"I told them that I wanted to win too, I don't know if they believed me or not." He said back.

"I don't even believe you, how are they going to?" She informed." You need to try harder. At least so that they don't vote you out."

He grabbed her and got her close." Is that what you want? For me to be competitive? Fine then, I will."

She giggled." That's it, that's the Bradley I love." He then kissed her.

"Got you, your turn." He said as he swam away.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Lillian:** I don't mind his competition, I actually want it. If they eliminate him then that would crush me.

**Bradley:** She is so convincing.

* * *

><p>Nora was sitting with Mark, they had made a sort of friendship ever since the first challenge.<p>

"How are you finding the challenges?" She asked him.

"They are fun and hard and I am not doing good in them." He answered glumly.

"It's alright, you are doing exceptionally well for someone your age. It will get better." She cheered.

"I miss home." He piped up.

She didn't reply, she understood that he was too young for that period of time away from home.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Mark:** I am having fun, but I miss mommy and daddy.

**Nora:** Poor kid, he should not be here. It's good that he wasn't on our team though, he's already scared and shy, to be around Dominick and Harvey H would have been too much for him.

* * *

><p>Remi and James were sitting with Sharon. They were determined to keep their eyes on each other around Sharon.<p>

"So Sharon, what are your hobbies?" Asked James earning a glare from Remi.

"She is a cheerleader." Answered Remi smugly before Sharon could speak.

"That's' true, I love cheerleading." She nodded.

"Cool, can you show us something?" Requested James shyly.

"I'm not in the right outfit and I'm tired this morning. Sorry, maybe next time." She refused politely. Remi sneered at James.

"You're right Sharon, you need to save your energy for the challenge." Added Remi angering James even more.

"I crave a win so much now." She said exasperatedly.

"We all do." Joined Remi.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**James:** That was embarrassing.

**Remi:** (He is cracking up) Take that James, we are even again.

**Sharon:** I wish we would win a good prize like a trip to a spa or something, that would be amazing.

* * *

><p>Janice was standing in front of the cabin, she had a mat on the floor and was doing some gymnastic moves on it.<p>

"Wow that was really nice." Toby said after appearing next to her.

"Woah, you scared me." She wobbled and then stood up.

"Forgive me I didn't mean to sneak up on you but I was going to the cabin and then I saw you. That was really good how you stretched your body like that." He Apologized.

"Thanks, I like to do gymnastics from time to time." She shared.

"Well I will leave you to it then." He said before he turned to leave.

"No, it's ok, you can stay if you want, I don't mind the company." She invited.

"Ok." He said before he sat at the porch entranced by her moves.

"By the way, thank you for standing up for me on day one, when Chris said my voice was annoying." She thanked.

"Don't mention it, and I wasn't kidding either. Your voice is not at all annoying." He repeated.

"You are the first then to feel that way." She joked.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Janice:** Toby is a very nice guy, he is often misunderstood.

**Toby:** Maybe my opinion is biased because I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings but I truly don't find it annoying.

* * *

><p>Lydia searched out Trixie, she wanted to ask her what was up with her these couple of days.<p>

"Tell me Trixie, what is going on? Your mood is different these days. Why weren't you happy with the result yesterday?" Bombarded Lydia.

"I was." She lied unconvincingly." Besides, look who's talking about being happy. The most serious girl on the island."

Lydia waited while frowning at her.

"Ok, fine I wasn't because now Dominick is going to let others take the decisions and soon they will overthrow him. They will walk all over him if he slacks about his leadership." She revealed.

"Calm down, you are being paranoid as usual." Calmed Lydia." If he is taking their opinion then they are going to respect him not backstab him. Think about it."

"I don't want the risk." She replied ignoring her words.

Dominick then came towards them.

"Lydia can you give me a minute? I want to talk to Trixie about something." He requested.

"Sure, whatever." She left them.

"Trixie, you said yesterday that Nora slowed us down, but I found out that she actually reached faster than the others." Confronted Dominick." Why did you say that she slowed us down?"

"Oh she didn't? I thought she did, my mistake then." She replied nervously.

Dominick searched her eyes before hugging her.

"Tell me what's wrong, you're not your usual self." He said to her.

Before she could reply though Chris sounded the camp signaling the next challenge." Gather at the camp center everyone, it is time for the next challenge."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Lydia:** Trixie is being too paranoid, she has always been so, but now more than ever.

**Trixie:** They were cornering me, thank you Chris for saving me.

**Harvey:** Damn you Chris, I was enjoying the sun.

* * *

><p>After the campers had arrived to the destination, Chris began to explain the challenge.<p>

"After today's challenge you won't call me unoriginal. Your challenge for today is nothing like a race." Proclaimed Chris.

"How can we do the challenge without having eaten?" Spoke Toby.

"You weren't given any breakfast because it was part of the challenge." Revealed Chris." You see, the challenge is a starve-a-thon. You will all be competing to see who can stay the longest without food. The first team to have all its members quit is the losing team, and the team with the last member standing wins."

"Can we still drink?" Questioned Seamus.

"Yes you can." Replied Chris." Any further questions? And no Alex, that means no Popsicles till the end of the challenge."

Alex frowned while Toby looked like he was struck by lightning.

"Then your challenge commences now." Announced Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Toby:** Fuck this challenge, I know I will lose the first. I am already hungry as hell.

**Marianne:** I love this challenge, I rarely get hungry and I prefer not to eat.

**Daniel: **Christina can only go half a day without food before she loses it. I can go double that. I keep beating her at everything.

* * *

><p>The challenge had now been up for two hours and no one has quit so far. Some were doing perfectly fine while some others like Toby and Christina were having trouble with their hunger. They were also starting to get bored just sitting there.<p>

"Can't we do anything? This boredom is making it worse." Piped Roni.

"You could do whatever you want, but you have to stay in my sight." Responded Chris.

"Can I sleep?" Asked Harvey.

"Yes, yes you can." He answered.

Harvey went to his chair on the beach and lay there with a hat on his head. Seamus, Nora, Dominick, Janice, Sharon, Trixie, Lydia, Lillian and Bradley were sitting in a circle reminiscing about school days. Christina was complaining to Beatrice about the challenge.

"This is so boring, and I'm so hungry. Let's do something. Let's go swim." She whined.

"If we swim we will get even hungrier." Argued Beatrice.

"Oh right, then let's go something with the group." Suggested Christina.

"I don't feel like it." Refused Beatrice.

"Come on." She nagged.

Phoebe was nearby talking to Marianne." I'm sorry I couldn't keep Marlene in the game."

"There was nothing you can do. Besides she wanted out anyway." Eased Marianne.

"Maybe if she remained for a while, she could have liked it here." Mused Phoebe.

Four more hours have passed and no one was out yet. Toby was doing badly, he was also getting grumpy, and Christina was becoming more irritable as well. Toby then cracked and told Chris he quit.

"I can't take it anymore, I want to eat." He blurted out.

"What? How can you be so weak, at least wait till someone else loses, you are so useless." Attacked Christina.

He turned and yelled at her." Just shut up you whiny conceited stuck up bitch. I have had it with you, don't criticize me. Just leave me alone." He fumed before going in the mess hall to eat.

"Touchy much?" She said after being humiliated.

"You had that coming." Said Phoebe.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Toby:** I hate her so much. I don't like being criticized.

**Christina:** Who does he think he is to yell at me?

**Roni:** Yeah Toby! Give it to her.

**Harvey:** I woke up to Toby's yelling. Hunger is bad for him.

* * *

><p>After only thirty minutes of Toby's outburst at Christina, she quit as well, earning an are-you-kidding-me look from the others.<p>

"You yell at him for quitting and then you quit after him?" Inquired Bradley.

"Just mind your own business." She retorted.

The three kids were playing tag again, but Mark was lagging, he was getting weak and hungry it seemed.

"Come on Mark, try to catch us already." Taunted Alex.

"I'm tired. I don't want to play anymore." He said before leaving.

Lillian saw him on the verge of tears and went to see what was up with him.

"Are you ok kiddo?" She asked as she dropped to his level.

"My tummy hurts." He cried out.

"Then go in and get some food, it's alright." She led him to Chris.

She went back to Bradley who was moaning.

"I know you can do more than that _B_." She encouraged.

"I don't want to." He groaned.

"Come on, for me." She cooed.

She received a groan in return.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Bradley:** This is hard, I like to eat. Our team is losing this time for sure.

**Lillian:** Bradley can't stand being without food for long. And that kid is not fit for this place.

**Mark:** I am always the one doing worst on my team.

* * *

><p>Three more hours have passed and only Bradley had quit. Some others were also getting hungry.<p>

"This is hard." Nagged Randall.

"I want some Popsicles, my time is running out with them." Joined Alex.

There were then sounds of cooking coming from the kitchen, the sound of the frying pan, the mixers, the grills...

"Chef must be preparing some good lunch. I can imagine it now, Steak with melted cheese sauce and mushroom soup and fries on the side. Hamburgers, big and juicy with a side cold drink." Listed Chris.

"That's it, I am eating." Announced Roni as he got up and went for the mess hall, followed by Seamus and Alex.

"I don't know about the rest of you but I can't stand it anymore." Said Seamus.

The scents of food started emerging from the mess hall and that was all that was needed for Harvey and Randall to give in to the temptations.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Seamus:** I was one of the earliest to lose from my team, but we still have the most people so hopefully we wont lose.

**Roni:** Thank you very much Chris, the temptations were really convenient. (He rolls his eyes)

**Randall:** I waited till Roni quit before me so that he won't have another reason to start bashing me.

* * *

><p>It was nighttime, the contestants had now spent fifteen hours in the competition. The rest seemed to be losing their will slowly but they kept on fighting. Chris set up a projector and turned it on, it displayed a movie on the wall of the mess hall. The movie was a documentary about food. Chris also set up a table and brought a meal and was having it in front of the campers.<p>

"Mmm, this is so good." He said as he gulped down a forkful of spaghetti.

Daniel started salivating at the scenes, he then dashed to the mess hall. Janice started singing loudly to cover up the sounds of the documentary. Sharon was busying herself with cheer leading moves. Lillian went for a dip in the sea. Phoebe wanted to go for a walk in the forest but Chris wouldn't allow it.

"Come on. I won't eat anything, I just want a walk." She pleaded.

"No can do." He refused as he gobbled up some more salad.

"I quit then." She said.

"Count me in, or should I say out?" Joined Liam.

"I can do this that I know. Home tonight I won't go. Are those brownies there I see? They'll go great with some green tea." Cheered Sharon before she stopped and went over to the mess hall as well.

Lillian came back from her swim, she was panting saying she almost drowned because she got too weak to swim.

"Then go ahead and refuel your energy so you can swim all night and day long." Tempted Chris.

She surrendered to it. Followed by Janice who couldn't sing anymore.

Remi and James were both trying really hard to not give in, James was managing better than Remi though who was getting very hungry.

"Fine I quit, you can stay here doing the challenge while I go in and eat with Sharon." Said Remi before leaving a jealous James behind.

"And then there were seven." Announced Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Lillian:** I knew I shouldn't have gone for a swim on an empty stomach but I would have quit earlier if I didn't.

**Liam:** I could have lasted longer but there is no need to exert myself while we had the most of our team still in.  
><strong><br>Marianne:** Even at that time I was still not bothered by the hunger. We can win this.  
><strong><br>Sharon:** I tried to do some cheer leading to distract myself but then food was all I thought of.

**Remi:** James is the only one left, and he was already having trouble. We are going to lose again.

**James:** Remi thinks he is clever to follow Sharon and take the chance that I was in the challenge to sit with her alone, I will get him for that.

* * *

><p>It was day again. The campers that remained were Lydia, Beatrice, James, Dominick, Nora, Trixie, and Marianne.<p>

James was clawing at himself out of hunger, Lydia was just sitting there, Beatrice was sitting with Randall, Nora and Marianne were sitting together Marianne looking fine while Nora was visibly weak, Dominick was occupying himself by doing push-ups with Trixie watching him.

"You seven are tough, I mean I had four meals so far and you had none." Said Chris sounding impressed.

"Twenty-six, Twenty-seven, Twen…" Dominick collapsed before continuing.

"Are you okay Dominick?" Trixie asked." That's the first time that you don't finish thirty."

"Why am I so weak? I can't go on if it means I am getting this weak." He said as he bolted towards the mess hall.

"Wait Dominick." Trixie called out." Oh who am I kidding? I can't take it either."

"Look Nora, we are in the last five." Said Marianne happily.

"How can you be so happy and energetic?" Questioned Nora awestruck." I don't feel like doing anything because of the hunger."

She got up and headed to the mess hall as well. Lydia suddenly got up and told Chris that she quit leaving one person from each team.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Dominick:** I didn't mind the hunger too much but I felt weak, I hate that feeling. I am not weak.

**James:** I will not quit, I will show Remi and impress Sharon.

**Beatrice:** I was getting really hungry, I don't know if I can stay for any longer.

**Christina:** Great, we are going to lose, Marianne isn't even hungry and Beatrice can still stay for a while. James won't last another minute.

**Toby:** How the hell do they still have the patience and energy to not eat?

**Lydia:** I know I can't compete with Marianne. This is all I can do.

* * *

><p>The three contestants were in the middle of everyone else who were cheering them on. Randall was next to Beatrice comforting her. Marianne's team were confident in her ability. Sharon was doing cheer moves for James.<p>

"Go James, you can do it. You are so close to winning it all." She encouraged.

"It's okay Beatrice, you did excellent, if you quit now it wont be your fault at all." Randall whispered." Even if you can still push yourself further, there is no need."

"Really?" She asked thinking it over.

"Yeah, even if we lose then there is no way they will vote you out." He assured.

That was all it took for her to be convinced ant tell Chris that she quit.

"Beatrice quits meaning the Grassy Pupils will undergo an elimination round for the first time." Announced Chris.

The other teams cheered loudly while the Pupils were disappointed.

"Just give up James, I can see that you are suffering, I can still go for a whole day." Advised Marianne.

"A whoooo…" James guffawed before stumbling to the ground." I give up."

"That means the Crimson Pecs take the win." Announced Chris.

The Crimson Pecs were ecstatic at their achievement. The Pits were used to this by now and were merely content with evading elimination once again. James was ashamed but then Sharon went over to him and hugged him.

"You were great, don't be sad, that was a great effort." She congratulated leaving him stunned, and enraging Remi.

"Pecs, for your victory today, you get a prize that is most suitable for the clean freaks. The Crimson Pecs bathrooms will receive renovations and regular cleaning everyday." Declared Chris.

"Really? Thank you so much. This is awesome." Thanked Trixie sounding elated.

"What kind of crappy reward is that? You give them comfy beds and Dinner, and we get Popsicles and bathrooms?" Complained Dominick.

"And as for you Pupils, I will meet you after your lunch at the bonfire ceremony for your first vote off." Addressed Chris ignoring Dominick." Pits, congratulations on getting through another challenge without elimination."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Marianne:** Wow, wining for my team feels really amazing. I probably won't get another chance like this. Ever.

**Seamus: **That was really impressive of Marianne.

**Dominick:** Chris is so fucking biased. Give us some proper rewards you prick.

**Trixie:** This was the perfect reward, the toilets and bathrooms are so dirty and dark and the water stinks and you wont believe the bugs and… (Static cuts her off)

**Remi:** She, She hugged him. (He stares with wide eyes)

**James:** I was not expecting that. Checkmate Remi.

**Sharon:** James did great, he pushed himself a lot, too bad Marianne doesn't eat, like EVER!

**Beatrice:** We lost but Randall said it won't be my fault, I hope he is right.

**Janice:** Our first elimination, the feeling is nerve-wrecking.

**Harvey:** Damn, no reward.

* * *

><p>After the contestants finally got to eat, Chris then gathered the Grassy Pupils and took them to the Bonfire Ceremony.<p>

"Pupils, what happened? I thought for sure you would be safe again tonight." Asked Chris despondently." Well the rules are that you will each go inside the confessional and vote for the person you want out. This time however one person gets solo immunity and that person is Beatrice for being the last person to last from the team."

"Me? Thanks." She said blushing.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Harvey:** You obviously mean harm, so I vote for you Randall.

**Lillian:** I have to vote for Mark, this place is dangerous for him.

**Randall:** I really want him out, so we can finally sleep at night without the damn porch light being on.

**Beatrice:** Randall told me to vote for Mark, for his own good.

**Roni:** I want Mark to be safe away from here, but with Randall here, we are even worse off, so Randall.

* * *

><p>The Pupils were gathered around the fire. Chris stood before them with a tray of Marshmallows.<p>

"You have all cast your votes. I here have eight marshmallows, one for every one of you who will continue. When I call out your name, you shall receive a marshmallow. The person who does not receive a marshmallow will be eliminated and must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers which means you are out and cannot come back." Lectured Chris. "The extra sugary chocolate dipped marshmallow belonging to the immunity winner goes to Beatrice."

He threw it to her and she smiled after eating it.

"The first official marshmallow goes to…Janice"

"Lillian"

"Harvey"

"Daniel"

"Roni"

"Lydia"

Only Randall and Mark remained without marshmallows. Randall looked confident while Mark was worried.

"Randall, the boys on your team seem to dislike you, Mark, you are way too young to be here and your effort in challenges is no where near impressive." Addressed Chris." It was a close call but one of you got one more vote than the other, and that person is…"

...

...

...

...

...

...  
>...<p>

"Mark, which means Randall is safe." Said Chris." Kid, you will now go on the ship and it will take you away from the island, okay?"

He nodded sadly and got on the ship, the others waved for him before he was out of sight.

* * *

><p>"And that ends our long challenge, The Crimson Pecs were a shoo-in with Marianne on their team, which left the Grassy Pupils to go through their first elimination." Capped Chris." Does this mean that the Pupils' safe run has ended? What will Randall do next? Will Sharon pick Remi or James? And who will be the next boot? Join us next time on Total Drama: Reality Edition."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Votes:<strong>

**Beatrice: Mark**

**Daniel: Randall**

**Harvey: Randall**

**Janice: Mark**

**Lillian: Mark**

**Lydia: Mark**

**Mark: Randall**

**Randall: Mark**

**Roni: Randall**

**Total:**

**Randall: 4**

**Mark: 5 (Eliminated)**

* * *

><p><strong>Teams:<strong>

**Grassy Pupils:** Harvey R – Daniel – Randall – Janice – Lillian – Lydia – Roni – Beatrice

**Crimson Pecs: **Alex – Liam – Marianne – Nora – Trixie – Seamus – Dominick

**Navy Pits: **Christina – James – Phoebe – Remi – Sharon – Toby – Bradley

**Eliminated: **Miss Alice – Steve – Harvey H – Marlene – Mark

* * *

><p>With three similar young boys, it was pretty obvious that at least one of them needed to be eliminated soon. Mark being the youngest and most vulnerable was that kid. Besides, he was a little difficult to write for, especially confessionals. There is little to work with. At least with Alex he is energetic, and Daniel has his mini rivalry with his sister.<p>

Mark: Umm, so I just say review? Okay. G-guys, please r-review!


	6. Chapter 6: Nightmares In Daybreak

Here's one of the challenges I like, may not be new but still awesome. A Total Drama tradition if i might add.

**Random Fun Fact:** Remi and James actually do look a lot alike. IRL they don't actually know each other. While I don't really know a lot about their personalities, I would like to believe that they represent brawn and chivalry respectively, as they are portrayed in the story. However since writing this story, I noticed one of them acting different then how I portrayed him. Blame puberty :P

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Nightmares in Daybreak<strong>

The camera came into life revealing the dock with Chris.

"Welcome back viewers to the newest episode of Total Drama." Announced Chris." Last time the contestants were not so thrilled to know that they wouldn't be given any breakfast since the challenge was an all day fasting off of food. The contestants had no choice but to sit there and entertain themselves until the challenge ended. The hunger managed to get to several of them quite easily, as seen when the tension between Toby and Christina climaxed with him yelling at her. Priceless."

He paused, sipping from his mug.

"Lydia managed to get Trixie to confess while Dominick started to worry about her. Bradley and Lillian are getting intimate as well, too bad they're on different teams. Toby is finding company with Janice, while Seamus is spending more time with Marianne, does that mean those are all going to become couples? Who knows?" He pondered." The battle between James and Remi for Sharon's hand is getting intense as Sharon sways from one to the other. However James managed to save his team from elimination earning a hug from Sharon, guess Remi won't be scoring this chick."

He laughed condescendingly before resuming.

"Randall was up to no good when he tried to rat out Roni for smuggling Popsicles from the Red team, but he didn't have any evidence to back it up thanks to Harvey's heroism. Hey I know that Roni did that, but I never said he couldn't." Revealed Chris amused." In the end, the red team was a shoo-in for the win with Marianne on their team, and with Randall tempting Beatrice to quit, the Pupils ended up sending the first person from their team away, and that person was the runt Mark, good choice, wouldn't want to be sued by angry parents. We approach a new challenge, what will it be? Will Randall keep fooling Beatrice? And who will be the next person to leave the show? Find out right now on Total Drama: Reality Edition."

(Cue theme song)

* * *

><p><strong>Navy Pits cabin: Boys<strong>

* * *

><p>"That was a close one today." Said James as he entered the cabin.<p>

"All thanks to you." Replied Bradley as he patted his back.

"I didn't win though." Noted James modestly.

"Doesn't matter, and you got a hug from Sharon, Nice!" Remarked Bradley.

James blushed at the memory, Remi cringed.

"What's wrong Remi? Are you ready to surrender?" Teased James.

"Never, and you can be sure that I wont lose to you." Responded Remi

"What is the matter with you two? Talking about Sharon like she is some trophy?" Yelled Toby." Girls are human beings not supposed to be disrespected and treated like property."

"Whoa Toby, calm down, you're upset at the challenge." Calmed Bradley.

"Don't remind me. What an annoying challenge it was too." Replied Toby angrily.

"Well, it's over, and hopefully we won't get another like it." Eased Bradley.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Toby:** I don't know what came over me. The hunger, the fact I lost first, and that bitch all made me lose it today.

**James:** I realize I have been pushing myself in challenges a lot. I'm becoming just as competitive as Remi.

**Remi:** This is not over yet James, just because you got a hug doesn't mean anything.

**Bradley:** When will we ever get to win?

* * *

><p><strong>Navy Pits cabin: Girls<strong>

* * *

><p>The girls were getting ready to go to bed.<p>

"I'm so glad today is over. I hated it." Huffed Christina.

"Is it because you got yelled at?" Laughed Sharon.

"All of it." Droned Christina.

"I liked the challenge, it was different and unique." Disagreed Phoebe.

"You like being forced not to eat?" Inquired Christina incredulously.

"Sure, the challenges are all going to be fun I guess." Replied Phoebe.

"That's the attitude. We got to have positive outlooks on the competition. Good work Phoebe." Complimented Sharon.

"Thanks." She responded.

"Whatever, I think you are going to regret that opinion soon enough." Said Christina as she turned to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Christina:** We better not get another challenge like today.

**Phoebe:** And I thought Roni was the one who was pessimistic, Tina is not enjoying this place like she should.

**Sharon:** As cheerful and optimistic as I am, I'm starting to lose hope in winning a challenge.

* * *

><p><strong>Grassy Pupils cabin: Girls<strong>

* * *

><p>The girls were mostly quiet, the elimination saddened them. And the recent loss was a dream coming to its end for them.<p>

"It was bound to happen eventually. We weren't going to avoid elimination every time." Lillian broke the silence.

"But the worst part is that we had to vote for the sweet little kid." Reminded Janice.

"Don't be sad about it, we did him a favor, he was not ready for this place, it was too dangerous for him." Replied Lydia wisely.

"I know, I know." Janice gave in.

Beatrice was not so saddened, she was quiet too though. Lillian was starting to get upset at her performance in challenges.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Lillian: **Beatrice is starting to piss me off, first she lags in the tag race, then yesterday she quit so easily, James was going to lose any second, she could have saved us elimination. She isn't trying hard enough.

**Janice:** I feel so guilty for voting for him, he looked so sad when he lost.**  
><strong>  
><strong>Lydia:<strong> It may have been harsh to vote for the kid, but the intent is a noble one.

**Beatrice:** Randall convinced me that it was best to vote for Mark to keep him away from the challenges, he is so caring and thoughtful.

* * *

><p><strong>Grassy Pupils cabin: Boys<strong>

* * *

><p>The boys were not only saddened but also angry at the turnout of the vote.<p>

"Man, I hate this, it's going to be boring without Mark here." Whined Daniel.

"I know, but it had to be done, although someone else should have gone today." Eased Roni.

"Who?" Asked Randall curiously.

"How about Beatrice? She did lose today." Said Harvey before Roni could retort.

"Not her, she did good enough." Replied Randall." I still think we should go for Janice, or even the other kid, Daniel."

"What? No, why me?" Piped Daniel worriedly.

"Don't pay him any mind, you wont be going anywhere anytime soon." Comforted Roni earning a glare from Randall.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Randall:** Fine keep the weaklings in so we keep losing.

**Harvey:** I won't tell Roni anything about Randall yet, no need to have fights, we will just get rid of him normally.

**Daniel:** Stupid Randall, he should be the one to go.

**Roni:** His suggestions and attempts to miff me are futile, he doesn't have anyone to back him up, the girls will soon realize the jerk he is so he won't be here for long.

* * *

><p><strong>Crimson Pecs cabin: Boys<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hell Yeah! That's two wins in a row, if only the rewards were better." Cheered Dominick.<p>

"Told you that once you start listening to your team, you wouldn't regret it." Reminded Liam.

"What I am happy about is that the Pupils finally lost." Added Alex.

"That's good too. Just you wait Pupils, you are going to get way more than that." Promised Dominick.

"We owe it all to Marianne. She was the star today." Reminded Seamus.

"Mesmerized by her American beauty eh?" Teased Dominick with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"I'm just giving credit to whom credit is due." Avoided Seamus.

"Right…" Said Liam unconvinced.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Seamus:** I wont deny I find her attractive, but there is nothing going on.

**Liam:** I never expected this pair, I'm happy for them, but it is misfortunate, because sooner or later, they are going to be separated, possibly by me even.

**Dominick:** Harvey H should have been present for this turnout, he was unfairly booted.

* * *

><p><strong>Crimson Pecs cabin: Girls<strong>

* * *

><p>Nora was congratulating Marianne, Trixie was only slightly praising her.<p>

"I still can't believe how you could last that long." Remarked Nora.

"I'm used to it, it is the reason I don't gain weight a lot." Informed Marianne.

"I wonder if that can help us in other challenges." Pondered Trixie.

"When the challenges come, we will see." Replied Nora sternly.

"I was just saying that something like body strength or intelligence will be much more useful, in many challenges." Deliberated Trixie.

"They weren't any good today." Talked back Nora.

"It doesn't matter now, can we just enjoy our win for once?" Interrupted Marianne.

"You're right, there is no need for this now, let's celebrate you winning for us instead." Joined Trixie with a completely different attitude.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Marianne:** What is up with her? I can ignore it for a while but she shouldn't discourage everyone and their abilities.

**Trixie:** Are we going to have another starving challenge? No, are we going to need strength in other challenges? Definitely. I rest my case.

**Nora:** Other skills are important too, so Dominick is strong and smart, big deal. We need other abilities, but she is too obsessed with him. That was just rude to Marianne.

* * *

><p>The sun rose shining on a new day, the campers were this time allowed to have breakfast, and they were pleased to eat, even if it was Chef's nasty food.<p>

Nora had excused herself to the bathrooms, she went inside, but due to the renovations being incomplete, the new lighting was still not installed. She was still drowsy though and didn't realize, she was about to turn the light on, as soon as she turned it on, the light bulb in the ceiling popped. She was frightened out of her wits and ran out panting. When she came back to the mess hall, the others noticed her looking disheveled.

"What's wrong?" Asked Seamus.

"Nothing, I forgot that the bathrooms were not yet done." She replied nervously.

"I bet they are going to be fabulous when they are ready. Oh clean bathrooms, new sparkly bathrooms…" Fantasized Trixie.

"I'm glad you like them, but I wish we would get something more, something worthy." Said Dominick.

"How about we get an elimination?" Asked Liam sarcastically." We would be wise to just appreciate our rewards."

"I won't kiss up to Chris." Refused Dominick.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Liam:** Suit yourself you greedy idiot. I did my part.

**Dominick:** Some gym equipment would be appreciated.

**Nora:** I am terrified of electricity, I had a bad experience with it when I was younger.

**Alex:** I'm starting to get a weird feeling in my tummy, is it from all the popsicles?

* * *

><p>On the Pits table, Remi and James were sitting on either side of Sharon, each was trying to talk to her and distract her from the other.<p>

"Hey Sharon, check out these." Said Remi as he lifted his arm and flexed his biceps.

"That's nice." She replied awkwardly.

"Never mind that macho display, did I tell you that I play the drums?" Distracted James.

"Wow, really? I would like to hear you sometime." She turned to him seeming more interested.

"How about you show me some cheer leading and I show you my drumming?" He proposed.

"That's a fair deal." She agreed leaving Remi feeling red in the face. Christina and Phoebe were watching them feeling amused.

"Are they serious?" Asked Christina incredulously." Why not compete over me instead?"

"Would you go out with one of them?" Inquired Phoebe.

"Pfft, no. But what does she have that I don't?" She scoffed.

"It's a mystery." Replied Phoebe sarcastically.

"I know right, who can resist me?" She asked snobbishly, leaving everyone containing their laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Toby:** Who can resist you? No one can because you are up in everyone's business and annoy them to death.

**Phoebe: **(Sigh) She is so conceited, but we still love her.

**Remi:** I can't believe James is winning, Dominick's show-the-muscles trick that he told me to use is dumb.

**Sharon:** Is it just me or are Remi and James giving me too much attention?

* * *

><p>Randall and Beatrice were sitting together having fun while the rest of the team was silent.<p>

"Look at this egg, it has blue in it." Said Randall as he poked his breakfast." What kind of chicken laid this?"

Beatrice laughed, Randall move on to the toast.

"And see this toast?" He said as he started ramming it on the table." The table is going to break."

She cracked up now.

"Can you two just eat quietly?" Asked Lydia in annoyance." It's too early to be goofing off, and we don't want Chef to give us trouble."

"Sorry." Said Beatrice as she slumped in her chair.

"Well you melted in that chair faster than the butter he gives us." Continued Randall making Beatrice go back to laughter. The rest of the team was getting mad by now.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Roni:** Asshole, I cant stand him.

**Lydia:** If those two are not separated soon, I am going to murder someone.

**Beatrice:** I couldn't help it, Randall is hilarious.

**Lillian:** This has to stop, they are starting to annoy everyone.

**Chef:** You wanna talk about ma' food? I'll give you something to talk about, just you wait green team.

* * *

><p>"Campers, please meet me outside of the mess hall for your next challenge." Announced Chris on his intercom.<p>

"I have a feeling this is going to suck." Said Harvey as he stood up to go outside.

The campers were gathered around Chris, they noticed some equipment including boxes and cages, and a big building.

"I'm not even gonna ask how you built that in such short time." Said Marianne pointing at the building.

"Cool huh?" He said impressed at his achievement before moving on." You may all be wondering what your challenge is, and what these equipment are. Well for today's challenge, it is going to test each individual's willpower and sacrifice. You have all at one point revealed your fears whether directly or just implied. You are all going to try and face your fears, the ones who successfully face their fears will get a point for their team, and the ones who chicken out or fail in facing their fears will not earn a point, in the end, the team that earned the most points will be victorious and the team with the least points will undergo elimination."

"But how could all of us have mentioned our fears, that's not possible." Interjected Seamus.

"Oh but it is, these cameras don't miss a thing, and the last one was just a few minutes ago, how about that light bulb popping Nora?" Assured Chris.

She shivered at the memory.

"So to start things up, how about Nora, Roni and Bradley step up?" Started Chris.

Nora gulped while the others moved ahead not knowing what was coming their way.

"The fear-facing challenge has just started, how many will be willing to sacrifice for their teams? Which team will be labeled the chicken team? And how many campers are going to end up with psychological trauma for the rest of their lives? Find out after the break!" Ended Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Liam**: Well this is definitely different from races, this challenge will also help me know my opponents' weaknesses.

**Nora:** If only I hadn't entered the bathroom, Chris would have probably excluded me from the challenge.

**James:** Those cages better not have any snakes.

**Sharon:** So if my fear is sharp stuff, will he stab me or what?

**Seamus:** I dealt with tight spaces before, hopefully I can do it again.

**Dominick:** There is nothing I can do to ensure winning today besides doing my own part, this all depends on how the others do.

* * *

><p>"We are back on Total Drama, first up, Nora, you are afraid of electricity, so you will be given a mild electric shock, if you accept it then you will earn a point." Explained Chris.<p>

"You want to zap me?" She almost yelled.

"Relax, it will only be a sting, it wont hurt at all." He assured.

She looked extremely nervous but then looked back at her team, she didn't want to disappoint, she already didn't have much to bring so she decided to accept her fate.

"Okay, do it." She succumbed.

"Chef, would you do us the honors?" Said Chris as Chef came forward with a taser in his hand.

She looked away as Chef prepared to zap her. The others were wide-eyed.

"There. Done." He announced.

"Wait, its over? I almost didn't feel it." She questioned feeling pleasantly surprised.

"Yup, it was more about you accepting your fate then it being painful. One point for the Crimson Pecs." Answered Chris.

The team cheered for her, Trixie scowled.

"Now for Bradley, we noticed on day one that you were stunned by the gunfire that launched the race, so I'm guessing your fear is guns." Reminded Chris.

Bradley didn't reply.

"Well, no need to fear, but I am going to shoot you with this gun. It wont kill you, it's up to you to accept or not." Informed Chris while holding up a realistic looking gun.

"Are you crazy? Don't do this Bradley, it's not worth it." Objected Lillian.

"Mind your own business, you just want us to lose." Retorted Christina.

"Shut up Christina, that's a gun we are talking about, this is serious." Quieted Phoebe.

"Please Bradley, don't do it." Cried Lillian.

"Don't worry babe, I'll be fine." Comforted Bradley turning to Chris." I'll do it."

Chris then aimed the gun at Bradley, Lillian turned away and started crying. Chris then fired the gun, no sound came out though, and Bradley was sprayed with a liquid. He opened his eyes to see his shirt coated in water.

"Bradley gets a point, and that leaves Roni with a fear of needles, if you will kindly follow Chef to the infirmary tent, he will administer an injection." Addressed Chris.

"Fine, might as well do it." Roni accepted and followed Chef to the tent.

Lillian ran up to Bradley and hugged him tight." You scared me so much, that was the most frightened I was in my life."

"Thanks, but you didn't have to worry, I knew Chris wouldn't actually hurt me. He can't afford a lawsuit." He comforted.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Bradley:** I won't lie, I was terrified.

**Lillian:** He is so brave, I don't know what I would have done if that was a real gun.

**Toby:** That was really courageous of Bradley, Let's hope the rest of the team perform similarly.

**Roni:** That needle better not be infected or something.

**Chef:** Ma food aint good enough eh?...

* * *

><p>Roni was seated on a gurney with his sleeve raised. Chef wiped with alcohol and brought a needle, it had a fake harmless liquid.<p>

"Get that thing away from me, I don't know where it's been. I wanna see you open one right in front of me." Flailed Roni.

"Quit yo' whinin' boy, and let me get this over with." Ignored Chef." Now this wont hurt one bit."

He brought it close and prepared to insert it. Outside Chris was getting ready to address the next batch of fears.

"Now I'm going to need seven of you to enter this building. Those people are…" Chris was interrupted by a loud yelp coming from the tent.

"AHHHHH" Came Roni's voice.

"Poor guy." Noted Liam.

"You said that no one was going to get hurt." Objected Harvey.

"I said I wasn't going to hurt anyone, Chef has his own ways to deal with things." Clarified Chris.

Chef came out of the tent but Roni didn't follow.

"Chef, where is Roni?" Inquired Beatrice.

"He got the point, but he gon' need to stay in the infirmary." Said Chef ambiguously causing everyone to cower.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Roni:** You son of a "Beep-Beep" bastard, no one injects a "Beep" needle like that, "Beep" this shit.

**Janice:** As if like we need another reason to worry in this challenge.

**Randall:** Serves him right.

**Chef:** I said it won't hurt a bit, it didn't hurt me.

* * *

><p>"As I was saying, I'm going to need seven people now; Sharon, Seamus, Liam, Trixie, Janice, Lydia, and Daniel." Continued Chris.<p>

The seven all stepped up.

"Each of you will be entering in to a different room of this structure, each room designed for your fear." Explained Chris." First off, Seamus, you mentioned being afraid of tight spaces, so the first room is for you, its very crowded and small. You will need to stay in there for thirty minutes, if you come out before the timer is up, you don't win a point."

"I guess I can do it." He replied nervously.

"That's the spirit Seamus, you can do it." Encouraged Marianne.

Seamus agreed, and entered the room. Chris then move on to the next door.

"This one is for Janice. It has stairs leading to the top, you will then be in a tower like room where the walls are transparent, you need to stay up there for a whole hour though." Informed Chris.

"What? But Seamus only got half that time." She complained.

"Yes, because if he did, then he would run out of air. The time periods are chosen according to the fears." Chris explained.

"I-I don't want to. Sorry." She refused.

"It's alright Janice, you don't have to if you don't want to." Eased Lillian.

"You lose the point then, next up is Daniel, actually, Daniel, Sharon and Liam have the same instructions." Said Chris." Daniel's room is full of statues, Sharon's is of sharp stuff all over the walls, and Liam's is dark and covered with mirrors. What each of you needs to do is go in the door and come out the backdoor. The choice is yours, if you don't want to chicken out then don't come back through the entrance door."

"Sharp stuff? What if I get hurt?" Interjected Sharon worriedly.

"If you watch your step, you won't." Replied Chris." What will it be then?"

"I'll do it." Accepted Liam, joined by Daniel, Sharon was a little hesitant.

"You can do it Sharon, you cheered me on in the last challenge, now I will cheer for you." Encouraged James.

She smiled and turned to Chris." Okay, I'm going in."

"Then go in through these doors when you are ready." He pointed." Oh and Liam, Daniel, you can't break any mirrors or statues."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Seamus:** You can do it Seamus, you are a big boy, you can do this.

**Liam:** This is going to prove challenging. I hate mirrors in the dark.

**Daniel: **Statues are so weird and creepy, they are like people frozen in stone.

**Janice:** Darn, I'm the first to quit, I feel like a loser.

**Sharon:** I am so scared, but my team needs this, I can't let them down.

**Remi:** James is winning her over quickly, I need to do something to impress her.

* * *

><p>"That leaves Trixie and Lydia." Announced Chris." Trixie, your room is a swimming pool, you need to swim from one side of the pool to the other, you will be wearing lifejackets and buoys."<p>

"No, never, I won't do it. You can't make me." She started hyperventilating.

"Alright calm down, you wont go in, but you lose the point." Calmed Chris.

"Good, I could drown." She breathed out.

"Lydia, for your fear of fire, your room is very hot and resembles a room on fire, there will also be some smoke, your task is to cross to the end and come out the other side like Liam and the others." Instructed Chris.

She looked thoughtful for a while before agreeing. She then entered the flaming room.

Chris had set up a screen to see the progress of the ones in the rooms, Liam was going steady, getting spooked by the reflections, Daniel was slowly making progress at first, he was bumping in to the statues, one of the tipped and broke he then he bolted to the end of the room, Sharon was cautious of her surroundings, the walls were riddled with knives and swords pointed in her direction, the floor close to the walls also had bear traps scattered along them. Seamus was just sitting in a corner with his knees to his chest breathing in and out vigorously. Lydia's room was fogged by the smoke, she had her mouth covered and was walking ahead but due to the smoke, her vision was impaired and she couldn't remain in a straight line.

"Well, looks like they are all struggling, and Daniel loses the point." Relayed Chris." Liam also makes it out, without breaking any mirrors though."

"How was it?" Alex asked.

"Horrible." Replied Liam.

"Scary." Added Daniel.

Lydia then came out of the front entrance coughing rapidly and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Oh God, is she okay?" Help her." Bombarded Lillian.

Chef carried her to the infirmary.

"Will she be okay?" Asked Toby.

"She'll be fine, it's just the smoke." Assured Chris.

In the commotion, Sharon had managed to cross her room and come out the other side.

"I did it!" She cheered, she noticed everyone was worried." What's wrong?"

"Oh Sharon, great job." Congratulated Remi." It's Lydia though, she fainted from the smoke."

She gasped. "Is she alright?"

"Chris said she would be. That reminds me. Chris, Sharon did it, doesn't she get a point?" Said Remi.

"She does, but Lydia doesn't." He replied.

"Who cares about the point now? She got hurt." Scolded Harvey.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Harvey:** Some people are insensitive, how can they be talking about points when someone got hurt?

**Sharon:** That room was really frightening, but I made it, sorry to Lydia though.  
><strong><br>Remi:** Sharon's moment was overshadowed by what happened to Lydia.  
><strong><br>Trixie:** I don't even want us to win, so why would I even get near water?  
><strong><br>Lydia:** I couldn't see, the smoke was too overwhelming.

**Daniel:** I don't ever want to repeat that.

**Liam:** So far the Pupils are doing the worst, that is fortunate indeed. The Pits however are performing better than us.

* * *

><p>"While we wait for Seamus, how about the next group, first up is Randall." Resumed Chris." you are afraid of bees, so what you need to do is put your hand in this box and keep it there for ten seconds."<p>

Chris pulled out a transparent glass box with a bee in it. As soon as Randall saw it he began to shake.

"What if it stings me? I'll die." He reacted dramatically.

"It wont kill you, but it probably will sting you." Said Chris not making him any less worried.

"No way am I doing it." He backed out.

"Fine then, next up, Phoebe." Moved on Chris." Same procedure, but instead of a bee, you get a spider, and before you ask, it isn't a poisonous or deadly type, to humans that is."

"I don't know." She hesitated.

"I need your decision." Urged Chris.

"Fine." She succumbed as she approached the glass box.

She put her hand in, the spider walked over it but did not bite her, she was by now sweating.

"…Eight, nine, ten." Counted Chris." Okay, you can take your hand out, you win a point."

"Woohoo." Cheered Christina.

"Don't be so relieved Christina because it's your turn, as well as Beatrice's." Informed Chris smugly." The two of you are also going to do the same, but with cockroaches."

"EWWW. NO!" Shivered Christina.

Randall walked over to Beatrice." You don't have to do it, those things look nasty."

"Are you sure? Our team isn't doing well." She hesitated.

"Just look at that thing, and think about it." He pointed at the box.

"So what will it be girls?" Asked Chris.

"I don't think I can do it." Gave up Beatrice.

Christina moved to the box, moved a shaking hand close before retreating it quickly." Heck no."

"You both don't get points then." He moved over to Lillian." For you, it's a bat, you wont put your hand in, you are going to pet it."

"It won't bite will it?" She asked nervously.

"It's a fruit bat, it isn't a carnivorous one." He clarified as he brought the bat with a rope around its feet.

She moved her hand slowly to pet it, the bat turned its head towards her, she smiled at it.

"It looks cute." She said as she eased up and petted it.

"And Lillian wins a point for her team." Announced Chris." That leaves James and Harvey with the same fear of snakes."

Chris took out a bag. It looked heavy.

"You will both put this anaconda around your necks for a whole minute." Instructed Chris.

"Are you frickin kidding me?" Asked Harvey incredulously.

"What if those things are poisonous?" Questioned Toby.

"Anacondas are not poisonous, they eat their prey by constricting it and swallowing it whole." Tutored Chris." Besides, these snakes are very friendly and lazy."

"Are you sure?" Persisted Harvey.

"Yes. Now do you want to do it or not?" Asked Chris impatiently.

"I can't." Refused James before bolting away to the cabins.

"James wait." Called out Remi.

"I will do it." Decided Harvey.

Chris handed him the snake and it wrapped around his shoulders. Harvey had a stern serious face. Chris was counting.

"Okay, time's up, you win the point." Said Chris as he took the reptile away.

"Alright Harvey. That was impressive, nerves of steel." Complimented Toby.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Lillian:** Beatrice again fails us, she could have at least tried. On another note, bats are so cute, I don't know why I was afraid of them.

**Randall:** I hate bees. And Beatrice doesn't have to do that, just so she can please the rest of the team.

**Beatrice:** I am so glad for Randall, he makes me less nervous and scared.

**Christina:** No way am I touching any cockroaches.

**Remi:** I wonder what happened to James.

**Harvey:** That was the most self control I had done in my life. It better not go to waste.

**Toby:** My turn is approaching, I have no idea what Chris has prepared for me.

* * *

><p>"So we are down to the final five then." Addressed Chris.<p>

"What about Seamus?" Reminded Marianne.

"I knew I was forgetting something, it has been thirty minutes hasn't it?" Reminisced Chris.

They went over to Seamus' door and opened it to find him rocking back and forth looking into space.

"You win the point dude." Informed Chris.

Dominick and Marianne helped him out.

"Are you okay? That was amazing." Remarked Marianne.

"He should be fine once the shock is gone, he won't be responding anytime soon though." Told Chris." Now moving on, next up are Remi and Alex."

They moved towards Chris.

"There are a couple of people I would like you two to meet." Said Chris as two men came out, one was highly decorated in colorful clothes and make up, and the other was very tall, obviously standing on poles." These are two of the Canadian circus workers, they are going to be your fear testers."

"Stay away from me." Warned Alex nauseously to the one in many colors.

The colorful clown began blowing up balloons, and tying them together in the shape of a dog. Alex looked frightened. He then pulled out a pie and brought it to his face, he was going to eat it but then it exploded in his face. Alex swayed before puking all over the clown.

"That… does not win you a point." Said Chris failing to contain his laughter.

"You shouldn't have eaten all those popsicles." Told Marianne.

The tall guy was standing in front of Remi, he was looking down at him.

"Well hello there little guy, you sure are short, a hobbit might I say. I bet you were Gimley in those movies, you know the dwarf." Mocked the Tall guy.

Remi was getting frustrated.

"Just ignore him Remi, he's only making fun, you are not short at all." Cheered Sharon.

"I bet you don't go to carnival rides because you don't reach the height limit. Can you touch the ground with your hands without bending down? You look like you could." Continued the tall guy.

Remi was fuming and balled his fists.

"Time's up. Remi gets a point for containing his temper." Announced Chris.

Dominick walked up to the tall guy and kicked his feet, the tall guy tumbled down and the poles got detached from his feet revealing an actual dwarf under the outfit.

"No one taunts my brother except for me." Proclaimed Dominick." Oh look, who's the dwarf now?"

Everyone started laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Sharon:** We look like we are winning, finally we might win one.

**Remi:** That was the hardest thing I have ever done, but Sharon was watching, I didn't want to do anything stupid.

**Dominick:** That was the most self-control I have seen Remi do in all his life.

**Seamus:** Tight spaces bad. Bad. Bad…

**Alex:** I hate clowns.

* * *

><p>"For Marianne, you are going to wear this suit for ten minutes and sit in Liam's mirror room, it will be lit though." Instructed Chris.<p>

He revealed a big suit, it was a fat suit, meant to disguise someone into looking much fatter than they really are.

"A FAT SUIT!?" Screamed Marianne.

"It's just a suit Marianne, it wont make you fat, and besides no one is going to see you." Eased Nora.

She sighed and agreed to it, she went in the room and wore the suit.

"While Marianne's time finishes, let's do Dominick's fear, you are going to take this injection, it's just a sedative, it will relax you, don't worry." Explained Chris.

"Fine, is that all?" Agreed Dominick while Chef injected him with the serum.

"Now, I need you to try and lift that box." Said Chris as he pointed to one of the boxes after a few minutes.

"No problem." Smirked Dominick as he headed to the box.

He tried to lift it up but he couldn't, he tried again with all his remaining strength with no result.

"The hell? Why can't I lift that? It must have something too heavy in it." Grunted Dominick.

Chris lifted the box easily." You mean this box? It's barely heavy." He said innocently.

Dominick just stood there looking jaw smacked.

"If you want to be able to lift that, you can take this injection. But you can also say that you just can't lift it, which gets you the point." Said Chris.

"I want the injection, there is no way I will admit to weakness." He said as he rushed to Chef to give him the strengthening needle.

"No, Dominick don't." Nora didn't get to continue due to Liam poking her.

"Let him do it, he thinks we are all weak, let him be the one to do bad for a change, he wont judge us anymore if he loses it." Whispered Liam.

"And so Dominick loses the point, let's check on Marianne now." Said Chris.

Marianne's time had run out and she was exiting the room with the suit in her hands.

"Marianne wins the point." Announced Chris.

"So how was it?" Asked Liam.

"Not as bad as I thought it would be, I just didn't look at my reflection and the time went by." Shrugged Marianne.

"We are down to the last person, Toby." Declared Chris." Your task is to make a fire."

"Like a campfire? That doesn't seem so bad." Agreed Toby.

"There has to be a trick Toby, be careful." Warned Harvey.

Toby started rubbing two sticks together to try and make enough friction for a fire.

"That's not how you do it you moron." Scolded Chris.

Toby looked at Chris with a confused look.

"Your fear is of criticism, so you need to build the fire without quitting, while I criticize you." Explained Chris.

Toby breathed out exaggeratedly and resumed building the fire.

"Rub faster, my grandma can build a fire faster than you and she's dead." Mocked Chris."

Toby tried to ignore him and rubbed more furiously.

"You will never make a fire with that strategy, you are good for nothing. Just quit so your team can vote you off as the good for nothing being that you are." Taunted Chris.

Toby shuddered and rubbed viciously and turned to yell at Chris." Shut up already."

"Toby look, fire." Janice pointed.

"Indeed he had made a fire. Toby wins the point for his team." Informed Chris." This ends the challenge. Why don't you all take a small break until the scores are revealed."

In the infirmary, Lydia and Roni were in their gurneys, their team came to tell them about the events.

"What kind of needle was that?" Asked Daniel looking at Roni's bandaged arm.

"Never let a big black man give you an injection." Advised Roni.

"Only few of us actually got points, we wont be winning, hopefully we don't lose though." Informed Harvey.

Lydia was somewhat woozy from the smoke, but she was awake and recovering.

"It's alright Lydia, you did good, no need to be upset about it." Eased Lillian.

"Yeah, a lot of us couldn't even face the fears, let alone conquer them." Added Janice.

Lydia didn't reply.

Remi went to the cabins to check up on James. He found him huddled up in his bed.

"Hey, dude, you ok?" Asked Remi sitting next to him." We're probably the winners today."

"Just leave me alone Remi. Please." Begged James.

"If it's about the snake, then don't sweat it man, there's no shame in being afraid. Lots of us didn't even face our fears, and they were of ridiculous stuff." Comforted Remi.

"I chickened out, I was so scared. I lost for the team." He huffed.

"No you didn't, there is no way we are losing tonight, and even if we do, no one is going to vote for you. That Christina will be long gone before anyone votes you out." Remi Joked." Come on, you don't want me to be alone with Sharon now do you?"

James smiled and got up.

"Everyone gather around in front of the mess hall, the results are with me." Announced Chris.

The campers were gathered around Chris, even Lydia and Roni were there. Seamus was back to normal as well.

"The results are with me and they are pretty close, but no team is tied." Announced Chris." In first place and winning the prize tonight is a real shocker, it's the Navy Pits!"

The Navy Pits all cheered loudly at finally winning.

"Your reward is a permanent one, exclusive to your team for the rest of the contest. You will all have access to cold drinking water from now on, refreshing in this heat isn't it?" Declared Chris.

The team was somewhat pleased, not exactly what they were expecting but it would do.

"Now for the losing team, I am quite surprised at this, but it turns out, that with only three people gaining points, team Grassy Pupils faces elimination again. Hard to believe their winning streak is over, that leaves the Crimson Pecs safe tonight." Continued Chris.

The Pecs breathed out and relaxed while the Pupils frowned at their loss.

"See you in an hour Pupils." Finished Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Christina:** We won, wooo. And I didn't have to do anything.

**Toby:** I am so glad that fire started or else I would have killed Chris.

**Marianne:** I still hate weight, but it wasn't that difficult to get through the challenge.

**Phoebe:** It pays off to sacrifice for your team, I really like water to be cold, especially in this heat.

**James:** Remi is a good friend, we may be competing but we still are really close.

**Bradley:** Finally. And the prize is great.

**Lillian:** I don't like this, we need to get rid of the problem here.

**Roni:** I had been stabbed brutally, and we still end up at elimination? Dammit!

**Dominick:** This is surprising, Trixie and I both failed today, and the team managed to save us from elimination, guess I should give them more credit.

* * *

><p>The Grassy Pupils were again for the second time in a row gathered around Chris in the Bonfire Ceremony.<p>

"Well this is a bad week for you Pupils isn't it? That long winning streak was good while it lasted." Pitied Chris." Anyway, like last time, each of you will go inside the confessional and vote for the person you want out. Also, tonight, there will be solo immunity winners; the three contestants who got points are immune, they are Harvey, Roni, and Lillian. You can't vote for them."

"At least something came out of having to have endured this." Said Roni looking at his arm.

"Three? And you call it solo immunity?" Frowned Randall.

"Yes. Each of them won immunity for themselves." Chris said blatantly.

After the voting, they noticed he did not have a tray of marshmallows. Instead, there was a TV screen set up.

"Where are the marshmallows?" Asked Daniel.

"Today I decided to do things a little differently. I won't be calling your names out, instead I decided to show the confessionals of your votes." Revealed Chris.

The campers were surprised, Randall gulped visibly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Roni: **If you think you are going to escape elimination again, you are wrong Randall.

**Lillian:** This is Beatrice's last screw up. I won't allow it to go any further.

**Daniel:** Randall, you always make problems for us.

**Janice:** I know it's not my place to judge considering my performance today, but Beatrice is just not pushing herself enough.

**Harvey:** Randall, I see that you are the reason Beatrice isn't doing good enough, you really need to get the hell out of here.

**Lydia:** My patience for Beatrice is running out, if she stays any longer, I am afraid I might do something I will regret later on.

**Beatrice:** Not many to choose from, I think I will go with Janice, Randall also suggested her, hopefully we will both be safe tonight.

**Randall:** Everyone wants to vote for Beatrice and me, I have to save myself, I vote for Beatrice.

* * *

><p>When the last confessional was over, everyone gasped ant turned to glare at Randall. Beatrice looked heartbroken.<p>

"Then that is four votes for Beatrice, she will be the person eliminated tonight." Announced Chris.

"You heartless backstabbing asshole." Fumed Lillian." She was your best friend here, how could you vote for her, just to keep yourself in?"

Beatrice teared up and ran for the deck. They tried to call her back, but the ship had already taken her away.

"I-I was just protecting her, so she wouldn't be upset here." Randall tried to lie, but it was a stutter.

"Save your crap, I saw you the other day, you tried to rat Roni out for getting the popsicles, even after he gave you one." Silenced Harvey.

Randall was speechless, eventually the others left him alone, feeling miserable and abandoned.

"I knew she would be heartbroken, I tried to warn her, I wish she listened." Roni told Harvey.

"There was nothing you can do. The only thing we can do now is kick him out." Said Harvey.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Harvey:** The truth comes out at last.

**Janice:** That poor girl, she didn't deserve that.

**Daniel:** Christina is going to kill you for what you did to Beatrice.

**Roni:** I was right about him, too bad someone fell victim to his greed and manipulation.

**Randall:** Fuck you Chris, why did you do that? I had everything working for me.

**Chris:** I do what I want, I love drama, and I never liked you.

* * *

><p>"What a dramatic end to our long day!" Exclaimed Chris." This was the conflict and clashes we were waiting for, Team Navy Pits finally scored a win, while the Pupils continue to lose. Randall threw Beatrice under the bus and got her eliminated to save his skin, and being the nice host I am, I showed his team the confessionals. He is a dead guy now. So will the Pupils vote him out next? Will the Navy Pits' victory last? And will I pull another confessional trick like that again? To find out, keep watching Total Drama: Reality Edition."<p>

* * *

><p>The camera shows another island, a boat had just arrived, and dropped Beatrice on it. She was immediately engulfed in a tight hug by Harvey H, she hugged him back crying on his chest.<p>

"It's okay my love, I saw the whole thing, I will get him for that, don't you be sad about it at all." He comforted her rubbing her back.

"He tricked me, I thought he was a nice caring guy, but he tricked me." She sobbed.

"I know, its ok. I will show him, I promise you." Harvey swore quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>Votes:<strong>

**Beatrice: Janice**

**Daniel: Randall**

**Harvey: Randall**

**Janice: Beatrice**

**Lillian: Beatrice**

**Lydia: Beatrice**

**Randall: Beatrice**

**Roni: Randall**

**Total:**

**Janice: 1**

**Randall: 3**

**Beatrice: 4 (Eliminated)**

* * *

><p><strong>Teams:<strong>

**Grassy Pupils:** Harvey R – Daniel – Randall – Janice – Lillian – Lydia – Roni

**Crimson Pecs: **Alex – Liam – Marianne – Nora – Trixie – Seamus – Dominick

**Navy Pits: **Christina – James – Phoebe – Remi – Sharon – Toby – Bradley

**Eliminated: **Miss Alice – Steve – Harvey H – Marlene – Mark – Beatrice

* * *

><p>And the love triangle shifts! Looks like Beatrice's naivety couldn't let her see that the boys around her were all jerks. I liked Beatrice, writing for her and her story was fun, it was a shame she had to be the one to fall victim to Randall's sneaky ways but someone had to. She was the first of the ones eliminated that could hold some plot, but I think it was best for her to leave at this point. Tell me your opinions on Beatrice and the events concerning her.<p>

Beatrice: Why are all boys jerks? *Sniff* Maybe if you reviewed I wouldn't think all boys were jerks. 


	7. Chapter 7: Wawanakwa's Got Talent

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Got Talent shows, but I sure do love them a lot!

Chapter 7 already! Compared with some other users, I must be Sonic! Ok bad joke, but still, don't you just hate when someone takes a long time to update? :/  
>Anyway, I'm starting to wonder if maybe something is wrong with the settings I have for reviews, cause I am not getting any. Or maybe no one is actually sending. Awkward... ON WITH THE CHAPTER!<p>

**Random Fun Fact:** Trixie was a late edition to the character list, but after adding her, I lost my uncertainty about her. IRL she actually is close to Lydia and Dominick. She also helped add dynamics to both of the other characters, plus, someone told me after the first few chapters that she was one of his favorite characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Wawanakwa's Got Talent<strong>

Chris stood upon the dock, it was a clear sunny morning.

"Welcome back viewers for another episode of our show. Last time, the last of the contestants revealed their fear which made it possible to do the "Face your Fear" challenge. Many were intimidated and could not face their fears, while others braved their horrors and got their team the points they needed to survive elimination." Capped Chris.

He ate a piece of a doughnut.

"James and Remi continue to try to impress Sharon, while Seamus and Marianne rapidly fall for each other. Beatrice and Randall got on everyone's nerves when they goofed off and slacked in the challenge. In the end it was a first ever event with the Navy Pits scoring their first victory, while the Grassy Pupils face another round of elimination." Informed Chris." In a shocking twist, I revealed all their confessionals to them, which showed Randall voting for the girl who was convinced he was an angel, just to save himself resulting in her elimination. You gotta love the drama!"

The camera zoomed in on Chris.

"How will the Green team react to Randall now that they know his true face? What will the challenge today be? And will the Navy Pits win that challenge? All that will be revealed right now on Total Drama: Reality Edition."

(Cue theme song)

* * *

><p><strong>Grassy Pupils cabin: Boys<strong>

* * *

><p>Roni, Harvey, and Daniel were in the cabin, they were mad at the events of the night, Randall had not yet showed his face.<p>

"This sucks, we lost twice in a row and Randall is still here. If he went out, we would have gone back to winning." Complained Daniel sadly.

"Look at it this way, next time we lose, he will definitely be the person voted out." Pointed Roni.

"Except if he wins solo immunity." Reminded Harvey.

"I don't want to think about that. I don't even want to think about our team losing." Said Roni.

Randall then entered the room, he had his head bowed and refused to look anyone in the eye, he quickly made his way to the bed, lied down and turned to face the wall. Everyone was glaring at him throughout.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Randall:** Everything is ruined, I had a friend, the girls didn't hate me. But then that damned Chris had to ruin everything.

**Daniel:** If he left, everyone would get along and we would be all happy.

**Harvey:** His fate is sealed, that is obvious now, it is just a matter of time.

**Roni:** I don't want to say I told you so, but it's true, at least people now see him as his true self.

* * *

><p><strong>Grassy Pupils cabin: Girls<strong>

* * *

><p>Lillian was angrily pacing, Lydia was lying there with no emotion on her face, Janice looked sad.<p>

"That rotten good-for-nothing piece of shit. Who does that to a sweet little girl? His ass is so out of here next time. Arrr, I want him out right now." Fumed Lillian.

"The saddest part is, I had part in getting her so heartbroken." Teared Janice.

"There is nothing to do about that now except get him out, calm down Lillian, don't get reckless, and Janice, its not only your fault, we all had a part in it." Calmed Lydia.

"I wouldn't mind one more loss, that way we would be in harmony. I won't be content till I have him out of my team." Said Lillian sternly and with determination.

"Do you really want us to be down to six? We need to focus, just ignore him." Advised Lydia.

"He better not sabotage any more of the challenges." Said Lillian giving in to tiredness.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Janice:** If you see this Beatrice, I am really sorry, please forgive me.

**Lillian:** Now we know why he and Roni don't get along, Roni was right about him all along.

**Lydia:** Getting your emotions involved is a bad idea, just keep focused and outside of the drama. They are going to get themselves in trouble if they just worry about the others and throw themselves in their business.

* * *

><p><strong>Crimson Pecs cabin: Girls<strong>

* * *

><p>"That was a difficult challenge, it tests your will, and team loyalty." Remarked Marianne.<p>

"I know, I was really afraid of the electricity." Agreed Nora.

"Well, I couldn't have gotten in the water, I would have drowned, it is totally different for me." Explained Trixie.

The girls rolled their eyes.

"We know, we never said anything." Stated Nora.

"By the way Trixie, aren't you happy we are winning? All it took was for Dominick to trust us all." Asked Marianne.

Trixie cringed at that." Yeah, good."

"Things are going much smoother now, Dominick isn't as arrogant and mean as before, there is no tension, and we are winning more often." Listed Marianne.

"He wasn't being mean, he was being a good leader." Corrected Trixie sternly.

"He was being mean, a good leader never leaves a man behind. He should have went back to get Steve." Lectured Nora.

"Get over it already, he was dead-weight anyway." Shouted Trixie.

The two girls gasped.

"Yeah you heard me, and you are too, Dominick can do this whole contest without any of you." She huffed as she turned to sleep.

Nora was going to retort but Marianne signaled her not to.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Trixie:** I shouldn't have lost it like that, but I have had it, I hate how things are. They were great when Dominick was in charge.

**Nora:** She is insane, she is going crazy because Dominick isn't being dominant. I can't stand her anymore.

**Marianne: **It is clear that Trixie is becoming a problem, this needs to be dealt with, but we can't get Dominick involved, he is biased to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Crimson Pecs cabin: Boys<strong>

* * *

><p>"So the blue team finally won a challenge. No matter, at least the Pupils are losing." Stated Dominick.<p>

"Hey Dominick, don't you think you owe as some gratitude?" Asked Liam." You underestimated us, and today we proved that we are up to the tasks."

"I agree with him on this one, especially considering that you and Trixie didn't win a point, and we ended up saving our butts from elimination." Added Seamus.

"Yeah." Joined Alex.

Dominick was overwhelmed, he sighed before giving in.

"Fine, maybe I didn't give you all enough credit, we will work as a team from now on." Addressed Dominick.

"YAY." Jumped Alex.

"That was all we ever wanted, we would make miracles if we work together Dominick." Promised Seamus.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Dominick:** It is degrading, but it is the right thing to do it seems.

**Alex:** Yay, I won't have to be quiet and scared around him anymore. We can have fun now.

**Seamus:** The future is looking bright for us, with a united stand we will wipe the competition, err, in a good way.

**Liam:** This changes things, if they decide to become a united group, then the voting wont be as predictable, the main concern is getting allies, I already have Alex, Nora, and possibly Marianne. If I get Seamus on my side then I am definitely safe for a few more challenges.

* * *

><p><strong>Navy Pits cabin: Girls<strong>

* * *

><p>Christina found out Beatrice got eliminated and was enraged.<p>

"How can that double crossing bastard do that to her? My BFF? I will get him for this." Yelled Christina.

"Think of it this way, she found out about him and she isn't being tricked anymore." Eased Phoebe.

"Girls, be happy, we won a challenge." Reminded Sharon.

"I cant, I want Beatriiiiiiice." Wailed Christina.

"It's kinda bittersweet Sharon, she was our friend." Clarified Phoebe.

"This is a competition where one person will win, if you are going to be sad every time a contestant loses then you wont get to enjoy the island." Lectured Sharon.

"We need to grieve over the loss of our friends, but we will still be happy about the win." Said Phoebe.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Phoebe:** I don't mean to be a downer, but the events that happened are a sword with two edges.

**Sharon:** Those girls are missing the fact that WE WON.

* * *

><p><strong>Navy Pits cabin: Boys<strong>

* * *

><p>The boys were pleased, to say the least, they were relieved to have finally won a challenge.<p>

"That was great, winning feels so awesome." Cheered Remi.

"And the cold water, that was a great reward, I'm getting so damn thirsty and I hate warm water." Added Bradley.

"I agree, it is a relief to win. The other teams have won too many times. We needed this, and hopefully we can win again." Commented Toby.

James was not speaking much, he was glad they won, but was ashamed of his performance.

"Come on buddy, you aren't still sad are you?" Remi nudged him.

"No need to be sad James, we won, and there is no shame in not facing your fear." Told Bradley.

"Thanks guys." He smiled genuinely.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**James:** My teammates are great, I didn't think they would have been so forgiving.

**Remi:** We may be very similar in many stuff, but here we differ, he's sensitive and hates to disappoint people.

**Toby:** Two eliminations and Harvey and Roni are still in, I thought by this point one of us would have been eliminated, not that I'm upset or anything.

**Bradley:** The cold water is a great reward, we need that refreshment, now all the teams are tied, we have an equal chance.

* * *

><p>The next day, the contestants dispersed after breakfast. Lillian searched out Roni.<p>

"Hey Roni, rough day yesterday huh." She commented.

"I know right, Chef stuck that thing in me like a drill." Spat out Roni.

"I meant the elimination." She cleared.

"Oh, I was actually expecting something like that to happen, but Beatrice wouldn't listen to me when I would tell her about him." Informed Roni.

"I wanted to apologize to you for not believing you earlier, if I had known he was such a jerk, these two eliminations would have been avoided. I just thought you two were fighting." Apologized.

"What's important is that you all know now, too bad we had to lose Beatrice for it, but oh well." Said Roni.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Lillian:** As a team leader it was my duty to have settled this earlier by asking what the problem was, now I have to fix this the hard way.

**Roni:** I wonder what Beatrice is doing now, is she with Harvey H? She would have the worst luck if she is.

* * *

><p>Phoebe walked over to Roni after Lillian had left.<p>

"Well, well, if it isn't Phoebe, had enough cold water?" Teased Roni.

"Jealous?" She retorted.

"Yes, very." He confessed.

"Don't get greedy, your team won dinner and comfy beds." She reminded.

"Anyway, how are things on your team? We're having trouble with Randall on ours." Asked Roni.

"I know, Christina is furious, and now we lost Beatrice and Marlene." Said Phoebe sadly.

"I heard that many people are mad at Tina, do you think she might leave soon too?" Pondered Roni.

"I hope not, if she goes then I won't have anyone to talk to on my team." She wished sadly.

"I know that you wanted to be with me, but we're on different teams, nothing to do about it." He teased laughingly.

"Shut up." She said jokingly as she smacked his head.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Phoebe:** I'm glad I got this far, but if Tina goes, then I don't know how long I will stay, with few friends on my team.

* * *

><p>"I think they might be crushing on me." Said Sharon.<p>

"No way. Really?" Gawked Janice.

"They always sit on either side of me, try to impress me, and they stare angrily at each other at times." She deliberated.

"Then they are crushing at you. Weird." Said Marianne.

"They're sweet but I don't know how to tell them off if they are." Told Sharon.

"You should be lucky you have not one, but two guys after you." Envied Janice.

"But I see Toby sitting with you sometimes." Reminded Sharon.

"He's nice but I don't like him that way." Replied Janice blushing.

"Are you sure those two like you? Or are they just trying to compete to impress you, or something." Asked Marianne.

"I'm not sure, I'll have to test them." Said Sharon.

"What about you Marianne? I see you going for walks alone with Seamus in the forest, how romantic." Janice swooned.

"We're just friends, he's the sanest one on my team, and the friendliest, the sweetest, the most handsome…" Zoned out Marianne before snapping out and realizing." I am so attracted to him!"

"Knew it." Cheered Janice.

"Don't worry though, he seems to like you too." Assured Sharon.

"You think so?" Asked Marianne.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Sharon:** Could they really be both competing for me? I'm flattered but it's awkward.

**Marianne:** Does he really like me back? I just realized I liked him, and I have no idea if he feels the same way.

**Janice:** A lot of couples are forming, or are about to form, It's beautiful.

* * *

><p>Seamus was sitting in the cabin when Liam approached him.<p>

"Hey kid, you need anything?" Asked Seamus casually.

Liam silently growled at being called kid, but covered it with a smile." Actually, I wanted to talk to you."

"Really? What about?" Inquired Seamus.

"You know, just some small talk, I wanted to ask you, who would you vote for if we lost?" Responded Liam.

"To be honest, I don't know, I don't have any qualms with any one on this team." Replied Seamus.

"_Good._" Thought Liam." Logically, we should vote for whoever is performing the weakest, and I honestly haven't seen Trixie do anything useful yet."

"I see your point, but we can't decide yet, and she is a friend of mine." Semi-agreed Seamus.

"You're right, but remember to keep it in mind, and I'm here if you have any other suggestions." Informed Liam in the nicest way possible.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Seamus:** If we lose and I don't have anyone to vote for, then Trixie will definitely come to mind. I don't want to unfairly boot someone who hasn't done anything wrong.

**Liam:** I heard from Nora that Trixie yelled at them yesterday, good. The girls will vote for her, and I just got Seamus to see my point, and Alex will vote with me. Perfect, I got this whole team in the palm of my hands.

* * *

><p>Trixie sat with Dominick in the gymnasium, he was lifting some weights from the side gym.<p>

"You are really amazing Dominick, the best around here." She spoke entranced by his workout.

"Thanks babe, and you're the prettiest girl on this island." He replied.

"You're just saying that." She blushed.

"I'm not. Anyway I was wondering why you don't agree with the other girls on the team." He asked.

"I don't like them." She said plainly.

"Be careful not to piss them off, we don't want you to get a lot of votes." Warned Dominick.

To the middle of the gymnasium, Harvey, Toby, and Bradley were shooting some hoops. Bradley and Toby were against Harvey, and he was wiping the floor with them.

"Shoot Toby." Shouted Bradley.

Toby was about to shoot but Harvey blocked it. He took it, dribbled avoiding Bradley, and shot. He scored.

"Fourteen, two, guys. Are you even trying?" He Taunted.

Toby panted, he passed to Bradley. Bradley shot the ball, but it missed.

"Focus Bradley." Told Toby.

Harvey took the ball, and went to the center of the court, he then jumped and shot the ball.

"Bad move bro." Said Bradley.

However the ball went directly down the basket. Harvey smirked.

"Impossible." Gawked Toby.

"I Quit." Grunted Bradley.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Trixie:** Those two can drop dead for all I care.

**Toby:** Harvey was always extremely talented at basketball.

**Harvey:** Ha hawww.

**Bradley:** I'm losing my edge, spending too much time with Lillian is making me lose my skills.

* * *

><p>Alex and Daniel were sitting in front of the cabins eating popsicles, Alex took one extra for Daniel.<p>

"How did Mark lose, he should have stayed longer." Asked Alex.

"It was that stupid Randall, he's the reason of all the losing and the anger in our team." Replied Daniel.

"I thought you said that your team was going to win all the time, and that you are all going to be the top nine." Laughed Alex.

"Once we get rid of him, we are." Promised Daniel.

Randall was nearby and heard them, he charged to them and threw their popsicles to the ground.

"What do you two losers know? If you talk about me I will…" He threatened as he prepared to strike them.

Christina however stomped up to him and stopped him.

"First you break Beatrice's heart and now you want to hit my brother?" She shouted.

"None of your business, and I had to vote for her, or else I would have lost." He huffed.

"Jerk." She slapped him attracting the other campers' attention.

He got flustered, he was about to retaliate but with the others there, he was overpowered. He ran towards the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Alex:** MY POPSICLE!

**Christina:** The nerve of him, he actually tried to hit my brother, and didn't deny it.

**Daniel:** I really want him to lose already.

**Randall:** (He is sitting with his head bent down, he lifts his head to reveal reddened eyes.) Get that thing away from me. (He blocks the camera)

* * *

><p>"Dude, I think you're gonna win." Mumbled Remi.<p>

"What? No way, after yesterday there is no way she is going to pick me." Denied James.

"You're impressing her more, and you are being gentlemanly, I don't do that, I don't have a chance." Gave in Remi.

"Snap out of it. This is not the Remi I know, that Remi would never give up, and would never admit defeat." Scolded James as he shook Remi.

Remi just looked to the ground." You can have her dude, I'm fine with that."

"I get it, you feel guilty, you want me to end up with her, because of yesterday." Said James." Well no sir, you are going to give it all you got, and keep in mind that phrase that we agreed on; May the best man win."

"You sure?" Asked Remi.

"You can bet on it, you don't want me to be the better of us would you?" Replied James.

"Hell no." Stood Remi." You're on, again."

They shook on it.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Remi:** That was hard, I don't like giving up. It's a good thing he is a better sport than I am.

**James:** It would suck for one of us to lose, it would be awkward, what would even be worse is if one of us gets eliminated while the other is still here.

* * *

><p>Nora and Lydia sat down with their backs to tree trunks. Nora told her about how Trixie had acted these past few days.<p>

"She really said that yesterday?" Asked Lydia.

"She did, I think Dominick's muscles are interfering with her head." Said Nora.

"I apologize for her behavior, she isn't usually like this." Apologized Lydia.

"I know, but she is becoming too much of a bitch, she never wins any challenges, I am even starting to think it's on purpose." Informed Nora." I'm sorry, but I have to vote for her."

"I understand, I hope she changes though. I'll talk to her when I get the chance." Promised Lydia.

"Attention campers, meet me in front me the Auditorium for your next challenge." Said Chris on the megaphone.

"Guess that chance isn't now." Sighed Lydia.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Nora:** Maybe if Lydia talks to her she can go back to her senses, but I'm still voting for her.

**Lydia:** Trixie, what have you done?

**Randall:** I don't want a damn challenge now.

* * *

><p>The campers were all seated in front of the auditorium which is a stage set up behind the mess hall. Chris stood atop the stage.<p>

"I bet you're all wondering why I called you here." Stated Chris.

"Duhh, because we have a challenge." Drawled Roni making a few campers laugh.

Chris got flustered." I mean that why this place in partic… never mind. This stage will be the location for some of the challenges. Today you will all be using it to showcase your talents."

Some contestants brightened up, while others sported a confused look.

"Do you mean…?" Janice's question was interrupted by Chris.

"Yes, you will be the participants in Wawanakwa's talent show." Said Chris.

"Sweet!" Cheered Lillian.

"Each team will audition their talents amongst themselves, and select three contestants that will perform their talents on stage to be judged by Chef and yours truly. Each of us will give each talent a score between one and ten. The team with the highest score in the end will be the winner, while the lowest scoring team will be sent to eliminate someone. You will all have two hours to get ready." Explained Chris." Your time starts…Now."

The campers dispersed, each team taking a different location to deliberate.

"And so starts the first ever Wawanakwa's got talent." Declared Chris." What talents will we witness? Which team will provide the most talented participants and win? And which team will send someone packing? Find out when we return with Total Drama: Reality Edition."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Liam:** Excellent, I have several stuff I can do.

**Lillian:** I am so excited, I love to sing, and I don't mean to brag but I think Chris will be impressed.

**Remi:** I'm not good at anything in particular, this challenge I'm pretty much useless.

**Janice:** Ooh, I wonder if I can do some gymnastic moves.

**Harvey:** Three from the team eh? Time to sit back and relax.

* * *

><p>The Navy Pits gathered at the dock and started to see who from the team were going to participate.<p>

"We already know Sharon can do cheer leading, we need two others now, who has something impressive to show? I can drive, but I don't see that happening here on a stage." Addressed Bradley.

There was a moment of silence, Toby and Remi looked bored, Christina was frowning, she seemed to be thinking about something else. Phoebe looked at the others and raised her hand.

"I can play the violin." She suggested.

"Great, now we need one more." Announced Sharon." I just remembered, James, you said that you can play the drums. Why don't you be the third contestant?

"I guess, why not?" He agreed reluctantly.

"Good luck guys, we are counting on you." Wished Bradley.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**James:** I'm afraid I might not be that good, but if no one else on the team can fill my place then I have to step up.

**Phoebe:** I thought more of our team would be up for it, oh well, I don't mind.

**Sharon:** I know we can do it, we will win for a second time in a row.

* * *

><p>In the mess hall, the Grassy Pupils were stumped, Lillian and Janice volunteered for singing and gymnastics respectively, but the others all seemed reluctant to try, or had no stage talent.<p>

"We can't just submit two talents, we need a third one." Informed Lillian.

"Sorry, but I don't really have anything special." Said Roni.

Daniel and Lydia agreed with him.

"I'm almost tempted to ask _him_." Stated Lillian, pointing at Randall sitting on a side table.

"Why don't you do something useful for the team for once?" Roni challenged Randall.

"I don't want to." He retorted.

"Useless piece of shit." Spat out Lillian.

"Fine, I can do it. I can play Basketball, but don't expect it to get us a lot of points." Gave in Harvey.

"Wonderful, it's alright, any talent right now would do." Brightened Janice.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Lillian:** Just you wait you backstabber, once this challenge is over, I'm gonna give you a piece of my mind.

**Janice:** Let's hope Harvey can do something that Chris will like, we need it now.

**Roni:** I kinda feel bad for Randall, but there isn't anything I can do now.

**Harvey:** This was not what I would have preferred, but there was no other solution.

* * *

><p>The Crimson Pecs went to the gymnasium to plan their game plan.<p>

"So who wants to give this challenge a go?" Asked Dominick.

"I would like to volunteer, I can do several stuff including acting, first aid, anything intellectual, but what I want to do is play the Piano." Proclaimed Liam.

"Wow, okay then." Agreed Dominick sounding impressed." Anyone else?"

Marianne was about to speak but was cut off by Trixie." I can paint, I am sure to make us win."

"Alrighty then, one more spot, I can do it if no one wants." Addressed Dominick.

Marianne opened her mouth to say something, but again, Trixie beat her to it." Dominick, you should definitely do some weightlifting, we won't lose if you do."

"You think? Okay then, I'll do it." He accepted.

"What if someone else can do something, Seamus? Marianne?" Interrupted Nora.

"Sorry, I am good at public speaking but that is not a stage talent." Said Seamus.

Marianne shook her head no.

"It's settled then. Liam, Dominick, and I are the contestants." Said Trixie confidently.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Liam:** I may have flaunted my skills this time, but it was essential to gain Dominick's acceptance, we would definitely lose if he didn't choose me.

**Nora:** I know that Marianne wanted to say something, but Trixie wouldn't shut up.

**Marianne:** I actually had a suggestion, but Trixie… If she wants the stage, let her have it. She screws up then she is gone.

**Dominick:** I am confident the three of us can get a good score overall, let's see what happens.

* * *

><p>The non-participating contestants were back as the audience while the nine contestants who were going to perform were backstage getting ready. Chris and Chef were sitting to the side on a judge's table.<p>

An intern walked up to the stage." Welcome to Wawanakwa's Got Talent, our first contestant is the Crimson Pecs leader; Dominick."

He walked away as the audience applauded. Dominick made his way to the center, several props were set all around the stage, mostly weights and heavy equipment.

He walked over to the small dumbbells, he lifted one in each hand and started exercising. He then got a hold of two more in each hand and lifted them.

He let them down and walked over to a large weight. He cracked his knuckles and prepared to heave it. He managed to lift it up at first, then he let go of one hand.

He dropped it and exhaled, the sweat dripping from his body.

"For my final move I need Chef to come to the stage." Spoke Dominick tiredly.

"This better be worth it boy" Warned Chef impatiently.

Chef walked up to Dominick. He was instructed to stand still in front of him.

Dominick then grabbed Chef's legs and hauled him above his head. The veins in his neck were popping outwards and he got red in the face. He kept him above for five seconds before letting him down. The audience applauded enthusiastically. Chef returned to the judge's table.

"I give it a seven." Spoke Chris.

"It's a ten from me, never seen anyone who could do that." Continued Chef sounding impressed.

"Yeah!" Dominick cheered as he went backstage.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Roni:** At least he didn't get me to be in that last move.

**Dominick:** That was great, a ten from the beginning, there is no way they will catch up to us.

**Toby:** We are so fucked!

* * *

><p>The intern announced the next act being Phoebe. She walked to the stage with a violin in hand, in the center was a pedestal with a music sheet on it. Phoebe took a pose and flipped the pages of the sheet. She stopped at a page and started playing. It was a soft slow melody, it sounded melodic and calm. The audience seemed pacified with the tranquil sounds, then in the middle the music got thrilling and fast. Phoebe didn't miss any notes, and when she reached the end, the music slowed down again to a slow crescendo. She finished and bowed as the audience clapped rapidly for her.<p>

"Good job, I give it an eight." Informed Chris.

"Seven." Commented Chef.

"Thank you." She said politely before exiting the stage.

"Next up, some acrobatic gymnastics from Janice." Announced the intern.

Janice showed up on stage in a ballet dancing outfit. There were Yoga mats on the stage floor. Janice had some ribbons with her. As the music started, she began to dance around wiggling the blue and pink ribbons in a spectacular motion, she performed cartwheels both sideways and in a manner of flipping forward. She set down the ribbons and resumed dancing without them She contorted her body revealing a very flexible body. The audience also gave her a warm applause when she was done.

"I give it a six, boring." Drawled Chris.

"I'd say eight, that girl twisted her body in ways I aint seen before." Said Chef.

She walked away giddily.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Toby:** That was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

**Janice:** Wooo. That was invigorating.

**Alex:** These things are boring, Dominick was fun though.

**Phoebe:** I hope that would be enough for us to be safe today.

**Christina:** If I wasn't so upset about that jerk, I would have cheered for Phoebe.

* * *

><p>The next contestant on stage was Trixie, she had a paint stand and she was working away at it, it was turned opposite to the Judges and the audience so no one knew what the result was. It took a while for her to finish, when she did she turned it around and revealed a portrait of Dominick with humongous muscles. She only got applaud from Dominick.<p>

"Boring! Five." Yawned Chris.

"Took too long, five from me." Added Chef.

"You obviously don't appreciate fine art." She huffed as she exited the stage.

"And now give a warm welcome to Lillian who will be singing." Announced the intern.

Lillian walked up the stage, she stood in front of the microphone.

"I would like to dedicate this song to Bradley." She declared before she started singing.

She sang a pop love song, it was lively and her voice was quite melodious. The audience was clapping for her and moving rhythematically to the song. When she was done Bradley climbed the stage and gave her a kiss. The audience gave her a standing ovation.

"You sure got the contestants on their feet, it deserves a nine." Said Chris.

"Yeah, it's a nine from me too." Agreed Chef.

Next up was James who sat behind a set of drums. He looked unsure.

"Yeah! GO James!" Encouraged Remi seeing him nervous.

James then smiled and started the act, he started with a speedy and loud start getting the contestants excited. Then he went into a lighter part but it was still entertaining. In the end he slammed the drums earning a loud applause from the audience.

"Dude, that was awesome. I give it a ten." Addressed Chris looking elated.

"Eight." Commented Chef.

James shot his fist in the air at the high scores he got before leaving the stage.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**James:** That was awesome, I didn't expect that at all. I was so nervous.

**Remi:** I knew he had it in him.

**Lillian:** I am very pleased with my performance, hopefully Harvey can bring us the victory now.

**Bradley:** Isn't she a babe?

**Dominick:** What an accurate painting, they misevaluated Trixie, she should have gotten a twenty for that.

**Trixie:** I don't even mind that they didn't give me good grades, if we lose then someone can be voted out and maybe Dominick will snap to normal.

**Seamus:** If Liam doesn't do something jaw dropping now, we are going to lose.

* * *

><p>It was down to the final three now, and first up was Harvey. A basket was set on the stage with a basketball on the floor. Harvey took the ball and aimed at the basket, he shot it, it sunk through the net. He repeated it with success. His routine was to do it again and again, sometimes backwards or with eyes closed, those however did not score. In the end he was met with mild cheering.<p>

"There were a lot of mistakes and few moves. Five." Said Chris unimpressed.

"Meh, six from me." Agreed Chef.

"Next up, Sharon performs a cheer leading routine." Spoke the intern.

Sharon walked up stage in a short skirt, pink sleeveless top, and pompoms. She started her cheer with a few moves and rhymes.

"Three, four, five, six. Give it up for Navy Pits. Seven, eight, nine, and then? Just like my score it's a ten." Cheered Sharon.

"Who's the best team on this island? Navy Pits in first not second." She continued doing some flips.

She finished her routine with a split then stand. She got an impressive applaud mostly from James and Remi.

"It was good. Seven" Told Chris.

"The rhymes were tacky, six." Criticized Chef.

"Only one contestant remains, and its Liam." Announced the intern as Sharon left the stage.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Sharon:** I think I did good, I'm happy with the result.

**James:** I personally think she deserved at least a sixteen.

**Harvey:** I gave it my best shot, it was a gamble and it failed.

**Phoebe:** If Liam is playing the piano, we are in danger.

* * *

><p>A piano was placed in the center of the stage. Liam walked out in a black tux. He bowed and then sat down at the stool. Before he started playing, he took out a black cloth and blindfolded himself. He started playing.<p>

"He's playing with his eyes covered." Said Alex to Daniel amazed.

Liam was playing some slow soft notes at first, it resembled a clip from Beethoven. He skillfully got every key as the music began to speed up. The contestants and the judges were wide-eyed at the performance. He finished receiving a standing ovation with thunderous applause. He bowed down.

"That…Was Perfect. Ten." Muttered Chris.

"What Chris said." Added Chef mesmerized.

The Crimson Pecs all cheered loudly at achieving a perfect twenty.

"The scores have been tallied and we have the results, and it was a close call for the winners." Informed Chris." In first place with forty seven points, the Crimson Pecs."

The Crimson Pecs were ecstatic.

"You're going to like your reward too, to help you sleep and escape the heat during the day, the Crimson Pecs cabin will receive fans." Announced Chris.

"Yes, finally a good reward." Cried Dominick.

"The team coming in second place and safe from elimination tonight are… the Navy Pits with a close forty six points." Continued Chris.

"Ahh so close." Frowned Remi.

"That means, Grassy Pupils with forty three points come in last for the third time in a row. Sad." Addressed Chris." See you in an hour."

The team were not as upset, they looked at each other knowingly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Liam:** I dare anyone to think of voting for me now.

**Sharon:** That was so close, but I am content with our performance.

**Bradley:** They better not vote for Lillian.

**Trixie:** I knew it, we won because I let Dominick step up. I knew it.

**Lydia:** Hopefully after today things can start getting better.

**Alex:** I hope Daniel doesn't get out now, it won't be fun without him.

**Janice:** This is one vote I won't be sorry about.

**Randall**: I hate you all, I won't go down without a fight.

* * *

><p>The Grassy Pupils were gathered around the bonfire, Randall was distanced from them on a lonely stump. Chris showed up.<p>

"It all went downhill for you didn't it, I was not expecting this, anyway, you all know the drill by now so let the voting start." Relayed Chris." Everyone is fair game, no solo immunity for this challenge."

They all got up, Randall was the first to vote.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Randall:** You made me suffer here, so you deserve to be out not me. (As he exits, his arm is seen coming behind the confessional camera.)

* * *

><p>After the campers voted, Chris stood in front of them with a Tray of marshmallows.<p>

"You have all cast your votes. I here have six marshmallows, one for every one of you who will continue. When I call out your name, you shall receive a marshmallow. The person who does not receive a marshmallow will be eliminated and must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers which means you are out and cannot come back." Lectured Chris." The first marshmallow of the night goes to….. Daniel."

He caught it happily.

"Lillian"

"Harvey"

"Lydia"

"Janice"

Randall and Roni remained without a marshmallow.

"I was surprised at the result to be honest. Randall, you tricked your teammates, never contributed in the challenges, and got on everyone's nerves. Roni, I can't think of a reason for you to be in the bottom besides your bickering with Randall." Informed Chris." So without further stalling, the final marshmallow of the night goes to…."

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Randall"

"Yeah, finally…wait what?" Lillian's eyes widened.

"Chris, if you're joking, this isn't the time for it." Told Roni looking confused.

"I'm not, it was the oddest thing the votes. The camera only got one vote, it was turned off somehow, and that one vote was for Roni." Informed Chris.

Everyone's heads turned to glare at Randall who took off to the forest laughing.

"So he turned off the camera, can't we revote? We all voted for the same person." Asked Lydia.

"Sorry, no can do, the voting is over and the results show that Roni is eliminated, but for the future the cameras will be monitored." Apologized Chris.

"That's not fair." Cried Daniel.

"We won't stand for this." Joined Harvey.

Chef showed up and grabbed Roni's arm, he dragged him to the boat and threw him on it where it drove off. Leaving the others complaining futilely.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Randall:** Ha ha ha ha ha. Take that, I am still here and you are out.

**Janice:** This is terrible, that rat is still here and someone innocent got voted off instead, AGAIN!

**Daniel:** Not Roni, now I don't have anyone on my team.

**Lillian:** I am going to murder him, he will never escape me.

* * *

><p>"Man, what a way to go, they never saw it coming." Exclaimed Chris." I didn't even see it coming. What will the campers do to Randall now? Will he ever be eliminated? Will more cheating happen in the future? And who will be booted next time? Find out on our next installment of Total Drama: Reality Edition."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Votes:<strong>

**Daniel: Randall (Not Recorded)**

**Harvey: Randall (Not Recorded)**

**Janice: Randall (Not Recorded)**

**Lillian: Randall (Not Recorded)**

**Lydia: Randall (Not Recorded)**

**Randall: Roni**

**Roni: Randall (Not Recorded)**

**Total:**

**Randall: 6 (Not Recorded)**

**Roni: 1 (Eliminated)**

* * *

><p><strong>Teams:<strong>

**Grassy Pupils:** Harvey R – Daniel – Randall – Janice – Lillian – Lydia

**Crimson Pecs: **Alex – Liam – Marianne – Nora – Trixie – Seamus – Dominick

**Navy Pits: **Christina – James – Phoebe – Remi – Sharon – Toby – Bradley

**Eliminated: **Miss Alice – Steve – Harvey H – Marlene – Mark – Beatrice – Roni

* * *

><p>Twist ending to stir up some drama. I remember when my first two readers read this, one of them fumed at me and called the story "Trash" (no it wasn't Roni or anyone on the Grassy Pupils even). Roni was a trick, an edgic trick too for those who dabble in edgics! He was one of the top four that were suggested to be the winner. I probably should have stated at the start of the story that it will not be as predictable as you think. There isnt a clear winner, at least not yet! So get your wheels turning and keep guessing! Tell me your thoughts! Was it a bad move, a shockingly clever twist, "Trash"...? You be the judge, but you gotta let me know! Hit the review button why don't ya!<p>

Roni: (Sigh) Avenge me people, review for my sake! 


	8. Chapter 8: Have Mercy!

**Special Disclaimer:** Another challenge idea inspired by the talented Cragmiteblaster! Check out his stories, this one came from TDL1!

A fair **warning! **This chapter can be rated M if you're a little too sensitive. Also, there is a bit where racism is made. The author does not condone racism.

This chapter is shorter than the rest, but don't worry, the one that follows will be double the length, yup, double! Apparently, not even the twist ending of the previous chapter was enough to get me a review, le sigh...

**Random Fun Fact:** In older versions, Beatrice usually got far in to the story, usually an alternative to Phoebe. This time though I chose to let Beatrice go earlier due to her subplot ending quickly. (Not saying that Phoebe is sure to go far, you'll just have to read and find out)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Have Mercy!<strong>

Chris stood upon the dock looking uncharacteristically serious.

"Last time on our show, the teams were participants in a talent show themed challenge where three contestants from each team performed their talents and were judged by Chef and me. It was a close call but Liam sealed the deal for the Crimson Pecs earning them the victory and the valuable set of fans for their cabins." Capped Chris." The Pupils fell short however and had to face elimination."

Chris frowned at that.

"When it was obvious that Randall was being voted out, he apparently turned the confessional camera off after his vote leaving all the other votes unrecorded. His vote got Roni booted unfairly causing a rebellion among the other campers." Relayed Chris despondently." In normal cases, cheating is overlooked in the first time it is done since the contract does not say anything against it, but due to many complaints from angry campers, compensation is required. Sucks I know."

Chris re-flashed his grin.

"Now that the Grassy Pupils are down to six team members and feel murderously towards Randall, how will they fare in the next challenge? How will I make it up to Roni and to the other campers? And who will be gone at the next elimination? Find out right here on Total Drama: Reality Edition."

(Cue theme song)

* * *

><p>"This is not acceptable. We demand justice. Randall must be eliminated, we all voted for him, we will even vote now to prove it and you have to bring Roni back." Ordered Lillian angrily.<p>

"This isn't fair, this is cheating." Scolded Harvey." We won't hush this up. There is a million dollar at stake, you can't just allow someone to lose that due to cheating."

"Guys, hold your horses. First off Lillian, things don't work like that, just because people complain doesn't mean I have to meet their demands." Hushed Chris." Secondly, the contract does not prohibit acts of cheating for the first time however they will not be repeated once done, that is why the confessional camera will from now on be monitored."

By now the other teams were also gathered around Chris.

"What's going on?" Asked Seamus.

"That scumbag Randall cheated to let Roni out and Chris wont change his decision." Informed Janice.

"What the hell? You can't do that. This is not some game, people won't let this down." Objected Toby.

"I can see that this is causing a riot, I will take action, however the elimination is still considered valid." Decided Chris under the pressure.

"What does that mean?" Will Roni be back?" Asked Daniel hopefully.

"No Roni is still out, but he will be given some compensation and Randall will be penalized." Clarified Chris." Now, that's the end of it. Everyone to their cabins. Now."

The campers were still unhappy but obliged.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Toby:** Fuck this shit. Why is cheating allowed, this is not logical.

**Lillian:** Even if we are going to tie him up, anything it takes, I won't let him get away next time.

**Liam:** That scandalous lowlife piece of cheating scum. He got Roni out and cheated to do it. I will get revenge.

**Alex:** Not Roni! Who is going to protect me from Christina now?

**Phoebe:** I really detest cheating, and Roni was one of my best friends here, there is a lot of unfairness going on.

**Trixie:** All this trouble for Roni? Since when was he that popular? I bet if Dominick is eliminated, which will definitely not happen, the whole show will be canceled.

* * *

><p>It was midnight and the island was silent, Randall made his way to the Pupils cabin silently. He snuck in, it was dark. He assumed Harvey and Daniel were asleep. He tiptoed to his bed. He was almost at the bed when the lights came on. Daniel had turned them on.<p>

"Oh, uhh hello, I hope you're not too mad." He stuttered nervously seeing the stares from Harvey and Daniel.

"How can you even show your face here?" Spat Daniel.

"This is my cabin too, I don't care if you're angry or not." He stood stubbornly.

Harvey made his way to him, got a hold of him and threw him out the cabin face first to the ground.

"If I see you here I will kick your damn punk ass to the other side of this island." Threatened Harvey before slamming the door shut.

Daniel poked his face through the window and pulled a face before shutting the curtains. Randall dusted himself off before going to the Navy Pits cabin.

"_I can't go to the red team cabin, Liam wont let me in._" He thought.

He knocked on the Navy Pits cabin, the boys' side. He was greeted by Remi.

"What the hell do you want? Do you know what fucking time it is?" Remi asked impatiently.

"I know, but can I please sleep in there tonight?" Randall asked meekly.

"Who is it?" Asked Bradley from inside.

"It's the douchebag that cheated." Replied Remi." He wants to sleep in our cabin."

"What?" Burst Toby." He's here, let me at him."

Randall saw this and bolted towards the forest again.

"He ran away huh, good, if he was here, so help me God…" Huffed Toby.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<br>**  
><strong>Toby:<strong> Asshole, it's a good thing he ran away.

**Remi:** Loser, kicked out of his own cabin so he comes here. I bet he's out next challenge.

**Randall:** I hate this, it's as if I am the first person to ever cheat, but everyone has to take his side. I hate this, I hate this, I hate this…

* * *

><p>The following morning was an unpleasant one to the campers of the green team, Randall had taken his breakfast before they were up and escaped to the woods. Each team was at their table quietly.<p>

"He actually went back to the cabin last night?" Gawked Lillian.

"Yes but Harvey kicked his butt right out the cabin." Spoke Daniel proudly.

"Good work. The nerve of him, what a disgraceful thing it is to have him on our team." Frowned Janice.

"I know we said this over and over for the past three days, but I am fed up with him. He needs to go, even if that means losing another challenge." Nagged Lydia.

"I agree, I cant stand having him here for another day let alone till the rest of the contest." Agreed Lillian.

"That is if Chris doesn't allow any more cheating." Piqued Harvey.

Over on the Crimson table, the atmosphere was less tense.

"Those fans were such a blessing." Smiled Trixie." It was a big help in sleeping at night."

"I know, finally Chris gave us something useful." Added Dominick.

"You guys, don't speak out loud now, the mood isn't right among the others." Cautioned Marianne.

"So? We won and we deserve to brag. HEY EVERYONE, HAD A GOOD NIGHT LAST NIGHT? WE SURE DID WITH THOSE AWESOME FANS." She announced to everyone in the room.

"Are you crazy Trixie? What's wrong with you?" Scolded Seamus embarrassedly.

"Watch what you say to her Seamus!" Growled Dominick protectively.

"He's right, you want the others to start collaborating to get us to lose? She better be quiet." Defended Liam.

"Let them, with Dominick, they can't beat us even if they work together." Hushed Trixie.

Everyone on the team facepalmed. The pits were cautious as to not make too much noise.

"It's just you me and Liam now. And I have a bad felling we will be even less real soon." Spoke Phoebe sadly to Christina.

"You're right, I bet Liam will be out soon too." Joked Christina.

"You're impossible!" Exhaled Phoebe.

"Stop laughing, this is no time to laugh. Cant you see it's a bad morning?" Scolded Toby.

"Mind your own business, what a loser." She blew him off.

Toby got his fist readied but was halted by Bradley.

"Calm down big boy, just ignore her. She's always like that." Calmed Bradley.

"Campers, I hope you're felling happy today because your challenge will take that away, and its right now, meet me in front of the Gymnasium." Announced Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Toby:** Bitch.

**Christina:** Who does he think he is to silence me? Disrespectful freak.

**Bradley:** I don't want our team to have problems now like the other two did, we are doing well without the drama.

**Harvey:** A challenge that will make us all unhappy? Chris is the most despicable human being I know. Other than Randall that is.

* * *

><p>The campers minus Randall slowly trudged to the location Chris specified. The gym was closed and they couldn't see what was in store for them.<p>

"Well good morning campers, I bet everyone is feeling chippy and happy this day." Mocked Chris.

"Just cut the crap and start the challenge." Snapped Lillian.

"I'll take that as a disagreement. First where is Randall?" Asked Chris.

"Dead hopefully." Spat Liam.

"Everyone needs to be present. Oh Chef, can you go fetch Randall for the challenge please." Called Chris.

"The object of the challenge is to endure what is dealt to you, it is, to give it straight, a torture challenge." Addressed Chris.

The campers were shocked, and worried.

"You will all be seated at chairs and strapped in, then different kinds of painful procedures will be administered ranging from an electric shock to all out bashing with a bat. The levels of pain are nothing that can do any serious harm, and the chairs are fit for the youngsters too. If you can no longer handle the pain, you declare the words "I Quit" and you will be removed from the chair. Over time the challenge will get tougher due to combination attacks. The winning team is the one who has a team member endure the longest like the Pool challenge, and the losing team is the one that has all its members quit first." Explained Chris." Any questions?"

"What kind of challenge is this? Torturing us? You are a mad man and should be put in a prison ward." Criticized Janice.

"Calm down, no injuries other than some bruises and burns, nothing to worry about." Calmed Chris.

"Bruises?" Gasped Sharon.

"Burns?" Added Lydia.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Sharon:** I have a really bad feeling about this.

**Nora:** But I can't do the electric parts, I can't.

**Janice:** Retarded, that is what he is, torturing us, he has no right.

**Dominick:** Some of these challenges are crazy, but I like this one, I'm confident I can last more than anyone else.

* * *

><p>The campers were seated and strapped in their chairs, they looked like something out of a horror movie. Chef then came in with a thrashing Randall in his arms.<p>

"No. Let me go. I don't want to." Struggled Randall.

He placed him in the chair and strapped him in preventing any means of escape.

"You are not only going to participate in this, but you are going to stay in that chair till after all of our team goes out." Said Lydia bitterly.

"Let the challenge begin!" Announced Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Liam:** That was the best thing Chris has done so far, and I intend to increase the torture for him, just wait.

**Randall:** I didn't want to come but that big black gorilla caught me.

**Marianne:** Here it comes, the moment where we all die.

* * *

><p>The challenge started with the chairs spinning in their spot.<p>

"Your first phase is spinning dizziness torture." Informed Chris.

"This is beyond lame." Drawled Liam.

"Oh and just a reminder, if someone throws up then they are eliminated from the challenge." Told Chris.

"Why didn't you say that before?" Questioned Nora.

"I forgot." Replied Chris casually.

"This is fun, how is this painful?" Asked Alex.

"Get me out of this thing, I have a headache now." Complained Trixie.

"And we have our first quitter. Does that answer your question Alex?" Laughed Chris.

After a while of spinning with no one quitting, Chris stopped the torture for a few minutes.

"Round two will begin now, and it is the submission of a small electric shock." Declared Chris.

"No please don't. I quit." Begged Nora.

"That is two out so far, what other tortures are in store for them? Will anyone be medivacked today? And who will outlast the others in the ultimate test of endurance? Find out after the break." Finished Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<br>**  
><strong>Trixie: <strong>I was getting a real strong headache, I couldn't stay any longer.

**Nora:** I wanted to criticize Trixie for quitting this early, but I did just as bad. You can't blame me though, I may have faced my fear but I am still terrified of electricity.

**Alex:** That was fun, I think I can win this challenge if it is all like this.

**Daniel:** I noticed Randall's chair spinning a lot faster, I wonder why.

**Chris:** I said Randall would be penalized didn't I…

* * *

><p>The chairs were now submitting electric shocks to the contestants, some were screaming, some were laughing, others were just shaking uncontrollably. It was one heck of a spectacle.<p>

"This…is…so…ticklish." Laughed Sharon.

"I can't take it anymore. My body feels numb." Said Janice with a pained voice.

Her chair was unchained by Chris pressing a button. Phoebe's hair was standing all over.

"Please stop this." Begged Christina.

"Two more down. Round three starts now." Informed Chris.

The electricity stopped, Randall's hair was puffed out in an afro, he looked pained. There seemed like there was nothing starting.

"Did the next torture start? Asked Marianne.

"Yes it did, let it kick in for a few seconds." Smirked Chris mischievously.

"Oww." Jumped Sharon." Why is my chair getting hot in the bottom?"

"Same thing with me." Joined Lydia.

"Round three is the bottom of the chair heating." Clarified Chris.

"YOU'RE COOKING US!?" Yelled James.

"Ahh, oww, oohh, eee. I quit." Struggled Sharon." I shouldn't have worn a skirt for this."

"Owwwy, stop. Stop!" Cried Alex.

"Not so fun anymore is it Alex?" Taunted Chris.

The burning went on, the campers were stiffening themselves, yelping here and there, trying to lift their butts off. Randall's chair was so hot that Harvey who was next to him felt the radiation. Just as Chris was about to stop Lillian quit.

"That's a third of you, we are getting closer." Announced Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Sharon:** Darned skirt. My behind hurts so much.

**Alex:** That wasn't so fun afterall. Oww my tooshie.

**Lillian:** I'm fine with how I performed, now to see the result.

**Bradley:** That wasn't so bad, I can take a lot more than that.

**Lydia:** I was close to quitting, it's a good thing Chris stopped that.

**Seamus:** We are behind now, but I'm doing good, we just have to stay safe tonight.

* * *

><p>Round four had just started, and out of each chair came out a baseball bat. Randall's chair took out two bats. The bats started striking the victims in certain areas, never on the head, groin, and breast areas though. The strikes were of medium strength, nothing harmful.<p>

"This is..Ow..Insane..Ow..I hate this..Ow..challenge." Said Marianne.

"It's not so bad." Shrugged Dominick.

"Please stop." Begged Daniel joined by Marianne.

Randall looked pained, Liam seemed to be doing fine but he told Chris that he quit. When he got out he snuck to Randall's chair and cut some wires without being noticed by anyone.

"Only Seamus and Dominick are left from team Crimson Pecs. While the Navy Pits have five team members remaining. Only Phoebe and Lydia remain from the girls." Relayed Chris.

"Stop. Get me the hell out of here." Shouted Randall.

Chris pressed the button to unchain him but it did nothing, the torture did not stop.

"I said I QUIT." He reiterated.

"Sorry, but the button wont work, you need to wait till the end of the challenge for Chef to manually get you out." Informed Chris.

"Noooooo." He howled.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**James:** It's getting hard, I know I won't stand much longer.

**Phoebe:** Again I am one of the last girls, I am definitely a tomboy now.

**Harvey:** I saw Liam do something to his chair, he is now my favorite.

**Liam:** You like cheating, so I thought this thoughtful gift might please you. It is a special one from Roni.

**Randall:** HELP MEEE!

**Chris:** I could have let Chef take him out now, buuuut nahhh.

* * *

><p>"For round five, you will get a combination of spinning and butt-heating." Told Chris before starting the round.<p>

The chairs started spinning and the bottoms heated. The pain of the burning combined with the spinning proved too much for Phoebe.

"I quit Chris." Said Phoebe.

"Me too." Joined James.

Remi looked green in the face." Stop."

Chris pressed their chairs and Remi immediately went outside. Vomiting was heard.

"Each team is down to two members now." Informed Chris.

Lydia then told Chris she quit leaving only Harvey from the green team.

"I can't take it anymore." Randall wailed.

"Serves you right asshole." Spat Lillian.

"You can do it Seamus, you are so close." Cheered Marianne.

"It doesn't matter cause Dominick is going to win this all." Stated Trixie.

"I have had it with your goddamn obsession with him. It's Dominick this, and Dominick that. Enough already, you glorify him more than any God ever praised. I have never seen someone as superficial and shallow as you. You disgust me." Exploded Nora.

Trixie gasped dramatically while everyone's jaw dropped to the ground.

"You bitch, take that back." Snapped Trixie.

"No, and he hasn't even won half the challenges we got." Refused Nora.

Trixie slapped her, Nora retaliated and they broke in to a catfight.

"Hey, stop. Chris let me out, I need to stop them." Commanded Dominick.

"Ok, but that would mean you are out." Told Chris.

Dominick got out and walked over to them.

"Ladies, please, there is plenty of Dominick to go around, calm down." Dominick separated them.

"You two are more self-centered and conceited than any king this world has witnessed." Huffed Nora as she walked away.

Trixie tried to go back at her but Dominick stopped her.

"Just leave her, we'll both vote her out and that's that." He quieted her as he pulled her onto a hug.

"I love you Dominick." She smiled." Wait, you quit?"

"Damn it, I didn't notice, I was just trying to stop the fight." Dominick beat himself.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Remi:** Egh, that was horrible. But the upside is I lasted longer than James.

**Seamus:** Dominick lets us down yet again, now I have to save the team.

**Nora:** I don't know what came over me, I have never done something like that.

**Marianne:** I completely understand Nora's reaction, I am surprised she didn't do that outburst earlier. I know I would have.

**Trixie:** I will get you for this you nerdy loser. Just you wait.

**Dominick:** Trixie is sad, I knew Nora would be a problem from day one. I won't let anyone annoy my girl.

**Liam:** Hahahahaha. Nora showed her so bad. You go girl. That bitch deserved it a long time ago.

* * *

><p>"Round six guys." Announced Chris." You will get the other two tortures, electricity and bludgeoning."<p>

Bats came out of the chairs and the chairs started zapping their inhabiters. All of them looked worn out, however Harvey was more than anyone else prepared to quit. He was holding it in for as long as possible.

"Harvey, you don't have to push yourself that much, its ok, we can vote for Randall." Eased Janice.

Harvey tried to ignore the pain but just couldn't handle it anymore and quit, Followed shortly by Toby.

"And that means the Grassy Pupils are the losing team today." Declared Chris." That leaves the winning team to be decided by Seamus and Bradley."

"Woo Bradley, you can do it." Cheered Sharon.

"Hey, cheer for your own man." Scolded Lillian jokingly.

"Yeah Seamus, you're the star today." Encouraged Marianne.

Seamus and Bradley braved the round. Randall's chair was smoked and he was all sweaty and red, his clothes had torn and he had bruises all over, he was barely conscious

"You guys have made it to the final round, it will now go on till one of you quits." Informed Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Harvey:** I tried my hardest, and frankly, I don't see why, we don't want Randall to stay any longer.

**Sharon:** I would cheer for my man, but I'm guessing I have two so…

**Bradley:** Just one more person, we won once, but I would love to win again.

**Seamus:** So close, but I have a feeling Bradley will win, he is a tank, he can take so much pain.

**Randall: **You will all pay.

* * *

><p>The final round consisted of the combination of all four previously administered tortures at once. It was overwhelming and the contestants could barely watch. Seamus looked pained and dizzy. Bradley was holding back.<p>

"One more person, come on guys." Urged Chris.

They were almost done, there was a split second where Seamus gave up before Bradley.

"And that means Bradley wins it for the Navy Pits. Congratulations. You are going to love your prize, it is a one time only music party, and it is tonight. Exclusive to the Navy Pits." Informed Chris.

"WOOOO!" Christina's shriek could be heard to the other side of the planet.

"Crimson Pecs, you are all safe from elimination tonight." Told Chris.

The two teams went on to their cabins leaving the Grassy Pupils. Chef had just taken Randall out, who was no longer awake.

"Well Pupils, you had a very bad week, four consecutive eliminations, I did not at all expect that." Said Chris.

"Whatever, what matters is that no cheating from that bastard is allowed." Demanded Lillian.

"Fine, the elimination is now though, the rest of the time needs to go the preparation of the party." Finished Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Christina:** PARTY! YEAH!

**Remi:** Awesome! Finally the Navy Pits get their rewards.

**Seamus:** I'm still proud of my achievement. Congratulations to Bradley and his team.

**Bradley:** That was a really close one, it was so worth it in the end.

**Daniel:** Finally we can get him out.

* * *

><p>Chris stood in front of the six green team members. Randall had regained consciousness but just barely. He looked terrible.<p>

"Well Pupils, after today only five of you will remain, and compete against two teams of seven. How are you all feeling." Asked Chris.

"Very happy if the elimination goes right." Replied Janice.

"Then it is time to vote, as usual you will enter and say your vote, this time however and from now on, you will have an intern in there to block any attempts of vandalism." Deliberated Chris." And one more thing, one person here wins solo immunity."

"That should be me, I was the last one in my chair." Spoke Randall dizzily.

"Actually you quit early on, Harvey was the last person to quit so he is the one who gets solo immunity and cannot be voted for tonight." Corrected Chris.

The team clapped for Harvey.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Randall:** Why are they doing this to me? What have I done to deserve this? I hate you all. Daniel, I hate kids.

**Lillian: **Randall, Randall, Randall, Randall, Randall. Those are all our votes, get them in your head Chris and cut the bullshit already, he should have been out four eliminations ago.

**Janice: **I have never met someone as evil and despicable as you Randall.

**Harvey:** Randall, if he isn't the person out tonight, I am quitting this whole show.

* * *

><p>The last of the voters had cast their vote and they were now gathered around Chris at the bonfire.<p>

"You have all cast your votes. I here have five marshmallows, one for every one of you who will continue. When I call out your name, you shall receive a marshmallow. The person who does not receive a marshmallow will be eliminated and must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers which means you are out and cannot come back." Lectured Chris. "The extra sugary chocolate dipped marshmallow belonging to the immunity winner goes to Harvey."

He caught it but remained serious.

"The first marshmallow of the night goes to….Lillian."

"Janice"

"Lydia"

"Daniel, Randall. The two of you are left. Daniel, you do reasonably well in challenges, Randall, I won't repeat what I said, but you pretty much suck, and caused a lot of problems." Relayed Chris." The vote was a landslide, and all six were recorded if you were wondering. The person staying in the competition is…."

...

...

...  
>...<p>

"Daniel"

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

"Randall, the boat of losers awaits." Told Chris.

"To my ass." He flipped them off before standing up and walking towards the dock.

Daniel went to him and kicked him in the butt sending him tumbling forward.

"This was for my Popsicle yesterday! And for Roni." He sneered at him.

Randall didn't even look behind before getting on the ship that took him away.

* * *

><p>"That was one heck of a challenge." Exclaimed Chris." At least no one got hurt, well besides Randall. Speaking of which, his chair was sabotaged by Liam and was forced to endure the rest of the torture. Hope that was enough to pacify the campers. With Bradley being the last one to quit, he won his team a party. The night is far from over. Anyway, now that Randall is gone, Will the Pupils finally get back on their feet? Will Trixie and Nora kill each other? And who will be the ninth contestant to leave the competition? Find out next time on Total Drama: Reality Edition"<p>

* * *

><p>The camera cut to the same island Beatrice went to when she lost. Randall's boat was dropping him off. He got off and headed in to the island but was met by the three people he wanted to avoid; Beatrice, Roni, and Harvey H.<p>

"So you got out huh?" Asked Harvey while cracking his knuckles." Twenty one more challenges to go, and we have you all to ourselves here."

"You like cheating right?" Said Roni while holding an iron bar.

"Get him!" Shouted Beatrice letting out her pent sadness.

"Noo, please come back." He turned to call for the ship but it was already gone." Help me! HAVE MERCY!"

* * *

><p><strong>Votes:<strong>

**Daniel: Randall**

**Harvey: Randall**

**Janice: Randall**

**Lillian: Randall**

**Lydia: Randall**

**Randall: Daniel**

**Total:**

**Daniel: 1**

**Randall: 5 (Eliminated)**

* * *

><p><strong>Teams:<strong>

**Grassy Pupils:** Harvey R – Daniel – Janice – Lillian – Lydia

**Crimson Pecs: **Alex – Liam – Marianne – Nora – Trixie – Seamus – Dominick

**Navy Pits: **Christina – James – Phoebe – Remi – Sharon – Toby – Bradley

**Eliminated: **Miss Alice – Steve – Harvey H – Marlene – Mark – Beatrice – Roni – Randall

* * *

><p>And finally Randall bites the dust! And he got his fair punishment as well, even more to come served by Harvey H and Roni! Yeah, no one liked Randall. All my readers voiced that loudly, and they were right to. I intended him to be as much a rat as possible. His side story with Roni may not have been fully detailed but take it from me, you got all the clues necessary to figure out the basic problem. A small note regarding the beginning of the chapter, when I wrote the previous one, those are the reactions I got from the first two readers... So I based the start of this challenge on their reactions. Stay tuned for an even more dramatic longer chapter next time!<p>

Randall: So what I cheated! And I'm going to cheat even more if you don't send reviews!


	9. Chapter 9: Catering To The Devil

As promised, this chapter is double the length of the previous one, but with a challenge that we have seen in the TV show before. I thought by now I would have uploaded at least three polls, but due to an unexpected setback in that I didn't get any sort of attention, the same one is still up. Head over to my profile to vote for your favorite contestant!

**Random Fun Fact:** Janice has always been for the most part one of my favorite girls in the story, but for the life of me, I couldn't give her a big plot. But I am against the belief that characters with insignificant subplots be eliminated early. As you can see, several contestants with little plot remain in the contest!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Catering To The Devil<strong>

"Last time on our show, the contests were riled up about the cheating and demanded justice. I could only oblige and that came out in the challenge." Capped Chris." The campers took it into their own hands to deliver retribution to Randall when they all shunned him out of the cabins. Poor guy, not."

Chris laughed evilly before continuing.

"Trixie constantly bragged about Dominick, quickly getting on her team's and other teams' nerves eventually causing Nora to burst out and engage in a catfight with her. I love this show."

Chris composed himself to resume.

"The challenge was a gruesome one, the campers had to endure four different types of torture. Randall's punishment was that I tweaked his chair to receive double the dose, and then when Liam sabotaged his chair, he had to sit their and take the challenge till they all quit. Eventually Bradley scored the win for the Navy Pits and earned them a party, while the Pupils were sent to elimination for a fourth consecutive time. How was the party last night? Will the Grassy Pupils rebound now? And who will be the last single digit elimination on Total Drama: Reality Edition?"

(Cue theme song)

* * *

><p><strong>Navy Pits: All<br>**

* * *

><p>The team were in the mess hall where Chris had arranged them a party with a DJ, snacks, drinks, and fancy clothing. They were allowed to stay up till well over midnight and the other teams could only listen to the sounds from their cabins. The music was blaring wildly and the lighting made the island shine from afar. Christina was dancing with no care for the world. Bradley and Toby were at the snack bar.<p>

"This would have been perfect if Lillian was allowed here." Spoke Bradley.

"Is it just me or are the rewards keep getting better over time?" Pondered Toby.

"They are, the challenges are getting harder and for that we need better encouragement." Reasoned Bradley.

"I'm just happy for this all, after the unfairness and the bullshit Chris was allowing, we deserve this." Said Toby bitterly as he took a chunk out of a sandwich." By the way, this food is not cooked by Chef, I can tell."

"It's delicious, Chef had nothing to do with those." Assured Bradley.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Bradley:** It has been a while since we had fun like that. I wish Lilo was here to enjoy it too.

**Toby:** This food is exquisite, I don't mind Chef's food but I sure prefer this fine delicacy than his cooking.

**Christina:** WOOO! PARTY! OO! OO! OO!...

* * *

><p>Sharon was sitting with Phoebe when James and Remi walked up to them.<p>

"Sharon, may I have this dance?" Asked both of them at once.

They looked at each other and back at her, she was flustered, Phoebe tried to sink in her chair out of the awkwardness.

"Umm, thank you, but it's alright, I am tired, how about you ask Phoebe?" She said as she made her quick retreat from the scene.

They both looked nervous.

"Do you, ahh, wanna, you know…dance?" They tried to ask politely but very nervously.

"No thanks, by the way, you guys blew it with her." She refused as she got up and followed Sharon.

They looked despondent and glared at each other.

"You ruined the perfect chance for me." Accused Remi.

"Me? You're the one who came in after me." Retorted James.

"You snooze you lose." Taunted Remi.

"We both lost!" Exclaimed James exasperatedly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Sharon:** My suspicions are now confirmed. I need to do something about this.

**James:** We're getting nowhere like this. It's only making us look bad.

**Remi:** I will get her James, I promise you.

**Phoebe:** That was embarrassing.

* * *

><p><strong>Crimson Pecs cabin: Boys<strong>

* * *

><p>"Just one second Seamus and we would have been there instead of them." Said Dominick.<p>

"He did better than you, so you have no right to judge him like that." Snapped Liam.

"He's right, I could have done better." Eased Seamus.

"Anyway, it's a one night thing, so no big deal. Those Pupils are doing terribly, I bet they will continue to lose." Commented Dominick.

"I don't want them to lose anymore, I want the blue team to lose." Piped Alex.

"Same here actually, if the blue team loses then we'll be in first place." Agreed Dominick." I was wondering, if we lose who were you all going to vote for?"

Everyone tried to look away, they didn't want to answer.

"Whoever performs worst I guess, or someone who has been holding back the team." Suggested Seamus eventually.

"And that person has to be Nora." Assured Dominick.

"No she did good in the fear challenge and the tag race." Refused Liam.

"Then do you have anyone better?" Inquired Dominick.

"The small girl that keeps yelling at everyone." Burst Alex.

"No one dare vote for her. Am I clear?" He asked sternly.

The others just nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<br>**  
><strong>Dominick:<strong> I won't let them vote her out, I didn't want to vote for the kid, but if he votes for her then he is a goner.

**Liam:** Alex you numskull! It shouldn't have been revealed, now he will know and try to prevent it.

**Alex:** Did I say something wrong?

**Seamus:** Dominick should think of what's best for the team, and to be honest Trixie isn't that.

* * *

><p><strong>Crimson Pecs cabin: Girls<strong>

* * *

><p>Nora and Trixie had both turned to the walls avoiding any friction. Marianne was just lying there looking from one to the other.<p>

"_Well this is quite the predicament. Both of them are at each other's throats. I personally support Nora, but I don't want to get too involved._" Thought Marianne.

"Guys, are you asleep? I certainly cant with all the music." She tried to soothe the mood.

"_Nothing! Well I think the only way to go through with this is to vote one of them out and that Trixie is completely useless to the team, keeps bringing us down and causes tension. I have to vote for her. Maybe then things can be better for us._" Pondered Marianne.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Marianne:** How did I get stranded with those two as my roommates?

**Nora:** I feel bad I left Marianne alone like that, but if I turn back then I might fight with _her_ again.

**Trixie:** I wasn't sleeping, but I don't want to turn back and look at their ugly faces. Sluts, they deserve to be kicked out together.

* * *

><p><strong>Grassy Pupils cabin: Girls<strong>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we are down to five already. Our first five challenges, we soared with flying colors until it all came crashing down. All because of that asshole." Exclaimed Lillian.<p>

"I know, but we finally got rid of him, hopefully he will be punished further wherever he goes." Wished Janice.

"With only five members, we need to work extra hard now, we cannot afford to lose anymore." Told Lydia.

"They seem to be enjoying that party. I bet Bradley is wishing I was there." Pondered Lillian.

"Either way, if we won it, we wouldn't have been thrilled with it, so let them enjoy it." Said Lydia.

"I'm just hoping we don't get anymore eliminations, I wouldn't know who to vote for." Spoke Janice.

"That is a good point, the remaining people all deserve to stay." Agreed Lillian.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Janice:** I really don't want another voteoff.

**Lydia:** I think it will get better now, no, I'm sure of it.

**Lillian:** I hope you're having fun Brad. Don't dance with any of the girls though! Especially Sharon.

* * *

><p><strong>Grassy Pupils cabin: Boys<br>**

* * *

><p>The boys were quiet, they were relieved to have finally gotten rid of the problem, but it was still a thorn, knowing they lost so many times and so many teammates.<p>

"I wish Roni was here to enjoy this last elimination." Said Daniel sadly.

"He may have watched it, so he will be happy." Eased Harvey.

"Really? Good." Brightened Daniel." You know, I think that if we are going to the bonfire ceremony one more time, one of us will be out. The girls are more than us."

"We will have to work together and vote for the same girl." Advised Harvey.

"But who?" Asked Daniel.

"When the time comes, I will tell you." Finished Harvey.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Daniel:** The boys on our team keep losing, I was close last time, I really don't want to go out yet.

**Harvey:** So I am left with this kid in the cabin now? Doesn't matter, we will win from now on. Watch out Pecs and Pits!

* * *

><p>The campers awoke the next day feeling upbeat. The Navy Pits had a blast last night, the Crimson Pecs were content to have lasted this long without Elimination, and the Grassy Pupils were relieved to have gotten rid of Randall. Toby and Harvey were in the boys' side of the Grassy Pupils cabin.<p>

"This sucks, Roni is out so early, I was hoping we would go far. And the worst part is that it was by sabotage." Exhaled Toby.

"What can we do? We avenged him, but that doesn't help bring him back." Said Harvey with melancholy." I was wondering though. Chris said that he was going to do two things; punish Randall. And compensate for Roni. How will he make it up to him? Will he give him money?"

"That is a good point, I don't know, I'm hoping he brings him back although he said that his elimination was legit." Wished Toby.

"Who knows, hey, I wanted to ask you how things are going on your team?" Asked Harvey.

"It's going well, the interactions with Christina have decreased, and other than that, there are no problems." Answered Toby." Actually the real question should be asked to you, your team is down to five, your chances of elimination are now much higher."

"I haven't made any enemies but I doubt the girls will vote for themselves, Daniel and I are the likely targets now, my only hope is that we don't lose anymore." Replied Harvey.

"That is a problem." Commented Toby.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Harvey:** I am well aware of the threat of elimination for me, but I am doing the best I can not to attract the bullseye.

**Toby:** I am starting to be thankful that I wasn't on their team, it got some real shitty luck all of a sudden. _

* * *

><p>Seamus was walking out of the mess hall when he saw Marianne sitting at the beach alone, he headed her way.<p>

"Lovely view, calm and serene. The hustle of the contest takes most of our time, we don't get to relax that often." Spoke Seamus as he sat next to her.

"Huh, oh Hey Seamus, yeah you're right." She responded sounding distracted.

"Is something troubling you Marianne?" He asked with a worried tone.

"It's nothing, just my cabin mates, they're going to kill each other." Replied Marianne.

"I know, Trixie's excessive obsession with Dominick has turned her into a monster. I always knew she loved him, but I never expected her to become so…aggressive." Noted Seamus.

"At first it wasn't that bad, she was only greedy and cared for him, but now, she won't do anything in challenges, bashes at anyone, and gets upset at the slightest hint of teamwork." Listed Marianne." She only wants Dominick to win and us to act like sheep."

"I think it would be best to just kick her out, it might even be a reality check for her." Suggested Seamus.

"I'm with you on that one. Everyone would be a lot happier." Agreed Marianne.

Seamus smiled but saw that she still looked sad." Is there something else? You should be happy."

"Do you have any siblings?" She asked.

"Yes, a brother, he is nine now." He answered.

"Don't you miss him, you haven't seen him in what? Two weeks?" She wondered.

"Of course I miss him, but it would change our lives if I won the money you know. So I have to tolerate it for the chance of helping my family." He replied wisely." I think I know why you look so sad, you miss your family."

"It's been awhile, and I know they can see me now, but I'm worried about them, I'm the oldest so I always was the one responsible for them." Revealed Marianne." I can't help but wonder how they are doing, if they are fine, if anything bad happened to them, if…"

She was interrupted by Seamus who grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the face. "You are an amazing older sister, don't you worry about them, I'm sure they're just fine, and are watching you right now cheering for you. They are probably so proud of you…"

This time Seamus was the one who got interrupted, not by hands on his shoulders, but by a pair of lips on his. Marianne was kissing him. He was wide-eyed but responded to kiss eventually.

"I am so sorry." Said Marianne starting to blush furiously as their kiss ended." I was just really happy about what you were saying and I got in the moment, and…"

She could not continue the sentence trying to hide her face. Seamus then engulfed her in a gentle embrace.

"Don't worry, I feel the same way about you." He eased, smiling at her lovingly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Marianne:** Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God. How could I do that? He is just so sweet and amazing. Thank God it didn't end disastrously.

**Seamus:** I was a little surprised with the kiss, but I didn't mind, I was actually hoping it would happen. I started liking Marianne a while ago.

* * *

><p>Daniel and Alex were climbing up a tree to snatch some bananas.<p>

"There Alex, that one has some really big yellow ones." Said Daniel pointing at a branch.

"It's too high to reach." Frowned Alex.

"Try, you're really close." Insisted Daniel.

Alex reached a hand elongating it as much as possible but he lost his footing and fell down. He landed on something that cushioned his fall, someone actually.

"Ow." Commented the victim.

"Oops, sorry Liam." Apologized Alex as he helped Liam up.

"Why you little… I mean, don't sweat it, it wasn't too painful." Liam quickly covered his anger." But now I need a favor from you."

"Okay, what is it?" Asked Alex.

"I want you to vote with me for…" Liam whistled the name so Daniel couldn't hear.

"Sure, I was going to vote for her anyway." Accepted Alex.

"Okay cool then." Said Liam before continuing on his way before Alex fell on him.

"What did he want?" Asked Daniel as he came down the tree.

"He wanted me to help him in the voting." Shrugged Alex." Man, I wish we could get Popsicles again."

"I can't believe it's been a week since that, so that makes two weeks now. Time is running fast." Mused Daniel." By the way, I got the bananas."

"Then why didn't you go instead of me, if Liam wasn't under me I would have gotten hurt." Asked Alex accusingly.

"It wasn't easy!" Retorted Daniel.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Liam:** That was easy, but shit, he almost broke my back. Runt!

**Alex:** I'm so glad I fell on Liam, not that I wanted to hurt him. Mmm bananas…

**Daniel:** I wonder how we will spend our time if one of us is voted out.

* * *

><p>Janice was sitting at a yoga mat meditating silently. Nora walked up to her and sat in front of her.<p>

"Hello Nora, tough team I'm guessing." Started Janice.

"You can say that again, actually if only one of them was out it would all be better." Agreed Nora.

"Dominick?" Questioned Janice.

"No, Dominick is improving, it's Trixie. She has turned into, excuse my language, a bitch!" Corrected Nora.

"I see, she did change somewhat since the beginning of the contest." Agreed Janice.

"And furthermore, Dominick doesn't see a problem with her, so we can't complain to him. It's hopeless." Exhaled Nora.

"I don't see where the problem is, if she is being such an annoyance, then vote her out. End of story." Suggested Janice.

"We hadn't had an elimination in more than a week." Told Nora.

"Woops, guess that's our fault then." Laughed Janice.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Nora:** I reached the point where I WANT an elimination round. It's ridiculous.

**Janice:** We can't help it if we keep losing, although now we hopefully won't.

* * *

><p>"Dominick, I am telling you, everyone hates her, you have to do something." Urged Lydia.<p>

"That is impossible, why would anyone have a problem with her?" Gawked Dominick.

"Think about it." She said before leaving seeing Trixie approaching.

"Hey babe." Greeted Dominick as he kissed her.

"What did she want?" Asked Trixie suspiciously.

"Nothing, she was just telling me how things are in her team." Lied Dominick.

"Mmhmm. Okay then." She didn't seem convinced.

"Trixie, why are you so afraid of me letting the team help in making the decisions?" Asked Dominick.

"Because they will then take control of the team and you will lose your command over them." She replied quickly.

"First off, I would never lose control over the team. Secondly, teamwork doesn't necessarily mean that I am not the leader anymore, but it brings better results. I realized that after our initial losses." Explained Dominick.

"She did this didn't she, she changed your mind. She convinced you to act like a follower. She is trying to make you lose. She wants us to lose…" Bombarded Trixie.

"Trixie, Trixie, get a hold of yourself, Calm down." He hugged her." Lydia was just trying to help. Everything will be just fine, but calm down."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Trixie:** She wants him all to herself. She will not affect Dominick if I have anything to say about that.

**Dominick:** Maybe something is wrong with her, but I'm sure I can help her.

**Lydia:** That is not the same girl that was my best friend all those years, I hope _that_ Trixie can be brought back.

* * *

><p>Sharon wanted to see for sure if the boys were both crushing on her, or were competing for her. She saw them in the mess hall so she came up with a plan.<p>

"Good morning guys." She spoke.

They turned quickly to her and greeted her warmly.

"So what were you…Ha..Ha.. Hachoo." Sharon pretend sneezed.

Remi and James immediately dashed to the nearest Kleenex box and snatched a handful and ran back to her.

"Bless you." They said in unison.

"Umm, thanks. I only needed one though." She thanked awkwardly as she was presented with a few dozen tissue papers.

As she took it she deliberately dropped it. They fell to the ground and fought over who was going to pick it up.

"Guys, are you two okay?" She asked uneasily.

"Yeah, perfect. Why?" They asked.

She sighed." Nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**James:** Smooth move James, you made her freak out.

**Remi:** We sure are giving it away but I'll be damned before I let James beat me.

**Sharon:** I knew it, I hoped I was wrong but I knew it. Now I have to make a decision.

* * *

><p>"You know Tina, you are attracting a lot of negative attention with your behavior and how you treat Toby." Informed Phoebe." We barely have any friends on this team and we can't afford to make any enemies, you may just find yourself eliminated next time."<p>

"Relax! It's just that tall guy who is annoyed, I don't have any problems with the others." Eased Christina.

"Don't be so sure. Out of seven of us, three are friends of his, so if he gets four votes for you, then you are out." Reminded Phoebe." Plus, who knows who James will vote for."

"Sharon is on our side, and Bradley might not vote for me. So I think I'm safe." Said Christina.

"Why should you even be resorting to that kind of thinking? Just stop getting on everyone's nerves, if that is possible anyway." Advised Phoebe.

"Yeah yeah." Silenced Christina." Hey, can you believe that we are the last three from the group? This is awesome!"

"The correct term is horrible. We should have all been here still." Disagreed Phoebe.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Christina:** Phoebe worries a lot, just relax and enjoy the island.

**Phoebe:** I think it will be two left if she doesn't make amends with the others on the team.

* * *

><p>Lillian and Bradley had snuck in to the Crimson cabins to use their fans.<p>

"What do you think they'll do if they catch us here?" Asked Lillian anxiously.

"They can kiss our asses, they have them all to themselves all day long, no one is using them now, so why not us?" Said Bradley.

"I am so ready to start winning again, but I'm worried your team will end up losing." She told him.

"So you think we can't do it?" Asked Bradley.

"I know you can't." She retorted jokingly.

"Come here you." He said as he pounced her tickling her.

"No please, stop." She laughed." Okay fine fine, you can do it."

"Great, now you got me all sweaty." He scolded.

"Exactly the way I like you." She purred flirtatiously.

"Don't mess with my head now, we're on TV." He warned.

"Campers, please stop whatever you're doing and head to the mess hall. Oh and Lillian, Bradley, you can continue what you were doing after the Challenge." Spoke Chris on the intercom.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Lillian:** That bastard! Nothing stays hidden from these cameras.

**Bradley:** I have a feeling I was about to get lucky. You're a dead man Chris if she isn't in that mood again.

**Phoebe:** I don't even wanna know what they were doing.

* * *

><p>After the contestants were gathered in the mess hall, they noticed that a wall was set at one of the hall walls, and divided in to three large separate sections.<p>

"Campers, you always take Chef's cooking for granted, but today, you are going to experience a fraction of what he goes through to make you all your meals." Said Chris." Each team will be cooking a three course meal; an appetizer, the main course, and a dessert. It is up to you to divide the work amongst yourselves, you will all have two hours. These dishes will then be tasted by Chef and I as the judges, and like the Talent show, we'll give each dish a score out of ten. In the end the scores will be tallied and the team with the highest score will win, whereas the team that impressed the least will be sent to elimination. You better give us some good quality dining or else you won't be getting any points. One more thing, you better not give us any repetitive dishes or else you will get a deduction. If there are no questions, then get to it. You have three minutes to consult among yourselves."

The teams began to deliberate.

"I am great at making Lasagna and Pizza, but since they are both considered main dishes, I will go with the Lasagna." Informed Lillian." Can anyone else cook here? We need a desert and an appetizer."

"I can bake muffins." Stated Lydia.

"Perfect, now we just need an appetizer. Janice, can you make some soup, preferably vegetable soup?" Asked Lillian.

"I think I can, how hard can it be?" Said Janice.

"What do we do?" Asked Daniel, referring to Harvey and himself.

"Harvey can work with me on the Lasagna, and you can work with one of them." Instructed Lillian.

"Work with her, I can do it alone." Told Lydia unemotionally.

"Great, its fun to work with someone in the kitchen." Beamed Janice.

Over on the Crimson Pecs side, they were not fully agreeing.

"So the only ones who know how to actually cook are Marianne and Seamus?" Inquired Dominick impatiently.

"I've got an idea, while Marianne is working on the cake with Nora, Dominick and Trixie can be monitoring the main course. Liam and Alex will also be checking on the appetizer. I will be switching back and forth on both the Omelet that Liam and Alex are doing, and the Hot Dogs that Dominick and Trixie are making. I will give directions to both, hopefully we can pull through." Suggested Seamus.

"I don't like this, we are bound to fail." Trixie said as she crossed her arms.

"Either give a better idea or suck it up." Scolded Nora.

"No one talked to you." Snapped Trixie." And you better not touch that cake, you'll probably ruin it."

"Alright, we'll go with Seamus' suggestion, it isn't our best challenge, but we can only hope the other teams do worse." Finished Dominick.

Things were going a lot smoother on the Pits team though.

"So we have Crepes, brownies, and cookies for deserts. And Hamburgers, steak, and Kebabs for mains? We have to pick one of those two groups, and we also have to do an appetizer." Listed Bradley.

"How about we go with Sharon's brownies and Tina and I can do the appetizer, we can make a Salad right Tina?" Suggested Phoebe.

"But I wanted to do the crepes." She whined.

Phoebe glared at her urgingly." We'll do it don't worry."

"Okay, and Sharon are you okay with that?" Asked Bradley.

"Yes, but I'll need some help." Accepted Sharon.

"Me!" Volunteered James and Remi simultaneously.

"That leaves Toby and I to work on the main course. I have an idea though. We can serve a dish with all of those components, a burger, kebab sticks, steak and a side of fries." Proposed Bradley.

"So are you all done?" Questioned Chris." Then you can go in the kitchenettes assigned to your teams, and begin. All the supplies will either be in there or in the shed in the back. Also if you cause any damages, or if you mess up the kitchen too much, Chef will deal with you himself. Trust me, you don't want that."

The contestants gulped and entered their sections.

"So the first Total Drama cook-off has begun, what dishes will we be served? Will Chef have to murder someone tonight? And which team will cater to our delights most suitably? All that when we come back." Ended Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Sharon:** They're at it again, this is going to be difficult.

**Daniel:** This can be fun, I really don't want us to lose anymore.

**Trixie:** I bet we are going to lose and then that nerdy skank can get kicked out.

**Bradley:** I have a good feeling about this.

**Harvey:** Help Lillian? More like let her do the job and relax. She can do it just fine, but I really should help so they don't think of voting for me.

**Christina:** Stupid salad is boring, I wanna do Crepes.

**Liam:** Whoop-ti-doo. I get to make omelettes, how lame. I can maybe use this chance to try and do some sabotaging though.

**Seamus:** No challenge is going to be as challenging as this. We are going to need all the luck in the world to get by this time.

* * *

><p>Harvey was given the grunt work of carrying the supplies for the team, he distributed the items to the team and they had already started preparing the dishes. Lillian got the cheese and the tomato sauce ready and her dish was now in the oven. Lydia's muffins were now being filled to be placed in the oven as well. Janice had placed the broth on the stove and was adding the necessary ingredients.<p>

"Looks like everything is going good, we should be fine once the food is out of the oven." Spoke Lillian confidently.

"We need the oven!" Said Remi as he brought Sharon's brownie pan.

"What temperature? It's set at three hundred now." Asked Lydia.

"We need it at four hundred and twenty. Hurry." Urged Remi.

"Sorry we had it first. Wait your turn." Shooed Lillian.

"That's not fair, we need this in the oven now." Said Remi impatiently.

"Is there a problem here?" Asked Bradley as he saw them bickering.

"Honey, we were using the oven before, so you're just gonna have to wait. You understand right babe?" Cooed Lillian.

"Bradley! You can't really let her do that, just because she's your girlfriend." Whined Sharon." We'll lose if we don't have this ready in time."

Bradley was at a loss but made up his mind." Sorry babe but you had the oven for enough time, we need it or else we are going to lose."

"Bradley!" She urged sternly.

Bradley however did not listen and took one of the ovens for his team to use.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Lillian:** Why that bitch, making Bradley do what she wants by whining and seducing him!

**Bradley:** I hate to do this but I have to think of the welfare of my team first, Lillian is tough, she won't be eliminated if her team ends up losing.

**Sharon:** I bet that was tough for Bradley to do, but we really need the ovens and it is our right to have them.

**Lydia:** This is all Chris' fault, if he had given each team all the needed supplies then this wouldn't have happened.

* * *

><p>Janice and Daniel were working on the soup, they were having fun with it.<p>

"Can you pass me the cumin please?" Asked Janice.

"Sure…which one is that?" He responded.

"It's the one that is tan in color and smells like dry lemons." She said.

"They all have the same color and I don't know what dry lemons smell like. Is it this one?" He handed her a brown spice filled container.

"That's the coriander." She laughed." That one over there."

"Sorry, I don't usually go to the kitchen or help in there." He apologized.

"No worries, we have time, and we are having fun." Comforted Janice.

"Do you think we can win this time? I think I am going home next if we lose." He said sadly.

Janice knew why he predicted himself to lose next, the girls were one hand and Harvey was necessary for the tough work in the challenges, she didn't have the heart though.

"Come here, take a sip of this." She beckoned him.

He did as told, he immediately brightened.

"This is amazing." He beamed.

"See, you don't have to worry, we won't lose tonight." She assured.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Janice:** What a sweet little boy, I really can't vote for him if we lose, I just can't.

**Daniel:** That soup was great, I really hope we win, or at least stay safe.

* * *

><p>Marianne and Nora were making good progress on their cake, they put it first in the oven, and now they were frosting it.<p>

"Oh yeah, I bet Chris will love this." Said Marianne as she decorated the cake.

"I think it's ugly, but we need points and I bet this is the only way we can get them from him." Mused Nora.

"You gotta know who you are catering for, and do what pleases them." Advised Marianne wisely.

"Can I ask you something Marianne, how can you stand her? I am usually a patient person and don't get involved, but she is driving me crazy." Revealed Nora.

"I know, she is bothering me too but fighting with her will only bring more drama, Dominick won't listen to anyone but her." Reminded Marianne.

"If he could only see what she is doing." Mumbled Nora.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessionals)<strong>

**Nora:** If it were anyone else, they would have punched her in the face by now.

**Marianne:** So we have Chris' vote, let's hope Chef can also give us some good grades, we need to clean the kitchen to get his approval I guess.

* * *

><p>Seamus was moving from one side of the kitchen to the other. He prepared the dough for the omelettes and then went outside to place the hot dogs on the grill.<p>

"You should flip them every minute, and then after five minutes take them out." Lectured Seamus as he prepared the hot dogs.

"No problem, are the omelettes going good?" Asked Dominick.

"Yeah don't worry its covered." Assured Seamus.

He went over to check on the omelettes.

"So guys, are you managing it fine?" Remember, cook the meat for one eighty seconds then add the dough to it." Reminded Seamus.

"Hey Seamus, I need to use the bathroom for a sec. can you take over till I come back, I don't trust Alex alone with this stuff." Requested Liam.

"Say no more." Accepted Seamus.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Liam:** Now that I ditched the kitchen I can do some small _adjustments_ to the other teams' work Muahaha…

**Dominick:** Luckily we had Seamus who knows how to cook some stuff, I guess without teamwork, this team really can't accomplish much.

**Alex:** I don't like cooking, I rather be out doing races!`

**Seamus:** I actually think we can make it work. I am more excited for this challenge than any other one.

* * *

><p>Liam snuck to the inner kitchen, to where the ovens were. He looked around to find that the coast was clear. He tiptoed to the ovens. Just as he was about to turn it off, someone spoke up.<p>

"Can I help you Liam?" Spoke Phoebe who was leaning at the wall with her arms crossed.

"Whoa, you spooked me. I was just…um… checking on our dish." He lied nervously.

"But your team doesn't have anything in the ovens." She informed.

"Oh we don't, I ahh, then I must be mistaken, I'll just go back then." He quickly made his escape.

"Uhuh, you better!" She Scolded.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Liam:** Drat! I got caught. Stupid Phoebe, being the usual saint she is.

**Phoebe:** Same old sneaky Liam. I suspected he would try to pull something like that. Well not on my watch.

* * *

><p>Phoebe went back to Christina who was preparing the salad.<p>

"I was right, he did try to cheat." Spoke Phoebe.

"Hahaha, he didn't though right?" Laughed Christina.

"Nope, I ruined his little devious plan." Smirked Phoebe.

"What if he goes back to try that?" Piqued Christina.

"Nope, he's too smart to try and attempt that again, and besides, his pride is injured now." Assured Phoebe.

"We need the brownies to be perfect, I don't think this salad is going to be good." Informed Christina.

"What are you talking about, move over, let me see that." Urged Phoebe.

Phoebe dressed the salad with oil, lemon, salt, and vinegar. Then she stirred it and took a forkful taste.

"It's good, why do you think it's not good?" Inquired Phoebe.

"Cause, I wanted to do the crepe." Whined Christina.

"Argh Christina, you can do it later." Said Phoebe exasperated.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<br>**  
><strong>Phoebe:<strong> I think we got a pretty good chance.

**Christina:** Crepes are great. I should have done them today.

* * *

><p>Bradley was grilling the kebabs and the steak outside, while Toby was frying the Burger and the Fries inside. The aroma was strongest from their benches.<p>

"This is going great, lets hope the girls pull through with the salad and Sharon can get the brownies served considering those two are distracting her." Noted Toby.

"I think the brownies will be good, Sharon made them once before and they were delicious." Commented Bradley.

"I hope so, but those two are just goofing around all the time and are starting to distract her." Spoke Toby bitterly.

"If we see that happen then we will do something about it, but so far they haven't slowed us down in challenges." Said Bradley.

"I was hoping we don't get to that point." Said Toby while flipping the burger meat." By the way, is the steak all brown and blackish now?"

"Yes it is. Should I take it off now?" Inquired Bradley.

"Yes, and I am done with the burger meat. All that is left are the fries and your Kebabs." Exhaled Toby in relief.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<br>**  
><strong>Toby:<strong> I am seriously pissed off with Remi and James, they are acting like cavemen and fighting over Sharon. How primitive and ungentlemanly.

**Bradley:** This has been the most challenge to go smoothly so far, but that can all go down the drain if Chris and Chef don't like the food.

* * *

><p>Sharon's brownies were done and she was now cutting the mold in to square pieces. She plated two big juicy looking ones for the judges.<p>

"You know what would go great with these? Spraying them with crème and adding some nuts. But after the brownies cool down." Suggested Remi.

"What a wonderful idea! Good job Remi." Praised Sharon.

James was jealous but he quickly thought of a counter action." I'm going to clean this place so that Chef can give us a better score."

"That is a great idea James, good thinking." She Commended.

He smirked while Remi squinted at him. She noticed the slight tension emanating from them toward each other.

"Hey, guys, are you two fighting or something?" She asked worriedly.

"What no, not at all, we are actually best friends here." Answered Remi.

"Yeah, but we just get carried away… with the challenge of course" Covered James.

"Oh, good then." She replied.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Sharon:** At least they aren't fighting over me, just competing, but if they keep it up they will fight eventually.

**James:** I think we should tone it down, but then if I do, Remi might not, and he would gain the upper hand.

* * *

><p>The teams had finished cooking the dishes and it was serving time, first up were the appetizers and it was the Grassy Pupil's soup up first.<p>

"Good luck!" Wished Lillian as they went out.

Janice and Daniel brought the soup dishes to the judges, the dish was hot and smelled savory.

"What do you have for us then?" Asked Chris.

"We made you vegetable soup, drink it while it's hot, but be careful not to burn your tongues." Spoke Janice.

The judges sipped the soup and seemed pleased with it.

"That was really good, captured the essence of home cooking. But what let you down is that it's the middle of the frickin summer and you gave us something hot." Critiqued Chris." I give it a seven."

"It's an eight from me, that bench looks clean and tidy and the dish was fine." Added Chef.

Janice jumped excitedly." Yay, that was my first soup ever."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Janice:** At least we know the level of judging now. That was really awesome though.

**Liam:** Shit, we forgot to clean up. Shit, shit, shit…

* * *

><p>Next up were Liam and Alex carrying the omelettes.<p>

When they placed the dishes, Chef was glaring at them. The tasting started and then Chef threw the dish away.

"That was terrible, not to mention the sloppy cooking and the messy bench." Shouted Chef." Three."

"Yeah, that Omelette was burned, what did you leave the kid to do it? It's a five from me." Joined Chris.

They walked back ashamed and let down. Trixie was smirking.

"That's what happens when we leave children to do adults' jobs." Commented Trixie mockingly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Liam:** What the fuck? What does that so called Chef think he knows about cooking, he takes garbage and makes it taste even worse.

**Alex:** Stupid mean girl, when will she go out already?

**Seamus:** This is what I was afraid of but I didn't think we would flunk that bad. An eight out of twenty?... We're doomed.

* * *

><p>Christina and Phoebe had brought the judges the salad. They were not getting a bad reaction though.<p>

"That's good, the best one so far. Eight." Applauded Chris.

"Yeah, but their benches were dirty, six." Contrasted Chef.

"Christina! I told you to clean up after we were done." Nagged Phoebe.

"Woops, I didn't know that it was a big deal, I mean it was just to prepare the food." Defended Christina.

Phoebe faceplamed. The first team to present their main course was the Grassy Pupils. Lillian and Harvey walked out with their Lasagna.

"Here is a classic Italian dish that I am certain will appeal to your taste buds." Sold Lillian.

"But I thought you were Spanish." Interjected Chris.

"Yeah, but this dish is also popular in Spain." Said Lillian.

They took a few forkfuls.

"Hmm, that is quite cheesy, and that tomato sauce… I give it a nine, well done." Congratulated Chris.

"It's an eight from me." Added Chef.

"Woo!" She cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<br>**  
><strong>Phoebe:<strong> For the love of God Christina, can't you try to pull some weight so they don't vote you out?

**Lillian: **That was great, if Lydia can do good on her dish, we can score the win this time.

* * *

><p>Dominick and Trixie were bringing in their hotdogs. They brought ketchup and mustard bottles so the judges can plate them the way they prefer. Chris and Chef added the necessary condiments and dug in to the dogs.<p>

"Those are perfect. But, I'm tasting something. Hey Chef, are you getting a hint of something, I don't know, call me crazy but is that the taste of perfume?" Asked Chris curiously.

Chef grunted a yes.

"It is, you would have gotten a ten, but it's a seven now." Said Chris.

"Seven." Agreed Chef.

"Sorry, I didn't know that my perfume was that powerful. It seeped into the sandwiches." Said Trixie.

"That's what happens when we leave girls to do adults' jobs." Commented Liam as a late comeback.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Nora:** Seriously? Perfume in a hotdog? I never heard of anything like that.

**Trixie:** Who cares, I need to look and smell perfectly, it's just a minor setback.

**Daniel:** At least we are not losing, I hope Alex is safe tonight though.

* * *

><p>Toby and Bradley were now taking out their dishes to the judges. And they smelled heavenly. As soon as they placed them in front of the judges, Chris began to salivate.<p>

"We made you an all meat dish with Kebabs, steak, Hamburg…" Toby's introduction was interrupted by Chef.

"Yeah, yeah, just shut up and let us eat." Silenced Chef.

They ate each of the components with a pleased expression on their faces.

"Now that's what I call a hearty manly dish. Ten." Beamed Chef.

"It needed a few condiments and a drink and it would have been perfect, but good job, it's an eight from me." Noted Chris.

They highfived and went back.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Bradley:** Fuck yeah!

**Lillian:** I am happy that Bradley is doing good, I wouldn't mind if any of us wins.

**Marianne:** We need a perfect twenty to even have a chance of being safe tonight. I think that can be achieved.

* * *

><p>First up with the desserts was Lydia who took out her muffins.<p>

She placed two, one for each judge. They ate them and nodded.

"Its good, but it needs icing and maybe decorating a bit. It just looks and tastes so bland. Six." Critiqued Chris.

"Seven." Said Chef." The flavor was normal, but you kept yo' bench clean."

Alex had taken out the cream can, sprayed some on the muffin and ate it, he didn't notice though that he spilled some cream on the floor. Sharon had just taken out her brownies. The dishes she served had a nice square of chocolate brownie with cream iced all over it, topped with nuts and a cherry. The image of the perfect dessert.

"Looks sweet and tasty, hopefully it can top the previous one." Said Chris getting ready to dig in.

"Oh you can be sure it is perfect, afterall, it was made by Sharon, the best cook on this island." Bragged Remi.

"You won't find anyone better to make brownies here. Those are the best you will ever taste." Continued James.

"It's alright guys, let's not exaggerate." She blushed.

"If this doesn't taste as good as you are claiming, then I am giving it a zero." Informed Chris.

Everyone gulped and waited for Chris to gulf it down.

"Because the kitchen was cleaned really good, and this is one hell of a fine dessert, I give it a ten." Spoke Chef.

Sharon jumped and hugged James. Chris was about to speak next.

"This dish almost got a zero, but then all the extra stuff that made it just… perfect, the cream, the nuts, the cherries, the fact that the brownie was not too hot. Bravo, it's a ten." Judged Chris.

The trio were ecstatic and it was Remi's turn to be hugged.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Harvey:** Typical, the cold and serious girl cooks something that tastes and look exactly the same.

**Sharon:** Weee, that was the most wonderful thing ever. I got a perfect twenty, and both Remi and James helped get that for me, I am really stumped now.

**Toby:** Dammit, they did good, and instead of distracting her, they actually helped, I hope she can wake up and see what is happening around her.

**Remi:** Beat that Dominick! I dare you.

* * *

><p>The only dish left was the dessert from the Crimson Pecs team. The cake looked great, in Chris' standards. It was iced with his face on it with a wide toothy grin, and the teeth were sparkling white by the icing.<p>

"I have a great feeling about this." Chanted Marianne as she carried the cake with Nora.

As they were going out the door they slipped on the creme on the floor and the cake went flying in the air. Everyone's eyes were plastered on the cake as it flew in slow motion and dropped right on top of the judges. Everyone gasped.

"You know, it did look good, and it tastes okay." Chris said calmly as he tasted from a glob that landed on his shirt." But you frickin ruined my outfit and now I seriously need a bath. You won't get higher than two."

Chef stood angrily, walked over to them." Get out of my kitchen."

The team did not hesitate to run out the mess hall.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<br>**  
><strong>Dominick:<strong> Dammit.

**Marianne:** Well that sucked.

**Nora:** That was the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to me.

**Christina:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA….

**Janice:** I guess we can assume that we are safe tonight, I really wanted to avoid the voting.

* * *

><p>After the judges cleaned up, Chris gathered the teams to announce their results.<p>

"I guess that was one eventful cook-off, we had a team that blew us away, and a team that literally blew us away. By the way Pecs, Chef gave you a zero." Chris Informed." Anyway, the winning team was one that really impressed and stepped it up. With a total of fifty two out of a possible sixty, The Navy Pits take the win. And what a prize they will be receiving, a whole weekend visit to a relaxation resort, or in other words, a spa."

The team's cheering was loud and it took them a while to quiet down.

"In second place and safe tonight are the Grassy Pupils with forty five points." Continued Chris.

The team was relieved to have finally escaped elimination.

"Crimson Pecs, today you blew it. You scored a measly total of twenty four. You will be going to elimination in an hour." Informed Chris.

"Can someone tell me what we slipped on?" Asked Marianne feeling disappointed.

"It was creme, and I saw that kid eating some." Accused Trixie.

"Is that right Alex?" Questioned Seamus.

He nodded guiltily.

"Then I guess we know who needs to be punished tonight." Trixie decided.

"Like you get to speak misses perfume in a hotdog." Commented Nora.

"My dish wasn't the one that got a two, or an eight." She brushed.

"How can you mess up like that? You should never have been on our team!" Shouted Dominick.

"Hey, hey, he made a mistake, no need to yell." Interjected Marianne.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Christina: **OMAGASH! SPA!

**Sharon:** What an awesome prize. I loved this challenge and the prize was so amazing.

**Lydia:** Satisfactory, we just need to be safe to pass through.

**Trixie:** Obvious elimination, that clumsy kid needs to lose.

**Liam:** Alex. Alex. Alex. What have you done?

**Alex:** I didn't mean to spill creme, but that girl needs to go not me.

* * *

><p>The Crimson Pecs were gathered at the bonfire ceremony awaiting Chris.<p>

"It's been a while since I saw you guys here. But it could only have been you today, you seriously flunked that challenge." Told Chris.

"We know already, can we get to the damned voting now?" Urged Dominick.

"Fine then, go in to vote, there won't be any solo immunity this time though."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Nora:** Blood will spill if you stay with us any further bitch!

**Dominick:** That kid may have helped us once but we don't need any careless children on our team.

**Marianne:** Dominick had no right yelling at Alex, he is just a kid, he didn't know any better, you are an adult and you yell at him? Dominick is just too arrogant and selfish.

**Liam:** This just has to work, Trixie has to lose so I can ensure my dominance in the group.

**Seamus:** Although I should be voting for Trixie, I think Alex messed up, and he got Marianne really upset with that mistake.

* * *

><p>The contestants were back at the campfire with Chris standing in front of them with a tray of marshmallows.<p>

"You have all cast your votes. I here have six marshmallows, one for every one of you who will continue. When I call out your name, you shall receive a marshmallow. The person who does not receive a marshmallow will be eliminated and must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers which means you are out and cannot come back." Lectured Chris." The first Marshmallow of the night goes to...Liam"

He looked happy to get it but focused on the results.

"Seamus"

"Marianne"

"Nora"

"The three of you all received votes tonight, but also safe is…Dominick."

Trixie and Alex were left without a marshmallow.

"Trixie, you complain and brag all the time, getting on everyone's nerves. Alex, you screwed up with being careless. I can now reveal that the one who got more votes is…"

...

...

...

...

...

...

"No one, you tied." Spoke Chris.

"What does that mean?" Asked Dominick.

"It means that they will have to do a mini task tie breaker. For your task tonight considering the challenge was a cooking contest, you both need to squeeze lemons into a cup to fill it up. The one who fills it faster wins earning safety while the loser gets eliminated." Instructed Chris.

"Seems simple enough, you can do it Alex." Encouraged Nora.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Trixie:** No problem.

**Liam:** A tie? That means that either Marianne or Seamus didn't vote like I had planned, dammit Alex, you ruined the perfect plan.**  
><strong>  
><strong>Nora:<strong> It is so close, please Alex beat her.

* * *

><p>Alex and Trixie were next to each other with a table set with a cup, a squeezer, and a bunch of lemons.<p>

"You may begin…now!" Signaled Chris.

They both started squeezing with both sides getting encouragements, Trixie was only receiving cheering from Dominick. They were filling their cups quickly, Trixie's was a little less filled, she saw that and then got close to Alex and squeezed a lemon, it sprayed right in to his eyes, he began to rub them furiously forgetting about his glass. Trixie meanwhile got ahead of him and filled her glass.

"And we have a winner! Trixie is safe while Alex is eliminated." Announced Chris.

"But she cheated, that wasn't fair game." Interrupted Nora.

"She didn't actually touch him so, it doesn't count here." Said Chris.

Alex slumped sadly as he trudged to the dock of shame.

* * *

><p>"And there you have it, another day, another challenge. The Grassy Pupils finally got out of the elimination cycle while the Pecs stumble over the cooking challenge. How will the Crimson Pecs react next time? Is Bradley going to get some action? And who will be the first double digit elimination? Find out next time on Total Drama: Reality Edition."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Votes:<strong>

**Alex: Trixie**

**Dominick: Alex**

**Liam: Trixie**

**Marianne: Dominick**

**Nora: Trixie**

**Seamus: Alex**

**Trixie: Alex**

**Total:**

**Dominick: 1**

**Trixie: 3 (Tie, Won)**

**Alex: 3 (Tie, Eliminated)**

* * *

><p><strong>Teams:<strong>

**Grassy Pupils:** Harvey R – Daniel – Janice – Lillian – Lydia

**Crimson Pecs: **Liam – Marianne – Nora – Trixie – Seamus – Dominick

**Navy Pits: **Christina – James – Phoebe – Remi – Sharon – Toby – Bradley

**Eliminated: **Miss Alice – Steve – Harvey H – Marlene – Mark – Beatrice – Roni – Randall – Alex

* * *

><p>Alex is my favorite contestant! It was really hard having to let him go, but one kid is enough, and Daniel had a little more to offer than Alex. Alex was the image of boyish enthusiasm and excitement, I hope he delivered what he was supposed to. And that ends the first third. Can you believe its been a third of the competition? Although, there are twenty more chapters to come. So hang on tight because we're about start with the double digit eliminations!<p>

Alex: Nooooo! I want to win more popsicles! Review while I go eat some.  
><strong><br>**


	10. Chapter 10: Predators Of Nature

This is probably the fastest update, but its for a reason. Soon I'm going to get a little busy and might not be as rapid with my uploads so I wanted to treat you to a quick chapter. Here's another medium length chapter full of suspense and hilarity!

**Special Thanks: **I finally got my first review! I wanna give a big shout-out to **Curcle **for being my first reviewer :D. Thanks a bunch!

**Random Fun Fact:** Bradley and Seamus are similar in personality, often times when I would use them, I would vote one off early, and the other later on to reduce redundant personalities. In this one I was able to make them as different as I could. Seamus is the calm and collected sane guy who is down to earth and pretty much anyone could connect with whereas Bradley is the stud with the Spanish girlfriend who's all the qualities of a jock; sporty, digs cars, and is dating the (arguably) most popular girl.

Who do you like more? Tell me with a review!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Predators Of Nature<strong>

Chris stood upon the dock of shame with his usual grin and a cup of late is his hand.

"Last time on our show, we witnessed the birth of a new relationship between Seamus and Marianne, We were about to get some development between Lillian and Bradley but due to the announcement of the challenge, they had to skip _it._" Snickered Chris." Remi and James continue to impress Sharon who is approaching her decision about them."

"Trixie is starting to be jealous of her best friend Lydia for Dominick, likewise, Lillian is also getting the wrong feelings about Sharon and Bradley. Things are going to get steamy." Continued Chris." Speaking about relationships, Harvey Has made a mini alliance with Daniel, them being the only two guys in the green team. Daniel has also started to influence Janice's choice of who to vote for."

"The challenge was a cook-off where each team had to present Chef and me with a three course meal. There was an obvious standout team; the Navy Pits delivered in flavor, clean workstations, and they worked great together earning a three day trip to the spa. Well deserved, I really loved that Brownie, I think I'm gonna ask Sharon to make me another one when she is back." Decided Chris." The Crimson Pecs however flunked, whether it was from Trixie's perfume in the hotdogs, the messy benches, or Alex's clumsiness, they ended up at the chopping block where the first tie in the voting occurred between the stuck-up Trixie and the young Alex. Trixie however bested him in a tie-breaker leaving Alex to leave the island." Capped Chris.

"A whole third of the contestants have been eliminated and we are getting closer to that halfway point. Can the Grassy Pupils avoid another elimination? Will the Crimson Pecs go through a losing streak like the Pupils before them? And what perils await the campers at the next challenge? Find out on today's episode of Total Drama: Reality Edition."

(Cue theme song)

* * *

><p><strong>Crimson Pecs cabin: Girls<strong>

* * *

><p>The girls were extremely reluctant to spend the night with Trixie in the cabin.<p>

"Marianne, I don't know about you but I am going to sleep outside in the forest." Informed Nora as she gathered a few stuff to go out.

"Great idea, I love camping so it would be fine, and it's better than to leave you out there alone." Joined Marianne.

"Good riddance, I'll have the whole cabin to myself." Spoke Trixie.

They ignored her and went out to spend the night in the outdoors. They found a spot in the forest and placed their sleeping bags. They got tucked in.

"This is nice, much better atmosphere than in the cabin." Noted Marianne.

"Today was awful, all of it." Said Nora.

"I know, I wish it turned out differently. I guess it was partly my fault, I voted for Dominick instead of her." Confessed Marianne.

"It would be great if both of them lost, but Trixie was my main target now. I was so certain she was the one to go today." Told Nora.

"Ahh well, next time then." Finished Marianne.

They sat their in silence for a few minutes when Nora started feeling something tickling her foot.

"Marianne, cut it out. That tickles." Said Nora.

"Cut what out, I'm way over here." Asked Marianne from a fair distance away.

Nora's eyes got wide, she sat straight." Then what is here touching my feet?"

Both girls stared at each other before bolting up screaming and running back to the cabins.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Nora:** No more outdoors from now on.**  
><strong>  
><strong>Trixie:<strong> A girl can't get a moment of silence in here. Bimbos!

* * *

><p><strong>Crimson Pecs cabin: Boys<strong>

* * *

><p>"What's with all the screaming?" Inquired Dominick.<p>

"I bet they finally killed each other. I saw it coming." Joked Liam.

"That was Marianne, I better check on her." Seamus got up.

"Relax! They're fine. I can hear Trixie's whining all the way till here." Eased Liam.

"You better shut up or you will be joining that little runt very soon." Threatened Dominick.

"How dare you? You ungrateful bastard! Alex won the tag race and did great at most of the other challenges too." Scolded Liam." But you're just a biased bigot who will do anything to please that useless bitch of a girlfriend that just sits there and whines all the time and does nothing productive to the team."

Liam hadn't realized what he was saying until the words were out of his mouth. Seamus was now expecting the worst. Dominick got up, flaring like a heated raging bull, grabbed Liam and slammed him to the wall. Seamus immediately got up to separate them.

"Is that what you think eh?" Spoke Dominick with an intimidating tone.

He didn't give him a chance to reply before hurling Liam out the door.

"If I see you in this cabin again, you wont only be short, you will be flattened to the ground." Growled Dominick before slamming the door shut.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Liam:** I am perfectly fine with sleeping in the wilderness. I'll use this opportunity to figure out a way to get revenge.

**Seamus:** Poor guy, but its better if he is out of the cabin, that way he is safe from Dominick.

**Dominick:** So not only Nora, but this nerd has a problem with Trixie? No one, and I mean NO ONE will upset my girl and get away with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Grassy Pupils cabin: Boys<strong>

* * *

><p>"How close were we today huh. We almost won." Mused Daniel.<p>

"If Lydia's cupcakes were nicer, we would have been there relaxing in that beautiful spa, that amazing relaxing spa." Drifted Harvey in thought.

"I bet Christina is having a lot of fun, she's going to be so annoying when she's back." Told Daniel.

"Maybe Lydia is the one we should vote for next time, it's either her, or Janice." Suggested Harvey.

"I don't really want to vote for Janice, Lydia is a better choice." Said Daniel.

"Agreed." Ended Harvey.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Daniel:** Janice is nice, but Lydia is okay, we can vote for her together.

**Harvey:** Alright Pits, you went to the spa eh? Alright! Just you wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Grassy Pupils cabin: Girls<strong>

* * *

><p>"Can you hear them out there? The girls are screaming and the boys are yelling and slamming doors." Noted Janice." Did we get that dramatic when we were losing?"<p>

"Oh yeah, we did. We had Randall afterall. They have Dominick and Trixie." Replied Lillian.

"I can't believe Trixie has turned into this... this shallow ditz." Commented Lydia.

"It's a good thing they're arguing, we now have a better chance at the challenges." Noted Lillian.

"And what about the Pits?" Reminded Janice.

Lillian hesitated before responding." What's important is that we don't lose, and the red team can lose instead."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Lydia:** Just admit that you want Bradley to win.

**Lillian:** Truthfully I don't want Bradley's team to lose, but if they do, I prefer Sharon to lose, she has been acting all nice and sweet to him.

* * *

><p>It was the beginning of the week and the Navy Pits have been away at the spa for three whole days. The eleven contestants of the two other teams were having breakfast in the mess hall. Seamus, Liam, Marianne, and Nora were sitting with the Pupils leaving Dominick and Trixie alone.<p>

"So he actually kicked you out?" Asked Daniel." Like Harvey did with Randall right?"

"Yeah, but I'll get him back, I promise it." Vowed Liam.

"So that was what was happening on the boys' side, but what about the screaming?" Inquired Janice.

"Marianne and I went to camp out, we didn't want to sleep in the cabin, but then we got scared and ran back." Relayed Nora.

"Is she that bad?" Wondered Lydia.

"We can't stand her." Groaned Liam.

"I wonder when those Pits are coming back, too much! Too much!" Complained Harvey." They were supposed to spend the weekend only, if they are going to be staying there today as well…"

Harvey didn't get to continue his sentence due to Chris' announcement on the intercom.

"Campers please come to the docks." Announced Chris.

"Are we really going to go through a challenge without the Pits?" Pondered Lillian.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Marianne:** I think the four of us are in agreement that we are going to be voting for either Dominick or Trixie from now on.

**Harvey:** I hate you Navy Pits!

**Lydia:** I can no longer consider those two friends of mine. Shame.

* * *

><p>The two teams were at the dock now with Chris standing in front of them.<p>

"Well teams, you had a weekend to relax and regroup, although for some, it made you more distant. For now, you have a new challenge." Addressed Chris.

"What about the Pits?" Reminded Seamus.

"Yes about that, look to the dock." Told Chris.

A boat was approaching the dock. On it were the seven team members of the Navy Pits. They were all waving to the teams and mocking them.

"I really want the Pecs to lose, but now I also want those Pits to lose!" Admitted Lillian.

The boat dropped them off, they all looked refreshed and elated.

"Welcome back Pits, had a good weekend at the spa?" Asked Chris.

"You betcha, that was the best weekend ever." Exclaimed Sharon.

"Since you're all refreshed, I bet you're more than ready for a challenge." Said Chris.

"Bring it on!" Remi challenged.

"For today, you are going deep in to the island on a live scavenger hunt for wildlife." Informed Chris." Each team will have three animals to search for, catch and bring back to camp. These animals are of three levels, green for moderate, blue for tricky, and red for difficult. As for what these animals are, they are going to be chosen by you. I have here nine cards containing the nine animals you will hunt down."

"So who gets to choose?" Brought up Liam.

"Since the Navy Pits won the last challenge, they get to choose the first three cards. Then out of the remaining, the Pupils choose leaving the last three cards to the Crimson Pecs for coming in last place. The cards will be face down, so even with that advantage, the first picks could just be the worst." Replied Chris.

"This sucks! We'll probably get the three difficult ones now." Whined Trixie.

"The leader of each team steps up to choose." Declared Chris." Bradley first."

Bradley stepped up and drew a card. He flipped it over to see a blue background with a picture of a bat on it." Bat?"

"Yes, there is a cave up the mountain that has lots of em, it's one of the tricky ones though, it'll be a pain trying to catch one since they are on the roof." Informed Chris.

"I could do worse." Spoke Bradley as he picked another card.

This one had a fox on it, and it was on a red background.

"Indeed you did do worse, some of the animals, we imported specifically for this challenge, and there is only one fox on the island, so it'll take a while to find it, and then you need to be crafty in catching it." Deliberated Chris.

"Good going Bradley, leave all the green ones for them." Scolded Remi.

Bradley went in for the third card. He dreaded finding another red background, but it was a green one with a picture of a duck on it.

"The duck, nice save. It's in the river somewhere, it can't fly too much, so it won't be much trouble." Told Chris.

Bradley went back to the team while Lillian stepped up from her team. She walked over to Chris and drew the first of the six cards. She flipped it to find a blue background with a monkey on it.

"What's tricky about them is that they jump from tree to tree, so I don't know how you can catch them but good luck." Wished Chris.

Lillian went in for her second pick. She flipped it to see a picture of a frog on green.

"Besides it being slippery, it wont be a challenge, there are lots of frogs, and they start to appear a lot at dawn." Told Chris.

"Come on Lillian, just don't get a red one." Cheered Janice." Leave them for the rightly named team."

"Go to hell." Snapped Trixie.

Lillian had chosen her third card. She slowly turned it over and was thrilled with the green color.

"It's adorable, we have to find a squirrel!" Exclaimed Lillian.

"Yes, there are quite a few squirrels here. They are fast but otherwise no difficulty compared to the other critters." Said Chris." As for you Crimson Pecs, you get a snake, which is tricky, it isn't poisonous, but still it is dangerous."

Both James and Harvey were relieved to have not received the snake.

"Great, they get squirrels and ducks, we get a frickin snake!" Complained Trixie.

"That was the easiest one, the two red ones are a dear, and a hawk." Smirked Chris.

"How the hell are we going to bring a dear back? And how are we going to catch a hawk?" Gawked Dominick.

"Figure it out!" Replied Chris.

"Can you please give us some advice, like you did with the others?" Requested Marianne.

"Since you asked so politely." Responded Chris snarkily." For the dear, it actually isn't heavy, once you catch it, witch is very challenging, you can bring it back easily, with teamwork though. As for the hawk, it can't fly away from the island because it has its babies in here. But that doesn't mean it will be easy, it will actually be the hardest one to acquire."

"How helpful!" Drawled Nora.

"Will we have anything to help us catch them? I mean you can't expect us to carry a snake on our shoulders all the way back here or a hawk with its deadly beak and talons." Asked Seamus.

"I was getting to that. In the shed are numerous supplies that will come in handy in hunting down your animals." Informed Chris." Again, since the Pits were the winners last time, three team members will go in, two from the Pupils, and only one from the Pecs. You will have one minute to gather as many items as you want. Go."

"Wait who goes in?" Interjected Phoebe.

"Anyone, come on, your time is running out." Urged Chris.

Dominick darted to the shed before anyone from his team can go. The Pupils talked among themselves and decided on Harvey and Lillian. Christina ran without the team deciding, and James and Remi followed suit.

"Think, get the important stuff!" Shouted Bradley.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Janice:** We got the best picks, the only hard one is the monkey.

**Harvey:** I went with Lillian to carry the stuff she picks, so now I'm the pack mule of the team. Perfect.

**Nora:** I don't see us winning today, if so, then Trixie is gone for sure.

**Trixie:** What a dumb challenge, I hate animals. Except for parrots.

**Liam:** I was going to run for the shed before him, but the way I see it, we are definitely going to lose, so why give them a cause to vote for me? Let Dominick be responsible.

**Remi:** We were going all out to impress her, we are going to get the best stuff.

**Toby:** Stupid bitch annoyed us all throughout the spa time, and now she just runs to the shed like she is going to pick the best stuff!

**Phoebe:** I love the idea of this challenge, but I have to wonder what Chris will do with the animals once we bring them back.

* * *

><p>Dominick was first in, he immediately thought of the snake and knew he had to have a bag. He got the bag, while the others poured in. He then thought about the dear and knew he needed a rope. He thought about the Hawk but didn't know what to use. He then spotted a birdcage, and breathed knowing it was perfect. On his way out he snatched a pair of gloves that Remi was about to take.<p>

"Hey! I need those for the bat." Spoke up Remi.

"Too bad." Uttered Dominick as he pushed him aside and went out.

James had retrieved two boxes, one for the duck, the other for the bat.

"Go get the other stuff, we can't catch the bat with just a box, and I didn't get anything for the fox. I don't think Christina is getting anything useful." Told James as he took the two cardboard boxes out.

Remi went in and saw a cage that was big enough to fit a fox in it. He was also trying to find something for the bat, he found a butterfly net on the corner. He got it and saw that Christina had exited the food storage with only a small bag in her hands.

"_She's getting food? Idiot._" Thought Remi.

Christina and Remi went out. Harvey was following Lillian as she gathered the stuff. He was by now carrying two boxes and a cage.

"So we got a cage for the monkey, and two boxes for the frog and the squirrel." Listed Lillian." Do we need anything else?"

"We need to get out already, this cage is heavy!" Urged Harvey looking strained.

"Oh, sorry, of course." She hurried out with Harvey behind.

The campers went to their teams to show them what they got.

"Christina why the hell would we want bread? You wasted time in there." Scolded Bradley.

"But we can use it to attract the duck. Ducks love bread." She said.

"That… is actually a good idea, good thinking Christina." Congratulated Phoebe.

"You got everything! Awesome! See, Dominick can always save the team." Commended Trixie rubbing it in the team's faces.

They all rolled their eyes. Harvey set the items down and exhaled.

"I hope that can be enough." Said Lillian.

"I don't think we will need anything else." Eased Janice.

"Well campers, now that you got your supplies, you will be off to search, each team has been given a few directions to specify where certain animals are. You will all have till sunset to come back. The team that arrives first with all their animals wins, the team that arrives last, does not manage to catch all the animals, or runs out of time is the losing team." Explained Chris." You may start now."

The teams went off to the forest in the directions specified.

"They are off to poach the animals they got, which team will arrive first? Will any animals be harmed in the making of this episode? And will any campers be harmed? Stay tuned to find out." Ended Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Christina:** We can win this, I know it.

**Lydia:** With only five people on our group, I doubt we can be the winners today.

**Remi:** Fine Dominick, but you can make sure that your team will lose. I promise you.

* * *

><p>The teams ran a fair distance in to the forest until they came to a divergence in their paths, each of three directions leading to one of the animals they have to find.<p>

"We cant all go together, we wont have time to get all the animals, so we gotta split up. Trixie and I will go after the dear, Marianne and Seamus, you guys can go get the snake, and the hawk is for Nora and Liam, don't fail me!" Ordered Dominick.

"Yes, excellent leadership, take the easy one and give us the hardest one." Drawled Liam sarcastically.

"If you don't get that eagle, you will be banished from the island tonight, and not by voting. If you catch my drift." Threatened Dominick.

"Hawk, not eagle, dumbass." Corrected Liam courageously.

"Can we just get moving, the others are probably already ahead." Marianne interjected.

The Pits were also at the fork in the path.

"Since we have a lot of team members, we should split up, we'll cover more ground and get the animals faster." Advised James.

"Phoebe and I will go after the duck." Announced Christina as she took off quickly.

"Hey, wait up." Followed Phoebe.

"Why don't Sharon and I go to the cave to get the bat?" Suggested Remi.

"I'll join you, it could be hard to climb the cave." Spoke James.

"Toby and I will get the Fox then." Finished Bradley.

The Pupils arrived at the fork.

"I think the others are splitting up, we should do the same." Said Lillian.

"No, let's stay together, we will be able to catch the animals a lot faster that way, and we have at least four hours so we can make it before them." Suggested Janice.

"I agree with Janice." Joined Daniel.

"What do you two think?" Asked Lillian.

"Doesn't matter, decide already." Spoke Lydia.

"Let's go together." Decided Harvey.

So they went together, starting with the squirrel.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Dominick:** That little shrimp is asking for it. I'll pound him if I have to.

**Liam:** I'm taking a huge risk, but I'm also making him look bad. So I'll take a few punches, but he doesn't scare me.

**Janice:** I'm feeling really optimistic that by going together, we have a greater chance at winning.

**Sharon:** I decided that I would tell them tomorrow of my decision. They spent every possible second with me in the spa, it was…uncomfortable.

* * *

><p>"Christina wait up!" Hollered Phoebe as she tried to keep up with her.<p>

"Hurry Phoebe. I wanna see the ducky!" Urged Christina excitedly.

The river was now ahead of them. They could hear some quacking sounds.

"Yay! The ducks are here." Beamed Christina as she saw the ducks in the river.

"So…(Pant) any idea…(Pant) on how to…(Pant) catch them?" Asked Phoebe as she reached.

"I'll throw some bread pieces to them and lure them to the edge, then you grab one and put it in the box." Instructed Christina.

"I don't want to grab one, I might miss it. You do it." Said Phoebe uncomfortably.

"Fine I'll grab it, you throw the bread." Shrugged Christina.

"No, I changed my mind, you're worse, you might hurt the little thing." Spoke Phoebe.

"Phoebe! Make up your mind!" Told Christina sternly. "Stand there and wait. I will lead them to the edge and when they come, make a grab for one."

Christina stood on the edge and threw a few bits of bread close to the cluster of ducks. They immediately swam to them. Christina then threw the bits closer to the edge, again getting the ducks to come closer. She repeated the act a few times till the ducks were at the edge of the river waiting for her to throw more. Phoebe then popped out of the side and jumped to the river making a grab at the flock. The ducks began escaping and fluttering their wings frantically, most managed to get away, but Phoebe had a duck in her grasp that couldn't get away. It was quacking and thrashing wildly, but Phoebe lifted it and placed it in the box Christina was holding up for her.

"YEE! We did it!" Exclaimed Christina.

"Let's go back to camp, this duck is getting agitated. And we can sit back and wait for them. Or even offer to help the others." Suggested Phoebe.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Phoebe:** I'm glad Christina offered to take me and get the duck, it turned out to be easier than I expected.

**Christina:** Ducks are so cute and funny! I love this challenge.

* * *

><p>Seamus and Marianne were walking with their arms hooked towards the swamp deep inside the forest, the snakes' habitat was there.<p>

"I hate that we got the snake, I wish it was the dear, what if we got bitten?" Worried Marianne.

"Relax Mar, Chris said there were no poisonous snakes on this island. Just big muscled ones." Eased Seamus without any effect.

"That made me feel much better." Drawled Marianne.

Seamus was about to retort but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw snake dangling from a tree above Marianne.

"Seamus are you okay?" asked Marianne seeing the worried look on his face." Is something above me?"

"Don't look, don't even move." Ordered Seamus as he moved to the ground keeping his eyes plastered at the huge creature.

"Seamus, I'm freaked out, hurry, do something." Said Marianne as she started hyperventilating.

Seamus got to the ground and got a hold of a thick long stick. He told her to open the bag wide. He moved towards the unsuspecting reptile that hung on the branch. He went for its tail and lifted it from the branch, the snake turned around to attack. That was when Seamus used the stick to prop the snake's head up and direct the snake to the bag. He quickly dumped it in. Marianne began to tie the bag immediately.

"Oh my Gosh, that was so frightening." Jumped Marianne in to Seamus' embrace.

"I know, I know honey, but it's over now." He rubbed her back." Let's go back, we're probably one of the earliest couple to bring back an animal."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<br>**  
><strong>Marianne:<strong> Seamus is the bravest person I have ever met, that was… incredible.

**Seamus:** I'm just really glad that Marianne was okay, she reacted perfectly in that situation.

* * *

><p>The Pupils had reached the location that Chris specified having the squirrels. They didn't see any squirrels though.<p>

"So how are we going to find them?" Asked Daniel.

They thought for a few minutes before Janice brightened up.

"You got an idea don't you?" Smiled Lillian hopefully.

Janice walked over to a tree and snatched an acorn from one of the branches.

"Squirrels love acorns, so let's set a trap and wait." Suggested Janice.

"Good thinking Janice." Commended Daniel.

They set the box supported by a twig, and under it was the acorn. The twig was tied with a string that Janice was holding the other end of from behind a tree. The others stood behind her. They were waiting for a squirrel to approach.

"How long is this going to take?" Complained Lydia.

"Who knows, we have to be quiet." Replied Janice.

They waited for what seemed like eternity, but then there was the sound of scampering heard nearby. They all tried to look everywhere, until they saw the animal emerging out of a bush close to the box. It sniffed the air and ran towards the box. It made a grab for the Acorn just as Janice pulled the string. The box fell and trapped the squirrel in it.

"Hurray! We caught the first animal." Cheered Daniel.

"Now we better head to the monkey, we'll leave the frog till the last cause it'll be darker by then and there will be more of them at that time." Deliberated Lillian.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Lydia:** We waited a long while, we are probably in last place now.

**Janice:** Woo! I made it for the team, let's hope the other teams are not ahead of us.

* * *

><p>Liam and Nora were at the tree that housed the nest of the hawk. They were trying to figure out how to capture the hawk.<p>

"Maybe we could climb the tree and take one of its eggs, it will come down and try to fight us for it and when it does we catch it." Suggested Liam.

"I can't climb though." Spoke Nora.

"I know, I know, I'll climb." Said Liam as he started climbing.

"Be careful!" She wished.

"Thanks, I'll be fine." He assured

"I meant be careful with the eggs." She corrected.

He looked at her with a dull face before resuming. He saw the hawk perched on the nest. When he reached, the hawk started cawing at him. He ignored it, and wore the gloves. He then inched his hand to the egg. The hawk started pecking his hand. He quickly grabbed the egg and started climbing down. The hawk was flying over him attacking him. When he reached the ground he threw the egg to Nora.

"Arr, I cant take it anymore. Here catch." He shouted.

"No. Don't give it to me!" She ordered as the hawk flew over to her and started pecking her.

She threw it back to him but the hawk caught it midair and flew with it back to the nest before depositing a load all over Liam and Nora.

"Great! Just great!" Liam drawled in exasperation as he wiped the droppings.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<br>**  
><strong>Nora:<strong> I don't think we're going to catch this bird!

**Liam:** I hate you Dominick and your stupid whore.

* * *

><p>Toby and Bradley have been walking for a while now and haven't seen the fox anywhere.<p>

"You know foxes are really cunning and sly, do we even have a chance at catching it?" Inquired Toby.

"We have to try, I mean other teams have some tricky animals too." Responded Bradley.

They kept on walking till they reached the riverside, on the other end of the river they saw the fox. It was chasing a rabbit.

"This is our chance, the fox is distracted with the rabbit, we sneak up when they are close and then we grab it." Whispered Bradley.

They crossed the river and hid behind a tree. Toby readied the cage.

"Here they come." Motioned Bradley.

Just as the rabbit ran by the tree Toby placed the cage on the ground, the fox was still running and was now right in front of it. Bradley moved behind it and shoved it in the cage while Toby closed it quickly.

"That went better than I was expecting." Breathed Bradley." Do you think the others got their animals by now?"

"I bet Christina got lost and the boys are not letting Sharon walk at all." Toby spat out.

"Still on edge with them eh." Commented Bradley.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Bradley:** I think we'll come in second place today. Just a hunch, but I think the Pupils will win this one.

**Toby:** We have the numbers advantage but some of the members are useless and hold us back.

* * *

><p>The Pupils didn't have a lot to go before they started hearing monkeys howling close by.<p>

"So we use a banana this time instead of an acorn?" Asked Harvey.

"Basically, I think catching it will be a little tougher than with the squirrel though." Replied Lillian.

Janice proposed to go forth and call the monkey with a banana in hand. Harvey was behind her with the cage.

"Lower it, don't let it see you holding it." Told Janice.

Janice started waving the banana at the trees. The monkeys watched her with curiosity. One was even bold enough to descend a tree and skip over to her. She offered the banana with Harvey behind her getting ready to trap it. The monkey made a grab for the banana, Janice was slowly backing up till Harvey was just a foot away from her. The monkey took the banana and was about to turn around when Harvey quickly engulfed the monkey with the cage. It started shrieking attracting the other monkeys.

"Uh-oh, this isn't good. RUN!" Shouted Janice to the others as she started running.

The team took off screaming with the whole troop of raging monkeys behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Janice:** We should have given this a little more thought.

**Harvey:** I used to like monkeys, but I hate them now!

**Daniel:** I hope the other teams are having just as much trouble as us.

* * *

><p>Dominick and Trixie were in a flowery part of the island, it was calm and serene.<p>

"This place is beautiful. I would like to spend the rest of my stay here, away from those pathetic excuses of roommates I have." Uttered Trixie.

"Don't worry about them, you are better than them all." Soothed Dominick.

"I know I am, but I just want them to lose already. I wish it was just you and me." Told Trixie.

"We'll get them all out, you just pick the one you want and they are out of here like that!" He said snapping his fingers.

"Dominick, look." She pointed ahead.

He stopped to look at what she pointed at. There in front was a graceful looking dear eating some grass.

"I know about dears that they have really good hearing and are really fast, so we better be as quiet as possible." Whispered Dominick.

"So what are we going to do about this?" Pondered Trixie.

"We won't be able to surprise it." Noted Dominick.

"I know, maybe if I just try to pet it, it will like me and then you catch it." Suggested Trixie.

"Go ahead, it is our best shot." Ushered Dominick.

Trixie approached the dear slowly. The dear perked up and readied itself for anything. She brought her hand slowly to pet it. The dear looked suspiciously at the hand, sniffed it. Then bolted away quickly.

"Come back here!" Shouted Trixie.

They ran after it but could not keep up. It was too fast for them.

"So we go back empty-handed?" Inquired Trixie.

"Do we have a choice?" Surrendered Dominick." We'll never catch up to it."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Trixie:** How dare it run away like that? I smell pretty and look gorgeous!

**Dominick:** I hate quitting but I've got to face reality that we wont catch it, and I know the others are probably not going to catch the snake and the hawk either.

* * *

><p>The Pupils were running away from the horde of monkeys, they were headed to camp.<p>

"Guys, we didn't get the frog! We will lose if we go back to camp now." Panted Harvey.

"Someone needs to go get the frog while we distract the monkeys to keep chasing us." Spoke Lillian.

"Can I go?" Asked Daniel.

"Alright, jump to that bush and wait till all the monkeys cross before going okay?" Instructed Lillian.

"Yeah. Cover me." Said Daniel.

They distracted the monkeys by running wildly and waving around their hands while Daniel jumped to a bush. The troop passed by without detecting him. When he was sure all the monkeys were long gone he got up and started running to the frogs.

"_I gotta hurry, it's getting late, I don't want the team to lose because of me._" Thought Daniel as he ran frantically.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Lillian:** Those monkeys just wouldn't stop chasing us. Chris better help us!

**Daniel:** We just have that frog, I can't let them down.

* * *

><p>Liam and Nora were still trying to capture the hawk, but they were running out of ideas.<p>

"Just face it Liam, we wont be able to catch it. Let's just go back. It's getting late." Urged Nora.

"But I hate to lose, and I don't give up!" He nagged.

"If we lose its obvious who is out, and it's already late so odds are, someone already won." She reasoned.

"Fine, if you say so." He agreed finally.

The Pupils were right in front of camp. The monkeys kept their pursuit.

"Chris, Chris, Chris!" Yelled Janice.

"What! Say it already and spare me your annoying voice." He snapped.

"Rude!" She crossed her arms forgetting their predicament.

"Chris, there is a horde of monkeys on our tail. Do something." Interjected Lillian.

"Come on, is that the big problem?" Scoffed Chris.

The monkeys emerged out of the forest and scattered around the camp and began vandalizing the whole location. The camera was knocked to the ground with monkeys howling and beating at it. The scene cuts to Remi, James, and Sharon.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Janice:** My voice is beautiful, not annoying.

**Lillian:** How is that not a problem Chris? Monkeys are now running all over camp. Good job.

**Chris:** My camp! My beautiful camp! (The door opens and several monkeys run in and start jumping around all crazy. Chris is screaming like a little girl as he dashes out of the confessional.)

* * *

><p>The trio had walked a long way and ascended a mountain until they reached the cave.<p>

"I can't believe it's already gotten dark, its gunna take us a while to return to camp." Noted James.

"Here is the cave, do you think the bats flew out already?" Asked Sharon.

"We didn't see any going up here, so I'm guessing they are still in there. Now, how do we catch one?" Asked Remi.

"We have the butterfly net right?" Someone stands with a net at the entrance to the side of the cave, and someone goes in to get the bats to fly out." Proposed James.

"Good idea!" Commended Sharon.

"I'll go in and get the bats to fly out." Volunteered Remi.

Remi went in, while James stood outside with the net. There was a moment of silence and waiting. Suddenly a flock of bats came flying out of the cave. James positioned the net in front of the cave opening. Several bats managed to get caught, Sharon brought the box and James emptied the bats in it. After the bats had all exited the cave, Remi came out.

"So did you get one?" He asked.

"No, we got six!" Exclaimed Sharon proudly.

"Awesome, let's hope Chris can give us something extra for this." Cheered Remi.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**James:** I think we got a good chance at winning. Unless we're too late.

**Remi:** We are going to beat them again, I hope Dominick's team loses, so we have two members more than both of them.

**Sharon:** They seem to work great when with me, I guess they like to impress me so they do their best. (Sigh)

* * *

><p>Daniel was running to the swamp. He wasn't paying attention where he was going because it got dark, so he slipped and fell in to a muddy puddle.<p>

"I made it!" He cheered.

He looked around to see if there were any frogs. He could hear the frogs' croaking. Then one landed on his head. He flailed around to make a grab but it was slippery and slipped from his grasp. He chased it around until he pounced on it preventing it from escaping. He was now covered in mud all over. He dashed towards camp. Both the trio and Daniel were now on their way to camp. Daniel was however closer than them. Daniel then burst in to camp. He was utterly confused with what he saw. Monkeys jumping around everywhere, team members running around. Chris and Chef shouting. Cameras broken, Crew members fighting with monkeys. The tents for the workers were collapsed. It was pure and total chaos. Remi, James, and Sharon then appeared behind Daniel, and were just as shocked at what they saw.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**James: **Uhh…

**Remi: **Dafuq did I just see?

**Daniel:** That was hilarious!

* * *

><p>After a few hours of subduing the animals, repairs, and bandaging up everyone. The teams stood before Chris. He looked mad, really mad.<p>

"OK then, we learned something today, NO MORE ANIMALS." He shouted." The losers are the Pecs, you didn't get anything but the snake. Get out of here till the elimination starts. As for the winning team. Daniel reached with the frog right before Sharon and the boys."

The team began to cheer, but were stopped by Chris.

"However, the Pits brought back several bats." Continued Chris causing the Pits to get excited.

"So what? We were supposed to bring back the animals you listed and be here first, and that was us." Scolded Lillian." And we brought you a whole troop of monkeys, so we win if that is the criteria you are using."

"THAT IS THE POINT!" Yelled Chris." Those damn monkeys. They wrecked my camp. So I'm giving the victory to the Pits."

The Pits were elated at the revelation while the Pupils were fuming.

"You biased jerk! We deserve that win, follow the damn rules you put you bigot!" Shouted Lillian.

"If I make you win, you are all going to pay for the damages you caused, so just pipe down and walk away before I change my mind!" Retorted Chris.

They were still agitated but agreed to the somewhat fair alternative.

"You win an Xbox, it will stay with you till the teams are disbanded, now go leave me alone." Said Chris to the Pits.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Harvey:** FFFFFFFUUUUU…

**Seamus:** So we went through the trouble for nothing? At least Marianne and I had a good time.

**Christina: **WE WON! DUCKIESSSSS!

**Toby:** How the hell do we keep winning? With Christina, and those two fighting for Sharon?

**Lillian:** As much as I hate to say it, I guess it was a fair deal, we can't really afford the damages.

**Liam:** Your threat is worthless Dominick, you can't get rid of me, but I will sure as hell make you suffer now.

* * *

><p>The Pecs were gathered around the bonfire ceremony looking exhausted. Chris looked miffed.<p>

"You didn't get two out of three of the animals you were assigned, you guys suck! It's funny because you aren't the team I wanted to punish, but anyway. No solo immunities. Get to it." Ordered Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<br>**  
><strong>Nora:<strong> There isn't any way you can survive this time Trixie.

**Trixie:** Useless nerdy trash! Get out and let us all be happier already.

**Dominick:** Trixie says she is having problems with Nora, so off with her.

**Liam:** Like I once said, take out his crush, leave him crushed. And oh how I want you crushed. Jerk.

**Marianne:** It was all a waste today, and none of the others brought back anything, but Trixie has been the one to perform the worst overall, plus, she is annoying as heck.

* * *

><p>Back at the bonfire, Trixie and Dominick were sitting on one side of the logs, with the others sitting away from them. Chris was standing in front of them with a tray of marshmallows.<p>

"You have all cast your votes. I here have five marshmallows, one for every one of you who will continue. When I call out your name, you shall receive a marshmallow. The person who does not receive a marshmallow will be eliminated and must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers which means you are out and cannot come back." Lectured Chris." The first Marshmallow of the night goes to...Dominick."

"Ha! First me, then my babe, see you in that boat soon Nora." Smirked Dominick as he grabbed the marshmallow.

"Seamus"

"Marianne"

"Liam"

"You were saying?" Retorted Liam smirking.

"The two of you are the only ones that received votes tonight, Trixie, you whine and complain all the time and barely play the challenges. Nora, you try hard, but don't get along with the leader of your team and Trixie." Spoke Chris." The last marshmallow goes to…"

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Nora"

Trixie got up proudly." Take that! Now get out of here."

"Are you deaf? He said that Nora gets the final marshmallow." Told Liam.

"What?! That's not possible, I am loved, I am the best. I deserved to win this. I am perfect at challenges. I…" Her rant was interrupted by Chef hauling her onto the boat and taking off with her.

The others were relieved, but then looked at Dominick. He turned towards them and glared at them.

"You! You just wait, you'll all pay for this. Just wait." He spat as he stomped away.

* * *

><p>"And that wraps it, a long tiring day closed with a dramatic vote off. I would have cared more if it wasn't for that darned horde of monkeys. Will the Navy Pits sweep away the competition now? What will Dominick do to his team? And who will we say goodbye to next? Find out next time on Total Drama: Reality Edition."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Votes:<strong>

**Dominick: Nora**

**Liam: Trixie**

**Marianne: Trixie**

**Nora: Trixie**

**Seamus: Trixie**

**Trixie: Nora**

**Total:**

**Nora: 2**

**Trixie: 4 (Eliminated)**

* * *

><p><strong>Teams:<strong>

**Grassy Pupils:** Harvey R – Daniel – Janice – Lillian – Lydia

**Crimson Pecs: **Liam – Marianne – Nora – Seamus – Dominick

**Navy Pits: **Christina – James – Phoebe – Remi – Sharon – Toby – Bradley

**Eliminated: **Miss Alice – Steve – Harvey H – Marlene – Mark – Beatrice – Roni – Randall – Alex – Trixie

* * *

><p>And finally Trixie is gone. She started out being a whiny girl but then turned bitter and conceited because who doesn't love to hate a conceited whiny girl? Don't worry, she isn't like that in reality, but she is close to Dominick. Speaking of which, wait till next chapter to see what becomes of the Pecs now that they are left with an enraged Dominick. Thanks again for my reviewer, and for the vote on the poll! I hope more come soon :D<p>

Trixie: Ugh seriously, someone needs to review and tell the author just how stupid my elimination was, afterall I was the best contestant on the island, along with my baby Domy.


	11. Chapter 11: Camp Of Conflicts

If you're wondering about my quicker than usual updates, its because I'm getting reviews. I get so anxious to reply to you guys and see your reactions that I can't wait to upload. Anyway, about this chapter, other than the usual, being about the same length as the previous. This chapter has quite a lot of **cursing **so if that is not your cup of tea, you were warned! However, you'll see why that is. This is one of my favorite chapters, and I'm proud to say, it saddens me, and I don't get easily saddened by stories. The challenge is another of the Show's almost traditional ones.

To my reviewers:  
><span><strong>Curcle<strong>: I'm glad you liked the chapter, it was one of the funnier ones. (You'll see how this one conflicts with it being quite sad). Also, I was inspired to quickly update after your first review.

**PizzaTheBomb**: Yeah Trixie was funny, pretty much all villains can be entertaining to read for. I'm honored that you think my writing is good (Would you believe its not beta'd? :D) And go **Curcle**! XD

**Random Fun Fact**: Lydia is one of the most unique contestants, and surprisingly, this is one of the first times I use her in my stories. Truthfully, it was hard to write for her, as with every character with a serious nature (unintentional Pokemon reference XD) But I loved how it all turned out, it helped give her several subplots. It even made her slightly anti-hero ish.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Camp of Conflicts<strong>

Chris stood upon the dock drinking the usual cup of cappuccino.

"Last time on Total Drama, conflict arose in the Crimson Pecs team, Dominick clashed with Liam and threw him out who in turn swore revenge. All while the Pits were enjoying their trip to the spa, upon their return they were thrown another challenge where they had to track down and retrieve specific animals. The Navy Pits and the Grassy Pupils led the game with the Pupils gaining the upper hand." Spoke Chris as he frowned." However, due to the attack of a horde of savage monkeys and the destruction of the campsite, the Navy Pits were crowned victorious. The Pecs stunk yet again by not having captured most of their assigned animals and were sent to elimination."

His frown was once again replaced with a wide grin.

"The elimination could not have been more intense as the group ganged up on Trixie, her departure left the tank Dominick enraged. What will he do to his team? What will Sharon tell the boys? And who will get the boot next? Find out today on Total Drama: Reality Edition."

(Cue theme song)

* * *

><p><strong>Navy Pits cabin: Boys<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris set up a TV screen without cable or anything, just for the Xbox. He also gave them a huge collection of games for it. All four boys were trying out a racing game now. Remi and James were leading with Bradley and Toby lagging.<p>

"You'll never win James, just accept second and make this easy for me." Mocked Remi.

"In your dreams. You're the one who'll get second." Retorted James.

"Why are we even trying?" Toby asked Bradley.

"Cause its fun, ignore them." Replied Bradley.

The race ended with them both getting first place in a tie. Toby and Bradley came in third and fourth.

"Shit! Another tie." Cursed Remi.

"This can be a tie, but I know Sharon will choose me, which is the only worthy challenge." Smirked James.

"Fuck you both! I hope she breaks both of your hearts. Talking about her like she is a toy. I can't stand you two any longer." Fumed Toby as he left the cabin.

Remi got up to fight but Bradley sat him back down with a stern look.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Toby:** I want them gone more than Christina even, assholes.

**Remi:** Retarded loser, who stepped on his tail? We didn't do anything to him so why is he getting in our faces?

**James: **I know what we are doing is insensitive and demeaning, but Remi is too competitive and will rub it in me, even I am competitive.

**Bradley:** Although Toby shouldn't have done that, I slightly agree, they are starting to annoy me.

* * *

><p><strong>Navy Pits cabin: Girls<strong>

* * *

><p>"This reward was stupid, it was just for the boys." Whined Christina.<p>

"Don't trash it till you try it." Advised Phoebe." You might just enjoy it."

"Like I wanna play video games. Eww." Refused Christina stubbornly.

"(Sigh) Suit yourself." Sighed Phoebe. She noticed Sharon looked deep in thought." Hey, what's on your mind?"

"Those two, you probably noticed them competing for me right?" Sharon responded.

"We all did. They didn't exactly make it discreet." Giggled Phoebe.

"I'm thinking about my reply to them. On one hand Remi is my friend from before this place, he is handsome, brave and persistent. On the other hand, James is sweet and chivalrous, he is just the absolute gentleman. This is difficult." Described Sharon.

"Looks like you got a dilemma there, but I think you know what you have to do." Said Phoebe vaguely.

"Yes, tell them to crush on me instead." Piped Christina." Like seriously, you are so lucky."

"I wish they were crushing on someone else." Laughed Sharon.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals) <strong>

**Christina:** Actually I don't want them to crush on me, they are both not close to being my type.

**Phoebe: **Christina's gimmicks can sometimes be amusing.

**Sharon:** I have come to a decision and I shall let them know in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Grassy Pupils cabin: Girls<strong>

* * *

><p>"What a challenge! Chris is such a jerk to our team, he deserved having his 'precious' camp wrecked." Exclaimed Janice.<p>

"Exactly, he trolls us all the time, he had no right to take away our win like that." Agreed Lillian.

"First off, we would not have been able to afford the repairs, secondly the reward would have been worthless to us. So we got off easily this time." Lectured Lydia.

"Why are you always like that Lydia? We should have what we deserve, it's the principle." Contrasted Janice.

"I'm being realistic, and it may be the principle but we did get a fair deal." Explained Lydia." Just be grateful Dominick wasn't on our team now, Trixie just got voted off."

"He's going to murder them. I really feel bad for them now." Sympathized Lillian.

"There's not much he can do, if he gets them to lose, they'll all vote for him. He's a smart guy, he won't do anything to jeopardize his chances at the million." Predicted Lydia.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Lydia:** I knew Trixie was going out any day now, I was really hoping she would change back but…

**Janice:** Lydia always bursts our bubble! What's wrong with demanding our rights?

**Lillian:** I'm conflicted, on one hand, I want them to lose, but then again, I don't want them to have fights for that to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Grassy Pupils cabin: Boys<strong>

* * *

><p>The boys were lying down after a long day getting ready to drift off in to sleep.<p>

"I wish we won that Xbox." Spoke Daniel." It's boring enough without Alex and Mark."

"In the morning, go there and ask them if they'll let you play for a while." Suggested Harvey.

"Do you think they'll let me?" Asked Daniel hopefully.

"I don't know, they should." Responded Harvey sleepily." Go to sleep, if you wake up early, you'll get more time to play with it."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Daniel:** I'm feeling really lonely now, all my close friends are gone.

**Harvey:** What am I supposed to do? Play hide and seek with him or what?

* * *

><p><strong>Crimson Pecs cabin: Girls<strong>

* * *

><p>"Finally, the witch is out." Breathed Nora as she collapsed on her bed.<p>

"Yeah, but with one problem disposed of comes another more serious one." Interjected Marianne.

"But he's alone now, if we lose we vote him out." Retorted Nora.

"I'm speaking about what he will do outside of the eliminations. He didn't seem sane you know." Pointed Marianne.

"Do you really think he will attempt to hurt us? Questioned Nora.

"You know him better than I do, you have the answer to that." Replied Marianne.

"I wonder how the boys are doing." Pondered Nora.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Nora:** I'll worry about Dominick later, right now I wanna enjoy having defeated Trixie.

**Marianne:** Maybe without Dominick, we would all be friends here. But then, he is the leader, what would become of us without him?

* * *

><p><strong>Crimson Pecs cabin: Boys<strong>

* * *

><p>Seamus and Liam crept to the cabin. They peered in to find Dominick turned to the wall. They went in slowly and lay in their respective beds quietly.<p>

"Hey Seamus, can I sleep in your bed? I don't think I'll be alive tomorrow if I stay vulnerable like this." Whispered Liam half-jokingly.

"Relax, he isn't that beastly. He won't hurt you." Eased Seamus quietly.

"He wasn't so happy about me talking back to him, and he threatened to pulverize me, so I'm not really comforted by that." Reminded Liam.

Dominick tossed in his sleep signaling that the boys should just hush up and go to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Seamus:** This isn't what I was hoping would happen, but now that it is, we need to get rid of Dominick, pronto!

**Liam:** He doesn't really intimidate me, he can't attack me on live TV, but still, I'm this little scrawny guy and he is a huge bulldozer death machine on Redbull and Testosterone.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the contestants were eager to go on their own ways to spend their free time, their confinement to their teams during most of the time was driving them insane.<p>

"So you haven't noticed her trying to flirt with you or acting all seductively to you?" Asked Lillian.

"Seducti-what? No, I don't think so, whatever you just said." Responded Bradley cluelessly.

She sighed." Then you better not respond to any of her attempts to woo you."

"Woo who? Lillian, what are you saying for the love of cars!?" Flailed Bradley.

"Nothing, never mind. So how was the Xbox? Enjoying your winning streak darling?" Questioned Lillian as she derailed the subject.

"Its great, a good way to take up time. And don't worry about winning, I'm sure your team will win one soon." Assured Bradley.

"We were supposed to win last time." She reminded.

"Just be happy you didn't lose again." He retorted." I'm getting worried that you might be in danger of elimination soon. What would this place be without you?"

"Nahh, there is no threat to me in voting yet, it'll most probably be one of the boys." Assured Lillian.

"I hope you're right, because this place would turn to shit without you in it." He replied as he kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Lillian:** I'm not convinced though, I know she is up to something.

**Bradley:** Sharon and me? I don't really see it happening, Lillian was always jealous for me, even when there was nothing there.

* * *

><p>Harvey saw Daniel sitting in the cabin alone doing nothing and felt bad for him. He went over to him with a plan.<p>

"Hey kid, come with me." Beckoned Harvey.

Daniel followed curiously. Harvey led them to the Navy Pits cabin. He knocked and was met with Christina.

"What?" She asked impatiently.

"Let him play with the XCube. Just for a while." Requested Harvey.

"You mean Xbox?" Laughed Christina.

"Yes Xbox whatever." Said Harvey.

"No, it is ours, Chris wont allow it." Replied Christina as she made a face at Daniel.

"Don't tell Chris, come on he's your own brother." Nagged Harvey.

"Fine! But if someone asks, I had nothing to do with this." She agreed as she left the cabin.

"Thanks!" Said Daniel as he hugged him before going inside.

Janice showed up looking pleased." Did they let us play with it?"

"Yes, but we can't tell Chris." Cautioned Harvey.

"Nice, I want to try." She beamed as she followed Daniel.

"Room for one more?" She asked as she sat beside him.

"You wanna play with this?" He gawked at her.

"I am dead bored and I'm ready to do anything to change my routine." She revealed.

They inserted a party game and started playing, they had a lot of fun with it.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Christina:** I wasn't going to let Daniel play with it, but he brought someone with him, what was I supposed to say?

**Daniel:** Janice and I really had fun, if Harvey Hadn't done that, we would have sitting waiting till the challenge started. Thanks Harvey.

**Janice:** I actually like video games, but I wasn't going to reveal that on cam… shoot! Can someone edit that out please?

* * *

><p>Phoebe was worried that in the next elimination, Christina would be the one to get voted out, so she sought to keep her friend in for as long as possible. First she needed to talk to Toby.<p>

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" She requested upon seeing him.

Toby shrugged.

"I know Christina can be a pain sometimes, most of the times, ok all the time. But really she isn't that bad once you get to know her. She doesn't mean any insult she says. That's just who she is." Described Phoebe.

"Does that mean I have to tolerate her making fun of me?" Questioned Toby looking displeased.

"I talked to her about that, and she hopefully wont rile you up like that again." Spoke Phoebe.

"No, I'm not convinced, this is just so she doesn't get voted out, I don't agree to this." Refused Toby as he walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<br>**  
><strong>Phoebe:<strong> Why do I keep getting into embarrassing situations!?

**Toby:** It's a trick, they want to make me vote someone else so they can vote for me! I'm not an idiot.

* * *

><p>Lydia was walking around in the quiet forest enjoying the solitude when she heard someone talking. She peered from behind a tree to see Nora and Liam.<p>

"So the plan is to lose on purpose so we can all vote for Dominick?" Asked Nora.

"We have no choice, if he stays any longer, he is going to kill us all." Exaggerated Liam.

"What if he wins solo? Or what if we become too weak to even win any other challenges?" Bombarded Nora.

"Those are risks I am willing to take in this case." Murmured Liam." Look, we'll just see how things go and then we can make a decision.

"Okay, good." Agreed Nora as they walked back to camp.

"_I should tell Dominick to be careful._" Thought Lydia.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Liam:** My life is first, then comes this competition. Just because Dominick will be eliminated doesn't mean that we will stop winning.

**Lydia:** I shouldn't interfere, but for Dominick, he is still an old friend of mine afterall.

* * *

><p>Seamus headed towards Dominick with determination. He had to put an end to Dominick's rage once and for all. <strong><br>**  
>"Dominick! You have to talk to me." Said Seamus sternly as he approached him.<p>

"Get out of my face traitor!" Barked Dominick.

"No, you listen to me, Trixie was going nuts, we kept her here for as long as possible, but she never did anything in the challenges, made lots of fights and demoralized the whole team. She had to be taken down. You yourself know what she did, you cannot keep denying it to stand by her side." Lectured Seamus.

"You son of a bitch! That's none of your business." Attacked Dominick as he grabbed him by the collar.

"Strike me when you want. Know that you destroyed all your friendships by being the aggressive jerk she turned you into. You were never like that. What happened to you?" Continued Seamus.

Dominick was about to pound him but Marianne shrieked and interrupted him.

"Stop it! Stop right now! What do you think you are doing? Your best friend here? Is that what you have become?" Scolded Marianne as she took Seamus away.

Dominick stared angrily in to space."_ I have no friends! You are all going to pay for this._"

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Dominick:** Friends are worthless if they stab you in the back and take away what you care for most!

**Seamus:** I had to stop him, but he is gone, no use of reasoning with him now. I just had to do something to protect the others.

**Marianne:** If we do lose then we get him out, but till then, how are we going to get along?

* * *

><p>Sharon had informed the boys she wanted to speak with them. They were eager and by her side in a flash.<p>

"What is it Sharon? You wanted to tell us something?" Asked Remi excitedly.

"Well, it has come to my attention that the both of you are competing for me." Spoke Sharon slowly." I am flattered, but sadly I have to take a decision about it now."

"Yes? You chose?" Urged James.

"My decision is that I am going to have to…turn you both down." She revealed." You are both so sweet, and you pulled a lot of effort to impress me, and believe me I am impressed, we had fun but I cant choose one of you over the other, for three reasons. First, I don't want one of you to hate the other, secondly, I admire you both equally, as friends. And finally, I'm older than the both of you, I wouldn't be interested in you like that. You're like my little brothers. I hope everything can be normal now."

"Contestants, please meet me in front of the mess hall in five minutes." Instructed Chris over the intercom.

She walked off leaving the boys jaw-smacked.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Sharon:** I'm sure they took it well, I honestly couldn't see myself with either one of them.

**Remi:** FUCK! We got tied in that too! Dammit!

**James:** She turned us both down? Bummer! I actually had faith in winning this one. Guess it was a deserved punishment to our primitive behavior.

* * *

><p>The teams begrudgingly gathered around Chris in front of the mess hall.<p>

"Campers…well that just sums up today's challenge." Spoke Chris.

"Huh?!" Questioned Daniel.

"I have been calling you all campers all this while, but it has never been a more suitable title as it will be today." Exclaimed Chris." You're all going to be camping in the woods today, and return tomorrow morning. Each team will be assigned to a different location equidistant from camp. Your mission is to go there, set your own camp, feed yourselves, and then be the first to arrive at seven in the morning. You will all be given all the necessary supplies except food."

"Yay! Camping is fun. It'll just be us and nature." Commented Marianne.

"More like us VS nature." Contrasted Sharon.

"Actually, you shouldn't have any real problems with nature itself, this challenge is more a test to teamwork and leadership than anything. Remember, be here first and you win, be last and you lose, not to mention being an incomplete team when you arrive of course." Clarified Chris." You may go in three…two…one…START!"

The crimson Pecs started running, the Pits headed off in a rushed start while the Pupils chose to walk this part.

"There they go to stay the night deep in the island. What they don't know is that this challenge was to get rid of them while we make some repairs and take a break from them. How will the teamwork set out between them? Will any wild animals attack them? And which team will be back first in the morning? Stay tuned to find out." Ended Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Marianne:** I am so excited!

**Sharon:** I'm not so thrilled about this challenge, I hope it'll be over quickly.

**Phoebe:** It's fun to just spend some quality time with the outdoors. Hopefully it will be a chance to come along and work together and get to know each other.

**Daniel:** In our youth club, we used to camp a lot, so I know some stuff about camping.

**Lillian:** I don't know much about camping, how am I supposed to lead my team?

**Liam:** I'm proficient with the skills required for camping, but I won't offer any of my expertise, I want us to lose remember?

* * *

><p>"Why the hell are we running? It's not a race to reach camp." Shouted Liam while the red team ran.<p>

"Shut up and keep running." Ordered Dominick.

"Brain-dead moron!" Muttered Liam.

"What was that? Speak up you midget." Scolded Dominick.

Liam kept quiet. They were running at top speed, not daring to speak a single word. In no time, they made it to the camp location. As soon as they reached, they fell to the ground in heaving chests.

"What are you all doing? Get your lazy asses off and start setting up the camp." Commanded Dominick." Seamus, set the tent. Liam, go collect firewood. Nora, go see if you can get us some berries. Marianne, stay here and guard the stuff while I go fishing. When I come back I wanna see you all here and finished with your tasks. Understood?"

They nodded frowning.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Dominick:** No mercy you wretched traitors. You deserve even worse treatment.

**Liam:** (He holds a stick) I wanna tear his fucking heart out. (He breaks the stick in two, then four, then right pieces.)

**Marianne:** Sigh. This is going to be one long challenge.

* * *

><p>The Pupils were walking casually along the trail, enjoying the scenery and the wildlife sounds.<p>

"We should be about a half-hour walk away from camp. Step one check!" Said Lillian after reading the map.

"Don't you think the other teams are at camp by now? Asked Janice.

"Probably, but we're in no rush, Chris never said to be the first team to reach camp." Replied Lillian.

"True, let's not hurry, and take our time, we don't need to get tired over nothing." Agreed Harvey.

"While we're on the way, let's see who here knows a thing or two about camping, I certainly don't." Started Lillian.

"I know some stuff, like how to make the tent, and what food is ok in the wild, some berries and mushrooms are poisonous." Revealed Daniel.

"I know how to make the fire, I wont do it though, someone else will do it and I can show them." Said Lydia.

"Good, good, anything else? What can we eat besides berries?" Continued Lillian.

"We can get fish from the river, or we can hunt some rabbit or something." Told Lydia.

"No! Not the cute bunny." Objected Janice.

"We don't have that much knowledge, but I am sure we can pull this off." Determined Lillian.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Janice:** I will not eat a bunny. No way! Fish it is.

**Harvey:** They already made me carry all the supplies, that is enough work for me today.

* * *

><p>The Navy Pits were led by Bradley at a moderately fast rate. In the rear were Remi and James who appeared to be sulking.<p>

"So we have Phoebe and James who know how to camp, Christina, Remi and I know a few things, and Sharon and Toby are new to camping. I consider these to be good odds." Summed Bradley.

"I can tell, we are going to be safe yet again after today." Mused Phoebe.

Remi then got a hold of James and dragged him behind a tree, the gang continued their way ahead till they reached a fork in the path.

"The map says it's to the right." Said Bradley as he led the team through the right road.

"Remi, what do you want, we have to catch up." Asked James.

"James, I can't give up! I want to win her, just to let you know." Spoke Remi arrogantly.

"Just give it up Remi, she isn't interested, it would be stupid to pursue her still." Urged James.

"No, I won't quit. You got that? This isn't the end of it, we need to settle it already." Refused Remi.

"No need, you won actually, you are more competitive than I am. So you're better than me." James tried to get him to end the competition.

"Are you kidding me now? Don't kid around James, I wont accept winning that way, and just because I'm more persistent doesn't mean I'm better." Said Remi.

"Remi, can we talk about this later? We are going to lose the team." Urged James as he escaped his grasp to follow the team." Where did they go? Come on, hurry."

They hurried to run but came upon the fork.

"Which way, which way." Cried James.

"Uhh. Left." Said Remi as they went in the left road.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Bradley:** I guess we are doing fine, we can win again. But I don't know much about camping.

**James:** We better catch up, we don't want to be the reason we lost for our team.

* * *

><p>The Navy Pits had reached the camp area. And were preparing to work on setting the camp.<p>

"Wait. Where are James and Remi?" Asked Sharon.

"I thought they were behind us." Said Christina.

"Someone needs to go search for them, you guys start preparing the camp, I'll go look for them." Instructed Bradley.

The team started to prepare the campsite, Toby went out to get some wood for the fire, Phoebe sought some fruits, and Christina and Sharon were setting the tent.

Bradley wandered the forest calling out to Remi and James who were no where in sight.

"James, I think we're lost." Said Remi as they reached the base of the mountain.

"You don't say!? I was telling you that an hour ago." Mocked James." Great, why did we go left?"

Remi groaned and threw a rock at the mountain wall. There was a sudden shaking and James noticed a boulder tumbling from the top of the mountain.

"Get out of the way." Shouted James as he pushed Remi.

The boulder however fell on James instead. He immediately lost consciousness.

"NO JAMES!" Yelled Remi as he bent down to check on his friend." Wake up, please be alright."

Remi saw no bleeding but his foot looked bruised and it was quickly turning blue. He frantically looked around and saw a cave in the mountain. He picked James up and took him in.

"Fuck! This is all my fault. Why did I have to talk to you when we were walking? Why did I have to take the wrong road? Why the fuck did I throw that rock?" Despaired Remi as tears started running down his cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Christina:** They were probably staring at Sharon's butt and got lost.  
><strong><br>Remi:** Shit. Shit. Shit. I ruined everything with my over competitiveness.

* * *

><p>The Pupils reached their destination and assigned the missions among themselves. Harvey was sent to retrieve wood. Lillian went to fish, the river was luckily close by. Janice and Daniel were setting up the tent while Lydia was out getting some fruits.<p>

"This is hard." Stomped Daniel.

"Here, let's try this, you hold the spike down while I hammer it in." Suggested Janice.

They eventually managed to get it to stand sturdy. Lydia then showed up carrying a bunch of fruits ranging from apples to bananas. Harvey was not long to arrive carrying a pile of wood. Lydia approached him to tell him how to build the fire.

"First you place the timber, the small twigs then surround them with the bigger logs. Then you take two rocks and strike them against each other to create the fire." She instructed hastily.

Harvey tried to follow her instructions carefully. He set them up and then tried to create friction between the rocks, but it was just not cutting it. He then remembered how Toby made the fire and decided to take two small sticks and rub them together vigorously. There was a slight trail of smoke coming out and then a small fire started.

"Now blow, slowly." She continued.

He blew ever so slowly at it until the fire started growing, in no time it became a blazing campfire. Lillian then arrived carrying a basket full of fish.

"Wow, how on earth did you manage to catch all those?" Gawked Janice.

"I have a knack with fish. So is everything here good? The tent looks good and that fire is awesome." Remarked Lillian.

"Yeah, and we even have some fruits." Added Daniel.

"This is turning out to be a pretty good challenge for us. Let's keep this up." Said Lillian.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Lillian:** Splendid, we are on the right track!

**Harvey:** She could have at least given me clearer instructions, she's so anti-social.

* * *

><p>The Crimson Pecs had done all their tasks and were now having their dinner. Dominick managed to catch several fish, but he refused to give them all to them, he kept a big portion to himself. They ate in silence and then excused themselves to the tents.<p>

"This isn't what I wanted to happen, I thought once we were rid of that bitch, we would be a lot happier" Whispered Nora to Marianne.

"I know, but it's just a phase, we just have to wait it out." Eased Marianne.

"I hear talking! I want you all to sleep now!" Shouted Dominick from outside, he decided to stay awake till morning came.

"You can't make us not talk. Who do you think you are?" Challenged Liam.

"I am the leader, you do whatever I tell you to." Retorted Dominick.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Liam:** Prick! Dick! I wish there more fitting rhymes now.

**Dominick:** Yes. Suffer, like you made us suffer.

**Nora:** I am keeping quiet for now, but if this goes on, I won't hold back, let him try to hit a girl.

* * *

><p>The Pits were gathered around the fire waiting for the boys to be back. They were getting hungry, the fruits and berries did nothing to subdue their appetite. Bradley then emerged from the trees.<p>

"Did you find them?" Asked Sharon worriedly.

"I searched everywhere but…" Bradley couldn't continue.

"I wonder what happened to them, maybe they went back to camp?" Wondered Phoebe.

"This is my fault, I got them upset, I told them I wasn't interested in them, they must have taken it badly." Cried Sharon.

"It's no problem. Tomorrow, we'll look for them, and then if we don't find them, Chris can find them.

James was still out cold. Remi had taken off his own clothes to cover James who was shivering badly. He wanted to call out for help, but he couldn't leave his friend unprotected like that. He was just hoping Chris would arrive or his team would find them. The bruise on his leg got bigger and more spread, and it swelled up massively. It was apparent it was a bad injury.

"Hang in there buddy, hang in there. I won't let anything happen to us. We'll get out of this yet." Wished Remi worriedly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Christina:** They ruined a perfectly good camping trip. Good job idiots.

**Remi:** I'm really worried about him, he hasn't awoken yet, and he's really cold. Come on Chris. I know you can see us, can't you see this is an emergency?

**Sharon:** I won't forgive myself if anything bad happens to them.

* * *

><p>It was early morning, Janice was up early from the Grassy Pupils, she proceeded to wake up her teammates. They got up and started packing up the campsite. They then headed hastily towards the main camp location. On the Crimson Pecs campsite however, Dominick was the one to awaken his team. He didn't do it as gently as Janice did though. He ripped off the tents and pulled the sleeping bags from under Liam and Seamus, awakening them rudely. He then threw a bucket of water at the girls. They woke up screaming and shivering.<p>

"Alright everyone, get your lazy asses up and start packing, we got a long way ahead of us to camp." Commanded Dominick.

"Screw you, I'm not going. You don't deserve to win any prize, you only deserve to be eliminated." Refused Liam.

"Oh you're going alright." Said Dominick as he marched to Liam.

He took a rope and started tying Liam up. Liam tried to struggle.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Shouted Liam." Untie me!"

"Such a big mouth on such a tiny person." Ignored Dominick." Now if anyone else has a problem with me, I'll tie them up too and carry them back myself. So you better start walking"

The team wordlessly walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Liam:** You asshole! You embarrassed me on live TV. I'll fuck you up, just you wait.

**Nora:** Poor Liam, he's really brave to stand up to him like that.

**Marianne:** This is going too far.

* * *

><p>The Navy Pits awoke earlier than the other teams to search for the boys. They have been so far unfortunate. And were starting to give up.<p>

"Let's just go back to camp, they might be there. And if they aren't we can tell Chris to look for them." Suggested Phoebe.

"Fine, that's the only thing left to do now." Agreed Bradley as they headed back to the camp.

Remi had fallen asleep later at night and was waking up to the sounds of aching coming from James. He moved to his friend and examined what the problem was. James was apparently in pain due to his leg.

"Oh no, he's in a lot of pain. Please wake up James." Urged Remi as he gently shook his friend's shoulders.

James opened his eyes and was immediately engulfed in a hug by Remi.

"I'm so glad you're awake." Said Remi.

"Remi? What happ… Ahhh! My leg, its killing me." Wailed James.

"Don't move it. It looks bad." Said Remi.

"Ahh. What…happened?" James asked while he groaned in pain.

"You, you saved me, that's what happened." Spoke Remi starting to tear up, his voice was croaking." You lost consciousness so I carried you here and you slept through it all, the team hasn't found us yet, and no sign of Chris."

"…Remi, I can't take it, it hurts too much." Cried James as he squeezed Remi's wrist tightly.

"I know, I'm so sorry. I'm such a reckless idiot." Joined Remi in the waterworks.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Remi:** Fuck me, I almost got my best friend killed. What kind of bastard am I?

**James:** I've never expected Remi to shed a tear, ever. And here he was crying out of remorse. I really don't blame him for this.

**Christina:** That means we lost. Great, thank you very much losers.

* * *

><p>The teams were all racing to make it to the camp first. One team was slow though, the Crimson Pecs. Carrying Liam by the rope slowed Dominick down. The Pupils were making quick progress together. The Pits were steadily running to the camp. The first team to reach was the Grassy Pupils.<p>

"Congratulations Pupils, you are the winners today!" Praised Chris.

The whole team cheered. Harvey dropped the heavy bags and ran to the cabins to lie down. Not a long while later, the Pits appeared.

"The Pits are saf… wait, you are missing a couple of members." Told Chris.

"We lost James and Remi, can you find them?" Requested Sharon.

"They'll be brought here shortly." Assured Chris.

Just then, the Crimson Pecs arrived.

"In second place and safe are the red team, leaving the Pits facing elimination." Announced Chris.

"Why!?" Objected Toby.

"Because you are missing some teammates, you already know that if you are incomplete you don't win." Answered Chris.

Chris sent out a few interns to get the boys.

"While we wait for the boys to arrive, why don't I reveal what the Pupils won?" Started Chris." This one will stay with you till the end of your stay here. You will be receiving, a massage chair. How's that for relaxation?"

"Wow, that is really impressive, where is Harvey to hear the news." Joked Janice.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Harvey:** What!? What!? What!? MASSAGE CHAIR!? Ha hawwwwwwwww.

**Janice:** Finally, this is what we have been waiting for so long.

**Toby:** I was right, I knew that they would cost us the game sooner or later.

**Liam:** Pathetic scum Pits, did you have to lose? We could have voted out that jerk.

* * *

><p>The interns that went out to search for the boys returned with James on a stretcher and Remi. As soon as they arrived they were bombarded by questions from the campers.<p>

"Oh my God! What happened?" Asked Marianne.

"Where were you two anyway?" Added Christina.

"Didn't you hear us calling you?" Continued Bradley.

James was too pained to reply, and he was rushed to the infirmary. Remi didn't hear a single thing said to him, all he was focused on was his friend who he almost got killed. He locked himself in the cabin waiting for the doctors to be done with James. The elimination was postponed till James' condition was stabilized. Eventually Chef came out of the infirmary and said something to Chris. Chris nodded and approached the waiting team.

"The good news is that James will be alright." Informed Chris.

The team breathed a sigh of relief.

"The bad news however is that he can no longer compete due to a broken leg and will be medivacked out of the island where he can receive better treatment." Continued Chris seriously.

The team looked saddened, but none more than Remi whose heart clenched at the news. James was taken out on a stretcher, his leg was wrapped in a mould. Remi was immediately by his side, he was being taken to the dock.

"Don't be sad guys. I deserved to leave the island, afterall I let you all down. And I'll be alright." He said with a raspy voice.

"I should be the one in your place you now." Said Remi sadly.

"Look at it this way bro, you won the bet, you are now ahead of me in the competition, you are better than me." Pointed James selflessly.

That sentence made Remi stop dead in his tracks, it was like a meteor crashed on him, he watched painfully as James was boarded on the boat. He ran to the outhouse and cried vehemently.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Remi:** (His eyes are bloodshot) James, I'll never forget you. You are the real winner!

**James:** I have no regrets whatsoever. I wish Remi the best of luck in the contest.

**Sharon:** That was so tragic, James didn't deserve to lose!

* * *

><p>There was a knock on Remi.<p>

"Chris wants us, he said it was urgent." Called Bradley.

Remi joined the others, they noticed the ship had not yet sailed away.

"I apologize for the inconvenience everyone, but you are not done, the elimination is still due." Informed Chris.

"But, James was…" Christina's objection was interrupted by Chris.

"He was medivacked, the voting hasn't happened yet, so someone else needs to be voted out now." Explained Chris.

"That's not fair." Protested Christina.

"So its not, who cares, now go in and vote." Spoke Chris sternly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Remi:** I want to vote for myself, but James saved me, he sacrificed himself to keep me in, I cant let that go to waste. I vote Christina.

**Toby:** Go with him, you both need to get out, Remi.

**Christina:** As much as I want Remi out, I would even enjoy it more if that tower _Tory_ or whatever lost.

* * *

><p>The last of the campers voted and they were tallied. Chris stood in front of them carrying a tray of marshmallows.<p>

"You have all cast your votes. I here have five marshmallows, one for every one of you who will continue. When I call out your name, you shall receive a marshmallow. The person who does not receive a marshmallow will be eliminated and must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers which means you are out and cannot come back." Lectured Chris." The first Marshmallow of the night goes to...Sharon."

"Phoebe"

"Bradley"

Three people were left. Toby looked miffed. Christina was bored out of her wits. Remi was devastated from the earlier events.

"The three of you all have reasons to be out, Toby, you fight with many of your teammates, Christina, you are a slightly less ditzy version of Trixie, and Remi, you got a team member hurt, you lost the team the challenge and you got a team member eliminated. I can first reveal that the next person safe is…Toby."

"The final marshmallow of the night goes to…"

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Christina"

"Remi, you may join James on the boat of losers." Announced Chris.

Remi sighed and hurried to the boat, on it he saw James looking confused.

"What happened? What are you doing here? Why is the boat leaving with you still here?" Bombarded James.

"I…got eliminated." Responded Remi.

"For real?" Asked James.

"Yeah, for real. Now we are back to being equal." Ended Remi.

* * *

><p>"What an intense episode! I can already hear the sobs of millions of viewers as they watched the gut wrenching, heartwarming moments those two had. I mean seriously, why chase Sharon when they are perfect for each other. So we had our first double elimination and our first medivack in one challenge. How will this turn of events affect the Navy Pits? Who will chase after Sharon now? And which of the newly equal teams will become a team of four? All that if you Keep in touch with Total Drama: Reality Edition." Relayed Chris.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Votes:<strong>

**Bradley: Remi**

**Christina: Toby**

**Phoebe: Remi**

**Remi: Christina:**

**Sharon: Christina**

**Toby: Remi**

**Total:**

**Toby: 1**

**Christina: 2**

**Remi: 3 (Eliminated)**

**James: (Medivacked)**

* * *

><p><strong>Teams:<strong>

**Grassy Pupils:** Harvey R – Daniel – Janice – Lillian – Lydia

**Crimson Pecs: **Liam – Marianne – Nora – Seamus – Dominick

**Navy Pits: **Christina – Phoebe – Sharon – Toby – Bradley

**Eliminated: **Miss Alice – Steve – Harvey H – Marlene – Mark – Beatrice – Roni – Randall – Alex – Trixie – James – Remi

* * *

><p>Tell me you didn't almost cry, or actually cried. Not only were there several twists (Sharon turning them both down, James medivacked, and Remi eliminated, double elimination) But a lot of drama and sadness along the way. You could see why there were lots of curse words, I tried to trim them down as much as possible. I'll admit I had to come up with a lot of character traits for James as I did not know him that closely, as well as Remi. I just built on them looking alike, and gave them opposing (yet similar) personalities. Many thought James would win Sharon's heart but the trick was to expect them again tying, EVEN in their elimination they tied! What did you think of the chapter? The first double elimination, the first injury, and the first collapse of a love triangle? I'm pretty sure you have enough background on the characters to vote on my poll for top 3 contestants! So head to it.<p>

James: My leg! Please review, it'll help me heal.

Remi: I'm your favorite aren't I? Go vote on the poll and show everyone that I'm better than James.


	12. Chapter 12: Waternakwa

Hey all, we're picking up the pace now, after this challenge we would have almost made it halfway through the story, almost. I know the title isn't the best, but genius isn't always consistent XD. Also, finally, have an original challenge! Even if, its the shortest chapter... I'll make up for that later on.

To my reviewers:  
><em><span><strong>Curcle:<strong>_ James was meant to be the one to be favored (Chivalry over Brawn) And your point of view shows that it worked.

_**PizzaTheBomb:**_ I intended for them to tie in their chase for Sharon, and even in their elimination, that way I wouldn't offend the ones who prefer Brawn, nor the ones who represent gentleman traits. And thanks, I try to be as active as I can, from experience, I know how annoying it is to wait for people to update where I eventually lose track and interest in the story.

**Random Fun Fact:** I used to scoff at the prospect of a guy who has it all, the looks, the smarts, the personality... Like it was just fiction until I met Dominick in real life. So then I had a thought, why don't I use him in my story? And then turn him into an arrogant ass because I am such a jerk XD. Besides, if he wasn't a villain, he would be a Gary Stu, and no one likes those.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Waternakwa<strong>

Chris stood upon the dock looking smug.

"Welcome back! Last time on our show, the campers went through a couple of tension filled nights. Toby blew it and yelled at the boys of his team. Dominick tortured his entire team, none more than Liam who was humiliated throughout the challenge." Capped Chris.

"The contestants got to experience the real deal when it came to camping. Each team set out to stay the night in the outdoors. They had to rely on survival skills and basic instincts to make it. The Pupils worked perfectly together earning the prized massage chair. The Crimson Pecs were forced to obey Dominick's every harsh command, and even when they refused, Dominick punished them." Continued Chris.

"Earlier, Sharon had revealed her decision to the boys, saying she would not go out with either of them leaving Remi enraged. His competitiveness got himself and James lost and stranded in a cave. In an act of selfless sacrifice, James saved Remi from a falling boulder, getting the full blow himself resulting in a broken leg which ultimately led to him being medivacked. The team lost due to arriving with missing team members and even though James had been disqualified, they went through another elimination where Remi took the fall and joined his friend." Relayed Chris.

"The teams are now even, the stakes are higher, the risk of being eliminated increases. How will the teams perform now? Will anymore episodes be as touching as the previous one? And who will be the unlucky thirteenth boot? All that and more on today's episode of Total Drama: Reality Edition."

(Cue theme song)

* * *

><p><strong>Navy Pits cabin: Boys<strong>

* * *

><p>The reality of the loss they went through hit the team hard, the boys were pretty speechless for the most part.<p>

"I don't like that we lost two members at once, but I guess we can do better now, except if Christina messes up again." Spoke Toby.

"Wins and losses are coming in waves, I fear we might lose again, like Lillian's team." Predicted Bradley.

"I wonder how long the teams are going to remain. Our numbers are going down, what if a team goes down to three or less members?" Wondered Toby.

"I have no idea what Chris will do." Shrugged Bradley.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Toby:** It's a sad thing, but in the end it is a contest and I am happy I made it here.

**Bradley:** After yesterday, I'm starting to worry Lillian might get hurt.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I made it to the final five on my team! Woo!" Cheered Christina.<p>

"You are so insensitive, shut up! Cant you feel that it's a sad day?!" Scolded Sharon.

"What are you so sad about? Chris said he was going to be fine. He was smiling when he left." Questioned Christina unaware.

"Just keep zip it Christina, at least for today." Begged Phoebe.

"Fine! Although I don't understand why you guys are not happy about making it so far." Shrugged Christina.

"Maybe because we have a heart that beats with feelings of sadness after something bad happening. But you wouldn't know about that." Spat Sharon.

"Why did you turn them down if you loved them, it's your fault they got lost." Retorted Christina.

Sharon opened her mouth to speak but decided against it and turned in her bed.

"Well I hope you're happy now, you got all three of our remaining teammates to hate you." Exhaled Phoebe.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Christina:** What did I do?

**Phoebe:** Good going, I don't even know why I even try to defend you.

**Sharon:** If only that insensitive brat was gone instead of Remi, at least I wouldn't feel so guilty.

* * *

><p><strong>Grassy Pupils cabin: Boys<strong>

* * *

><p>Harvey was sitting in the massage chair. He had a look of pure comfort and peace plastered on his face.<p>

"Ahhh, now this is a prize." Breathed Harvey.

"Good, but when will it be my turn?" Asked Daniel.

"Tomorrow." Replied Harvey." I'm going to sleep in this tonight."

"Can you believe we are no longer the weakest team?" Mused Daniel.

"Yes, we are working very well together." Answered Harvey.

"The other teams are fighting, Christina is the only one on her team to make fights now, she is going out soon." Remarked Daniel.

"I noticed. Do you want her out?" Asked Harvey while not fully concentrating.

"I want to and I don't want at the same time. I want to beat her, but I also want her to stay because I don't have any more friends here." Answered Daniel.

Harvey Nodded understanding the situation.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<br>**  
><strong>Daniel:<strong> I'm so happy I made it to the top fifteen.

**Harvey:** This chair is all I need to continue and win this competition. I love it.

* * *

><p><strong>Grassy Pupils cabin: Girls<strong>

* * *

><p>"What happened with the Pits was really tragic, and I thought we got some endeavors. Turns out each team faced some problems." Noted Janice.<p>

"Yeah, in a way, we all suffered. We had Randall, and some cheating. The Pits had an injury and a double elimination. And the Pecs had Dominick and Trixie." Listed Lillian.

"But the Pecs are still suffering, maybe that means they are the next team to lose a challenge." Predicted Janice.

"I don't think so, Dominick is doing his best not to lose." Noted Lydia.

"Yeah, but if the team aren't working well with him, then they are going to lose." Told Lillian.

"Who do you think the last member of them will be?" Asked Janice.

"Maybe Seamus, they all like him." Suggested Lillian.

"Liam." Added Lydia.

"Why him?" Inquired Janice.

"Because he is smart, something tells me he won't be eliminated quickly." Cleared Lydia.

"What about the Pits?" Continued Janice.

"Either Sharon or Bradley." Replied Lydia.

"Definitely Bradley." Responded Lillian.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Janice:** I would have asked from our team, but that could make us disagree.

**Lydia:** Liam schemes and gets people to his side, then controls the game, he is also skilled in many areas, that's why I suspect he will go far.

**Lillian:** Bradley yes, Sharon no. I hope she gets eliminated quickly now.

* * *

><p><strong>Crimson Pecs cabin: Girls<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hachoo!" Sneezed Nora." I knew I was going to catch a cold when Dominick threw the water at us."<p>

"I thankfully didn't." Contrasted Marianne." How long is this going to continue? My patience for him is running low."

"I know, me too." Agreed Nora as she sniffed.

"I bet he is going to be even worse now that his brother got eliminated." Predicted Marianne.

"Worse than that? What could possibly be worse than that?" Gawked Nora.

"He might become physical with us." Tried Marianne.

"He's already physical with Liam, I dare him to be physical with us girls." Challenged Nora.

"He might just do it." Ended Marianne.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Nora:** I hate getting sick, how am I going to do in the challenge now?

**Marianne:** At least Seamus is standing up to him, but that can turn bad in a flash.

* * *

><p><strong>Crimson Pecs cabin: Boys<strong>

* * *

><p>The boys moved to the upper bunks to avoid Dominick.<p>

"Stay up there so I don't see you filthy backstabbing faces, good thinking." Mocked Dominick.

They ignored him as they rolled to face the walls.

"_I'll show you, asshole, I'll show you not to mess with me. Your day will come._" Liam thought bitterly.

"_You don't know how sorry you will be Dominick if you keep this up_." Thought Seamus.

"One by one, you will all pay, your turn is first you scumbag dwarf." Taunted Dominick.

Liam remained motionless. Dominick smirked as he stopped the teasing.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Liam:** What can you do other than show off your fake muscles? All you have to offer is your petty bullying. I control your fate, and it is a really painful one.

**Dominick:** After this shrimp, I'm going to make that four-eyed nerd pay for putting Trixie through so much misery.

* * *

><p>The next day, the campers sat down for breakfast, Harvey Remained in the massage chair, and the Crimson Pecs chose to sit with the other teams to avoid Dominick.<p>

"I hope you can tolerate him for a little while more Liam." Wished Phoebe.

"I know, I am usually a patient person in these cases, but he is really pressing every button I have." Told Liam.

Daniel sighed from next to Janice.

"Harvey still in the chair huh? It's ok, he works hard, he needs it. Wanna go play with the Xbox again after breakfast?" Asked Janice.

"Usually after breakfast we have a challenge, we won't have any time." Reminded Daniel.

Marianne and Seamus were snuggled together. Seamus scooped up a spoon of pudding and fed Marianne, they then rubbed noses and giggled.

"Awww! That's so cute!" Smiled Janice.

They both got embarrassed and resumed eating normally. Dominick walked over to the Pits.

"I wanna know which one of you bastards was responsible for Remi being kicked out?" He slammed his fist on their table.

Sharon was about to reply when Bradley stood up threateningly in front of him.

"I was. Got a problem with that?" Dared Bradley.

They stared angrily at each other.

"You better watch your back, I will avenge him. Even if it is by hurting all of you." Threatened Dominick.

"Campers please head to the beach for your next challenge." Sounded Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Janice:** Here I am asking a kid to play Xbox with me, this island has turned me into a ten year old boy.

**Phoebe:** I can tell that Liam is plotting something big, Dominick is being too cruel to him.

**Bradley:** I'm not afraid of him, he can do what he wants, I'll crack his skull if he tries to hurt anyone on my team, or the Pupils for that matter.

**Sharon:** I don't know what I would have done if Bradley hadn't done that. I am so sorry Remi and James.

**Lillian:** He defended her! I guess it was the right thing to do, but she better not get any funny ideas.

* * *

><p>The campers surrounded Chris on the beach. They noticed a volleyball net, and a court with many doorways and rocks inside.<p>

"Are we playing volleyball?" Asked Sharon excitedly.

"That's only Part of the challenge. Today campers, the theme is the beach!" Announced Chris." You are going to compete in five different beach based minigames. For each task, one member from each team will step up. The same member cannot compete in the other tasks, which means that each and every one of you will put something to the table. It is up to you to choose who for what challenge. You will be scored according to how you do, in other words, the person who does best in the minitask earns the team three points, the one who does second best gets two, and the one who is worst gets one point. In the end, the winning team will be decided by who has the most points, and the team earning the least amount of points is sent to elimination. It's a good thing the teams are equal in number."

"Yeah, this is going to be my favorite challenge! I love water and the beach." Beamed Lillian.

"I can't swim." Informed Harvey.

"That wont be a problem, some of the tasks will not include you swimming." Told Chris." Now without further ado, let's commence shall we? First up, a water sprint race. So I need one volunteer from each team. But keep in mind, the areas you are best in might come later, so you may not want to choose the first ones immediately."

"I'm doing this one." Stepped up Dominick.

"Let me have this one guys, I'll show that ass who he's messing with." Requested Bradley.

"I have a feeling I will get a better one later, so why doesn't someone else do this one." Asked Lillian.

"Sure, I'll give it a go." Smiled Janice.

"We have our first game starting, what can Harvey do besides swim? Will Dominick drown Bradley? And which team will be crowned the king of the seas? Find out after the break on Total Drama." Addressed Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Bradley:** I'll show him, he wont get the best of my team.

**Janice:** I have a feeling I am going to flunk badly.

**Lillian:** I didn't want to go up against Bradley, especially when he is challenging Dominick.

**Harvey:** Swimming challenge my ass! Let's go back to the forest, it was better.

* * *

><p>The three contestants were lined up on the side of the beach waiting to start swimming.<p>

"You may start in three…two…one…GO!" Announced Chris.

The three began the race with Dominick and Bradley off to a quick start. Janice was lagging. Dominick was inching closer to Bradley and punched him in the gut. Bradley slowed down but then hurried to catch up with him. He then grabbed his feet and dunked him down and got a head of him. Janice was making steady progress behind them. The race was coming to an end with Bradley in the lead, he crossed followed closely by Dominick. Janice brought up the rear.

"Bradley wins three points, Dominick two and Janice only gets one point for the Pupils." Proclaimed Chris.

"Sorry guys, I tried my best." Apologized Janice.

"Don't sweat it, they were really fast." Eased Daniel.

Bradley high-fived his team while Dominick pushed through his own team.

"You stink!" Taunted Liam making the others laugh. Dominick surprisingly did not retaliate.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Harvey: **With Janice getting a one and me not knowing how to swim we are definitely losing today.

**Seamus:** (He shakes his head disapprovingly.)

**Lillian:** Bradley was brilliant.

**Bradley:** I told him not to mess with me.

**Dominick:** (He is looking angrily at the camera and punches it causing it to break)

* * *

><p>"Your second task is to surf, I hope at least some of you know how to do that." Told Chris.<p>

"Oooh I do." Cheered Lillian.

"I guess I can do it, I surfed a little last summer." Said Seamus.

The Pits just stared at each other.

"Well? Is anyone going to do this one?" Asked Bradley.

"I wanna try." Volunteered Christina.

The three were given a board and swam with them to the open sea. They then rode on them as a wave appeared. Lillian was having fun with it while doing it elegantly and perfectly, Seamus wobbled a bit but maintained his composure. Christina was unstable and rocked back and forth before toppling over. They reached the beach with Lillian excitedly jumping up and down.

"Can I do that again?" She asked happily.

"No need, you got your team the three points, Seamus my man, you did good, two points, Christina, I would have given you a zero for that but the rules say one point." Told Chris.

"You were great Seamus." Congratulated Marianne as she hugged him.

"I thought you said you could do it." Shouted Toby.

"I said I wanted to try, I don't know how to surf." Revealed Christina plainly.

Everyone faceplamed.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Seamus:** Not bad, I thought I was going to get the lowest score.

**Lillian:** Woohoo!

**Lydia:** We might have a chance afterall.

**Christina:** I still had fun up there though.

**Toby:** Stupid retarded ugly dumb clumsy bitchy idiotic moronic….( Static cuts him off)

* * *

><p>"For your next task, you wont have to be in the water, you will have to build a sandcastle." Informed Chris.<p>

"Guys, how about I do this one?" Requested Phoebe.

"Sure, I don't think the others would mind." Agreed Bradley.

"So who wants to give it a go?" Asked Lillian.

"Not me." Refused Harvey.

"I would rather not." Joined Lydia.

Daniel sighed and agreed to do it.

"I think you should have this one Nora." Told Liam.

"Fine, it's better than other things." She conceded.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Daniel:** I didn't want to, but the others also didn't, what was I supposed to do?

**Nora:** I'm not entirely sure about this. Here goes nothing.

**Phoebe:** I like building sandcastles, I have a pretty good chance.

**Janice:** Aww, if I had gotten that, it would have been fun.

* * *

><p>They were sitting on the sandy beach with sand building utensils at the ready.<p>

"Your time starts now, you have fifteen minutes, GO!" Sounded Chris.

Daniel grabbed a bucket and ran to the water to collect some, Phoebe started piling the sand in a structure. Nora was towering the sand high. They continued to work on their castles forming elaborate designs. Daniel made a moat and filled it with water. Nora had a very high castle with towers. Phoebe had a realistic looking castle decorated with seashells and wood. They worked quickly on them while their teammates cheered them on. Nora was working sluggishly due to her cold. Daniel was going quickly. Phoebe was going at a normal pace, she was enjoying it rather than trying to win.

"Times up!" Announced Chris.

He moved to examine each castle starting with Daniel's. He rubbed his chin and hummed.

"Not bad, needs trimming around the edges but otherwise it's pretty good." Judged Chris.

He then moved to Phoebe's. He brightened up upon seeing it.

"Now that's what I call a sandcastle, the detail, the artistry, the elegance. It's splendid." Appraised Chris.

He finally got to Nora's. He was amazed at how tall it was, it reached waist length. Then There was a sudden gust of wind which caused it to wobble before toppling down.

"One point." Uttered Chris." Phoebe gets three points for the Pits, and Daniel gets two. Moving on."

"Awesome! That's our second three." Cheered Sharon.

"At least it wasn't a one, I thought we were going to lose this one." Shrugged Daniel.

Nora walked back in shame to her team. Liam congratulated her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Cause now, Dominick can be out if we lose." Replied Liam.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Phoebe:** That was lucky!

**Nora:** That made me feel a little better, the fact that if we do lose, it wont be so bad.

**Daniel:** Maybe we can win again, but the blue team is winning now, at least I hope we don't lose.

**Dominick:** Fucking pussy team, can't do anything right.

**Lydia:** I doubt we will win today.

* * *

><p>"For your fourth game, who loves Volleyball?" Asked Chris." You will be playing beach volleyball, three way."<p>

"Oh I can do this one." Said Marianne.

"I love volleyball. Do you mind Toby?" Asked Sharon.

"No not at all, go ahead." Signaled Toby.

Lydia looked at Harvey and waited.

"Fine!" He breathed exasperatedly.

The three were standing around a three way net. The ball was at Marianne's court. She served it to Harvey. He bounced it to Sharon where she smashed it on his court eliminating him.

"Harvey gets one point." Told Chris." It's now between Sharon and Marianne.

"Ok then." Ended Harvey as he walked back to his team casually.

Sharon was the one to serve it, she threw it to Marianne who bounced it back, Sharon attempted to smash it, Marianne tried to block it but the ball remained in her court. She was out. Sharon cheered.

"Sharon gets the three points, and Marianne the two points." Continued Chris.

Sharon was met with praise and Marianne was also congratulated by her team.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Marianne:** I'm happy with how this turned out afterall.

**Sharon:** Wow, I didn't think I had it in me.

**Bradley:** Damn, that girl can play!

**Janice:** Alas, we are headed to another elimination it seems.

* * *

><p>"Lydia, Toby, and Liam. Please follow me to that court." Beckoned Chris.<p>

The campers followed Chris to the large structure. Interns came forward and started dressing them in some protective gear.

"For the final task, it's a paintball fight, with water instead of paint. You will have ten minutes to try and spray the other members with as much water as possible, the more drenched a person is, the lower their score, the driest person is the winner." Instructed Chris.

Liam looked pleased while Toby was unsure. Lydia maintained a plain face. They went in, each in a different direction, they had thirty seconds before they could start. After the time had begun, Liam was sneaking quietly, he saw Toby walking plainly and smirked.

"Easy target." Mumbled Liam as he stalked him.**  
><strong>  
>What Liam didn't realize was that he was being followed by Lydia. He was now really close to Toby and opened fire, Toby was covered in water, he looked at Liam's direction and prepared to strike back, Lydia aimed her gun at Liam, but he turned around just in time, he was now stuck between the two of them, so he ducked under a rock at the second where Lydia and Toby started firing, they hit each other instead. The time was up. They left the building. Liam didn't have a single drop of water on him, Lydia was moderately wet. Toby was drenched in water.<p>

"What a show! Liam earns his team the beautiful three points. Lydia makes it out with two and Toby gets only one." Announced Chris." Take a small break while I tally the results."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Toby: **Fuck!

**Lydia:** Satisfactory!

**Liam:** They thought they had a chance! Oh how wrong they were.

**Lillian:** The challenge I loved the most, and we blew it!

* * *

><p>"Well campers, I have the results, it was actually a very close one, each team was separated by one point." Spoke Chris." The winning team with eleven points is the…Navy Pits. Congratulations!"<p>

The Pits jumped and cheered loudly.

"The team coming in second place is the…Crimson Pecs with ten." Continued Chris." That leaves the Grassy Pupils with nine points to dwindle to four members in an hour."

Lillian looked disappointed, The Pecs were getting mixed feelings about the results.

"Are you forgetting something mister Chris Mclean? Where is our reward?" Demanded Toby.

"I knew I was forgetting something, you all win the most valuable prize yet, you win a DVD set with a whole bunch of movies, to watch at your leisure." Informed Chris.

"This is awesome! Thank you so much for this amazing reward." Thanked Sharon in gratitude.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Christina:** Woo! Movies!

**Marianne:** That would have been a good prize, but it's okay, if we won it, something tells me that Dominick would not have allowed us to enjoy it.

**Liam:** Dammit, I got in the zone and forgot that we had to lose.

**Janice:** Maybe we can even sneak to watch their movies. That is, if I make it out this elimination.

**Lydia:** The elimination is going to be between the boys most probably.

* * *

><p>The contestants of the green team were gathered around the bonfire ceremony.<p>

"Guess that was the end of your short luck streak. You know the rules, I for one am excited to see how this turns out." Addressed Chris.

"It's just not fair, why did we lose today? This was the best challenge." Fumed Lillian.

"Shitty teammates?" Suggested Chris.

"No, great teammates, we just…got unlucky." Sighed Lillian.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Lydia:** Daniel, it just has to be you.

**Lillian:** There really is only one person I can vote for, Daniel. Sorry kid.

**Daniel:** I vote Lydia, Janice is cool, and Lillian is really good at being a leader.

**Harvey:** I have to stick with the kid, so if it is one of the girls, Lydia is the one who I agree with least, and plus, she is so dry and unsocial.

**Janice:** This is one of the hardest choices of my life, Harvey is our man of the team, we need him, Lillian is our leader and she is great at many challenges, Daniel is so adorable and it would be mean to vote for him, but Lydia is my friend. What to do?

* * *

><p>The whole team voted and were waiting Chris' results.<p>

"You have all cast your votes. I here have four marshmallows, one for every one of you who will continue. When I call out your name, you shall receive a marshmallow. The person who does not receive a marshmallow will be eliminated and must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers which means you are out and cannot come back." Lectured Chris." The first Marshmallow of the night goes to...Janice."

"Harvey"

"Lillian"

"The two of you got the votes split. Lydia, you perform reasonably well in challenges, but you tend to be introverted. Daniel, as a kid with no one else on the team you've known previously, it doesn't seem to be in your favor. Regardless, the final marshmallow goes to…"

...

...

...

"Daniel"

"Lydia, its time to pack up and leave." Told Chris.

She wordlessly got up and boarded the boat.

"Oh come on! I was hoping for some drama." Whined Chris.

* * *

><p>"The beach challenge ends with the Pupils who had a water expert losing. It was the end of the road for Lydia, I'm not sure if that was the smartest move. Anyway, the Pits were awarded with a huge gift, what movies will they watch? How will Liam pay Dominick back for all the trouble he caused?" And who will be the person to go out in the Challenge marking the halfway point? Find out next time on Total Drama: Reality Edition!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Votes:<strong>

**Daniel: Lydia**

**Harvey: Lydia**

**Janice: Lydia**

**Lillian: Daniel**

**Lydia: Daniel**

**Total:**

**Daniel: 2**

**Lydia: 3 (Eliminated)**

* * *

><p><strong>Teams:<strong>

**Grassy Pupils:** Harvey R – Daniel – Janice – Lillian

**Crimson Pecs: **Liam – Marianne – Nora – Seamus – Dominick

**Navy Pits: **Christina – Phoebe – Sharon – Toby – Bradley

**Eliminated: **Miss Alice – Steve – Harvey H – Marlene – Mark – Beatrice – Roni – Randall – Alex – Trixie – James – Remi – Lydia

* * *

><p>Even if it wasn't the most dramatic chapter or elimination, the person voted out was unpredictable. People thought Lydia was someone to make it to the final four, and honestly I didn't initially aim for it to seem like that. I was going for serious and realistic with her. Guess that put her on a highly different note from the rest that she seemed like a winner material. I'm not complaining, it gives you more twists to your winner predictions :D. Tell me what you thought of Lydia by a review, or go to my profile and vote on the poll for your favorite contestants.<p>

Lydia: I guess this is the part where I tell you to review? Well get to it then.


	13. Chapter 13: Getting Adjusted

Strange, I got quicker in my updates at the time I thought I would be busy... Is that the power of reviews? :P

To my reviewers:  
><span><em><strong>PizzaTheBomb:<strong>_ I knew that the elimination was going to be unpredictable, Lydia just seemed like a main person kind of contestant. Who knows, maybe you're on to something regarding Liam, only chapters will tell. As for Lillian, I'm pleasantly surprised you think so, If you ask me, I would have voted for her being the winner if I was to take all the chapters so far (related to edgics). I'm glad you like my writing :)

_**Curcle:**_ Well, halfway through in regard to number of contestants remaining, but... IT IS going to be twenty nine chapters in all till the story is over, so... Surprises to come :3. Also, No one say Lydia being eliminated, and that's a bonus to me XD.

**Random Fun Fact:** One would think that to be better balanced then having 3 little boys(Alex, Daniel, Mark), I should have 1 young girl and 1 young boy, well you see, there's a couple of problems to that... A. I don't really know how to correctly portray young girls that much. B. I just don't know any young girls that well to write about XD.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Getting Adjusted<strong>

"Hello viewers! On our previous installment of Total Drama Dominick got progressively worse and started to extend his rage to the other teams. Bradley did not stand for it though and immediately put him in his place. Lillian's jealousy towards her boyfriend is growing, I really hope another cat-fight happens soon." Laughs Chris.

"In a beach themed challenge, the Navy Pits scored the win and got the most valuable prize yet, a DVD set with a selection of movies. That should be a good enough incentive to do even better from now on, too bad they don't know the surprise I have for them…" Chris snickers.

"The Crimson Pecs managed to avoid elimination by a hair leaving the Grassy Pupils to split their votes between Lydia and Daniel, it came down to Janice's vote to break the tie and she chose to save the kid. Bad choice, Lydia was doing way better, but oh well. Now that fourteen are left, we come upon the halfway point and the campers will be introduced to a major change today. What will that change be? How will they adjust to the new developments? And how will this affect the eliminations? Find out right now on Total Drama: Reality Edition."

(Cue theme song)

* * *

><p><strong>Grassy Pupils cabin: Boys<strong>

* * *

><p>Harvey finally let Daniel take a turn on the massage chair and he was enjoying it.<p>

"Wow this thing feels greaaaaat." Daniel sighed.

"Yes I know, you have fifteen minutes left." Reminded Harvey.

"Awww, come on, you were sitting in it all day and yesterday, I just took my turn." Whined Daniel.

After some hesitation Harvey finally agreed.

"Just because you got two points today and helped get rid of Lydia." Told Harvey.

"By the way, who do we vote for next time? I don't want to vote for Janice." Asked Daniel.

"Hmm, we will get to that later." Procrastinated Harvey.

Suddenly there was a knock on their cabin door. Harvey went to open it seeing Seamus and Liam with their bed accessories.

"Can I help you?" Asked Harvey confusedly.

They hesitated before speaking.

"Uhh, w-we were hoping we could crash here for the night, we just can't stay in the same cabin with Dominick any longer." Requested Seamus.

"Oh, of course, come in." Beckoned Harvey.

"Thank you, you have no idea how intimidating it is to be sleeping around him, its like sleeping next to a bull while wearing a full red suit." Mused Liam.

"Why didn't you vote for him instead of Alex then?" Asked Daniel bitterly.

"That was my fault actually, I should have." Piped Seamus.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Daniel:** They deserve it, if they kept Alex instead of him then they wouldn't have had this trouble.

**Seamus:** It's humiliating to run away like this, but we have no other safe options.

**Liam:** I so agree with Daniel. Alex should have stayed here instead of that ass. We would have been winning all the challenges.

**Harvey:** I for one don't know, Lillian is a good leader, it will come to either Janice or the kid, and to be honest I don't think voting for Janice will get her eliminated, it will be a wasted vote and put me in danger instead.

* * *

><p><strong>Grassy Pupils cabin: Girls<strong>

* * *

><p>The girls were awkwardly quiet. Janice was feeling guilty and Lillian was thinking of the past events.<p>

"I'm sorry Lilo, we failed you today, in the challenge that meant the most to you." Apologized Janice.

"I'm over that, I'm thinking of the voting, if Lydia and I voted for Daniel, and the boys voted for Lydia, then…" Explained Lillian.

"Okay, okay. I voted for her. I just couldn't vote for Daniel. I just couldn't, he is too sweet and that would just break his heart, he got no one on the team." Confessed Janice.

"Janice, think of it, Lydia was a better teammate, we needed her." Told Lillian.

"Yeah but what was I supposed to do? We need Harvey too, and you are a good leader. Besides, she kept on downing our spirits." Informed Janice.

Lillian sighed and gave up, Janice had a point but now she was unsure of their fate.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<br>**  
><strong>Janice:<strong> Maybe it was the dumb thing to do but I stand by my decision to keep Daniel here.

**Lillian:** Now the voting could go anyway, who would Harvey and Daniel vote for? Who would Janice vote for? I'm starting to worry that I might just become the target.

* * *

><p><strong>Crimson Pecs cabin: Girls<strong>

* * *

><p>"Second place seems like the place for us now it seems." Mused Marianne.<p>

"It's better than winning him prizes." Pointed Nora.

"I'm starting to forget what it felt like to win." Said Marianne.

"It has been five challenges since we won one." Noted Nora.

"Those Pits keep winning one challenge after the other, even after they just lost two team members they won again, what is their secret?" Wondered Marianne.

"I would say teamwork but then again they aren't fully agreeing and the Pupils work great together so I don't know, maybe it's just luck." Predicted Nora.

"Or, maybe it's that they seem to be good at different things, cooking, sports, beach games." Corrected Marianne.

"Maybe, let's hope our turn comes soon, but not before we become a team of four united members." Ended Nora.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Marianne:** Although we can be like the other teams, this Dominick thorn is just preventing us from getting anywhere.

**Nora:** Oh Steve, times like these I wish you were still here, so we could just have fun and forget the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Navy Pits<strong>

* * *

><p>The Pits were gathered in the Boys' side of the cabin to watch a movie. They were at first not agreeing to the genre, Bradley wanted an action movie about racecars, Christina wanted a chick flick about some cheesy romance story, Toby wanted a horror movie with gore which Sharon refused. In the end they settled for Phoebe's idea that seemed to please everyone; an adventure movie that had some action, some romance, and some suspense.<p>

"This movie is stupid." Bashed Christina.

"Give it a chance, you're not even trying." Groaned Phoebe.

"It's so boring." She whined.

Toby exhaled dramatically and frowned. Sharon rolled her eyes. Bradley got closer to the screen. A few minutes in silence and then Christina got up.

"I'm hungry, I'm going to get something to eat." Announced Christina obnoxiously.

"Could you get me some…" Phoebe said hastily but Christina was already out." Nevermind."

As soon as she was out of earshot, the attack began.

"I don't know about you guys but I am running out of patience for her." Started Toby.

"I agree one hundred percent with you, she is so annoying." Joined Sharon.

Phoebe just huddled up on herself feeling awkward.

"I realize she is being annoying, and that she is useless in challenges, but there's nothing we can do now, when she loses we can vote for her." Said Bradley.

"You are either with us or against us Phoebe." Addressed Sharon.

"I… she's my friend…but I'm not on anyone's side because I sort of agree with you." Stuttered Phoebe.

What the others did not know was that Christina was outside the cabin and had heard the exchange. She silently went in without uttering a word to anyone for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Toby:** Good, hopefully now we can get rid of the bitch.

**Phoebe: **Gosh that was so uncomfortable, she really is my friend, I felt like I was stabbing her in the back.

**Christina:** I'm going to pay back each of them, I swear it.

* * *

><p>The following morning Dominick was the first up, he headed to the gym and started a heavy workout session. He had a goal to fulfill and had to be as fit as possible to do that. His blood was raging with the vengeful feelings he was experiencing. He remembered the other day when they were both here, Trixie was sitting there admiring Dominick working profusely with the weights. He was getting frustrated the more he remembered. He smashed the weight on floor creating a small hole. His breathing started to slow down, he left for the restrooms to wash up, he was covered in sweat all over.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Dominick:** I never thought I would miss you so much Trixie.

**Chris:** I am so thrilled, this guy might actually murder someone. Sweet ratings here I come.

* * *

><p>Nora, Marianne and Sharon sat in the Pits cabin watching a movie, Sharon had felt bad about them having to suffer because of Dominick so she got them to watch a movie.<p>

"Thanks again Sharon, I was really getting demoralized with the contest. I needed this break." Thanked Marianne.

"No problem, it must be horrible to be on the same team with him." Commented Sharon.

"The luck of the draw." Sighed Nora.

"We didn't exactly get the best luck either, Christina is like a fly that never goes away." Started Sharon.

"Don't forget that the Pupils had the cheater, at least they managed to get rid of him, we on the other hand are still struggling." Added Nora.

"We outnumber them, sooner or later we will prevail." Concluded Marianne.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Sharon:** I also noticed Lillian giving me some weird looks, what's that all about?

**Marianne:** Funny, in the end we stopped paying attention to the movie and talked instead. Guess the isolation from technology made us more social. Who knew!?

* * *

><p>Daniel wanted to thank Janice for not voting for him, it made the difference between life and death, well not really but it was still a big deal.<p>

"It really was nothing Daniel, you are a lot more fun to be around than her." She eased.

"Can you believe we made it to the halfway point?" Asked Daniel astounded.

"No. It's more than I could have hoped for." Replied Janice." By the way, your sister, why don't you spend time with her when you're bored?"

"We're completely different, we have nothing to do together." Explained Daniel.

"I see. Well what about Liam? He seems you're age." Continued Janice.

"He's older by two years, and he is smart, most of the time I don't understand what he is saying. He also doesn't like me much anyway." Cleared Daniel.

"What? Why wouldn't he like you?" She asked surprised.

"I don't know." He ended.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Daniel:** I would rather hang out with Liam than with Christina though.

**Janice:** Maybe I should ask Liam about this.

* * *

><p>Bradley and Seamus were in the gymnasium passing a football between each other.<p>

"Hey man, I just want to apologize for Dominick's behavior, he shouldn't have started attacking your team." Started Seamus passing the ball.

"It wasn't your fault, he was getting aggressive, there is no stopping it. But he doesn't intimidate me, he is outnumbered, and he can't really do anything to hurt anyone on TV." Said Bradley.

"Yeah that's true, I just wish he would be normal, he still is my friend you know, was." Stated Seamus sadly.

"Yeah. So Seamus, how are things with that blonde girl, what was her name again?" Derailed Bradley.

"Marianne. It's going steady now because of the drama with Dominick. But we're great, she's really amazing. Sweet, kind, smart, and many other great qualities." Described Seamus.

"Awesome job bro, I never got to congratulate you about that." Praised Bradley.

"Thanks man, no big deal." Brushed Seamus.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Bradley:** And I always thought Seamus was going to end up with Sarah, the girl back home. That Marianne must really be something.

**Seamus:** We haven't got much time for ourselves recently, I wanna do something special for her soon.

* * *

><p>Phoebe walked over to Liam, she had a worried look on her face.<p>

"What's wrong? You don't look too happy." Analyzed Liam.

"Last night, Christina went out of the cabin and then the whole team started talking about her, how she was annoying them and that they wanted to eliminate her, I just sat there quietly, I didn't defend her. I feel so bad." Confessed Phoebe.

"Hold on, so the team are going to lose on purpose to vote her out?" Asked Liam curiously.

"I don't think so, but as soon as we do lose she is out, but the point is that I betrayed her." Told Phoebe.

"You didn't, unless you said anything bad about her." Tried Liam.

"I told them I agree with them." Revealed Phoebe.

"Does Christina know about any of this?" Asked Liam.

"No, she was getting food at the time." Answered Phoebe.

"Then I don't see a problem, just ignore those feelings. And besides, we all knew she was going to make herself detestable sooner or later." Eased Liam.

"I guess." Sighed Phoebe unsurely.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Liam:** I don't want to lose Christina yet, she is one of my potential allies once we are merged. That is another reason for us losing instead of them.

**Phoebe:** Maybe I'm just being worried for nothing, Liam's right, Christina doesn't know what happened.

* * *

><p>Christina was in a different mood than her usual happy go lucky mood. She was determined to pay them back, she started with talking to a certain Pupil.<p>

"Hi Lillian, I'm Daniel's older sister." Started Christina.

"Oh hi, how are you?" Replied Lillian.

"Good, thanks for asking, so is Daniel giving you any trouble?" Asked Christina.

"No, he's a good kid." Told Lillian.

"Anyway, I was wondering who you're cheering for on my team?" Started Christina.

"Of course Bradley, he is my boyfriend afterall." Laughed Lillian.

"Oh he is? But that's weird, I could have sworn…" Trailed off Christina.

"Why is that weird, could have sworn what?" Inquired Lillian seriously.

"I already said too much, I shouldn't interfere." Refused Christina.

"No! Tell me, please!" Urged Lillian.

"I really hate to be the one to tell you this, but yesterday, during the movie we were watching, Sharon was snuggled up to him and they were cuddling and giggling. I thought they were together, I didn't know he was your boyfriend." Lied Christina.

Lillian's eyes flared, she was getting red in the face as well.

"I knew it, I knew that bitch was up to something." Said Lillian as she stomped away.

"Just don't bring me into it." Shouted Christina after her.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Christina:** If I am going down I wont go without a fight, you want me out huh? We'll see.

**Lillian:** Bradley you're a dead man! You hear me!?

* * *

><p>Toby was in the Grassy Pupils cabin, sitting in the massage chair. Harvey was next to him.<p>

"So how much time did you spend on this chair?" Asked Toby.

"I don't know, all my time." Shrugged Harvey jokingly.

"Well now it is my turn to sit in it." Told Toby.

"How funny! You went to the spa a few days ago, you got all the relaxation you need." Scolded Harvey." Now get out, it's my turn."

"We didn't get to relax with that leech Christina." Frowned Toby.

As soon as Harvey sat in the chair, Chris sounded the intercom." Campers, there is some news for you, meet me in front of the gymnasium for the updates and the next challenge."

"Goddammit!" Cussed Harvey.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Harvey:** Chris you jerk, I don't feel like a challenge.

**Toby:** The gym? Last time we came here it was for a torture challenge. This better be different.

* * *

><p>The campers surrounded Chris in front of the gym, he had a box in his hands.<p>

"Campers, congratulations on making it to the top fourteen, the time has come to disband the current teams and form new ones." Announced Chris.

The Crimson Pecs brightened while the Pupils seemed unsure.

"You will be split in to two groups of seven. Each person draws a card. Starting with the Pits." Instructed Chris.

The Pits came up to draw, after they were done, Chris told the Pecs to step up, then the final four cards were to the Pupils. The campers saw their cards, some had a purple picture with a rib cage on it, the others had a picture of an eye on a yellow background.

"Everyone with a purple card stand on this side, the rest with the yellow card stand on the other side." Signaled Chris."

The ones with a purple card were Dominick, Bradley, Seamus, Sharon, Lillian, Marianne, and Daniel. The other group with the yellow card were Harvey, Toby, Liam, Phoebe, Christina, Janice, and Nora.

"The group with purple cards, you will from now on be known as the Violet Ribs. The rest of you in the yellow team are called the Golden Retinas." Spoke Chris.

"Yeah, golden, that means we are going to win!" Cheered Janice.

"I'm just glad we're done with Dominick." Noted Nora.

"What is this? There is a huge imbalance in strength!" Shouted Liam.

"Hey, if you want Dominick than you can have him!" Said Seamus.

"Lillian, we are finally in the same team babe." Spoke Bradley as he attempted to hug her.

She pushed him away and turned her back to him.

"At least we got to stay together right Tina?" Asked Phoebe smiling.

"Don't talk to me traitor!" Snapped Christina.

"Alright campers, follow me inside for your challenge." Beckoned Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Harvey:** Perfect. New team and I am still the man of it. Damn!

**Toby:** Harvey and I are on the same team, if only Roni was here.

**Phoebe:** How did she know? Good going Phoebe!

**Bradley:** What's wrong with her? I thought she would be ecstatic to be with me in a team.

**Marianne:** I still got Seamus thank the heavens. But Dominick is still with us.

**Janice:** Daniel is on another team, he also has Dominick now, I hope he can take care.

**Liam:** Although the arrangement has left our team heavily lacking in the strength department, I do have more allies here. I am still in control of the game.

* * *

><p>The new teams made their way to the gym. They saw some traffic cones separating the court in two equal parts. They also noticed some balls placed in between the cones in the middle.<p>

"Today campers, you will be playing a hopefully not so friendly game of dodge ball. Is anyone familiar with it?" Asked Chris.

Some campers looked confused, others were pleased and raised their hand, and others looked worried.

"I know it, it's a great game too." Spoke Liam.

"Good, anyway, the point of the game is to strike out the opposing team with those red balls. When you have the ball you cannot move from your place. You can pass the ball to a fellow team member. You also cannot cross the middle line. When you throw the ball, and it hits directly without touching the floor than the person hit is out, if they catch it then the thrower is out. If the ball bounces off the ground first though, then nothing happens. Also, a good strategy is to let the ball bounce off the ball in your hand. You should try to dodge the balls, because if they hit hard, they could leave a mark. It would be great for TV, but not much for you. It's up to you to choose the strategies you want." Explained Chris." There will be three rounds, the team that wins two out of three, or all three is the winning team, while the other team says bye bye to someone."

"Sounds fun." Spoke Seamus.

"Sounds painful." Contrasted Nora.

"Teams, please stand on your respective sides and the game shall begin in three…two…one…GO!" Sounded Chris." The game has started, how will the contestants adjust to their new teams? Have Dominick and Christina just gotten the chance they were waiting for to escape elimination? And which team will be smacked right off of court and send someone packing? Don't go anywhere."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Sharon:** At least we can hit Christina now! She can annoy her team as much as she wants.

**Liam:** YES! I love this game, I will wipe out all the other team!

**Seamus:** Our team got most of the tougher guys, this challenge seems like it will be an easy win.

* * *

><p>The round had begun, Dominick immediately ran to the center and grabbed a ball, he then flung it in Liam's direction, it was a smashing direct hit to the unsuspecting boy.<p>

"Liam is out." Announced Chris.

"Fucking asshole!" Mumbled Liam.

Christina thought about something as she looked at Liam. She stood there and pretended to be distracted as an incoming ball from Sharon hit her. Chris said that she was out. She went over to Liam and sat next to him.

"Hey Liam, can I ask you for a favor?" Asked Christina nicely.

"What?" He snapped.

"I want you to help me vote for someone, someone who doesn't really like you, he said you are so short." Manipulated Christina.

"Who, just tell me and I'll have him out of here in no time." His attention was now fully at her.

She whispered the name to him, he nodded." After he's gone, you owe me one."

"Yes, sure, you scratch my back, I scratch yours." Agreed Christina.

In that time, Phoebe and Nora were out from the Retinas while only Marianne from the Ribs. Phoebe sat beside Christina who crossed her arms and refused to look at Phoebe.

"I'm sorry Christina, please tell me how I can make it up to you, I really didn't mean to throw you under the bus like that." Pleaded Phoebe.

"The only way you can gain back my trust is vote with me." Spoke Christina after thinking it through.

"Alright sure, I do owe you that at least." Agreed Phoebe.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Liam:** Asshole talks behind my back and calls me short? Just because he is so tall he thinks he can just make fun of me! Just wait till elimination comes.

**Phoebe:** She finally talked to me, it will make me feel a lot better if I did what she wants now.

**Christina:** I told you I would get you all! I'm not really that mad at Phoebe, but I will let her think that so I can get her to vote with me.

* * *

><p>The round seemed to be in favor of the Ribs. Daniel grabbed a ball and found himself face to face with Janice. He hesitated before throwing it at her, however she caught it resulting in him being out.<p>

"Better luck next time Dany." She wished.

In her moment of distraction, she was met with a hit from Dominick that made her fall down. Toby was by her side.

"Are you ok?" He asked her before turning to Chris." Time out, you should call for a foul, he hit her really hard."

"What do you think this is? Football? There is no such thing as foul in Dodge ball, the more aggressive the play the better." Scoffed Chris.

Toby got up angrily and took a ball, he aimed it at Dominick and threw it hard, Dominick dodged to the side but behind him was Seamus who got the ball instead. Dominick laughed, it seemed he was planning that. Harvey was on the far end of the court and had a ball, he threw it to the closest person, who happened to be Lillian, she grabbed Sharon who was next to her and pushed her in front of the ball.

"OW! What did you do that for?" Wailed Sharon.

Lillian ignored her and grabbed a ball she then threw it angrily at Harvey who couldn't dodge it. She grabbed another and threw it to Toby, missing him, but Bradley as well threw a ball that hit Toby, getting him out.

"The Ribs win the first round. Retinas, you better bounce back." Declared Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Harvey:** This game is not my kind of game.

**Sharon:** What's wrong with her, why does she not like me?

**Seamus: **I have a feeling Dominick did that on purpose. Now it's childish pranks he is doing.

**Janice: **Dominick is being a dick! But Toby is really nice.

**Toby:** That selfish son of a bitch, he hurt Janice so easily like that, monster!

* * *

><p>The next round started with the Retinas with new determination. When it started, Liam ran forward with Christina and they both grabbed a ball. They then threw it ferociously. Christina threw hers at Bradley, while Liam threw it at Dominick, both boys were not expecting the projectiles and got out. Sharon tried to throw the ball at Christina, but Phoebe moved in front of her and blocked it with another ball.<p>

"We got them this time." Said Harvey as he threw a ball at Seamus who dodged it.

Marianne then threw a ball at Toby who almost dodged it but it hit his foot. Nora then threw her ball at Daniel who caught it. Liam was aiming for Lillian but she saw him and ran towards Sharon, Liam threw the ball and it hit both of them at the same time.

"That's two out together." Said Chris sounding impressed.

Seamus then got hold of two balls and threw them both at Harvey, he could not catch or avoid them.

Janice threw a ball at Marianne hitting her in the head.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean for it to be at your head." Gasped Janice.

"Its fine." Shrugged Marianne.

Seamus was distracted with helping Marianne when a ball from Phoebe knocked him out of the round. All that was left from the Ribs' side was Daniel.

The next person to throw the ball was Liam, but Daniel managed to catch it. He then threw it to Janice who couldn't escape it.

"Woo! Daniel, you can do it!" Cheered Sharon.

"Oh so first you steal my boyfriend and then you steal my only teammate?" Snapped Lillian.

"What? I didn't…" Sharon was too confused to continue.

Daniel waited cautiously as Christina and Phoebe both had balls, Phoebe threw hers but he dodged it. Christina then was in front of him and threw it at him, he was too slow to dodge it.

"Round two goes to the Retinas who make a striking comeback." Announced Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<br>**  
><strong>Bradley:<strong> How!?

**Phoebe:** That went a lot better than I thought it would.

**Daniel:** I almost had it. Christina ruined it!

**Sharon:** Oh so now Christina starts to do good in challenges? How fitting.

* * *

><p>The last round was starting, everyone was on the ready. Certain people eying some others. Chris blew the whistle and the teams started their game. Bradley and Dominick this time were prepared to the onslaught. They both caught the balls incoming from Harvey and Nora. Daniel also snuck a quick throw that got Christina out. Toby then threw the ball at Daniel and got him out. Phoebe saw a ball coming her way quickly and got ready to catch it when another one was thrown at her, she could catch the first one from Lillian but not the other one from Bradley.<p>

"I got your back baby." Smiled Bradley.

"Yeah, you got my back so you could stab it!" She snapped.

Bradley was confused and didn't notice a ball coming his way, Sharon pushed the ball with her own ball. Another ball by Liam came crashing in to Seamus's leg.

"Thanks Sharon." Praised Bradley. Lillian was shaking with anger.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Nora:** This is just not my day.

**Lillian:** Bitch! She stole him from me, even when she knew I was with him! How dare she?

**Bradley:** I really don't understand what's wrong with Lillian, what does she mean by stabbing her in the back?

* * *

><p>Toby prepared to throw his ball but a ball from Dominick crashed in to his hip. Janice threw one at Marianne just as she threw one at Janice, both of them caught them meaning they were both out. Liam was now alone against Sharon, Dominick, and Bradley.<p>

"Just give up kid." Told Bradley.

"No, I want to hit him so hard!" Refused Dominick.

The balls however were in Liam's side, only one ball was with the Ribs, and it was with Bradley.

"Pass me the ball, I want to hit him with it." Ordered Dominick.

"Shut up." Ignored Bradley.

Dominick stomped over to him and tried to take the ball away. Bradley resisted him and then they began to wrestle for it, the ball slipped out of Bradley's grasp and Sharon caught it. Liam took this opportunity to catch a ball and threw it right between the boys, getting them both out. He stood proudly basking in the moment when a ball hit his side. Sharon had thrown it while he thought he had won.

"And Sharon wins the round for the Ribs, The Ribs win safety! Retinas, I will see you for your first elimination." Announced Chris.

Everyone on the Ribs, minus Lillian and Dominick, cheered for Sharon. The Retinas looked despondent.

"Hey wait a minute, don't we get a reward?" Asked Marianne.

"Nope, since there are only two teams, the winning team only wins safety from voting. And all your previous rewards will no longer continue to be yours." Informed Chris.

Everyone began to complain.

"You said we would drink cold water till the end of our stay here." Reminded Bradley.

"And what about our beds?" Continued Harvey.

"We just got the DVD set yesterday, you can't take it away now." Whined Sharon.

"Yes, I did say till the end of your stay here, till the end of you previous teams' stay." Clarified Chris.

The contestants groaned, getting accustomed to the unfairness that Chris gives them time after time.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<br>**  
><strong>Harvey: <strong>NOOO! Not the massage chair, anything but the chair!

**Janice:** Sigh, why do I always end up losing?

**Daniel:** That means no more Xbox to play with.

**Sharon:** Woo! I am the hero today! I just wish that we got to keep our prizes.

**Christina:** Good, now I can show you that I am here to stay, freak.

* * *

><p>The new Retinas were gathered around Chris in the bonfire ceremony. He stood in front of them looking amused.<p>

"I seriously doubted you would win, I mean really, the other team has all the tough players." Laughed Chris.

"Shut up and get on with it." Snapped Liam.

"Oh man, anyway, you know the rules, go in and vote the one you want out, also, there wont be anymore Solo immunities for the new teams." Spoke Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Christina:** I hate you, I hated you from day one, you are so… eww. And now I get to vote you out, Toby!

**Toby:** Christina, Christina, Christina, Christina, Christina, Christina. I will keep voting for her till the last day of my life!

**Phoebe:** I have to be there for Christina, I wasn't a good friend when I just sat there without talking, so I have to make up for it now.

**Nora:** Liam helped me with getting rid of Trixie, so I should help him with the voting today. Toby.

**Harvey:** Toby complains about her all the time, so I should help him. Christina.

**Janice:** Christina, she just doesn't seem like a good teammate, she also picks on Daniel.

* * *

><p>The campers were eagerly back at the bonfire waiting for Chris.<p>

"Alrighty then You have all cast your votes. I here have six marshmallows, one for every one of you who will continue. When I call out your name, you shall receive a marshmallow. The person who does not receive a marshmallow will be eliminated and must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers which means you are out and cannot come back." Lectured Chris." The first Marshmallow of the night goes to…Nora."

"Wow, I've never been first, it feels so good." Exclaimed Nora as she grabbed her marshmallow.

"Liam"

"Harvey"

"Janice"

"Phoebe"

"Well look what we have here. The mortal enemies themselves, and one of them just lost the chance at the million!" Told Chris amusedly." The next person safe and beating the other is…"

Christina looked determined, the usual smile not on her face. Toby was anxious, he was waiting for this moment forever.

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Christina"

"That means, Toby, it's time to hit the docks and skedaddle." Said Chris.

"Damn!" Spoke Harvey.

"You thought you could talk about me to the team, you thought you could gang up on me and vote me out? Think again." Said Christina as she left for the cabins.

Toby trudged to the boat which took him off.

"That was exciting, I really didn't know which one of them was going to go before the other. The new teams seemed to change things up a bit. Christina seems to be safer now that she isn't surrounded by teammates that hate her. Will Dominick be safe from voting in his new team? How will Lillian react to the lie that Christina told her? And who will be the person to lose next? Find out in our next installment of Total Drama: Reality Edition."

* * *

><p><strong>Votes:<strong>

**Christina: Toby**

**Harvey: Christina**

**Janice: Christina**

**Liam: Toby**

**Nora: Toby**

**Phoebe: Toby**

**Toby: Christina**

**Total:**

**Christina: 3**

**Toby: 4 (Eliminated)**

* * *

><p><strong>Teams:<strong>

**Golden Retinas:** Harvey R – Christina – Liam – Janice – Phoebe – Nora

**Violet Ribs:** Daniel – Lillian – Marianne – Seamus – Sharon – Dominick – Bradley**  
><strong>  
><strong>Eliminated: <strong>Miss Alice – Steve – Harvey H – Marlene – Mark – Beatrice – Roni – Randall – Alex – Trixie – James – Remi – Lydia – Toby

* * *

><p>I know the team names are...meh or lame, but in my defense, are "Screaming Gaffers" or "Killer Grips" any better? Anyway, Toby marks the "somewhat" halfway point. I'm not really sure how Toby was perceived, save for one reader who loved him. Christina got the better of him it seems, and maybe its too late for Bradley and Sharon too, or is it? Review what you think and head to my poll to tell me who you liked!<p>

Toby: I lost to the witch! Review so the same doesn't happen to Sharon and Bradley. 


	14. Chapter 14: Dawn Of The Mechanic

I'm sorry for a short chapter, and the next. After chapter 16, they should be all regular or lengthy chapters.

To My Reviewer: (Curcle was MIA XD)  
><span><em><strong>PizzaTheBomb<strong>_: Christina definitely climbed the antagonist ladder, she's got a vendetta to deliver. Glad you weren't that upset that Toby lost because another reader was :/. Can you blame Lillian for reacting like she did? You'd go nuts if you found out your boyfriend/girlfriend was cheating too. Thank you for the support, glad you like the story! :D

**Random Fun Fact:** You may have noticed a lack in original challenges, that most are taken from the show itself. I had in older versions of my challenge line-up more original ones however they did not amount to the ones the show gave at times, or were not doable that much. Tell me your opinion concerning the challenges! (this one here is somewhat new, although not completely)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Dawn Of The Mechanic<strong>

"Hello again viewers to the fourteenth episode of Total Drama." Welcomed Chris." Last time things got shaky for Christina when her team united against her, she swore revenge on them and delivered it to each of them, she gave Phoebe the guilt trip, and only relented when Phoebe promised her she would vote with her. Christina also lied to Lillian about a false affair between Sharon and Bradley. Lillian bought it easily and swore to punish them.

"Dominick is working out, most probably in preparation for his onslaught on the other campers mainly Bradley. What a scene it will be when he does attack! I am looking forward to it!" Laughed Chris.

"The campers were not expecting to be shuffled in to two new teams, and they were immediately thrown in to a challenge to test their teams. The challenge was a game of dodge ball where people could vent off their anger, and they sure did. Lillian and Dominick used Sharon and Seamus as shields, Dominick took his anger out on Liam and Janice, Christina punished Bradley and Sharon. It was mayhem mashed in one game."

"Christina had one more person to get back at, the most important person. She managed to convince half her team to vote for him and when it came to the elimination, it was between her and Toby, the latter took the fall. It looks like someone is giving Liam a run for his money, the king of manipulations and scheming was overshadowed in one episode. What will Christina do next? Will the raging anger in the Ribs deliver some good TV quality fights? And who will we say adios to next? All that later today on Total Drama: Reality Edition!"

(Cue theme song)

* * *

><p><strong>Golden Retinas cabin: Boys<strong>

* * *

><p>Since Harvey and Liam were the only boys of the Retinas team, assigning bed bunks was not a problem, Liam took the bottom left while Harvey was in the bed on the right.<p>

"De ja vu! I have been in this situation before." Commented Harvey.

"Oh yeah, before the merge you were alone with Daniel here." Reminisced Liam like the actual thing was ages ago.

"Too busy with your team's problems were you?" Smirked Harvey.

"Tell me about it… Hey I was thinking, we should stick together since we are the only boys on the team against four girls, and plus, you let Seamus and me sleep in the cabin last time so I want to repay you somehow, an alliance is what I mean." Suggested Liam.

"_An alliance huh? I already have one with Daniel, Having another one with Liam will be very useful for me._" Thought Harvey." Deal!"

"Good, we can help each other in the votes." Offered Liam." And by the way, sorry for your friend earlier."

"No problem, look at it this way, I am the last one from my friends." Pointed Harvey.

"I like the way you think, I can see us getting along well here." Smiled Liam.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Harvey:** Yes, perfect, another alliance, everyone wants the neutral nonaligned guy!

**Liam:** Perfect, I didn't think he would join me right after his friend was eliminated, I'm not telling him I was a major part in it, anyway he seems like the guy to get along with anyone, that would be good in case I want allies that he can get and I can't.

* * *

><p><strong>Golden Retinas cabin: Girls<strong>

* * *

><p>On the girls' side Christina had the upper bunk above Phoebe on the left side. Nora took the one above Janice opposite to them.<p>

"Not the best day for us, maybe we can do it next time." Spoke Janice optimistically.

"How? Have you seen who's on the other team, we are going to lose every challenge from now on." Replied Nora pessimistically.

"Girls, I think it will work out for us, I mean not all challenges are physical or sport based." Piped Phoebe.

"That is true." Commented Nora.

"You'll see, we are going to win the next one! I just wish Toby was still here, he was so sweet." Lamented Janice.

"More like he was so retarded!" Spat Christina bitterly.

Janice gasped dramatically." What did he ever do to you, you were the one annoying your team."

"NO YOU LISTEN HERE ALL OF YOU!" Shouted Nora." I have had it with fights, I don't want this team to have any. I will not allow this team to become like my old one. YOU GOT THAT?!"

Everyone stared at the normally quiet and introverted girl. They nodded quickly and continued the night being silent.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Nora:** Did I just do that? This island definitely changed me.

**Christina:** Eww, how can she be attracted to that deformed giraffe?

**Janice:** I really think Christina should have gone today instead, I heard she was a useless team member and upset everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Violet Ribs cabin: Boys<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm getting the lower bed." Demanded Dominick as he claimed it.<p>

They ignored him and sat on their respective beds. Seamus got the one above him. Bradley got the lower bed on the opposite bed with Daniel above him.

"Just stay out of my way and we shouldn't have too much trouble." Said Dominick to Bradley.

"No, I got a better idea, don't fuck with my team and we wont have much trouble." Spoke Bradley sternly.

"Yeah? What if I want to fuck with the team?" Challenged Dominick as he stepped up chest raised. Bradley walked in front of him just as aggressive looking. Daniel was cowering in his bed. Seamus stepped up between them.

"Okay stop, stop! You guys are acting like wild animals. We're on TV you know, just ignore each other, for heaven's sake!" Urged Seamus.

They lingered glaring at each other before they turned to their beds.

"_(Sigh) This is going to be one long competition._" Thought Seamus.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Dominick:** Bradley thinks he is so tough, when I'm through with him, he won't look so tough.

**Bradley:** I aint backing out, not from Dominick, not from anybody, Lillian is in my team now, there is no way I'm letting that asshole bother her.

**Seamus:** At least in the other team there was no physical violence, but I'm glad we have Bradley, he can put some boundaries to Dominick.

**Daniel:** I wanna go back to my previous team.

* * *

><p><strong>Violet Ribs cabin: Girls<strong>

* * *

><p>"Finally, a team where my teammates can agree and not fight with each other." Breathed Marianne.<p>

Lillian huffed and turned away from them. Sharon and Marianne looked at each other weirdly.

"Lillian, are you okay?" Asked Marianne.

"Sorry Marianne, I'm just not in the mood to talk today." Spoke Lillian with her back to them.

"She's been like this all day, I have no idea why." Whispered Sharon.

"So how does it feel to be out of your team now? I would say it was great, but Dominick is still with me." Asked Marianne.

"It's good, I like the team, but I was also happy on the other one. I am mostly relieved that I'm away from Christina though. She was horrible." Replied Sharon.

"I know she can be a pain. Anyway, welcome teamy! And here's hoping we can do great things as teammates!" Cheered Marianne.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Marianne:** I hope the fighting is over, I thought it would be, but Lillian… Let's hope its nothing.

**Lillian:** Mark my words Sharon I'll make you pay for what you did, home wrecker!

* * *

><p>The next morning the teams were in their tables for the first time at breakfast in their current teams.<p>

"Now that I look at it, we are definitely screwed." Spoke Janice uncharacteristically.

"No we aren't, with the right tactics we can do this! They have weaknesses, they barely have anyone intellectual." Argued Liam.

"Christina, I hope you aren't mad anymore." Said Phoebe.

Christina stared at her with a plain face but didn't say a word.

"Come on, I apologized already, and helped you last night, what more will it take?" Pleaded Phoebe.

Christina couldn't hold on any longer and smiled. Phoebe eased up a bit.

"Fine, you got me, no one can stay mad at you for too long Phlooby doo!" Said Christina as she hugged her.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Phoebe:** Why do I get the feeling that Christina was not mad at me but just guilt-tripping me?

**Christina:** That was enough torture to Phoebe, and the other idiot is gone, now all that's left are the two in the other team, Lillian can handle that one for me.

**Janice:** I can't believe I ran out of optimism!

**Liam: **What I mean by other tactics is that I could resort to sabotage, but that is risky.

* * *

><p>"So Marianne, had any trouble last night?" Asked Seamus.<p>

"Nope, I think we are going to get along just fine!" Predicted Marianne.

"I wish I could say the same thing about my side." Pouted Seamus.

"I know Seamus, just be patient, Dominick's days are numbered." Eased Marianne.

Lillian grabbed Daniel aside and started whispering to him.

"Can I ask you a favor, from fellow Pupil to another?" She asked.

"Sure, what is it?" He replied.

"I need you to help me vote Sharon when we lose. In return, I won't vote for you for a while." She proposed.

"Umm, maybe, but what about Dominick?" He inquired.

"We'll vote for him after that." She assured.

"Campers, head outside for your next challenge." Sounded Chris.

"I will go out when I finish my damn food!" Refused Harvey.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Seamus:** The problem is that our team is too tough and doesn't seem like it will lose, Nora and Liam were lucky to be away from Dominick.

**Daniel:** But Sharon is nice, I don't know if I really should vote for her.

* * *

><p>As the campers exited, they noticed a huge pile a scrap and junk.<p>

"Campers, to think that you were once double that number!" Exclaimed Chris." Anyway, here is a challenge the nerds, the geeks, and the handy men will love!"

Liam looked excited, most of the others still had a neutral expression.

"Today, each team will have three hours to build a minirobot, and then engage it in a fight with the other team's robot. The robot that destroys the other will earn its team the win, the robot that gets pulverized sends its team to elimination." Explained Chris." There will be two strategies to take, one robot has to be offensive while the other has to be defensive. The robots should also have a joystick or remote that you will also build on your own to control them with."

"This is great!" Cheered Liam.

"This is boring! How are we going to build?" Complained Lillian.

"Did you forget that I'm good at technology babe?" Asked Bradley.

"Don't call me babe!" She snapped.

"Wait, so who gets offensive and who gets defensive?" Questioned Nora.

"Good question, the answer is within last challenge's results." Explained Chris vaguely." Since the Ribs won the last challenge, they get to choose their type and leave the other to the Retinas."

"Offense!" Shouted Dominick.

"Hey wait a minute, who said that you could choose?" Objected Marianne.

"Because I am the team leader." Stated Dominick in an as-a-matter-of-factly voice.

"What about me? And Lillian, we were both leaders of our teams." Reminded Bradley.

"Okay okay, we should have done this last time, the team leaders are the ones with the most expertise in this particular challenge. Who would those people be?" Decided Chris.

"Me!" Piped Liam.

The Ribs looked among each other.

"Obviously I am." Spoke Dominick.

"Nice try, we know your qualifications, and you aren't the one for this, if I remember correctly, Bradley is the best for this challenge." Guessed Chris.

"Yeah, I know a thing or two about machines." Assured Bradley.

"Then it's settled, Bradley and Liam are the new captains." Ended Chris.

"Wait, are we all agreeing with this?" Interjected Janice.

The team shrugged.

"Now, Bradley, what do you choose?" Asked Chris.

Bradley thought about it, and decided on offense leaving defense for the Retinas.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Lillian:** Wiseass! He fixes cars and thinks he is a rocket scientist.

**Nora:** Although it may seem ridiculous to make Liam the leader, he has many skills for different challenges, and besides, who else could be the leader here?

**Liam:** Whether I was leader or not, I still have the team in my power. Now, for defense, that changes my game plan, but I'm still confident.

**Janice:** I'm not sure I want Liam as the leader, he is practically the youngest on the team, this is messed up.

**Dominick:** Fuck Bradley! Fuck Chris! And Fuck Robots!

* * *

><p>"You will be fighting the robots in the gym, and you will build them there." Spoke Chris as he led them in the gym.<p>

"So why didn't you put all the stuff in the gym and save us the trouble of carrying them inside?" Asked Sharon.

"Because I want you to go through the trouble. Honestly I thought you guys would know me by now." Smirked Chris.

"Jerk!" Mumbled Harvey.

The campers were at their respective sides of the gym and ready to start.

"Alright, you may begin in three…two…one…GO!" Announced Chris." There they go, trying to assemble the machines that they will use to dominate the arena. What contraptions will we see? How will Liam lead his team? And whose robot will crumble in the clash of the machines? Stay tuned to find out."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Harvey:** Damn you Chris! Damn you so much! I had the perfect chance to sit and do nothing but now they are going to send me back and forth to get the stuff.

**Seamus:** All our faith is in Bradley now, and I really don't mind losing this time.

* * *

><p>The time had begun and the team captains were contemplating the designs and strategies they will use. Bradley started giving his team orders as to what items to get.<p>

"I need a large rod shaped item, the one you attach to the windshield of a car, a tire iron, and a tire wheel, let it be sharp." Instructed Bradley.

The team went to get the items.

Liam had written the items he needed and started reading them to his team.

"Alright, bring me an oscillation overthruster, an atomic degenrator, and a quantum combobulator." Instructed Liam.

There was a pause with the team staring at Liam with blank faces. The sound of crickets chirping was heard.

"I'm sorry, but we don't speak alien." Stated Christina.

Liam sighed before drawing the shapes for them.

"There, now hurry, we are behind." He urged.

The Ribs managed to bring back most of the needed items. Bradley started assembling the robot. Liam saw an opportunity to mess with the other team, he saw Dominick sitting at the bench with one of the scrap pieces next to his feet. Liam snuck to his side and slowly pushed the tool just below his raised foot. It wasn't a metallic item, it was a piece of plastic. Liam hastily made his way back as he saw his teammates bringing back the stuff.

"Hey Nora, I need you to go get me all the ones that look like this." Spoke Liam as he drew the tool he put under Dominick's leg." Get all of them for me."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<br>**  
><strong>Christina: <strong>Pfft Liam, he can sometimes be so dumb, even when he drew them they still looked like things from another planet.

**Bradley:** I think it'll be a good robot, I am happy about this challenge, I finally get to do something I am good at and like to do.

**Liam:** I would have sabotaged the main machine directly, but I don't want Bradley blamed, I want Dominick to take the fall. Soon asshole, real soon you will know what messing with me means.

* * *

><p>"Are these the things you wanted?" Asked Harvey when he dropped the stuff.<p>

"Let me see…Perfect! Now all I need is a little time to build it, you can all take a break if you want." Addressed Liam.

"Good!" Stated Harvey as he left." Call me back when we win."

Liam got to building the robot, he welded parts, interlocked other pieces, stitched fabrics, hammered places, painted drawings. Bradley was working just as hard, he had already got the basic structure. He needed to add adjustments and make it look presentable. His team was also doing nothing in particular as he worked. Dominick decided to get up and go to the restroom, as soon as he stood up he heard a cracking sound. He looked down to see that a piece was broken, he shrugged and walked away. Marianne though noticed and ran forward. She picked it up and examined it, it was broken beyond repair.

"Oh no!" She groaned." Bradley, this thing, did you need it?"

"What happened to it? This was the secret weapon for the front to be used to penetrate the armor of the other robot." Explained Bradley.

"Dominick stepped on it." She informed." We can get another one right?"

"Maybe, do me a favor and search for one in the pile outside please." He requested.

She ran outside, Liam was eavesdropping on the conversation and smiled internally.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Bradley:** He broke it huh? Alright then.

**Marianne:** Why do we have such rotten luck to have him on our team?

**Liam:** Muahaha! Search all you want, you will never find it!

**Phoebe:** We actually have a chance, the Robot looks pretty cool and it seems reinforced well.

* * *

><p>The time was almost up, the captains were putting their final touches. Marianne then came back running.<p>

"I'm sorry, I searched everywhere, there are no more that look like this." She apologized.

He cursed silently." Fine, no problem, we can still get by."

"Time's up! Get your robots ready for battle!" Announced Chris.

The two robots were positioned in a ring that Chris set up earlier, the teams were to be seated at the benches. Only one member from each team gets to stand above the ring with the joystick. Liam was the one to do it from the Retinas. Bradley was about to do it when he had a better idea.

"Hey Daniel, come over here." Beckoned Bradley." How about you take this and fight instead of me?"

Daniel beamed." Really? I would love to!"

Bradley mentored him on the controls and the tactics to use before joining his team on the bleachers. Lillian was fuming.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Lillian:** Wooing Daniel to their side, they took my last ally! Now I can't guarantee Sharon will be eliminated. Why did you do this to me Bradley?

**Bradley:** I chose Daniel because he knows better at playing video games. He also looked bored.

**Daniel:** I'm so excited! I was so bored this challenge, finally I get to do something, I hope I don't let them down.

* * *

><p>"Ready…Set…BATTLE!" Shouted Chris.<p>

Liam's robot looked like a canister, it was covered in armor all around. Daniel's robot was shaped after a car, it had many pointy and jagged weapons sticking out of the front and lower sides, from the top was a blunt maul. It seemed Bradley also incorporated speed in his death machine. Liam stood his ground while Daniel chose to charge ahead.

"Move Liam!" Spoke Janice.

Liam just smirked and stood his ground. The car robot came crashing to the cylinder-like robot. The jagged parts did not penetrate the armor, the blunt hammer started slamming the head of Liam's robot with no effect. Daniel then retreated the car and then made another charge, Liam this time pressed a button revealing scythe like fans all around the bottom half. The car robot halted and backed up as the armored robot started approaching it, it was slow though.

"This isn't going well for us." Muttered Seamus.

"Hold on, we still have a few tricks up our sleeves." Hoped Bradley.

Daniel then pressed a button firing a harpoon that managed to pierce the metal a little, but the harpoon now was pulling the robot towards it, with the sharp scythes edging closer.

"Ha ha! Bad move!" Laughed Liam evilly.

Daniel tried to pry the harpoon out of the armor but in doing so he was only bringing the robot closer. The canister robot then moved ahead and the scythes started slicing through the car's upper half until the car was cut in half.

"I declare the Retinas victorious!" Proclaimed Chris.

The Retinas cheered while the Ribs were silent, most were sending glares towards Dominick.

"So I will see the Ribs for their first elimination in an hour." Ended Chris.

"Am I too late for the challenge?" Asked Harvey as he entered.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Harvey:** Perfect!

**Janice:** Thank goodness we won, I was starting to worry there.

**Liam:** Success! I am so going to enjoy that dick's elimination now.

**Sharon:** Oh well, we can't win them all.

**Daniel:** Oh no! This sucks! It was such a cool robot too. I love cars.

**Bradley:** (Sigh) I saw that coming, anyway, Dominick won't be so lucky this time.

* * *

><p>The Ribs were surrounding Chris in the bonfire ceremony.<p>

"What a team of hotheaded leader type people, it's bound to have disagreements." Commented Chris." Daniel, I think you are on the wrong team buddy."

Daniel just looked sadly at him in return.

"Anyway, you know the rules, you will go in and vote for the person you want." Instructed Chris.

Lillian glared at Sharon as she entered to vote.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Lillian:** Sharon! I want you out of here right now!

**Sharon:** I really don't know why Lillian keeps glaring at me, maybe Dominick's presence is upsetting her, Dominick is my vote.

**Dominick:** That dumbass Bradley was in charge and he lost it for us.

**Bradley:** Definitely Dominick, he ruined it for us today, and he is a real asshole.

**Marianne:** If he hadn't broken that tool, we would have won. Dominick.

**Daniel:** Lillian said to vote for Sharon, but Sharon is really nice, and Dominick is a jerk, I'm sorry Lillian but I choose Dominick.

* * *

><p>The team was back at the ceremony. Chris stood upon them with a tray of marshmallows.<p>

"Alrighty then You have all cast your votes. I here have six marshmallows, one for every one of you who will continue. When I call out your name, you shall receive a marshmallow. The person who does not receive a marshmallow will be eliminated and must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers which means you are out and cannot come back." Lectured Chris." The first Marshmallow of the night goes to…Seamus."

He caught it with a smile.

"Marianne"

"Daniel"

"Lillian"

"The three of you have received votes tonight, Sharon, you are a real sweetheart, I don't know why you are here really. Bradley, you were the captain and let the team down. Dominick, no comment." Continued Chris." The next person safe is… Bradley."

It came down to Sharon and Dominick, the former looked surprised to be in this spot, Dominick was sitting there looking angry.

"The person with a total of five votes and leaving the island is…"

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Dominick."

"Sharon, that means you are safe." Ended Chris.

Dominick got up and blew his top.

"Like hell I will leave! I dare you to make me leave. I will fucking win this whole goddamn contest, and I will take you all out." He fumed.

Seamus led Marianne and Daniel to the cabins hastily. Bradley sat there looking bored. Lillian was too busy fuming over the fact that Sharon was still here.

"You losers think you can win? I will show you winning!" He grabbed a block of wood from the bonfire.

The others backed up, Dominick was approaching them when he fell face first to the floor. On his buttocks was a dart, Chef was behind, he had shot him with a tranquilizer.

"Hurry, take him away." Ushered Sharon.

"I say we keep him here, just to see what he'll do next." Suggested Chris jokingly.

Chef dragged the passed out guy to the boat which drove off with him.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Sharon:** That was close.

**Bradley:** Good riddance!

**Seamus:** I thought this show was for kids.

* * *

><p>"There you have it folks! Dominick is officially off the island, it seems it takes more than strength, intelligence, and good looks to win this show! It needs less goody goody contestants who know what they are voting for." Spat Chris annoyedly." We have the top twelve! We are so close to the final ten! However, the contestants have a few surprises in stored for them in our next episode. What are these surprises? How will Lillian get rid of the most likable and most attractive girl on the island? And what gruesome challenges do we have left for our unfortunate contestants? All that will be revealed in our next two installments of Total Drama: Reality Edition."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Votes:<strong>

**Bradley: Dominick**

**Daniel: Dominick**

**Dominick: Bradley**

**Lillian: Sharon**

**Marianne: Dominick**

**Seamus: Dominick**

**Sharon: Dominick**

**Total:**

**Bradley: 1**

**Sharon: 1**

**Dominick: 5 (Eliminated)**

* * *

><p><strong>Teams:<strong>

**Golden Retinas:** Harvey R – Christina – Liam – Janice – Phoebe – Nora

**Violet Ribs:** Daniel – Lillian – Marianne – Seamus – Sharon – Bradley**  
><strong>  
><strong>Eliminated: <strong>Miss Alice – Steve – Harvey H – Marlene – Mark – Beatrice – Roni – Randall – Alex – Trixie – James – Remi – Lydia – Toby – Dominick

* * *

><p>You may or may not say, finally, Dominick is out! Who am I kidding, everyone wanted him out! This was Liam's moment of glory, he bested his nemesis won the challenge, AND became leader of his team. Does this mean that Christina will have her moment of glory too...? One thing is for certain, bad guys don't have it easy either. It is the top twelve and we still have two official antagonists, with more possible on the way. Only chapters will tell!<p>

Dominick: Piss off, I don't need your pathetic reviews. (Author disagrees)


	15. Chapter 15: The Golden Opportunity

This is the official halfway point of the story. It may be a short chapter but you'll see why.

To my reviewers:  
><span><em><strong>PizzaTheBomb<strong>_: I knew Dominick's elimination would make everyone happy, and it was coming to him sooner or later. As for Lillian, who knows what will happen. No one knows what Christina told her and no one can prove what she said was wrong so basically Lillian has nothing to convince her otherwise... which does not bode well for her relationship with Bradley.

_**Curcle**_: Lol don't worry about it, I was only kidding about you being MIA. Guess Liam's stay just got extended, now that his enemy is gone. I know that makes you happy so great! :D

**Random Fun Fact:** This is not the first Total Drama I've made, in fact there have been at least ten before it. However, this is the first one that I've written! All previous ones were acted out in my head... Some included 27 Digimon characters, 27 Pokemon, 27 Harry Potter characters, 27 Horror movie characters, 26 alphabet themed OCs, 27 cartoon characters, and one with the 25 TD contestants from the first 3 seasons. Even now, while I upload these chapters, I am in the process of acting out a TD for 27 Disney show characters which unfortunately will never see the ink of paper because it isn't half as good as this turned out to be. There are a few I had in mind for future TDs, including 27 Mythical Creatures, another 27 with cartoon characters, and my next project is 27 Pokemon again however this one will have a very high chance of being written and possibly posted here. But that's a story for another time. On to the challenge in THIS story XD.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, Digimon, Pokemon, Disney, Horror movies of any kind, Cartoon characters of any kind, or any mythical beasts. If I did, I'd ride on a dragon and conquer earth alongside Smeargle, using my wand to Avada Kedavra Miley Cyrus after making her watch Samarah's tape then hang out with Jack Frost and Takato. XD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: The Golden Opportunity<strong>

Chris was on the port of a moving boat, it was a sunny afternoon.

"Ahoy maties! Last time on our show, the contestants got to spend the first night with new cabin mates. Nora developed new confidence, Marianne found herself in another situation where she is in the middle of two arguing contestants, Liam made another alliance, Christina managed to piss Janice off, the usual stuff." Listed Chris.

"Lillian asked Daniel to help her in voting Sharon out, he wasn't too keen on it though, and didn't follow through and voted for Dominick who was faced with his match Bradley. Speaking of Bradley, he was assigned as new leader for the Ribs whereas the Retinas are now lead by the pipsqueak Liam, how ironic! In the challenge, Liam wiped the floor with Bradley's robot, the teams were tasked with assembling a robot to use in a dual. Bradley's attack was no match for Liam's defensive tank of a droid placing the teams at equal numbers. The Ribs finally got rid of Dominick." Continued Chris.

The boat seems to slow down as it prepared to dock on a familiar island.

"The teams are now made up of six members each, however we wont be seeing them today. We have other company for this episode, some old faces." Spoke Chris vaguely." Where have we docked? Who are we going to see? And what significance does this trip have to the main contest? Find out right now on Total Drama: Reality Edition."

(Cue theme song)

* * *

><p>The camera showed a highly appealing view of a beach resort with pools, drink bars, Jacuzzi tubs, umbrella tables and benches, and lots of hotel workers tending to the occupants. Speaking of the occupants, they were none other than the fifteen eliminated contestants. Whenever someone was eliminated, they were sent to this island where they were given a proper five star treatment. They had to stay here till the competition was over. In the Jacuzzi were Dominick and Trixie, close by was Harvey H.<p>

"I don't mind that you lost, at least I have you with me now." Cooed Trixie from next to Dominick.

"I wanted to stay there and kick their asses. But I guess being here with you is good too." Admitted Dominick.

"I hate them, I hate them all for what they did to me, you, us." Seethed Trixie.

"Me too baby, me too. But we won't have to worry about any of them anymore, we have each other." Soothed Dominick.

Harvey scooted over to Dominick." Hey man, you wanna go beat up Randall with me? I've been giving him a lesson everyday, I don't see him around anymore, I think he's hiding somewhere." Whispered Harvey.

"Haha, no thanks dude, he's all yours. Give him a couple extra punches from me will ya?" Smirked Dominick.

"You can count on it." Waved Harvey as he left the pool to look for Randall.

Randall was indeed hiding, among the dusty clothing in a small wardrobe in the highest attic of the resort. He was covered in bruises and cuts. Had a bandaged eye, busted lip and broken nose. He was whimpering.

* * *

><p>Close by, in the pool were Beatrice and Marlene.<p>

"I can't believe Christina made it this far." Exclaimed Beatrice.

"Did you see how she was in the last couple of episodes, if she stays like that, she'll probably stay longer." Predicted Marlene.

"I hope so, she has been through a lot, those three shouldn't have said that about her." Spoke Beatrice.

"But she did annoy them." Countered Marlene.

"That's just who she is, she can't help it." Defended Beatrice.

"Marianne and Phoebe are doing good, I don't think they are going anywhere for a while." Said Marlene derailing the subject.

"Yeah, did you ever think Marianne will get a boyfriend? Do you think Phoebe will get one?" Asked Beatrice.

"I don't think Phoebe will hook up with anyone, and for Marianne. I'm glad she did, but I still don't trust him enough." Replied Marlene.

"Why? He seems cool, and he is really handsome you know." Said Beatrice.

"Yeah, but he needs to earn my trust, and that wont be easy." Ended Marlene.

* * *

><p>Nearby on the bar were Toby and Roni. Toby had a huge tray of exotic assortments of food. Roni was having a Strawberry-Banana smoothie in a huge cup with a small umbrella and a straw.<p>

"Toby, you can't keep eating a meal that big every day. You are gaining a lot of weight." Warned Roni.

"I don't care. It's free." Shrugged Toby." Besides, you're not the one to talk."

"You ate in two days more than I did in all my time here." Shrieked Roni." Stop teasing me about my weight, this is from being lazy not from eating like a bulldozer."

"Whatever!" Ignored Toby." When will I ever get a chance like this? Never. That's right, so I am going to take full advantage of it."

"Go ahead, but we have at least three more weeks, so the food aint going anywhere. Slow down." Pointed Roni.

"Why don't you just go beat off, since that's the best thing you do besides criticize people." Snapped Toby.

"Don't be a jerk just because you're mad Christina beat you." Frowned Roni.

"Don't even remind me of that bitch." Growled Toby." She ruined my chances of winning the money."

"You talked with the team about her, she had the right to get revenge." Noted Roni.

"Whose side are you on?" Fumed Toby.

"Hey, I'm just being a fair observer. You two both annoyed each other, but you're the one who riled the others against her, so it's more your fault." Told Roni.

"She was completely useless in challenges, she had to lose." Reminded Toby.

"Fine, that part I agree with you on." Obliged Roni.

* * *

><p>Alex and Mark spent most of their time in the lavish game room. It was jam-packed with video games, had a bowling alley, several pool and air hockey tables, a couple rows of PCs and a TV screen set up with a Playstation 4. And it was all for free for the contestants, it was a kid's version of heaven. The boys were currently playing with the Playstation. Alex was clearly kicking Mark's butt.<p>

"WAM! I win again, man you suck at this!" Taunted Alex as he laughed.

"I don't, you're the one who is too good. I beat James, Remi and Roni." Corrected Mark.

"Doesn't matter, I'm still the best one here." Grinned Alex.

"I bet if Daniel was here, he would kick your butt at it." Noted Mark.

"Yeah right." Scoffed Alex.

"He's the last one in the contest between us, so why not?" Asked Mark.

"Because." Ignored Alex as he got up to a racing video game.

"I hope he wins." Said Mark as he moved on as well.

"Me too, if not then Liam." Admitted Alex.

* * *

><p>Steve, Lydia, and Miss Alice were sun tanning outside. Miss Alice had acquired a dark tan over the days of her stay. Steve too retained a darker skin tone for his long stay, Lydia was not as sun kissed as them though.<p>

"You know what? At first I was upset that I lost but now I think this place is a lot better than the competition, we get free food, spa treatment daily, TV, games, swimming, and anything else I can't think of." Piqued Steve." On the other island, we slept in shitty cabins, had disgusting food, worked hard everyday, and barely got any rest or relaxation. Not to mention nothing to do all day."

"What about the prize? Wouldn't all that trouble be worth it?" Reminded Lydia.

"Like that would happen, we were twenty seven, the chances of that happening were really low." Told Steve.

"It's futile to talk about that now. The best of luck to all the remaining contestants." Ended Miss Alice.

"Yeah Miss, we got the worst luck, losing first and second. But on the bright side, we got the most time to spend here." Contrasted Steve.

"At least you didn't get to watch your friends turn bad." Murmured Lydia.

"Honey, they didn't just turn bad, they had it in them, it was deep rooted." Eased Miss Alice.

"For some reason, that doesn't make me feel better." Mumbled Lydia.

* * *

><p>In the main lobby of the resort, Remi sat with James in front of a big plasma TV. James' leg was recovering but he was still using a pair of crutches to walk. The island had better treatment centers than a tent and a chef who knew first aid. James was watching a wrestling show with Remi, it was Remi's favorite show. James watched for his sake, but he noticed Remi didn't have the vigor he would usually have while watching. He looked distracted and sad.<p>

"Remi, you're missing the best parts, he just slammed him and the ref is counting dow… Whoa! He just retaliated and is now on top." Stared James." Wow, you got me to like this even after I was sure I wouldn't."

Remi looked up and pretended to watch with interest. James was not fooled though.

"Hey man, if it's about my leg, then stop! I know you're sorry and you apologized a few dozen times now. I'm way over it and feeling better." Nudged James.

Remi sighed and bent his head down." It's just that, I'm pretty sure that you would have continued on so far if you didn't get hurt, if I hadn't gotten you hurt."

"And what exactly would I do in there without you? Forget it, I'm perfectly happy in here." Assured James." Besides, I would have probably gotten myself hurt or voted out sooner or later."

"I just wish there was some way to make it up to you." Frowned Remi in thought.

"Alright, how about giving me one million dollars then?" Proposed James.

Remi stared at him in shock, James kept a straight face before erupting in laughter.

"Oh man, you believed me." Laughed James." But seriously, you don't have to make up for anything. It's fine!"

"I'll get you for that." Promised Remi as he returned to watching the show.

* * *

><p>Chris arrived on the island and descended the boat.<p>

"Ahh, the Playa Des Losers! What a place to spend a vacation in." Commented Chris as he entered the resort.

When the other contestants saw him, they looked displeased.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have a challenge to host?" Spat Toby.

"Yes actually I do, that's why I'm here." He replied vaguely.

"What you talking about McLean?" Asked Dominick.

"Before that, I am going to need each of you to go in this booth and say the names of the three contestants currently in the competition you would want to win, in order of favorite." Instructed Chris.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Camera Booth)<strong>

**Alex:** Daniel for sure, he's my best friend on the island. Liam is also a good friend. I don't really have a third choice, but I guess Bradley is really cool.

**Miss** **Alice:** Seamus works hard and is a very good person, he deserves it. Janice and Sharon are my other choices, they were good students of mine and are doing well on the island.

**Beatrice:** Please, please, please let it be Christina. My BFF! Phoebe and Liam are my other chances, the group all the way.

**Dominick:** Fuck them all! I don't want to choose anyone. "(_I said choose three, now! Or else you will be paying the whole bill of your stay here._)" Stupid asshole Chris! Fine, Lillian, Janice, and Harvey.

**Harvey H:** Christina mainly, she is best friends with Beatrice, and I would be happy if Beatrice was happy. Also Phoebe, she is Beatrice's second closest friend of the remaining. For a third choice? Harvey R, he kicked Randall's ass out of the cabin, I liked that moment.

**James:** From the remaining people Liam is my closest friend, Sharon is my second choice. I think for a third choice I would choose Marianne.

**Lydia:** I can only go with Lillian as my first choice, before it would Trixie or Dominick, but the contest showed me who really stood by my side. For second choices I choose Nora and Sharon.

**Mark:** I would really like Daniel to win, he stayed this far. Liam was a like an older brother to me in the past, he deserves to win. Nora was really nice to me in the beginning so I also want her to win.

**Marlene:** Of course my sister Marianne is my first choice, go ahead, you're doing great sis. Phoebe, my best friend, best of luck to you. Liam is a distant cousin and a good friend so he is my third choice.

**Randall:** The hell with them all but if I had to choose, I would go for Sharon, Marianne, and Phoebe. The ladies get my vote.

**Remi:** Definitely Sharon, I found out I had really fallen for her, not just out of competition. I also choose Lillian, she is really hot! Bradley is one lucky guy. I don't really have a third choice, I guess Harvey is the only one I could accept winning.

**Roni:** Harvey! You could totally do it bro. Phoebe, she is like the nicest person on the island, if anyone deserves to win it would be her. And for my third choice, it would have to be Daniel, I mean he is doing great, he escaped elimination when it looked like he was gone, and now he has an alliance with Harvey and Lillian, you go kid!

**Steve:** Who else? Nora, she is my best friend. I never got to hang out with her on the island. Besides her I would choose Bradley and Janice, they are both pretty cool people.

**Toby:** Let's see, for my first choice, it's an easy one. Harvey should win. As for my second choice I go with Janice, she is the girl I started falling for. Bradley can be my third choice because he stood by me in the contest.

**Trixie:** I hate them all, bitches and assholes. They all deserve to lose, no, DIE! But stupid Chris made me choose, so here goes. Christina, she is better than most of them. Lillian because she didn't vote for Dominick last time. And Janice, she is less slutty than the others.

* * *

><p>"Now that we have that out of the way, shall we get down to business?" Beckoned Chris.<p>

"What business? We are done exerting ourselves for the contest." Reminded Lydia.

"Actually, that's not true. How would you all like another chance at the million?" Asked Chris.

The ex-contestants stared at Chris dumbfounded.

"You mean…" Remi could not continue his sentence.

"Today, you will all be doing a challenge where three lucky winners will get to return to the island and to the contest for the million dollars." Revealed Chris.

The contestants gasped in shock at the news bestowed upon them.

"The challenge is formed of four minitasks that will represent four basic skills; Strength, Balance, Speed, and Intelligence." Listed Chris." In each minitask, three people who perform the least impressive are eliminated till only three remain. Those three are the ones that will be joining the cast in the top twelve becoming the top fifteen."

"YES! I can go back and get revenge at all those assholes!" Cheered Dominick.

"How do you expect me to participate in my condition?" Questioned James pointing at his broken leg.

"You know, I really don't want to." Refused Marlene.

"You're all participating, now for the first part. You will have to push giant boulders to the end line over there." Explained Chris." One more thing, Roni was promised compensation, so this is your deal, out of the four tasks, you get to pick one that you don't want to participate in, and you will automatically be passed to the next task."

"Woo! Thanks, this is awesome." Cheered Roni.

"What the hell! This is cheating, I won't stand for this." Objected Trixie.

"Too bad, you're going to make me cry." Feigned Chris." So what will it be Roni? Strength, Balance, Speed, or Intelligence? I'm guessing speed?"

"Nope, I want to skip Balance." Decided Roni.

"Done!" Said Chris." Now shall we start the strength challenge?"

"Bring it on!" Dared Harvey.

The fifteen were standing on a line each behind a boulder.

"Three…two…one…GO!" Announced Chris.

The ex-campers began pushing the boulders, some successful, some slow, and some not doing any progress.

"What was he expecting?" Muttered James as he uselessly shoved at the boulder with his hand while supporting himself up on the crutch with the other.

"Marlene, why aren't you moving?" Asked Beatrice.

"I don't want to pass through." Spoke Marlene.

Dominick and Harvey were now at the finish line. Soon, Remi, Roni, Steve, and Toby were all at the finish as well. Mark was slowly pushing his boulder with all his strength only managing to move it a centimeter every minute. Alex was also struggling but was more successful than him. Randall and Trixie made it across.

"Four spaces left guys." Spoke Chris.

"I am not losing first this time." Grunted Miss Alice as she pushed the boulder over the line.

Not long after her, Lydia made it as well. Only Marlene, Mark, James, Alex, and Beatrice were left. James and Marlene's boulders had not moved at all, Mark's boulder was slightly moved while Beatrice and Alex had their boulders halfway across. After some time they both made it, marking the twelve moving on.

"James, Marlene, and Mark have lost, they wont be joining the contestants in the running for the million." Addressed Chris.

"Shit! I was really hoping you would make it bro, it would be like a redemption for us." Lamented Remi.

"Ah well, good luck to you. Win this for us!" Encouraged James.

"Good, now I can go back to whatever I was doing before you showed up." Said Marlene.

Mark looked sad, really sad.

"Mark, I made it ahead of you. I'm going to win and go to the island again, and then I'm going to beat Daniel." Taunted Alex.

"No way, he'll beat you, I bet you wont even win this." Retorted Mark.

* * *

><p>The twelve remaining contestants were positioned on heightened pedestals that were very thin and the platform they were standing on was small. Roni was on the sidelines watching it all since he was exempted from this part.<p>

"Your time starts now, the task will be over when three people lose their balance and fall." Told Chris.

The contestants were just standing there waiting till someone fell, some like Lydia and Beatrice were having no difficulty while others like Steve and Toby were wobbling on the lean tower. Below was a short drop to a net.

"This is stupid, no one is falling." Snapped Dominick.

"I can fix that." Spoke Chris as he pressed a button.

The towers began vibrating and some pieces of the top platforms began to fold inwards reducing the surface area of the platform. Their feet were now surrounded by the air, a small step could lead to a fall. This change caused many of the ex-contestants to shake and wobble. The first to fall was Steve. Toby was having trouble as well before he fell backwards to the net. The others were mostly having trouble, none more than Remi who was going back and forth, the sweat on his forehead was visible. Harvey H smirked as he formulated a plan.

"Hey Remi, look out there is a bird behind you." Called Harvey.

Remi ducked his head but with the motion he lost his footing and ended up falling forwards. Harvey was laughing hard.

"Remi, Toby, and Steve are out. Onwards to the top nine." Announced Chris.

"Asshole, what did you do that for?" Shouted Dominick addressing Harvey.

"Sorry bro but the more people that lose, the higher the chances Beatrice has at going back to the competition." Shrugged Harvey.

Beatrice sighed.

* * *

><p>"And now for the speed challenge. You each have to peel thirty potatoes. The first six to finish their potatoes move on to the next round." Instructed Chris.<p>

"I love peeling potatoes, I'm glad I didn't skip the speed task." Brightened Roni.

"Stupid tasks, all of them. What kind of test of speed is this?" Whined Trixie.

"A good one, now hush up and sit down so we can start." Ordered Lydia as she started to get angry.

Trixie glared at her before complying. They were all sitting in a row with a tray and a peeler in front of them, a bag of potatoes by their side.

"Ready…Set…GO!" Announced Chris.

The nine ex-contestants started peeling the potatoes, Alex was having a lot of trouble with his bunch while some like Roni and Dominick were making quick progress.

"Done!" Hollered Miss Alice.

"But, but, but I barely finished three potatoes, how did you peel thirty?!" Gawked Alex.

"When you are a mother for over twenty years, you get good at kitchen work dear." Spoke Miss Alice.

"This is so retarded." Complained Trixie." I was not meant to do such a stupid thing. Kitchen work is for the help."

Lydia was frowning as she peeled vigorously at her potatoes, trying hard to ignore Trixie's complaining.

"Finished." She said.

"Four more spots left." Said Chris.

"Twenty nine, thirty! There." Said Dominick followed by Roni.

"Five left and only two of them can pass." Stated Chris.

Harvey was sitting next to Randall, he called to him. Randall tried to ignore him. So Harvey nudged his side.

"If you win this one, I will break your hands before you go to the island." Threatened Harvey.

Randall looked frightened as he stopped peeling. Harvey smirked to himself and continued to peel. Beatrice raised her hand signaling that she was done. Alex so far was on his tenth potato, Trixie had only five more, and Harvey was just about done.

"Almost there…" Murmured Trixie." I Fini…"

She was interrupted by Harvey who called Chris over right before her.

"And we have our six. Alex, Randall, and Trixie are out." Spoke Chris.

"That's not fair. I was done before him. I will not accept this. You are a cheater Chris. I will get my lawyers. You will pay for this." Bombarded Trixie.

"Can someone just shut her up?" Spoke Chris nonchalantly.

* * *

><p>"This is it, the last test. Half of you will win while the other half are out." Addressed Chris.<p>

"This one's in the bag! You have no chance." Taunted Dominick.

"For the intelligence challenge, you will each have ninety seconds to write down a word for every letter of the alphabet." Instructed Chris.

"This seems easy enough. Too bad I lost on the first one." Commented James.

"Your time starts now!" Spoke Chris.

The contestants began writing as quickly as they could. Miss Alice was composed, Beatrice was doodling around words she thought of immediately. Dominick had a smirk on his face as he wrote. Harvey was having a little difficulty. Roni was giving more time for the words. Lydia had a strict face.

"This is so easy. I should have done this, not the stupid peeling." Whined Trixie from the sidelines.

Lydia was flinching at her words. Chris was sighing exasperatedly.

"Dominick is the winner, why don't you all just quit?" Continued Trixie.

"Will you just zip it and mind your own business. I can't believe I was ever your friend. You and him both need a reality check, you don't own this world, and are above no one. So just pipe down and behave already. For the love of God!" Burst out Lydia.

The islanders gasped and stared in bewilderment.

"No one spoke to you, don't interfere." Snapped Dominick.

Harvey took the opportunity seeing Lydia distracted to snatch her paper and replace it with his. He saw that it was almost complete and added a few missing words. The time was up.

"I will take these and score them, and then the best three will be the ones returning to the island and the competition." Said Chris as he collected the papers.

A few minutes passed by waiting for Chris before he was done.

"Alright then, I shall reveal the results. First off, in sixth place is…Beatrice." Announced Chris." It may have had all the letters filled out with words but they hardly indicated any intelligence. Words like, cat, dog, hat, run, ten…"

She sighed while Harvey growled in anger.

"The person with the best set of words and joining the remaining contestants is… ironically Miss Alice." Spoke Chris." Your paper was the most inclusive, intelligent, and it was all related to a topic. Such words like, Chromosome, Hemoglobin, Zygote, Mitochondria, Genetics… The whole paper is one topic. Science!"

"Biology dear!" Corrected Miss Alice.

The contestants clapped for her. She was relieved.

"The person coming in fifth spot is…Lydia." Addressed Chris." Your paper was filled only halfway with good words, the rest were some really weak ones in comparison."

She folded her arms but said nothing.

"Two spots left, three people fighting for them." Continued Chris." The person having the second best set of words is…Roni. Your paper had many excellent words of vocabulary, although you missed some words, but you took some time to include good quality words like, Demolishing, Hyperventilating, Lamentations, Institutionalization, Expunge. Heck, I don't know what most of these mean, I had to use the dictionary to check your paper."

"Yes!" Cheered Roni.

He also received applause. Randall was displeased though.

"How is my paper not the best?" Asked Dominick sounding surprised.

"Your paper wasn't even one of the best three. Harvey wins the third spot. You had a set of cusses, that doesn't scream intelligent, it says vulgar, words like Shit, Retarded, Idiot, Bastard, and I'm not even gunna say what you wrote for the letters F or C." Explained Chris." Harvey's paper however had some average and acceptable words including, quiet, silent, money, business, revenge."

"I had quiet, silent and business..." Said Lydia sounding suspicious.

"Coincidence, what matters is I won, and I dedicate it to you Beatrice, I will win the whole competition for you babe. I will make the ones who made you lose pay. I will make them pay." Promised Harvey.

"Now Harvey, Alice, and Roni, the three of you will be going back to the main island with me to join the competition." Addressed Chris.

The three boarded the boat of losers and went back to the island with Chris, not as losers, but rather as redeemed contestants for another chance at the one million dollars.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Miss Alice:** This is the chance of a life time, I get another opportunity to win the one million dollars. I believe I can make it far in the contest. I will not stumble like I did last time.

**Roni:** I wonder if I would have won without that compensation, either way I am now through, I never expected something like this to come along. Boy, will Harvey R be surprised, too bad for Toby though.

**Harvey:** Hahaha! This is awesome, there is no way I'm letting them vote me out again. I will win this thing for my baby! Watch out Janice and Lillian, you voted my Beatrice out, so now it's your turn to pay for that. Make room for Harvey Hammond!

* * *

><p>"The special redemption episode concludes with Harvey, Miss Alice, and Roni returning to the island. The twelve campers are in for a shock. There will be another surprise for everyone in the next episode. What will that surprise be? How will the contestants react? And what is Harvey going to do to Janice and Lillian? All that in our first episode of the second arc of Total Drama: Reality Edition." Relayed Chris.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Teams:<strong>

**Golden Retinas:** Harvey R – Christina – Liam – Janice – Phoebe – Nora

**Violet Ribs:** Daniel – Lillian – Marianne – Seamus – Sharon – Bradley

**Unknown:** Harvey – Alice – Roni

**Eliminated: **Miss Alice – Steve – Harvey H – Marlene – Mark – Beatrice – Roni – Randall – Alex – Trixie – James – Remi – Lydia – Toby – Dominick

* * *

><p>And the returnees have been decided! Looks like one of them is not going to make the competition pleasant. And Roni got his fair compensation. Miss Alice is here to show that teachers can take on Total Drama! Anyway, we are at the top fifteen again, pretty much no more returnees are in the future, except in one chapter where a contestant MIGHT make it back. Key word being might. You'll see pretty soon. So now that you have the final fifteen, head to my account to vote on a brand new Poll!<p>

Just a note about when some campers mention the group. Its a clique that Roni, Beatrice, Christina, Liam, Phoebe and Marlene are a part of that they call the group. Basically another way of saying the gang, in case you were wondering.

The twelve that didn't make it: Review!


	16. Ch 16: Delusions Of The Zzz's Deprived

Are you all ready for the first chapter of the second half? Yeah!

To my reviewer:  
><span><em><strong>PizzaTheBomb<strong>_: Your request is a huge incentive to work on it, maybe I will! :D

**Random Fun Fact:** So Christina is an interesting character. The fact that no one likes her is not a surprise, but she is so fun to write for. Some time after I wrote the story, I found out she had the biggest fascination with Justin Bieber, sigh, I lost a great opportunity to make her even more ditzy in the story XD.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Delusions of the "Zzz"s Deprived<strong>

Chris stood upon the usual dock of Wawanakwa island.

"Ahhh, it sure feels good to be back on this island, where campers reluctantly and anxiously wait for my painfully awesome challenges!" Exclaimed Chris.

He snaps in to focus facing the camera.

"Welcome viewers to our first episode of the new arc." He welcomed." Last time we gave our campers a rest to go see the eliminated bunch. They were surprised to find out about the golden chance to be brought back to the game. They were all submitted to several tests of abilities where three after three of them were excluded from the opportunity to return to the main island. It came down to Harvey H, Miss Alice, and Roni who are going to arrive to the island shortly. Boy will the campers be in for a shock. How will the contestants take to the arrival of the redeemed? How will the team management become? And will the returnees fair in their first challenge after being brought back? All that and much more in today's installment of Total Drama: Reality Edition."

(Cue theme song)

* * *

><p><strong>Violet Ribs cabin: Boys<strong>

* * *

><p>"The island has never been more relaxing than the moment Dominick left." Commented Seamus.<p>

"I was happy on my other team and when I was in this one I was scared of him, I'm really happy he is out now." Added Daniel.

"He had to mess with us didn't he. His time here was never going to be long anyway." Stated Bradley.

"Don't you think it's weird that Chris wasn't here today? And that we had no challenge? Chris always gives us a challenge in a three day period." Asked Seamus.

"Maybe he is giving us a break and time to relax." Proposed Daniel.

There was a short pause before Bradley and Seamus burst out laughing.

"We are talking about Chris here." Reminded Seamus jokingly.

"Yeah right, Chris giving us a break." Scoffed Bradley.

"Yeah, maybe you're right, what was I thinking?" Smiled Daniel in embarrassment.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Seamus:** Finally we beat him, no more living in fear, well more annoyance than fear.

**Bradley:** Now that he's gone, I can focus on what's going on with Lillian, she has been off for a few days.

**Daniel:** There are more people left that I don't know than ones I know, and from my team I only know Marianne and barely even, so I feel like I won't last long now. I won't go down though without beating Christina first.

* * *

><p><strong>Violet Ribs cabin: Girls<strong>

* * *

><p>Lillian immediately drifted to sleep as soon as she was in the cabin to avoid any contact with Sharon. The other girls were chatting away in their beds.<p>

"I really don't consider it a loss, we got rid of Dominick, that is a victory in my book." Said Marianne.

"I hear you, it would have been dreadful to keep him with us for any longer, he was getting madder and madder." Agreed Sharon.

"Now the hard part is knowing who to vote for, in this team I don't see anyone worthy of my vote." Piqued Marianne.

"I know what you mean, but I think I might vote for Lillian, she is treating me like some enemy, and keeps giving me weird hateful looks. I have no idea why even, I just hope she didn't turn like Dominick." Whispered Sharon.

"I too noticed her attitude was negative ever since the new teams." Said Marianne.

"Even Bradley sensed that something was wrong with her, I really don't need another person to worry about now." Breathed Sharon.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Sharon:** The final twelve, just two more eliminations and I will be in the top ten, I hope Christina doesn't reach the top ten though.

**Marianne:** I haven't been giving Seamus that much time because I was tense about Dominick, now I can spend some well deserved time with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Golden Retinas cabin: Girls<strong>

* * *

><p>"This is the second best thing to happen, the first was Trixie being eliminated and now Dominick. I like where this competition is heading." Cheered Nora.<p>

"If only Sharon and Bradley are next then it would be perfect." Mumbled Christina.

"No, those are my friends, they shouldn't be eliminated." Objected Janice.

"Those friends of yours hurt me and now I want to pay them back, so don't interfere." Threatened Christina.

"Enough! I don't want any fighting in here. Understood? I want this team to be the opposite of my old one, so get along or don't talk at all." Silenced Nora uncharacteristically.

The girls quieted down.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Phoebe:** Even with new teammates she still has to make enemies, wow.

**Christina:** If Janice wants to stand in my way then she too will have to pay.

**Janice:** This is a whole new Nora, I'm not sure I like her though.

**Nora:** I have found new confidence ever since I overcame Trixie and Dominick, I have never felt so powerful.

* * *

><p><strong>Golden Retinas cabin: Boys<strong>

* * *

><p>"Well well, you are quite the talented and reliable ally Liam, looks like I am benefiting more by our alliance than you are." Mused Harvey.<p>

"Oh I am benefiting from it too, don't worry. Besides, I know that you can be handy yourself, who else can the team depend on for strength anyway?" Responded Liam.

"But I am not that tough. It just happens that I am the one to depend on for the grunt work on our team." Said Harvey.

"Who do you think is the best choice to vote for from our team?" Started Liam.

"Don't take this the wrong way but I think our team would be better off without Christina." Proposed Harvey.

"I understand, I actually don't intend on having her as an ally for long, how about we both help each other in the votes, I help you get rid of Christina while you help me with the person I want?" Suggested Liam.

"Who did you have in mind?" Asked Harvey.

"No one in particular yet, but I'll get to that soon." Replied Liam.

"Yeah, I don't think that will be a problem. Deal!" Accepted Harvey.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Liam:** I actually want Janice out, she is the only one in the team not my ally, and she is very likable by most of the others.

**Harvey:** I think he wants me to vote for Janice, I will have to think about this.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the contestants were up and about, split into six pairs. Liam took Phoebe aside to talk to her.<p>

"Let me guess, you want my help in the votes?" Spoke Phoebe.

"How did you… nevermind, yes I do, all I need is your word that you would help me when I ask for it." Replied Liam.

"What if I don't accept?" Asked Phoebe.

"I will have to eliminate you." Stated Liam plainly." Just kidding, but really, why wouldn't you? Do you have someone you want to vote for?"

"No, but it's not fair to gang up on someone." She cleared.

"What if someone was going to vote for you?" Piqued Liam.

"No one will because I didn't make anyone upset at me." Assured Phoebe.

"Yeah you did, you made Christina mad the other day, and you made a couple of people mad for voting for Toby." Lied Liam craftily.

"But…that's not…true." Mumbled Phoebe.

"It is, and you know it. So what will you do when Janice makes everyone vote for you?" Whispered Liam convincingly.

Phoebe looked thoughtful for a minute before she left Liam. He smirked knowingly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Phoebe:** But I'm not the only one who voted for him, would she really be mad at me for that? I don't want anyone mad at me.

**Liam:** The trap has been set and she is falling in it, she will think it through and then help me in the votes, now I need to get Nora's vote. Hmm, this will be difficult, she is friends with Janice.

* * *

><p>Janice was snatched by Sharon who also wanted to talk to her.<p>

"Tell me Janice, has Lillian always acted this… hostile?" Started Sharon.

"Not really, she was happy most of the time, she only started behaving like that around the time the new teams were made." Answered Janice.

"Do you have any idea why she would start acting up like that? I thought she would be happy now that she in on the same team as Bradley." Continued Sharon.

"Maybe that's it, maybe she had a fight with Bradley that we don't know of." Suggested Janice.

"I don't think so, Bradley also doesn't know what's wrong with her." Revealed Sharon.

"I have no idea then. Do you want me to talk to her?" Asked Janice.

"That would be great, thanks Janice." Smiled Sharon.

"No problem, and great job on getting Dominick out by the way." Praised Janice.

"It was really our pleasure." Laughed Sharon.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Janice:** I actually realized that Lillian was acting strange lately, but I was preoccupied, I should talk to her as soon as I can.

**Sharon:** I hope I didn't do anything to upset her, she wouldn't tell me what's wrong, but maybe she would tell Janice.

* * *

><p>Lillian tried to get up early and go for a swim, to avoid Bradley, but he followed her and was swimming up to her without her knowing. He embraced her from the back, and was met with a thud to his chest. She turned to glare at him.<p>

"You can…sure land a hit babe." Coughed Bradley as he regained his breath.

"Don't call me babe! And stop talking to me, I don't want to see your face around me anymore." She snarled.

"Just talk to me honey, did I do something to make you act like this? If you could just tell me…" Bradley's pleas were interrupted by Lillian.

"Shut up, just shut up, don't pretend like you don't know, you filthy pig!" She yelled as she swam out of the water.

"But I really don't!" He called after her.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<br>**  
><strong>Lillian:<strong> (She is crying) That bastard, he thinks he can sweet talk me. Toying with a girl's heart like that. Shame on you.

**Bradley:** Women, who can understand them? Always so moody.

* * *

><p>Harvey was lounging on the beach getting a tan when he spotted Nora approaching him.<p>

"Hello, what can I do you for this fine afternoon?" Asked Harvey.

"I want us to partner up so we can help each other in the challenges and the voting." Demanded Nora sternly.

"Well…" Harvey didn't to continue.

"So that is a yes? Perfect, I will tell you later on who we need to vote for." Said Nora as she left as quickly as she arrived.

"Uhh..." Harvey stammered dumbfounded.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Harvey:** What the hell was that?

**Nora:** It feels so much better to just express your opinion freely and openly, it makes me feel so powerful and liberated.

* * *

><p>Christina was watching the fight between Lillian and Bradley in the water and smiling. Daniel walked up to her.<p>

"You did something to them didn't you?" Asked Daniel knowingly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Denied Christina.

"You so did, Lillian hasn't been the same, and she wants me to vote for Sharon, if you didn't have anything to do with them then why are you here smiling at their fight?" Accused Daniel.

"You know nothing! Mind your own business." Snapped Christina.

Daniel stared at her disapprovingly. She caved in.

"I had no choice, they were grouping up to vote me out, I had to pay them back." She confessed.

"That's not what God would want you to do." Spoke Daniel.

"Don't use that card on me. This is a million dollars, I can't just do nothing about it." She reasoned.

"So you made them fight? What if they don't ever make up?" Lectured Daniel.

"That's not my problem." Retorted Christina before storming off.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Daniel:** I know Christina is feeling guilty for what she did, that's a good thing.

**Christina:** Great, now he made me look like the bad guy!

* * *

><p>A certain blond went off with a hunky guy for a walk in the forest.<p>

"We haven't had time like this in a while." Started Seamus while holding on to Marianne.

"I know, I was so tense about Dominick that I was neglecting you, us." Replied Marianne.

"No problem, at least we got to spend some time together now." Soothed Seamus." By the way, how does it feel to know that we are both in the top twelve and have no enemies?"

"Simply magnificent! I wish things continue to go like this for us both. I would love to go up against you in the finals." Responded Marianne.

"You better watch out, I won't go easy on you you know." Cautioned Seamus jokingly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Smiled Marianne before turning around to place a chaste kiss on Seamus's lips.

"Attention campers, head to the dock for two big announcements followed by your challenge." Announced Chris.

"Is it just me or does he do that on purpose in the most inconvenient times?" Frowned Seamus.

"Really Seamus? Don't be ridiculous." Brushed Marianne.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Chris:** Of course I bring the challenges in wrong times for them, that's what makes it a whole lot more awesome to watch.

**Marianne:** It's not like we were going to do anything, but we were happy relaxing. All good things must come to an end I guess.

* * *

><p>The contestants were gathered around Chris near the dock, they noticed a boat was docked.<p>

"So are we going off on a trip or something?" Asked Harvey Hopefully.

"Not even close." Laughed Chris." The contrary actually, a few people came here instead. Three old faces you all know."

The crowd was silent in apprehension. A person was emerging from the boat.

"Well campers, prepare to welcome… Roni." Declared Chris as Roni walked down the dock.

The crowd brightened up while Daniel ran to embrace him. Harvey and Liam both were happy to see Roni.

"Please tell me you are here to stay." Begged Daniel.

"You will find out pretty soon, next person to arrive is…Miss Alice." Interjected Chris.

Miss Alice stepped out if the ship and was met with mild applause.

"Thank you, thank you my dears. It is great to be back." Spoke Miss Alice.

"I hope the third is Steve." Wished Nora.

"I hope its Beatrice." Added Christina.

The third person peered out of the boat causing everyone to gasp.

"Welcome back Harvey H everyone." Announced Chris.

Harvey H walked down the dock and faced the others, at first no one spoke a word before Liam stepped up with his hand outstretched.

"It's good to see you again." Welcomed Liam nicely.

Harvey took his hand and smiled faintly.

"Well, now that you met the three people, I will now reveal that those three people are going to be joining you and returning to the competition to compete for the grand prize." Revealed Chris.

"What!" Objected Christina.

"Awesome! That means they are going to be staying." Cheered Daniel.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<br>**  
><strong>Daniel:<strong> Great, Roni is back, I hope he is on our team, I wish Alex was back too though.

**Roni:** What a relief, I got the best reception of the three, it's good to know I am liked here, which is out of the usual.

**Seamus:** It's good that Miss Alice got another chance, she was unfairly booted too early. I hope she gets a chance to shine now.

**Miss Alice:** Feels good to be back, I just need to pass one challenge and I can feel better about myself.

**Christina:** Why couldn't it have been Beatrice instead?

**Harvey R:** Good, good. Roni is back, too bad Toby just left a week ago.

**Liam:** I can care less about the teacher, Roni though, it's perfect that he is back, a great friend and a perfect ally. As for Harvey H, I feel like I can gain his trust and make him my puppet easily. That's why I welcomed him.

**Janice:** I noticed Harvey H was giving Lillian and me weird looks.

**Nora:** Dominick is out but now Harvey H is back? No, I won't let him waltz around here thinking he can dominate with his muscles. I'll put a stop to him if he tries to annoy me.

**Harvey H:** I know they aren't happy to see me, but I am happy to see them. And I am going to be really happy to see Janice and Lillian walk down that dock and out of here.

* * *

><p>"So what teams will they be on?" Asked Liam.<p>

"That brings me to the next announcement. From now on forward, all teams are disbanded and everyone is on their own. We have officially reached the merge where it's every man, woman, and child for themselves." Proclaimed Chris.

"Was it really necessary to put us in new teams if only after two eliminations we are on our own?" Complained Sharon.

"Of course you would complain, you want him all to yourself don't you." Seethed Lillian.

"Huh?" Frowned Sharon in confusion.

"There is a familiar issue at hand. We are back to having two Harveys, so we have to use the family name initials again." Piqued Chris.

Harvey R crossed his arms and puffed. Harvey H looked nonchalant.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Harvey R:** Damn! I was happy being called Harvey. Now this ridiculous R and H stuff.

**Bradley:** Maybe now Lillian won't be so mad.

**Christina:** Great, this way I can vote for Bradley and Sharon and get Phoebe and Liam to help me.

**Liam:** The merge came sooner than I expected, no matter, this lets me ally with people outside of my team more easily. Soon I will have everyone under my control.

* * *

><p>"As for your first challenge of the merge, you remember the starve-a-thon right? Well today you will have an awake-a-thon." Revealed Chris.<p>

He was met with confused stares.

"I don't get it." Said Christina.

"He means that we are going to compete to see who can stay the longest without sleep. Just like the challenge where it was food." Spoke Roni in as-a-matter-of-factly voice.

"Correct you are Roni, its good to have our smart-alec back." Praised Chris." Now though there is a twist in the assessment of the challenge. Last time it was the first team to have all its members quit is the losing team, and the team with the last member standing wins. This time however, with the absence of teams, the five remaining people at the end of the challenge who did not fall asleep are the ones to earn immunity from the voting, while the others are all fair game."

"Last time you allowed us to sleep while waiting, so this time you have to allow us to eat while waiting." Reminded Harvey R.

"Yes, you will be allowed to eat, in fact your lunch will be ready shortly, and its not made by Chef, consider it a reward for making it this far." Smirked Chris malevolently.

Most of the campers were relieved at the revelation.

"You also cannot leave my sight, like last time as well." Continued Chris." Your time commences now."

As he said that, a dozen crew members came out with tables and chairs, and some others were carrying trays. The tables were set in a luxurious arrangement with white table sheets and the interns placed all the dishes of food on the banquet. Indeed the food was not something Chef Hatchet would prepare. It looked fancy, exquisite and absolutely divine. Most of the campers were drooling and hurried to take a seat at the table. Liam, Marianne, and Harvey H were the only exceptions.

"Come on Marianne, this smells wonderful." Ushered Seamus.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." Turned down Marianne.

"Oh this is so scrumptious, I hope all our meals from now on are like this." Commented Sharon.

"Liam, what are you waiting for? Come on." Beckoned Nora.

"Thank you, but I'm fine, enjoy it everyone." Smiled Liam.

Harvey H sat at the base of a tree and watched the others silently, eying two girls in particular.

"And the awake-a-thon starts with a long awaited feast. Who will surrender to the dream world first? Why aren't Liam and Harvey H eating? And how many cups of coffee will our contestants gulf down? None actually, coffee isn't allowed for them. Don't go anywhere, we got a long challenge coming up after the break." Ended Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Roni:** This is going to be one long boring challenge. (Sigh)

**Seamus:** Last time Marianne won the challenge that was similar to this, I believe she can do it again.

**Miss Alice:** After having to stay awake all night to look after my kids, I am used to going long hours without sleep.

**Christina:** I am going to make sure they lose, I won't sleep before them. But I am going to be so bored.

**Nora:** I am a night person so I know I can last a long time without sleep. I will win this.

**Liam:** Ignorant morons! The food is going to make them all sleepy, why else would Chris give us this feast now? The hungrier a person the harder it is for them to sleep. On the other hand, it's going to be more torture.

**Marianne: **As tempting as that banquet was, I don't need to gorge myself with fattening food.

**Harvey H:** I was getting food like this on the other island all the time, I aint in the mood for food now. I've got other matters to handle.

* * *

><p>It's been six hours since the challenge started and no one was asleep yet, although pretty much everyone was bored.<p>

"Roni, I think if we take our minds off the challenge and play something, we can actually take up the time and get ahead of the others." Whispered Liam.

"Alright, what did you have in mind?" Accepted Roni.

"Get Phoebe, I'll get Christina and we can maybe play Catch." Suggested Liam.

"Wait wait wait, so you want me to play Catch with you and the girls right here on camera and in front of the whole world?" Responded Roni dumbfounded." Are you serious? Daniel didn't even have the nerve to pull something like that. Besides, you want us to lose our energy on physical games? No way. Think of something while we stay seated. Imagine."

"Fine, we'll do something mental then." Surrendered Liam.

"Go ask them then." Brushed Roni.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Roni:** Even a genius makes mistakes. But I suspect something else was on his mind. We are talking about Liam afterall.

**Liam:** Shit! I was hoping he and the girls would fall for it and then all their energy would deplete and then they sleep. I can endure physical exercise without needing to rest afterwards. I just know Roni will win, he usually stays up all night.

**Janice:** I shouldn't have eaten all that food. It's making me lazy and drowsy.

* * *

><p>It was now a full twelve hours into the challenge. And the contestants were all gathered on the beach at night. It was mostly silent. Harvey R was lying down, yawning every couple of minutes. He stretched and got up.<p>

"I don't care if I lost the challenge, I am going to bed. See you tomorrow." He told Chris before entering the cabin.

"One down, nine to go." Spoke Chris." It's going to be a while so why don't we get into the right atmosphere?"

He then called over an intern and whispered to him. The intern left and after a couple of minutes came back with a stereo. He turned it on and soothing tranquil tunes filled the island.

"You have got to be kidding me." Said Phoebe as she crossed her arms.

"I like to listen to soft music before I sleep." Replied Chris.

"So you're going to sleep then?" Asked Seamus hopefully.

"Nope." Smirked Chris as he brought a mug of coffee.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Phoebe:** What a troll!

**Lillian:** I am not going to sleep, I know that as soon as I close my eyes, she is going to be all over him.

**Janice:** (She has her eyes closed and leans before snapping back awake) I'm not asleep! Not asssss…leep! (She dozes off again)

* * *

><p>Janice never left the confessional, Chris opened the door to find her snoring away on the seat. He fought to contain his laughter.<p>

"Janice is out, someone help her out of there." He laughed till tears filled his eyes.

Daniel was also struggling to stay awake, the boredom added to the sleepiness was too much for him before he drifted off.

"That's three down." Announced Chris.

Lillian, Sharon, and Bradley all looked tired as hell. Bradley's eyes were drooped and he was on his side on the ground. He was almost out. Sharon came by his side.

"Come on Bradley, you can do it, fight it. Wake up. Look, is that a Lamborghini I see?" She urged shaking him but Bradley was already out like a candle.

Lillian glared at her, shook violently before stomping over to her. Sharon turned to her just in time as Lillian slapped her face powerfully. Sharon screamed in a mixture of pain and shock. The other campers gasped and their half-lidded eyes widened.

"What the hell was that for?" Sharon shouted.

"For stealing my man you thieving slutty skank. He was mine and you just took him from me. Who do you think you are going around stealing boyfriends and ruining couples?" Bombarded Lillian before proceeding to smack her again.

Seamus and Marianne were immediately at the scene to separate them. Marianne took Sharon away as Seamus held Lillian down.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Chris:** Hello ratings! Sha-shink!

**Christina:** HAHAHAHAHAHA OMAGASH!

**Sharon:** (She sniffles) What is wrong with her, what did I do to deserve this?

**Marianne:** What came over Lillian? Poor Sharon.

**Lillian:** I'm not through! She just looked like a victim now. I will let them spill the truth.

**Roni:** Poor Lillian, she should know that Christina lied to her, but Chris said we were not allowed to tell the others what we found out while we were outside the competition.

**Harvey H**: Good, make yourself as hated as possible, it'll make it a lot easier to kick you out of here.

* * *

><p>After the commotion, Seamus was with Lillian aside. He was interrogating her.<p>

"You don't understand, she is sleeping with Bradley, he cheated on me with her. She is not the victim here, I am." Lillian broke down in tears.

"Maybe you are mistaken, I haven't seem them intimate at all." Calmed Seamus.

"Of course they won't be intimate publicly. She stole him from me, she won't let anyone know." Argued Lillian.

"Do you have any proof?" Asked Seamus.

"Yeah, I do, someone told me about them." She replied.

"Who?" He asked.

"I won't say." She refused.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe the person who told you was lying to cause trouble?" He pointed.

"I don't think so, I was noticing some signs even before I got the news." Said Lillian.

Seamus sighed and gave up.

Marianne was calming Sharon down and asking her about the fight.

"It's alright honey, she wont get near you again." Soothed Marianne.

"I just don't know what I did. I never touched or did anything to Bradley like she is accusing me." Wept Sharon.

"I know, I know, I bet she is just tired and cranky." Eased Marianne.

"Maybe I should just stay away from them so I don't come between them. Maybe I should just get eliminated." Sniffled Sharon miserably.

"Noo, don't say that, if anyone should be retreating, it's Lillian, she has to apologize and fix her mistakes." Argued Marianne.

Sharon sat there looking sad for a while before sleep overcame her. At the same time as Lillian.

"What a turnout! Four more to lose and the challenge will be over. The sun is coming up!" Noted Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Harvey H:** I knew I could count on Christina, she is my favorite person here. She just made my goal a whole lot easier with her lie.

**Seamus:** I don't believe what Lillian said, and obviously the person who told her the rumor was a liar, just gotta find out who.

**Miss Alice:** This is more difficult then I accounted for. There is nothing to preoccupy my time and stay awake.

* * *

><p>Harvey H sat beside an amused looking Christina.<p>

"Enjoying the drama?" He asked.

"Yup." She replied.

"You sneaky little trickster you! I love how you ruined the couple to get revenge at those two who were planning to kick you out." Praised Harvey H." I am so glad that you chose Lillian to get them back."

"Really? Why?" She questioned.

"I want her out, so after that little fit, everyone is going to vote for her. Mind helping me out with it?" He requested.

"No!" I want the other two gone, not her. The longer she stays the more the chances that they lose." Refused Christina.

"You don't get the big picture. Sooner or later, Lillian is going to slip and say you told her the rumor and then everyone will be voting for you. You need to get rid of her quickly." Piqued Harvey H.

"Oh my God! You're right. I have to get her out of here." Gasped Christina.

"Just like I said, we vote for her tonight." Spoke Harvey H." I can help you later on in voting for the two who upset you."

In the time being, both Marianne and Miss Alice had reached their limit and dozed off. It was now early morning.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Christina:** Lillian was going to help me in the votes, I wish I didn't have to vote for her. But if she blows my cover then I know I won't stay here.

**Harvey H:** Beatrice, I promise to avenge you. The bitch that voted for you will be out tonight, I promise it.

**Nora:** All the night felt like an hour to me. I am easily going to win this.

**Liam: **It turns out the challenge was easier than I thought, just two more people, and I bet it'll be Phoebe and Seamus.

* * *

><p>"Just two more guys. Who will it be?" Commented Chris.<p>

It was noon now. A bunch of interns began piecing together a room out in front of the campers out of large plastic walls. After the whole set was done Chris called everyone inside. It resembled a classroom on the inside. There was a board on the center. Several desks placed in the center of the room. The walls were decorated with arts and projects.

"You know what the afternoon reminds me of? Boring hot classrooms." Spoke Chris." Now take your seats contestants. I am going to play you a three hour long documentary on the history of sewing machines. Lights off."

He turned the lights off and closed the curtains while playing the projector starting the documentary, which happened to be in black and white and voiced by an old man. Roni immediately began yawning and lay his head down. Liam watched the movie with interest. Harvey H was bored but looked nowhere near tired. Christina was shifting in her seat, she had the energy, just not the attention span. Nora slumped forward and watched out of boredom. Seamus leaned back and waited. Phoebe tried to keep awake but she was dozing off.

"And Roni is out. Just one more to go. On another note, isn't this an exhilarating educational movie? I just can't take my eyes off of it." Said Chris mockingly.

"I don't even have the energy to reply to that." Yawned Phoebe.

"Someone sleep already. It's not like its going to be me." Urged Nora.

"Neither will it be me." Added Liam.

"Whatever." Said Harvey H.

"I'm too excited to sleep." Joined Christina.

"I don't know, soon." Mumbled Seamus.

They turned to look at Phoebe for a comment but saw her asleep.

"And the challenge is over with our five winners." Announced Chris.

"Thank goodness. You guys are good." Snapped Liam as he revealed he was exhausted.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Christina:** Woo! I won my first solo challenge.

**Liam:** They actually almost drove me to lose.

**Nora:** I knew I could do it, and I could do much more too.

* * *

><p>Chris called over the other contestants to the bonfire ceremony. Some were unhappy to be awoken.<p>

"Can we just hurry up? I want to go back to sleep." Complained Roni.

"As you can see, the challenge is over and we have our five immunity winners. It is time for the first voteoff of the merge. You are all going to vote, but you cannot vote for these five people." Instructed Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Lillian:** I will murder you if we stay on the same island for any longer. Sharon.

**Sharon:** Lillian, I don't know what your problem is but you humiliated me on live TV.

**Harvey H: **Perfect, Lillian is so gone today. Tomorrow, Janice.

**Liam:** I am sticking to my plan of voting for Janice, I doubt she will be out but it's not like I am in any danger today.

**Christina:** I wish I could vote for Sharon, but I choose Lillian.

**Harvey R:** Miss Alice is going to pose a threat in the challenges so I have to vote for her.

**Seamus:** I really have no one to vote for, sorry Lillian but your outburst brought this.

* * *

><p>The contestants sat feebly back at the ceremony. Chris stood upon them with a tray of marshmallows.<p>

"Alrighty then You have all cast your votes. I here have fourteen marshmallows, one for every one of you who will continue. When I call out your name, you shall receive a marshmallow. The person who does not receive a marshmallow will be eliminated and must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers which means you are out and cannot come back." Lectured Chris.

"You mean like how Miss Alice, Roni, and Harvey H couldn't come back?" Snapped Nora.

"Jealous?" Taunted Harvey H.

"Anyway, the extra sugary chocolate dipped marshmallows belonging to the immunity winners go to Liam, Harvey H, Seamus, Nora, Christina." Continued Chris as he threw them their special marshmallows.

They caught them sleepily.

"The first three marshmallows go to…"

"Harvey R"

"Roni"

"Bradley"

"As for the rest of you, you have received a vote or more. The first bunch of you safe though are…"

"Janice"

"Phoebe"

"Daniel"

"Sharon"

Lillian growled at the last name. Only three people remained.

"Miss Alice, you were the first boot of the show, and now this is the first challenge after your return, do you think you are the one to lose first again?" Asked Chris.

"I sure hope not." Replied Miss Alice.

"Marianne, you sided with Sharon against Lillian, and gained a couple votes or more, do you still stand by your choice?" Questioned Chris.

"Definitely, I still think Lillian unfairly attacked Sharon." Said Marianne.

"Don't butt your nose in to things you don't understand!" Seethed Lillian.

"Hey!" Shouted Seamus.

"I WANT TO SLEEP, SO SHUT UP AND ELIMINATE SOMEONE." Roared Nora.

There was a silent awkward pause before Chris spoke up.

"I love this group." He commented." Anyway, Lillian, you think that Sharon and Bradley betrayed you. Who would you rather see gone?"

"Both of them." She uttered.

"I can now reveal the next marshmallow goes to…"

"Marianne"

"One last marshmallow. And it goes to…"

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Miss Alice"

"Lillian, with seven votes, it was a landslide, its time for the dock for you." Spoke Chris.

She stared Bradley in the eyes as she teared up. He looked helpless and speechless.

"I hate you." She spoke quietly as she left the dock.

Bradley tried to speak, to shout out to her, but his voice failed him. The others headed to the cabins, Harvey H was smiling widely.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Sharon:** I feel guilty, but not so much because its not my fault she went insane on me.

**Bradley:** Lillian…How!?  
><strong><br>Harvey H:** Hehehe Beatrice my love, enjoy this episode, and the next one as well.

* * *

><p>"Man oh man, was this episode packed with emotions." Exclaimed Chris." We had joy, boredom, anger, sadness, and many more. Harvey H is back with a vengeance, Will Janice really be the next elimination? Has Liam found his match in terms of evil mastermind? Has Nora become the Alpha female? How will Bradley cope with the recent eviction of his girlfriend? And why did I ask five questions instead of three? All the answers except the last one will be in the following episodes of Total Drama: Reality Edition."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Votes:<strong>

**Miss Alice: Daniel**

**Bradley: Marianne**

**Christina: Lillian**

**Daniel: Miss Alice**

**Harvey H: Lillian**

**Harvey R: Miss Alice**

**Janice: Phoebe**

**Liam: Janice**

**Lillian: Sharon**

**Marianne: Lillian**

**Nora: Lillian**

**Phoebe: Lillian**

**Roni: Marianne**

**Seamus: Lillian**

**Sharon: Lillian**

**Total:**

**Daniel : 1**

**Janice: 1**

**Phoebe: 1**

**Sharon: 1**

**Marianne: 2**

**Miss Alice: 2**

**Lillian: 7 (Eliminated)**

* * *

><p><strong>Teams:<strong>

**Contestants:** Harvey H – Harvey R – Alice – Christina – Daniel – Liam – Janice – Marianne – Roni – Phoebe – Nora – Seamus – Sharon – Bradley

**Eliminated: **Alice – Steve – Harvey H – Marlene – Mark – Beatrice – Roni – Randall – Alex – Trixie – James – Remi – Lydia – Toby – Dominick – Lillian

* * *

><p>I'm not that happy to see Lillian go like that but tis the show. She was the number one most probable choice to win the competition and now she's gone. Who do you think will win? Tell me by voting on my new poll.<p>

I'm really sorry _**PizzaTheBomb**_, I know you liked Lillian and I feel bad for taking her out like that. Hopefully the other contestants you like don't meet a similar fate. Thanks for reviewing and PMing.

Lillian: Review for Bradley and me, so that our love can mend again.


	17. Chapter 17:Total Drama's Finest Soldiers

It's been a while hasn't it, like, 5 days! XD I'm a quick updater, I can't help it. It feels wrong for me to take a long time to update.

To my reviewer:  
><span><em><strong>PizzaTheBomb<strong>_: I feel bad that had to happen to Lillian, but evil always manages to devastate before it goes away and Christina has begun her rampage, and now that Harvey H is with her, who knows what trouble will ensue. I'm curious as to who you are supporting now? I thought at first Liam but I wanted to make sure, because he is sort of an antagonist you know, at least an anti-hero.

**Random Fun Fact:** Toby is one of my best friends, and believe it or not, he was one of the hardest people to write for! I seriously didn't know how to correctly portray him, which is a big part of why he had to be let go early... strange how I can write so easily for someone like Harvey H whom I don't know a lot about whereas I have difficulty writing for my close friend of four years.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Total Drama's Finest Soldiers<strong>

The camera switched on showing the usual dock with the usual face standing on it to give the morning introduction.

"Hello viewers!" Spoke Chris." In our first episode of the second half of the competition, the campers got to meet the returning contestants. Mixed responses were the result. Neutral towards Miss Alice, positive toward Roni and negative in the case of Harvey H. Especially from Harvey R who had his name no longer unique."

Chris continued after laughing." Liam continues to recruit allies to his cause adding Phoebe to the list of puppets, whereas Christina joins forces with Harvey H for revenge on the ones who wronged them. Some other developments such as Seamus and Marianne having time for themselves and Nora bossing around Harvey R also happened in the last episode."

Chris sipped his latte.

"The challenge was a spin-off the starve-a-thon where the contestants had to stay awake for as long as possible. After long boring hours of waiting, the five insomniacs were Harvey H, Christina, Seamus, Nora, and Liam who won themselves invincibility from the voting. During the challenge, Lillian finally snapped and launched her attack at defenseless Sharon which earned everyone's resentment causing Lillian to be booted out of the competition leaving Bradley astounded at the turnout." Chris relayed." Today the campers are in for a rude awakening, what do we have in store for them? How will Bradley react after his girlfriend's depart? And who will prove too wimpy to handle today's strict challenge? Find out right now on Total Drama: Reality Edition."

(Cue theme song)

* * *

><p>The girls were getting ready to separate in to the two sides of their cabin. Sharon just went in the left side, Janice and Nora followed her. Christina and Phoebe went through the right side, followed by Marianne. Miss Alice decided to join her students in the left side. Over on the boys' side, Seamus took the left side with Bradley and Harvey H. The right side included Harvey R, Roni, Liam, and Daniel.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Girls: left side<strong>

* * *

><p>Sharon sat silently at one of the lower beds, the others flooded in and started assigning beds. Miss Alice took the bottom one facing Sharon, with Nora above her and Janice was left standing nervously.<p>

"_I can't take the upper bed. I just can't_" Thought Janice.

She looked at Sharon who seemed lost in thought, she didn't want to bother her. And asking Miss Alice to take a higher bed seemed inappropriate. She breathed in deeply before resolving to climb the ladder to the top bunk. She climbed shakily till she reached. She then settled down and remained motionless as her breath never ceased its rapid state.

"I can't wait to sleep, winning that challenge took a lot of my energy." Bragged Nora.

She was met with no response though and the silence was back until Miss Alice spoke.

"I survived the first challenge, what a relief!" She mused.

Sharon then spoke up.

"Do you girls think I was wrong in voting for Lillian? Now because of me she and Bradley are separated." She Asked.

"It wasn't only your vote that got her out, she had seven." Commented Nora.

Sharon didn't look too comforted though.

"Listen deary, you were an innocent victim in this mayhem, you have nothing to feel guilty about. Lillian will now have time to see and make sure that what she is saying is true or not, and then when you meet her again, you are going to all laugh about it like nothing happened. Don't feel bad dear." Told Miss Alice.

"You really think so Miss?" Brightened Sharon.

"Yes, now let us get some well earned rest, something tells me tomorrow's challenge will not be as passive." Assured Miss Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Janice: **(She is rocking back and forth) Scary heights, dangerous, bad scary heights...

**Sharon:** I get the feeling that she knows what the problem is, but can't tell me. I will take her word for it and relax.

**Miss Alice:** I wish to tell her the whole story, but my intervention will only be problematic, I will leave it to them to figure the whole dilemma out themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>Girls: right side<strong>

* * *

><p>Marianne took the bottom bed with Phoebe facing her in the bottom bed as well, Christina was in the top bunk above her.<p>

"Finally, a room where no one can bother me, just my two friends. YAY TEAMSIES!" Cheered Christina in her usual ditzy demeanor.

"Well someone sounds happy. What is causing this?" Asked Phoebe suspiciously.

"Oh nothing, just happy about everything in general." Shrugged Christina.

"Me too, getting this far is an accomplishment. Not to mention that Lillian got her fair punishment." Joined Marianne.

"She didn't do anything wro… I mean, yeah, that too. What a bad girl, hitting Sharon like that." Stumbled Christina.

"And on top of it, Sharon blames herself. Poor girl." Sympathized Marianne.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Phoebe: **Strange, why is Christina siding with Sharon against Lillian? I swear, no one is more moody than Christina.

**Christina:** I almost blew it, I can't have them know that Lillian didn't do anything bad.

**Marianne**: So now I have to go against Seamus in the competition, this should be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Boys: right side<strong>

* * *

><p>Harvey R took the bottom bunk and Roni took the one facing him with Liam above him and Daniel above Harvey R. Harvey had slept the most out of all the contestants due to having lost first, for that reason he wasn't feeling too tired. Roni on the other hand was asleep the second he lay down sprawled on the bed drooling. Liam also looked beat. Daniel was mediocre.<p>

"Liam, how the hell are you still awake?" Asked Harvey R.

"It's a gift." Commented Liam haughtily.

"I don't understand why you need allies if you are going to win all the challenges." Piqued Harvey R.

Liam thought before replying." Well, look at it this way, those alliances are making me friends with those people."

"Yes, good thinking." Agreed Harvey, buying the fib.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Liam:** It is not a total lie, I do like making friends here. But that Harvey is really smart, and he noticed that I got a lot of skills and can win without needing to be in alliances. I suspect that he will go far, especially if he keeps up that laid back neutral helpful persona. Smart move.

**Harvey R:** Now that we are on our own, I can completely pull myself away from all the drama going on. Afterall, if I am not the center of attention, no one will think of voting for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Boys: left side<br>**

* * *

><p>Bradley trudged in looking glum. He sat on one of the bottom beds and bent his head down. Seamus took the bed opposing him and Harvey H was on the bed above Seamus. They looked at him in anticipation but nothing came out of him. He then left the cabin, for a walk presumably.<p>

"Well that was tense!" Commented Harvey H, but Seamus did not reply.

"So Seamus, happy to see me again?" Asked Harvey H.

"Yes, sure. Excellent job on making it back, and good luck." Spoke Seamus.

"I'm grateful, by the way, Lillian was lying about Sharon and Bradley, she was just giving them trouble, I watched the episodes and I didn't see Sharon and Bradley do anything of what she is saying." Harvey said.

"I know, Sharon said she didn't do anything, and I believe her. I think someone gave Lillian wrong information, do you know who it might be?" Inquired Seamus.

"No, it must have been in an off camera location or time." Lied Harvey.

"I just know that someone lied to get them in trouble, I want to find out who." Ended Seamus.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Seamus:** Bradley must be feeling awful. I really want to find out who caused all this misery. Who messed up their whole relationship?

**Harvey H:** Ha, keep searching, you won't find out. And just you wait Janice, I will get everyone to vote you out by the end of the next challenge.

* * *

><p>The morning of the third day began abruptly for the contestants. Chef came barging in on the cabins blowing his whistle and shouting commands, he was also wearing army clothes.<p>

"What is going on?" Asked Nora.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Shouted Harvey H looking disgruntled.

"You might wanna rephrase that boy." Leered Chef daringly.

Harvey H remained quiet.

"I thought so!" Grunted Chef." Now, all of you worthless maggots get your sorry behinds at the beach in sixty seconds or there is going to be trouble."

The campers were confused but rushed to meet the command.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Harvey H:** He's lucky I can't cut him here, I would be put away.

**Roni:** For crying out loud, I barely had any time to sleep.

**Harvey R:** There is nothing I hate more than being awoken up like that. Screw you Chef.

**Marianne:** It's a good thing I'm a morning person.

* * *

><p>The campers made it to the beach as Chef requested, albeit not at the condition of sixty seconds. They saw several rowboats on the beach.<p>

"You're all late!" Shouted Chef.

The campers remained silent.

"Today, I am goin to give you your challenge, which means no mo goofin around, no mo talkin, and especially no mo whinin. Do I make myself clear?" Lectured Chef.

The campers groaned internally, they hadn't the guts to do it out loud.

"This challenge is gonna test your fortitude and endurance, both the mental and physical. It is made up of four tasks. Each task will eliminate a few of you useless shrimps till only four remain and win immunity and cannot be voted out. Is that understood?" Explained Chef

"Yes Sir!" Everyone replied.

"First task, all of you, hold those boats above your heads, you will continue to do so till three people give up and lose. I don't wanna hear no complainin." Instructed Chef.

The now-soldiers did as told and aligned to lift the boats. The boys were split into two groups; Seamus, Liam, Harvey R, and Daniel were holding one boat, while Roni, Bradley, and Harvey H were lifting another. Marianne, Sharon, and Janice were lifting one boat leaving Nora, Christina, Phoebe, and Miss Alice to life the last boat.

"I can't reach it, they are too tall." Spoke Liam.

Christina burst into laughter.

"Do you find that funny missy?" Dared Chef.

"Yeah." She responded before laughing again.

"Let's see how funny how funny it is when you lift a whole rowboat on your own." Said Chef.

"Okay, okay, it's not funny." She pleaded.

"Silence you pathetic worm! Straighten up and hold that thing up." Shouted Chef.

She hesitantly and with great difficulty did what he asked.

"And as for you…" Chef turned to Liam.

He lifted Liam up and told him to hold the boat. He then let go of him.

"Stay like that till you can't." Told Chef.

"But, that's not fair." Complained Liam.

"Quiet!" Shouted Chef." Time starts now."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Liam:** This is so humiliating.

**Christina:** This thing is too heavy. Stupid Chef.

**Roni:** I hate this, I can't keep my arms up and stand for too long, I get tired easily.

**Harvey H:** All this won't be enough punishment for you Janice, I will make it ten times worse real soon.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes into the challenge and no one had quit yet, everyone was having trouble though. The first person to crumble under the weight was Christina though, her boat alone was too heavy to handle.<p>

"Christina is out, pathetic disgrace, you would never make a fine soldier." Talked down Chef.

"Whatever." She flipped before heading to the cabins but was stopped by Chef.

"You do not walk away from here until the day is over, got it!?" Spoke Chef.

"You're not the boss of me." Challenged Christina.

"You wanna bet?" Asked Chef.

She ignored him and continued to walk. He then grabbed her and carried her to the shed and locked her in.

"You can't do this to me you overgrown buffalo. Get me out of here!" Ordered Christina as she pounded at the door in vain.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Christina:** He can't do that to me. Who does that big ugly bulldozer of a brute think he is?

**Liam:** Serves you right idiot.

**Sharon:** Even Chef got annoyed at her, she is really the most annoying person on earth.

* * *

><p>Chef was back with the rest of the campers and awaited the next person to give up. Liam was holding on for dear life and was struggling, his arms were getting tired trying to keep himself dangling up, but he could not hold on any longer and let go.<p>

"One more for this round." Spoke Chef.

As he was saying that, Roni's feet wobbled and he let his arms fall limp to his sides.

"Roni, you're out. The rest of you, follow me for your next task. Move, move, move." Commanded Chef.

Everyone dropped the boats and lay down on the sand to relax their aching arms.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Phoebe:** Something tells me we wont make it through the day.

**Janice:** I didn't get any sleep last night because I was on the upper bed.

**Miss Alice:** I wish to win immunity, but this challenge is difficult, and there are some tough kids to go against.

* * *

><p>The campers stood in front of a course set up behind the mess hall filled with all sorts of obstacles; mud, nets, traps, logs, bushes, and many more. It started to rain.<p>

"Perfect weather for the next part, you will all cross to the end of this obstacle course, the three wimps who fail to do so or lag behind the others will be kicked out. Three, two, one, GO!" Chef sounded his whistle.

The contestants dashed forward all trying to complete the obstacle course first. Harvey H was off to a good start, jumping over tires and ducking under swinging logs. Bradley was not far behind him with Seamus following up. Further back were Sharon who was trying not to get mud on her, and Miss Alice who was having trouble with the tires.

"This…is…exhausting" Breathed Miss Alice.

"You can do it Miss Alice, just keep going." Encouraged Seamus.

Daniel was making quick progress too, but as he approached a log used as a bridge with oncoming tree trunks tied with ropes going back and forth like a pendulum. He crossed hastily but one log slammed into him and knocked him down to the mud.

"Pathetic! Daniel is out." Roared Chef.

"Aww." Whined Daniel.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Daniel:** I wish I could win a solo challenge for once.

**Liam:** Stupid boats, I would have so aced this if I was still in.

**Sharon:** I don't like this part, everything is dirty and it's too dangerous.

**Seamus:** At this rate the winners are going to be Bradley, Harvey H, Me and maybe Harvey R.

**Marianne:** This was fun, at first you would think the logs are dangerous but they didn't seem too painful. Chris should learn from Chef.

**Chris:** I do what I want, danger equals ratings, so butt out of it.

* * *

><p>The last obstacle in the course was a vertical net, to cross it, the campers had to climb it. Harvey H and Bradley were already half-way over it. They hurriedly made it down the other side and crossed the finish line.<p>

"First two spots filled, hurry up you slackers." Daunted Chef.

"They already made it? How?" Gawked Sharon.

She was currently at the part where she had to crawl on the muddy ground to make it across. She looked hesitant.

"What you waitin' for girl? A Limousine?" Mocked Chef.

"I can't go down, there is mud everywhere and I'm in a skirt, it will get in…you know." She explained.

"No, I don't know where and I don't care. Now get back to it." Shouted Chef.

"Don't pressure her, she said she can't." Scolded Bradley." Don't worry Sharon, no one will vote for you, I promise."

"Thanks Bradley, you are a real gentleman." She thanked as she retreated to the start of the course.

Meanwhile Seamus and Marianne were helping each other through the course. They supported each other on the net as they descended and made it to the finish. Followed by Nora and Harvey R.

"Phew, that was exciting." Commented Harvey R.

"Piece of cake, bring it on, I am a shoo-in in for the solo immunity." Stated Nora confidently.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<br>**  
><strong>Phoebe: <strong>I need to hurry up, there are two more spots left, but I don't want to start slacking off now.

**Nora:** That leaves eight of us, and I can tell some of them have no chance.

**Sharon:** That would have been the most disgusting experience ever, who knows what germs are in that mud. Thank you Bradley, she is a lucky girl.

* * *

><p>The remaining contestants were all girls, two girls and a woman to be exact. Janice was making steady progress, she seemed a little dazed, Phoebe was in the lead, she was almost at the end of the course, and Miss Alice was having trouble keeping up.<p>

"Woo Janice! You can do it girl!" Cheered Sharon.

"Come on Miss Alice, think about the victory you could achieve." Encouraged Seamus.

"Just a little more Phoebe, you're almost there." Squealed Marianne.

The three raced desperately to beat the others. Phoebe was now descending the net while Janice stopped at the net.

"I won't climb it, I won't." Refused Janice as she started digging below the net.

"What are you doing Janice?" Asked Marianne.

"I will not go anywhere near heights." She stated.

As phoebe made it over the net, Janice managed to dig wide enough under the net and slid under it. Miss Alice was at the top of the net. Janice then ran after Phoebe and crossed the finish as well.

"Miss Alice is out, moving on to the next part of the challenge." Said Chef ignoring Janice's shortcut.

"Did you have to cheat?" Accused Seamus with a disapproving look.

"I did not cheat, I can't be in heights and you all know that, so but out." She snapped uncharacteristically.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Miss Alice:** Ah well, we can't win them all. Congratulations to the others.

**Janice:** It's cheating that they make me deal with heights, they know I can't.

**Marianne:** Janice is acting unusually cranky today, I don't think I have ever seen her like this before.

**Harvey H:** It's like my wishes are being fulfilled for me by a higher power, Janice is making people mad at her without me even trying.

* * *

><p>Chef gathered the rest in the mess hall, they were seated at the tables, in front of each one was a paper and pencil.<p>

"Your next task is to write an essay about how much you appreciate me. The person with the least impressive paper will be kicked out." Instructed Chef.

"What kind of army makes soldiers write essays?" Complained Bradley.

"Shut yo' trap and start writin' boy!" Snapped Chef.

"Retarded and self-absorbed, just like Chris." Whispered Roni to Liam from the wall.

"You got something to say to me chubby?" Dared Chef.

"I was just complimenting your interesting choice in tasks, way better than Chris." Replied Roni innocently."Not."

He whispered the last part.

"Now you see everyone, that is how you should write your papers." Pointed Chef.

The campers gave in and started writing.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Roni:** Also like Chris, he is as gullible as a toddler.

**Phoebe:** So all we have to do is suck up to Chef? Typical.

**Bradley:** I would have won if it wasn't for this, I suck at writing.

**Marianne:** This is dumb but whatever. I am here to win, and it means flattery then so be it.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes passed and the contestants were busy writing, Chef announced that only ten minutes remained. Some campers started presenting their papers. The time was up and all the papers were with Chef now. Chef started to read them silently.<p>

"I didn't know you could read Chef, wow, anything is possible these days." Mocked Harvey H making everyone laugh.

"You think you're clever don't you boy? Let's see how smart you really are." Said Chef as he started with Harvey H's paper.

He skimmed over it, when he was done he proceeded wordlessly to the next paper.

"So? What did you think?" Smirked Harvey H.

"Pipe down and wait." Quieted Chef.

The contestants waited till Chef was done. He then started eying each of them. He stopped at Marianne and Phoebe.

"You two are through." He said.

They hugged each other. Chef then called forth Nora, Seamus and Harvey R.

"The three of you also pass to the next part." He stated.

They released a breath of relief. Three more people remained; Harvey H, Janice, and Bradley.

"Janice, you're essay was short, did you even try?" He asked.

"Yeah, I wasn't in the mood though." She frowned.

"Bradley, you call this English?" Scolded Chef.

"I don't do good at this kind of stuff." Shrugged Bradley.

"Yeah, I can see that by your paper. And as for you, wiseass." Spoke chef as he turned his attention to Harvey H.

Harvey looked smugly at Chef. Chef then slapped his back and laughed.

"Boy, I didn't know you thought of me that much, you safe." Praised Chef.

"Of course man, who else here stoves to make us our food?" Brushed Harvey H.

"And for the last spot, Janice gets it. At least she stuck to the topic. Bradley get out of here." Ordered Chef.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Bradley:** Whatever.

**Janice:** I just want this to be over, I am really not in the mood for a challenge today.

**Harvey H:** Easy, like giving candy to a baby, and that baby is Chef.

**Harvey R:** Wow, last time I was first to lose, now I'm one step away from winning immunity.

* * *

><p>Chef then took the remaining seven to a large tree behind the Mess Hall.<p>

"The seven of you are going to hang upside down on dem trees till three of you quit or fall down. The other four win immunity." Explained Chef.

"How about no? You will not make me go up anything, now start thinking of a new task that involves us being on the ground." Burst Janice shocking everyone.

"I have had it with all your complaints and backtalk, everyone climb dat tree without another word or you will be spending the night in the shed." Snarled Chef angrily.

The campers piped down and started climbing the tree. They then hung upside down. Nora and Seamus were on one branch, Marianne and Phoebe on another, Janice and Harvey R on the third with Harvey H on a sole branch.

"This cant be happening, this cant be happening, this cannot be frickin happening." Panicked Janice.

"This is too easy, not to mention fun." Commented Harvey H.

Janice inched closer to Harvey R and grabbed onto his arm.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"I'm just too scared. Don't let me go." Pleaded Janice.

"If someone can lose already and save us the trouble, that would be appreciated." Spoke Nora confidently.

"Hey Nora, I can see your panties." Snickered Harvey H.

"WHAT?!" She shrieked releasing herself and falling down the tree.

"Ooh, that had to hurt. Are you ok?" Asked Phoebe.

"You jerk, I'm wearing pants, not a skirt, you couldn't see anything." Shouted Nora.

"My bad." Laughed Harvey H.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<br>**  
><strong>Harvey H:<strong> Hahaha. That was perfect! Girls are too easy.

**Nora:** How could I have been so stupid? Now I lost.

**Liam:** I never knew Harvey H could be cunning and tricky. I'm impressed.

**Marianne:** I actually don't mind hanging upside down, some of my gymnastic moves made me capable of handling blood rushing to the head.

**Janice:** I hate heights, humans were meant to stay on the ground, if not then we would have been made with wings.

* * *

><p>Five minutes had past, and everyone was starting to feel the pressure of their blood on their heads. Janice was also preoccupied with her fear of heights. She was now holding on to Harvey R tightly.<p>

"Janice please, compose yourself." He urged her.

"I'm going to fall, it's a long way down, don't let me fall. Please don't let me fall." She started hyperventilating.

"Please calm down, be cool Janice, be cool. Let me go please, you are going to knock the both of us down." Harvey R tried to get out of her grasp.

There was a sudden crack and their branch broke causing them both to fall down. They both screamed as they fell. Janice landed on top of Harvey R.

"Ohh, that is going to come back to bite me in the morning." Groaned Harvey R.

Janice released a long held breath and relaxed. She then got off of Harvey R.

"The challenge is now over, the four winners are Seamus, Harvey H, Phoebe, and Marianne." Announced Chef." I am proud to call you soldiers."

He saluted them, they returned it, unsure what else to do. They then went down the tree. Chris then showed up.

"Miss me today?" He grinned.

"Nope, the challenge with Chef was better than your challenges." Responded Harvey H.

"You wish." Scoffed Chris." So I will see you in one hour in the bonfire ceremony."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<br>**  
><strong>Harvey R:<strong> (He is staring at the camera while flaring his teeth angrily)

**Phoebe:** I can't believe I won solo immunity, it feels so awesome.

**Harvey H:** I know a few people who will vote with me today, Janice, you are a goner.

**Christina:** It's about time someone let me out. That ugly poop face Chef can go to hell for all I care.

**Daniel:** I wonder who will be eliminated.

* * *

><p>Liam approached Harvey R.<p>

"Hi, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better now, but my back hurts." Answered Harvey R.

"I was wondering, how about we vote together now? I have a person in mind." Proposed Liam.

"Not today Liam, I have someone else I want to vote for." Refused Harvey R.

"Oh ok then, maybe next time." Replied Liam.

Elsewhere, Christina and Harvey H were arguing about who to vote.

"Come on Harvey, you told me that if I helped you get Lillian out, you would help me get someone I want out." She whined.

"Just this one more vote, please and I will do whatever you want." Bargained Harvey H.

"Fine!" She caved in.

Janice was currently in her cabin trying to settle down after the hard day she had. Daniel came up to her. He just sat there quietly.

"Hey buddy, you must have thought I was horrible today." She started.

"I know you are scared of high places, so it's ok." He told her.

"I shouldn't have acted that way, but I was really upset about yesterday because I slept on the upper bunk, and then today, we had so many annoying tasks." She explained.

"It's alright, don't worry about it." He comforted.

"You are such a sweetheart, thank you Daniel." Janice smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Harvey H:** Janice, its over for you bitch, once you are gone, I can relax knowing that everyone who wronged Beatrice has been punished.

**Christina:** I will do this for Harvey H, Janice.

**Janice:** Christina, she is very troublesome it seems.

**Sharon:** A pity you were safe last time, but now you have to lose, Christina.

**Seamus:** Honestly, Janice just overdid it today, especially when she cheated.

**Bradley:** Christina, there is no place for you here, just give it up already.

**Liam:** I doubt anyone is going to join me in the voting, but Janice. She is too nice and everyone is on her side, if she loses then that is a huge threat taken down.

**Harvey R:** Sorry Janice, I wish it didn't have to come to this, but you are now a health hazard to me, damn!

* * *

><p>The campers gathered around the campfire. Chris faced them with the usual tray of marshmallows.<p>

"Alrighty then You have all cast your votes. I here have thirteen marshmallows, one for every one of you who will continue. When I call out your name, you shall receive a marshmallow. The person who does not receive a marshmallow will be eliminated and must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers which means you are out and cannot come back." Lectured Chris.

The campers remained silent.

"The first four extra sugary chocolate dipped marshmallows belonging to the immunity winners go to Seamus, Phoebe, Marianne, and Harvey H."

They caught their marshmallows happily.

"The first batch of marshmallows goes to…"

"Miss Alice"

"Daniel"

"Sharon"

"Roni"

"Liam"

"Next up we have…"

"Bradley"

"Nora"

"Harvey R"

Only two more contestants remained, and like last time, they were both girls. Daniel looked devastated.

"Janice, I never expected to see you in this position. I thought you were one of the most liked contestants. Why do you think you made it to this position?" Asked Chris.

"My stupid fear got me agitated, and I apologize to everyone for my behavior today." Addressed Janice.

"Christina, you are no stranger to this spot, but you manage to escape it usually. Do you think you can pull that off again?" Questioned Chris.

"I sure can Chris, I know it." She replied with a smile on her face.

"Confident are you, let's see if that is the case. The last marshmallow going to the person with one point less than the evictee is…"

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Christina, That means Janice, its time to pack up."

Some contestants were jaw-smacked. Daniel ran forward and hugged Janice crying.

"Don't be sad Dany, you made it this far and I know you can make it to the top ten too. Don't do the foolish mistake I did, and keep smiling, I'll see you all around. Bye guys." She waved as she left.

The campers sadly waved back to her as she climbed the boat that took her off.

* * *

><p>"I would have liked to have her stay here, but Christina brings a lot more attention, so I'm pretty content with the result. The surprise switch in challenge hosts today was too much for the delicate campers to handle. Now that Harvey H has executed his revenge, who will he start voting for? Will he keep his promise to Christina? And who will break the unlucky thirteen once again and leave the island forever? To find out, watch our next episode of Total Drama: Reality Edition."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Votes:<strong>

**Miss Alice: Christina**

**Bradley: Christina**

**Christina: Janice**

**Daniel: Nora**

**Harvey H: Janice**

**Harvey R: Janice**

**Janice: Christina**

**Liam: Janice**

**Marianne: Harvey R**

**Nora: Christina**

**Phoebe: Janice**

**Roni: Bradley**

**Seamus: Janice**

**Sharon: Christina**

**Total:**

**Harvey R: 1**

**Nora: 1**

**Bradley: 1**

**Christina: 5**

**Janice: 6 (Eliminated)**

* * *

><p><strong>Teams:<strong>

**Contestants:** Harvey H – Harvey R – Alice – Christina – Daniel – Liam – Marianne – Roni – Phoebe – Nora – Seamus – Sharon – Bradley

**Eliminated: **Alice – Steve – Harvey H – Marlene – Mark – Beatrice – Roni – Randall – Alex – Trixie – James – Remi – Lydia – Toby – Dominick – Lillian – Janice

* * *

><p>And Janice follows Lillian as Harvey claims his revenge. I liked Janice, gentle and sweet, caring and joyful... which is why she wasn't going to win! Total Drama's winner is not THAT easily predictable. I would love to hear your suggestions, comments, points of view, criticism. All of it, if its something about the story or the contestants or challenges I want to hear it! Also vote on the poll.<p>

Janice: Sigh, why is there so much evil in this world? Review me the answer guys!


	18. Chapter 18: The Gender Games

A quick update for my buddy _**PizzaTheBomb**_ who was sick, so he can have his dose of TD:RE Vitamins to get better x). This is one of my two favorite challenges, as well as one of the three chapters. The first long chapter was the cook-off chapter. One more to come real soon!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Hunger Games, if I did, we would see a lot more killing...

To my reviewer:  
><span><em><strong>PizzaTheBomb<strong>_: Get well soon! I didn't want Janice to leave either :/ but Sharon and Phoebe fill out the spot for sweet girl and three's a crowd unfortunately. Interesting line up of favorites, all from the Crimson Pecs! I think you wont be too upset by this chapter, like it even! :D

**Random Fun Fact**: Many of the lines Harvey R say may sound weird, but they make a lot more sense if you knew him in person. That's his humor and since this was originally intended for only a few close readers, him included, I had to add many of his sayings and reactions in it even if they didn't make much sense. Although they got us to crack up many times. I'm just glad he said I got him almost 100% accurately.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: The Gender Games<strong>

Chris stood upon the deck facing the camera. He cleared his throat and began speaking.

"Hello again viewers to our show." Introduced Chris." Last time, the contestants were non too keen on being so rudely awoken that early in the day courtesy of Chef right after a no-sleeping challenge. They were directly put into a long and rigorous challenge revolving around the theme of the army hosted by Chef. Yeah, it was my day off."

Chris finished laughing before continuing." Christina was giving Chef a hard time so he locked her in the shed for the rest of the day, the others kept the mouths shut afterwards. Nora's confidence keeps growing but she was harshly tricked by Harvey H. Let's hope more drama ensues. Speaking of Harvey H, his relentless grudge on Janice did not die down, as he took every opportunity to turn people against her, earning her the boot in the elimination. You know there are some serious plotters when people as nice as her are eliminated like that."

He looks slightly disappointed but flashes his signature grin once again.

"The campers are down to thirteen, again. But this time it's a permanent drop. The campers are all on edge and tension can ignite with a spark, why is this significant to today's challenge? How intense will the atmosphere be? And will it be a boy or a girl leaving the island today? Sit down and watch our episode of Total Drama: Reality Edition."

(Cue theme song)

* * *

><p><strong>Boys: left side<strong>

* * *

><p>"I never thought I would be voting for Janice, this contest changes people." Stated Seamus.<p>

"Why did you not vote for Christina? You voted for your classmate, your friend but not some stranger who messes everything up?" What the fuck is wrong with you?" Snarled Bradley.

"Now hold on a sec Bradley, you can't talk to me like that." Spoke Seamus firmly." I'm just as annoyed as you are, I never wanted to do that to my friends, but Janice was acting up last time."

"Yeah? And Christina wasn't I suppose?" Reminded Bradley.

"She hasn't done anything to me, and she and Marianne happen to be close, I have no reason to vote for her." Defended Seamus.

"She got your friends eliminated instead, how is that for a reason?" Spat Bradley." As far as I'm concerned, you aren't one of us anymore."

"One of us? What is that even supposed to mean? Why can't we all just get along here? Should there really be us VS them? They aren't that bad you know, they are just a bunch of friends, like us. Maybe instead of focusing on alienating them, we could have gotten along and not as much tension would have risen." Lectured Seamus.

"Whatever man, just whatever." Gave up Bradley as he lay down.

Seamus too lay down, Harvey H watched the whole interaction with satisfaction.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Bradley:** Janice was Lillian's best friend here, and now she's gone too. Even their closest friends are turning against them. I can't believe Seamus.

**Seamus:** I don't like Bradley's approach to this contest, we should mingle and be friends with them, not target them and close in on ourselves.  
><strong><br>Harvey H**: This is great, fight each other, the less attention I have the better, I learned that from the last time I broke out and attacked Randall here.

* * *

><p><strong>Boys: right side<strong>

* * *

><p>"I wish it wasn't Janice." Sniffled Daniel.<p>

"I know, me too. But she will be in a happier place now." Consoled Roni.

"You guys are talking about her like she died." Stated Liam.

"Don't you have a heart!?" Cried Daniel.

"Big deal, she lost, what is so bad about that? It's not like she was the first, or the last. And besides she caused it herself today." Shrugged Liam.

Daniel just cried harder.

"Will you just put a sock in it? God! You are so insensitive." Silenced Roni.

"I'm insensitive? I was the most one to cry for you when you lost." Said Liam sadly.

"He-he yeah right, I watched the episodes doofus." Retorted Roni.

"But really, I was upset about it." Tried Liam.

"Ahh my back." Wailed Harvey R." Damn, she took me down and fell on me."

"I wasn't expecting that at all. I thought for sure you were going to win the challenge." Laughed Roni.

"Laugh, laugh, your turn is coming soon." Foresaw Harvey R.

"Is that a threat?" Dared Roni.

"No, it's a promise, you get situations like that a lot so I know it's a matter of time." Explained Harvey R.

"Not this time, I'm playing it safe, which is out of the usual." Assured Roni.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Harvey R:** I really wouldn't have voted for her, but she became a health hazard.

**Liam:** Ugh, Roni the smartass is back. Although he is my best friend on the island, he will be very difficult to eliminate.  
><strong><br>Roni:** Embarrassing situations are bad enough when they happen privately, imagine if it was in front of the whole world, yeah, I'm going to avoid any unnecessary interactions.

**Daniel:** At least I have Roni again, or else I would have lost all my friends. Why did Janice have to lose? Why?

* * *

><p><strong>Girls: right side<strong>

* * *

><p>"Tis a shame really, Janice was really nice. Sad to see her go." Remarked Marianne.<p>

"Better her than me." Shrugged Christina happily.

"She didn't do anything to you, you didn't have to say that." Frowned Phoebe.

"No she didn't, but it was between her and me, and I would definitely prefer to stay." Winked Christina.

"You don't have to be heartless about it." Commented Phoebe.

"Fine, let's cry over her." Said Christina dramatically.

"You are impossible." Exhaled Phoebe.

"The balance between us and the schoolmates is finally evening out, remember before the returnees came they were really outnumbering us." Pointed Marianne changing the subject.

"Ever since the merge, the eliminations have been from their ranks." Added Phoebe.

"Yeah, it's great right?" Spoke Christina.

"And what is so wrong with them? Most of them are really nice people." Asked Marianne.

"But we're better." Reasoned Christina haughtily.

"I'm not so sure about that anymore…" Mumbled Phoebe.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Phoebe:** I highly doubt Christina is better than any of them honestly.

**Christina:** What? Can't anyone take a joke anymore?

* * *

><p><strong>Girls: left side<strong>

* * *

><p>"We gotta stop voting like this, Janice should not have been eliminated." Said Nora.<p>

"I know, I never wanted her out, but this is how it is." Revealed Sharon.

"When a wire starts to deteriorate, it becomes easy to cut. Such is also the case with people." Compared Miss Alice wisely." When a person starts to lose their friends, soon enough they will also become easily broken."

"That is really depressing Miss Alice, but it's not true. I lost Steve really early and I'm still here." Argued Nora.

"Good for you my deer, but you have always been independent." Cleared Miss Alice.

"Does that mean that we have to eliminate Christina's friends to be able to bring her down?" Inquired Sharon desperately.

"That is unethical my child, I suggest a better approach, why don't you work hand in hand with your allies instead of targeting hers?" Advised Miss Alice.

"I guess you're right, it's not their fault that she is bad to the core." Sighed Sharon.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Sharon:** We were so close, we are always so close. When will we get the upper hand for a change?

**Miss Alice:** It hurts me to see my students become victims but there is nothing I can do but advise them.

* * *

><p>The campers were having their breakfast in the mess hall, they all appeared refreshed since they were allowed to have breakfast unlike last time. Seamus was sitting with Marianne along with Harvey H, Phoebe, Christina, and Liam on one table, and at the other end of the room were Bradley, Sharon, Nora, and Miss Alice. Along the middle of the room sat Roni, Harvey R, and Daniel.<p>

"If they repeat that early awakening yesterday and force us to miss breakfast, someone is going to get seriously hurt." Vowed Bradley.

"I'm with you on that one." Joined Nora.

"Why don't we sit with Seamus and the others Bradley?" Asked Sharon.

"No, you go sit with them, I don't want to." Refused Bradley.

"Believe me time will fly and this competition will be over and we shall all once again reunite as friends." Predicted Miss Alice.

"I think it's far too late for some of us miss." Murmured Bradley.

"Don't you worry one bit Bradley, true love always finds a way to reconcile." Assured Miss Alice.

Bradley just kept silent.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Bradley:** look at him, sitting between them all, he is making a big mistake.

**Sharon:** I don't understand why Bradley won't talk to Seamus.

**Miss Alice:** Unfortunately no other teachers competed, I would have had company here.

* * *

><p>"I wonder what the next challenge will be." Pondered Marianne.<p>

"I'm more interested in who the next elimination will be." Said Liam.

"I hate thinking about that, I prefer to enjoy the contest." Frowned Phoebe.

"But Phoebe, only one winner will come out in the end and that winner will get all the money." Reminded Christina.

"Yeah, but it's going to happen regardless, so why think about it? Especially when it is us responsible for all the ones who lost." Reasoned Phoebe.

"Oh Phoebe, your big heart is an example we should all follow." Praised Marianne.

"The fact remains that we need to plan our moves, so we don't get backed up against enemies. Imagine if Dominick, Trixie or Randall were still here. We had to work together and plot their eliminations, if we hadn't done that, then we would have been suffering now." Explained Liam.

"Liam is right, we can't let people who give us trouble stay here. That's why Bradley should be voted out next." Decided Seamus.

"What? Why him? He was a good leader back in my team." Argued Phoebe.

"He is getting too emotional about Lillian, I think it's best if he goes back to her." Suggested Seamus.

"Are you sure about that? What if he and Lillian don't make up?" Asked Marianne.

"I think it's a great idea, perfect even. We lose a threat, and it's for a good cause; So he can go back to the love of his life and not be upset." Agreed Christina smiling from ear to ear.

"I don't know about this, it just seems like we are doing it for our own gain, and besides, ganging up on someone is not nice." Said Phoebe.

"Give it some thought." Suggested Liam.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Christina:** Yes! This is perfect, if they all vote for Bradley, then all I have to do is get Sharon out. I told you I would get revenge on you all.

**Harvey H:** It's good for me if they eliminate Bradley, Christina wants me to vote for him, this way I won't have to do a lot of work.

**Seamus:** I hate to do this, but after his outburst yesterday, I won't take any chances. In the end I am going to have to vote for him, so let it be sooner rather than later.

**Phoebe**: Bradley was nothing but nice to us, I don't want to vote him out. He may have not agreed with Christina, but who would?

* * *

><p>Harvey R, Roni, and Daniel were eating silently, they felt the tension of the two groups. They were obviously the third wheels, on friendly basis with both groups but away from the central drama.<p>

"Did you get what the big deal with everyone is?" Questioned Daniel.

"I think Bradley is just upset about Lillian, he must have had a fight with Seamus, and Sharon doesn't want to sit with Christina." Explained Roni.

"Too much drama going on, best thing is to avoid it." Spoke Harvey R.

"Actually, the drama is decreasing, usually there would be more. The troublemakers are mostly out, so it's getting quite peaceful here. Then again, new problems are always born. And with Christina here, you can count on it." Relayed Roni.

"If they really are split like that, sooner or later they are going to come for us to be swing votes." Predicted Harvey R.

"Seamus's group outnumbers Bradley's and I'm sure they are more organized. Bradley isn't going to plan and form an alliance. Also, Miss Alice will probably be a loose voter, and Nora has changed, she might not like being a follower. On the other hand, Liam is a top strategist." Explained Roni.

"So if they come and ask us to vote with them, who do we vote?" Asked Daniel.

"We could form our own group and vote as a third party." Half-joked Roni.

"A Three-way alliance? Nice!" Nodded Harvey R.

"Alliance or not, we weren't really going to vote for each other, but that does add the perk of voting together, we could be game changers if the others scatter their votes." Added Roni.

"But is there someone all three of us would want to vote for?" Wondered Daniel.

"Not really, it all depends on the challenge." Shrugged Roni.

"Then it's settled, before each voting we decide on someone, let's do this! What shall we call our alliance?" Said Harvey R excitedly.

"Isn't that a little egotistical?" Laughed Roni.

"The Ferrari squad!" Suggested Daniel.

"The Neutral Trio!" Threw in Harvey R.

"The Avengers!" Continued Daniel.

"Ooh, oh I know. The Legacy of Pupils!" Flashed Roni.

"Beautiful!" Commented Harvey R." Simply magnificent!"

"Coolio." Cheered Daniel.

They shook on it just as Chris spoke through the intercom." Campers, I hope you enjoyed your breakfast cause its time for the challenge, head to the gymnasium."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Harvey R:** Awesome name, Legacy of Pupils. I love it. Especially since we are the last three from our original team "The Grassy Pupils". So it is true that we are the legacy of it.

**Daniel:** I would have preferred the Ferrari squad but this one is good too.

**Roni: **We must have looked like idiots in there but it doesn't hurt to goof off once in a while.

* * *

><p>The campers found themselves in front a circle of chairs in the middle of the gym. Chris stood there with a grin on his face.<p>

"Happy to see me and not Chef?" Smirked Chris.

"Actually, yes. There, happy?" Revealed Liam.

"Very! Now listen up, this challenge will include eight mini challenges, each of which will take out of you till only four are left standing to win immunity. This is one of several challenges to come that enhance inter-contestant tension, which means you are all going to be really competitive today, this is mainly because, you will be working in two teams." Explained Chris.

"But I thought the teams were disbanded forever." Interrupted Christina.

"They are, the teams are just for this challenge." Clarified Roni.

"He gets it." Stated Chris." So you are all probably wondering what these teams are, well I can tell you there wont be any need for cards or anything like that for the title of today's challenge is 'The Gender Games'.

"You're referencing the Hunger Games series right? I love that series." Brightened Phoebe.

"Yes Phoebe, but there wont be any killing today unfortunately." Chris smiled mysteriously." What the title suggests is that it will be an old fashioned boys VS girls. That's right, today the teams are the girls VS the boys."

"Yes!" Cheered Daniel.

"Hey wait a minute McLean, what are you trying to pull here? There are six of us and seven of them." Pointed Nora.

"That wont really matter, I'm sure it will even out sooner or later." Brushed off Chris.

Nora tried to complain more but was cut off by Chris.

"So this is how it will go, each minigame, everyone will be competing, and it is actually each man and woman for themselves, you will both be judged on your team performance and on your own contribution, so let's say the boys lose as an overall team, the one in that team that performs the weakest is the one to be out. In the end it might come down to either two of each sex winning, or it might be three girls and one boy, or even four boys, etc. Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded.

"Great, the first part will be musical chairs, you will play till one is left, that person will win it for their team. I'm assuming everyone is familiar with Musical Chairs?" Announced Chris.

"What do we do?" Asked Harvey R.

"I will play music and you will walk in a circle around the chairs, and when I stop the music, you need to immediately sit down in a chair, there is one less chair than there are people, and the person who does not sit is out, and with them goes a chair, till one is left." Explained Chris.

"Musical Chairs used to be my favorite childhood game, thank you Chris." Roni exclaimed while smiling brightly.

"This is stupid." Commented Liam.

Roni shot daggers at Liam. They aligned around the chairs and Chris started the music.

"Don't touch the chairs while you are walking around them." Said Chris." It looks like it's the battle of the sexes in this gender-based rivalry challenge. Will the boys dominate the girls? Will pairs form? And what sex will prevail as the better coordinated? Don't go anywhere."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Nora:** Biased son of a bitch! Couldn't he have made that challenge last time when we were seven girls and seven boys?

**Marianne:** This should turn out interestingly. I finally get to compete against Seamus.

**Liam:** I think I hurt Roni's feeling, he'll get over it.

**Roni:** That's it! Liam has crossed the line. That is a personal insult.

* * *

><p>The contestants walked for a bit until Chris stopped the music and then there was anarchy, everyone racing to sit. in only a fraction of a second, everyone but Miss Alice had a chair.<p>

"Miss Alice, you're out." Announced Chris.

"I'm not cut out for fast reflexes." She sighed.

They repeated it with Harvey R not finding a chair.

"Damn, what is this game?" Said Harvey R.

On the third time, Sharon and Bradley bumped into each other as they both tried to sit on a chair.

"Here you go." He signaled for her as he let her sit. Bradley was left without a chair.

"Why did you do that? We are against them remember?" Scolded Liam.

"I won't showoff my strength on girls." He replied.

Then round after round resulted in Nora, Liam, Sharon, Harvey H, Phoebe, and Christina losing respectively. It was down to the final four with Seamus, Daniel, Roni and Marianne.

"Go Marianne, you can do it!" Cheered Phoebe.

"We got this in the bag guys." Encouraged Liam.

The music played and continued for a long time, the contestants started getting distracted then Chris stopped the music abruptly, Roni and Marianne took their seats and Seamus rushed for the last one while Daniel could not make it in time. The next round the music stopped almost instantly, Seamus and Marianne immediately sat down. Roni was far from the chairs in the circle though.

"Dammit, you cheated, jerk!" Complained Roni." I thought you liked me!"

"Not my fault you were slow." Laughed Chris.

The music played as both contestants started rotating around the single chair. They were both staring each other down. The music stopped with both of them at its side, but Seamus managed to sit before Marianne.

"And Seamus wins it for the boys." Declared Chris.

The boys cheered for Seamus.

"Now, from the girls, one of you will be out, and that person is Miss Alice since she was the first to lose." Said Chris.

"Nothing new to me. Oh well. Good luck to the rest of you ladies." Said Miss Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Roni: **So close! That jerk had to ruin it for me.

**Seamus:** That was a great start, now we have two more than they do, perfect.

**Marianne:** So Seamus is bringing out his best, you are on mister! You are on.

**Sharon:** What Bradley did was really chivalrous. It's good to find guys out there who aren't greedy and selfish.

* * *

><p>Chris then cleared the gym and got a bunch of handkerchiefs. He made each contestant insert them in the back hem of their pants so that it resembled a tail.<p>

"This task is going to be a fun one but it could still spark fits between you. You will align yourself in a train formation or better yet, snake formation and run together, the mission is to catch the tail person's handkerchief. Each person who loses their handkerchief is out till we got a winner, when the chain breaks, the one who couldn't hold on is eliminated, or if the lead person is left alone from the rest is eliminated. So you better hold on tight. The middle people cannot take handkerchiefs, and you cannot take a middle person's handkerchief." Explained Chris.

Everyone looked very puzzled. Chris tried demonstrating by visuals, examples, and models till the campers got it. They then decided on their formation. The girls were as follows; Nora taking the lead, with Marianne, Sharon, Christina, respectively with Phoebe as the tail. The boys had Bradley up front, Daniel, Roni, Harvey R, Liam, Harvey H, and Seamus bringing the rear.

"This is going to be so fun." Squealed Daniel.

"You better hold on tight girls." Ordered Nora.

"Bradley, you have to catch the girl's handkerchiefs, you can't say I can't because they are girls this time." Said Harvey H snarkily.

"Alrighty then, GO!" Announced Chris.

The two snakes began running ahead with each person holding on to the person in front of them. Bradley made it to Phoebe and tried to snatch the rag, she dodged to the side though and Nora was meanwhile reaching for Seamus' tail. He sped up though and eluded her. Liam was losing his grip on Harvey R's shirt and shouted for Bradley to slow down a bit. Bradley didn't hear though. Harvey R slowed down instead and with that he lost his grip on Roni's shirt.

"Harvey R is out." Said Chris.

"Eat my shit!" Cussed Harvey R.

During the commotion Nora was sneaking up on Seamus and slipped the rag from him.

"Seamus is also out." Continued Seamus.

"Come on girls, we are winning." Cheered Sharon.

Christina pulled on Sharon's long hair by mistake making her scream and pull Marianne to her, Marianne's grip on Nora was broken.

"Nora is out due to being the leader and disconnected." Declared Chris.

"Great job!" Mocked Nora.

"You did that on purpose you saboteur." Accused Sharon.

"No I didn't, your hair is in my way Rapunzel, don't you know how to tie it?" Retorted Christina.

Phoebe noticed the guys approaching and pushed the girls ahead, Marianne sped up to catch Harvey H's handkerchief, but the boys were faster and grabbed Phoebe's rag.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Nora:** What a bunch of uncoordinated slackers I have in my team.

**Harvey R:** This sucks! Thank you very much Liam.

**Christina:** Okay fine, I did pull her hair on purpose, serves her right.

**Sharon:** My beautiful hair, if anything happens to it, Christina will be bald before she leaves this island.

* * *

><p>Bradley saw that Christina was at the rear and rushed ahead leading the others with him. He then pulled her rag and her pants, resulting in them tearing up down the crack.<p>

"Ahhh!" She wailed as she ran out of the gym. All the boys plus Sharon were laughing hysterically.

"Christina hahaha is ahaha out." Chris said trying to regain himself.

Bradley then saw that Sharon was next and slowed down a bit. Harvey H noticed and thought of an idea.

"Liam, hold on really tight and tell Roni, but not Daniel." Whispered Harvey H.

Liam told Roni who held on to Daniel tightly. Harvey H then pulled backwards harshly bringing Liam with him who also pulled Roni and Daniel. Daniel was taken aback and let go of an unsuspecting Bradley. At the same time though, Marianne grabbed Harvey H's handkerchief.

"Bradley and Harvey H are out." Announced Chris.

"Hurry Daniel, run." Said Roni.

Daniel tried to run but he couldn't drag the others with him alone, and he slipped from Roni's grip.

"Daniel is also out. The next person out determines which team wins." Announced Chris.

The two pairs dashed forward trying to grab the other's tail. Due to Liam being a lot shorter than Roni, he was pulling at the hem of his sweatpants and pulled them slightly down by mistake, Roni then turned around roughly to lift his pants up, this momentary pause let Marianne grab Liam's rag.

"The boys lose this round." Declared Chris." And the person to be eliminated is Harvey R."

Harvey R just gritted his teeth together.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Christina:** IT IS NOT FUNNY! Edit that out Chris, NOW!

**Marianne:** Wow, that was miraculous.

**Liam:** So goddamn close!

**Harvey H:** Bradley tore Christina's pants, if that was Beatrice, Bradley would be dead by now.

* * *

><p>Chris then brought a few balloons. He tied one balloon on every contestant's ankles.<p>

"This task is a lot like the previous one, but instead of being all tied to each other, each person can roam on his own. Your mission is to pop all the other team's balloons. The person whose balloon is popped is out of the game." Instructed Chris.

"This seems fun." Said Liam.

"This is going to be so exhausting." Added Nora.

"Everyone ready? Alright, Three, Two, One, GO!" Announced Chris.

Chris blew his whistle and the contestants started running in all directions. Bradley immediately ran towards Christina and tried to step on her balloon. She dodged it though and tried to reciprocate. Roni ran towards Marianne and tried to step on her balloon, she tried to dodge but her balloon got tangled between her feet and she tripped which lead to it popping.

"Marianne is out." Refereed Chris.

Daniel went over to help Bradley but Christina saw it coming and stepped on his balloon before Bradley managed to step on her balloon.

"The siblings are both out." Continued Chris.

Sharon then snuck up on Bradley and popped his balloon. Harvey H was reaching for Nora's balloon from the left, Liam was also going for her from the right. She then saw Seamus heading for Phoebe so she went after him, just as both boys were jumping at her, They ended up colliding with their balloons both popping.

"Great job you idiot, I almost had her." Scolded Liam.

"Not my fault you're too short to be seen." Retorted Harvey H.

Nora laughed at the boys and continued towards Seamus who caught up with Phoebe and popped her balloon. She snuck up on him and stepped on his balloon. Sharon and Roni were trying to get the other's balloon but neither was making a move, Nora then intervened and popped Roni's balloon but not before he jumped and popped Sharon's.

"Nora wins it for the girls." Spoke Chris." And the least impressive boy was Daniel."

"Awww!" Whined Daniel.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<br>**  
><strong>Nora:<strong> That's right bitches, Nora is here to stay!

**Daniel:** This challenge was fun, I wish I could have continued it.

**Harvey H:** I want some of us boys to lose, namely Bradley.

**Sharon:** Hopefully we don't lose anytime soon, but if that does happen, it better be Christina.

* * *

><p>"For the rest of the missions, we need to be outside, so follow me." Instructed Chris.<p>

The campers went outside to find two newly built rooms with a huge pile of random stuff in the middle.

"The next two tasks revolve around these two rooms, the first one is that each team needs to decorate their room so that it resembles what a room should look like for their respective genders, which means that the girls need to set up a girly room, and the boys need to put together a manly or boyish room. You will only have ten minutes to do so." Explained Chris.

"This will be so fun, I always wanted to decorate a room from scratch." Beamed Sharon.

"You will start in Three, Two, One, GO!" Sounded Chris as the campers dashed towards the set of items in the middle and started picking out the stuff.

Liam ran towards the X-Box and took out some of its CD's and went to the room, Roni carried a big flat screen TV after him. Bradley took several model cars while Harvey H carried around a sack of sand and some boxing gloves. Seamus searched through the pile and took a suit and some polished shoes and a tie. The girls were also hard at work, Phoebe took some dolls while Sharon got pink wallpaper. Christina took a mirror and some makeup supplies, while Marianne carried a dresser.

"The room is going to be every teenage boy's dream room." Said Liam.

"The dresser needs to be next to the mirror." Instructed Nora.

Sharon plastered the wallpaper then Marianne and Nora placed the dresser on the wall, Christina then hung the mirror next to it. Phoebe then came in with purple bed sheets and pillows for the bed that was already in the room, it was the only thing in the room. She placed them neatly and then positioned the dolls and stuffed animals on the bed. The girls then brought in a wardrobe and placed in it some dresses and many many shoes. The boys were bringing in many accessories, Roni hung the TV on the wall opposing the bed, and Liam set up the X-Box on it and several CD's next to it. Bradley put a beanbag chair in the corner and scattered several car toys on the flour. Harvey H hung the sand sack on the other corner, he saw Seamus hanging the suit on a wall.

"Why did you bring that? The room doesn't look boyish anymore." Asked Harvey H.

"He said to make it manly or boyish." Reasoned Seamus.

"Time is up campers, stop decorating." Announced Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Phoebe:** The room looks beautiful, I think we did a pretty good job.

**Liam:** There is nothing more important to a boy's room than video games.

**Harvey H:** At least he should have told us his plan, we could have focused on making it more of that style.

**Harvey R:** It's a good thing I wasn't with them, I wouldn't have known what to put besides a TV.

* * *

><p>Chris walked in each room and checked them. He then came out with his decision.<p>

"The girls and the boys both did a good job, but the girls' room was a little more coherent, I didn't get how a boy could have both a toy car and a suit at the same time. So the girls win this round." Declared Chris.

The girls cheered happily.

"And now for the boys' elimination, Safe are Liam, Bradley, Harvey H, and…" Continued Chris.

Roni looked unsure but Seamus knew his mistake and looked defeated.

"Roni, which means Seamus is out." Revealed Chris.

"Alright guys, best of luck." Wished Seamus.

"The second task involving the rooms is that each team will have to demolish the other team's room, the room that is destroyed best earns its opposing team victory. You will have only forty five seconds." Explained Chris.

"What!? We went through that so we could end up destroying them? That is so unfair." Protested Sharon.

"No, not the X-Box, anything but that." Pleaded Liam.

"Too bad, too sad. Three, Two, One, GO!" Announced Chris.

The campers ran to the other team's room and began their destructive rampage. Harvey H immediately ran towards the mirror and dresser and punched the mirror to pieces then he relentlessly kicked at the dresser till it was completely broken down. Roni took each doll and tore each limb off. Bradley shredded the bed sheets and cracked the wood supporting it. Liam went for the wardrobe and tore each dress.

"Muahaha, take that filthy woman clothing, I hate you all." Screeched Liam menacingly.

"Liam calm down bro, it's just a challenge." Roni said looking crept out.

Over in the boys' room, Nora charged towards the X-Box and began smashing it to the ground she then broke each CD to pieces.

"I have wanted to do this for so long! You don't know how much my brother annoys me by sitting there and playing this shit all day long." Exclaimed Nora emotionally.

Christina went over to the toy cars and threw them against the walls breaking them, she laughed obnoxiously.

"Take that Dany, stupid cars, and if you ever leave your toy cars lying around in the house again that's what I will do to them." Sneered Christina.

Marianne went over to the sand sack and cut it down, she then emptied out all the sand in it. Sharon smashed the TV and then went over to the beanbag chair and broke it through the middle. Phoebe was standing there looking for something she could destroy, she saw the suit, but when she grabbed it to tear it, she started having second thoughts.

"Guys, what if this is expensive?" She hesitated.

"Doesn't matter, quick, tear it." Demanded Nora.

"Time is up, everyone, stop what you are doing and gather around me." Announced Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<br>**

**Daniel:** She wouldn't dare, mom would never let her.

**Christina:** That was the most satisfying thing I did ever since I got to this island.

**Nora:** It feels great to just let go and act wild sometimes.

**Liam:** Woops. How bad did I look out there?

**Phoebe:** What has the world come to? The total and relentless destruction. All these stuff must have cost a fortune, I'm sorry, but this is one task I do not approve of. Too barbaric and unnecessary.

* * *

><p>"Well well, these rooms are really demolished, but I'm having a hard time judging which one is the winner." Judged Chris.<p>

Just as Chris was saying that, the girls' room collapsed.

"The boys win the round." Declared Chris. "It's a good thing I wasn't in there when it collapsed. So who shall we eliminate from the girls? Well, it won't be Nora, nor Christina. Marianne is also safe, that leaves Phoebe and Sharon. Phoebe, I don't recall seeing you destroy anything."

"I wouldn't partake in that Chris, it's just wrong and primitive to destroy everything like that." Reasoned Phoebe.

"That settles it then, you lose." Declared Chris.

"I know, sorry girls." Apologized Phoebe.

"Now, what I need you to do for your next task is to in two minutes write as many possible names of, for the girls, names of male actors and singers, and for the boys, names of sportsmen. Each person writes alone and then I will collect the lists and see who wrote more." Explained Chris.

"I hate this." Complained Roni.

"Omg, I know so many." Squealed Christina.

Chris handed each contestant a pen and a paper. They got ready.

"You may begin…NOW!" Announced Chris.

The campers began jotting down as many names as they could think of. Christina was filling her paper fast, Sharon was also doing great progress. Bradley and Harvey H looked like they were handling the task perfectly. Liam and Roni seemed to be struggling to recall names.

"Time's up maggots." Declared Chris snobbishly.

The contestants looked at him funny.

"What? I was trying to see how it felt. It was great, but it's not my thing." Laughed Chris." Anyway, let's see these papers.

He took each of their papers and started skimming them.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Bradley:** I don't think we win, but I'm sure I'm safe.

**Roni:** Yup I definitely lost that time, with Christina practically the founder of Hollywood encyclopedia, she would win it for the girls and I doubt I wrote more than the other boys.

**Marianne:** I wish Seamus was still in, it would be awesome to win immunity with him again.

**Harvey R:** If I was still in, we would have won. Damn.

* * *

><p>After a while of waiting for Chris to be done with the scanning, Chris finally approached them with the results.<p>

"The obvious winners are the girls, they had a total of two hundred and seventy nine names. The boys had about a hundred and forty names." Revealed Chris.

"Saw it coming." Stated Liam.

"Woohoo" Cheered Sharon.

"Now, let's see which boy loses. Bradley is safe, and Harvey H as well, they did come up with ninety eight percent of the names. That leaves Liam and Roni, both of you sucked big time, but one of you had nil contribution while the other managed to jot down a few names." Judged Chris." The person who barely made it was Roni. Liam you lose."

"WHAT?" Gawked Roni." How did I not lose?"

"I know chicken shit about sportsmen." Shrugged Liam.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Liam: **Yeah whatever, so I have a weakness, I was hoping Roni would do worse.

**Roni:** All thanks to Harvey R, I keep hearing some sportsmen names from him like Ronaldo and Messi, otherwise I'm completely clueless.

**Miss Alice:** Looking at it, I would have failed in many of these tasks, I am just not cut out for this competition like I used to be.

* * *

><p>"Two more tasks guys, you are doing good. This next one is probably going to go to the girls, the game is for each team to sit facing the others and for sixty seconds talk as much as possible without stopping. The team that manages to slip in more words wins. Clear?" Lectured Chris.<p>

"We lose." Stated Roni dejectedly.

"Oh come on, all these challenges are so biased to girls." Objected Harvey H.

"Stop complaining, we are forced to let Christina win, so we aren't one hundred percent happy either." Silenced Sharon.

"Shut up slut!" Spat Christina.

Sharon gasped.

"Alright, can we get this moving along? Take your seats." Interjected Chris." Three, Two, One, GO!"

The seven campers immediately started talking simultaneously. Some more than others.

Christina: And then she said no way, and then I said way, she then said no way, I said way, she was like shut up and I was…

Bradley: The main difference between a Ferrari and a Lamborghini is that the Lamborghini has a six hundred seventy horsepower motor while the Ferrari has a…

Sharon: Pink lip-gloss is the best for most occasions, but violet is so gorgeous, but nothing works better on guys than bright red nail polish. Mascara can go along way too, if you apply it on the sides of the eyes as well as…

Roni: My favorite animal is the Manta Ray, its so big and majestic in the oceans, which contains many spectacular and unique creatures like starfish and eels and jellyfish, not to mention sharks and whales and…

Nora: This guy comes and says to me that I am too quiet, and I was so worried he was going to reject me, I later found him sleeping with my best friend Nelly. I hate that annoying fat ugly bitch, I never had someone else to sit with but her, and I hated every single…

Harvey H: Beatrice has the most beautiful soft eyes enveloped in long graceful eyelashes, her eyebrows not too thick…

Marianne: Charles Darwin theorized that life on earth began by many years of particles and molecules merging to form the cell which further expanded to start little creatures in the oceans, then moving to the land, and then through evolution turning into human beings. His theory contradicts religion which says that God created Adam and Eve as the ancestors of humanity who ate from the tree of…

"Time is up campers." Interrupted Chris." Boy can you talk, but honestly all I heard was Christina."

"We win!" Chanted Christina.

"Not yet. He didn't say that." Corrected Roni.

"No I didn't, but she is right, the talk-o-meter recorded that the girls spoke more than the boys in a ratio of five to one." Noted Chris.

"So who is it then?" Asked Bradley.

"Roni and Bradley spoke almost the same amount of words, which was double that of Harvey H. Which means that Harvey H is out." Informed Chris.

"Later." Waved Harvey H.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Christina:** WOO! Immunity here I come.

**Sharon:** When will Christina lose? Please let her lose.

**Roni:** Watch as I lose so close to immunity like in the Awake-a-thon.

**Nora:** Good riddance, it's a good thing that asshole lost.

**Harvey H:** Whatever, I knew I wouldn't win that.

* * *

><p>Chris was preparing them for their final mission. He had them wear protective clothing gloves, a helmet, goggles and had any patch of skin covered. He then handed them each a rifle.<p>

"Your last mission is a paintball fight, this would have been cooler if it were three VS three, but this will do." Explained Chris." You will have ten minutes to try and get the opposite team as covered with paint as possible, in the end the two people who are covered with the most paint are eliminated."

A specialist then came to explain the mechanisms of the rifles and the regulations, such as no striking from up close or no pointing rifle at own self. They then entered a specialized field that Chris had built from seemingly nowhere and in no time. The teams dispersed finding nooks and crannies to take as bases. The girls were in purple suits while the boys were in green ones.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Bradley:** Maybe, just maybe we can win this.  
><strong><br>****Roni:** I played paintball before, and I know that Christina did too, it's a really fun game, but now there is greater purpose.

**Harvey H:** Man, if I had gotten through just one more challenge, I would have kicked ass.

**Miss Alice:** What? Aren't the balls painful? Won't they hurt someone?

**Harvey R:** What is this? Counter Strike?  
><strong><br>Nora:** I didn't understand how to use this gun.

* * *

><p>"Everyone ready? Time starts…NOW!" Announced Chris.<p>

The contestants began maneuvering around, Sharon glanced Christina and smirked as she followed her. When she was close enough she started shooting at her back with paintballs. Christina yelped and moved to the left, hiding behind a pile of sacks stacked above each other.

"What is the matter with you? We need to shoot the boys you dumb bimbo." Cried Christina.

"Woops, you sure looked like a guy from behind, my bad." Sharon feigned ignorance.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Sharon:** (She stifles a laugh, but bursts out in a loud but soft laugh.) Karma you meany.

**Christina:** I will get you for that filthy backstabber.

**Daniel:** Hahaha, awesome Sharon.

**Phoebe:** I saw that, I can't say Christina didn't have that coming, but I still think Sharon shouldn't have done that, she is on her team afterall.

* * *

><p>Roni spotted Nora fumbling with her rifle cluelessly, he crept up on her and used a vantage point to start shooting her, she was taken aback and didn't react fast enough, she dropped her rifle, Roni was still firing at her mercilessly. Marianne heard the commotion and charged at Roni. She stood behind him, he heard her and turned around as she was aiming her gun, he quickly moved to the side as Marianne opened fire, which got Nora who was directly behind Roni.<p>

"Stop it stop it! What was that for?" Shouted Nora.

"That was directed at Roni, sorry." Apologized Marianne.

Nora was by now soaked with paint, Roni had only a smudge, Marianne was clean.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Nora:** Idiots, idiots everywhere!

**Marianne:** Doh! Good going Marianne.

**Roni:** That was lucky! I can finally win a solo immunity, I can taste it, oh wait, that's just the sand.

**Liam:** According to my calculations, Marianne, Bradley, Roni and Christina should be the immunity winners, that means there is no one to attract a lot of votes besides Harvey H, but he is a good ally at this stage, we need to agree on someone, maybe the teacher.

* * *

><p>Bradley was on top of a mound of sand sacks, he was observing the movements of the others, he saw the interaction between Nora, Marianne, and Roni. He was currently looking for Sharon and Christina. He spotted the former creeping behind a corner and also saw Christina following her, he jumped down and ran in their direction. The spectators were scrutinizing the field with maximum concentration. Christina was quickly catching up to Sharon from behind.<p>

"Sharon, look out!" Warned Bradley as he jumped in front of her protectively.

Christina commenced open fire. The paint however covered Bradley instead as he blocked Sharon from the shots. She looked at him in complete gratitude as he had his eyes closed. Chris sounded the whistle signaling the game was over. They all exited the field.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Sharon:** What Bradley did was the most amazing thing anyone on this island has done for me, besides…*sniff*… James and Remi…

**Miss Alice:** Oh how sweet!

**Liam:** Ooh plot twist!

**Roni:** No Bradley no! Think of Lillian! You're going to get a lot of negative attention now, this wont end well.

**Seamus:** What the hell Bradley? I was sure Lillian was fooled in to thinking something was going on, but now I'm not so sure she was wrong.

**Marianne:** Poor Lillian, she was right about her suspicions, Bradley is cheating.

**Christina:** I don't care that he did that, I still got to shoot one of them.

**Bradley:** They can say whatever they want, but I wasn't going to let Christina do that to her.

* * *

><p>"Lookie here, some have more paint than others, some are completely dry, some are drenched. I'm sure you had great fun in there." Started Chris.<p>

"A goddamn blast, now get it on with and tell us the results." Spoke Nora irritatedly.

"Fine then, the two who scored best were Marianne with not a single splat of paint on her, and Roni who only received one hit and maneuvered expertly in there. The next best is Sharon for escaping with only a little paint on her."

The three were extremely elated at the revelation. The three others looked worried.

"The one who performed worst; had poor handling, maneuvering skills, didn't get a single hit, and was soaked with paint earning them sixth place is Nora." Continued Chris.

Bradley and Christina stood there waiting for the final result.

"Please say Bradley is safe, please." Pled Sharon.

"The one also performing badly and getting a lot of paint on them earning just below immunity level fifth place is…Bradley. Which means Christina is the fourth immunity winner." Ended Chris.

"YES!" Cheered Christina." In your faces!"

"No!" Wailed Sharon as she hugged Bradley reassuringly.

When Sharon let go Bradley saw everyone glaring at him.

"What?" He asked, annoyance in his voice.

The others did not respond and walked away shaking their heads.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Nora:** Shit! Not again! I almost had it, I was so goddamn close!

**Christina:** Time for you to go Bradley, and then all I have to worry about is that skirt wearing bitch.

**Harvey R:** I think Bradley is doing a big mistake, whether he was cheating on Lillian or not was almost forgotten until he started helping her today.

**Bradley:** Whatever, I don't regret anything. Maybe not taking the chance to eliminate Christina earlier but nothing else.

* * *

><p>Chris was standing before everyone in the bonfire ceremony.<p>

"Well campers, t'was a long day wasn't it? I personally think there wasn't enough drama today." Started Chris." Anyway, you can't vote for the four immunity winners Marianne, Sharon, Christina, and Roni. Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessionals)<strong>

**Harvey H:** See ya Bradley, it was good knowing you, hope you and your bitch of a girlfriend have lots of fights in the playa.

**Bradley:** I never liked that Harvey H guy, he is like a less loud version of Dominick.

**Sharon:** Since I can't vote for Christina, I will vote for her best friend Phoebe. Nothing personal, but the less friends she has the better for me.

**Marianne:** Bradley, if I don't vote for you, my conscience will never let me off. I feel so bad for the way we treated Lillian.  
><strong><br>Miss Alice:** That Harvey H boy has very bad tact, I have seen him on the other island.

**Harvey R:** Nora, there is a line between being confident and being obnoxious, you have not only crossed it, you jumped over it and ran to the other end of it.

**Daniel:** The three of us Pupils decided to vote for Nora because she is becoming really annoying and bad-mouthed.

**Phoebe:** I know the six of us agreed and all, but I can't sleep at night knowing I did that to someone who didn't deserve it, instead I vote for Harvey H.

* * *

><p>The campers gathered around the campfire. Chris faced them with the usual tray of marshmallows.<p>

"Alrighty then You have all cast your votes. I here have twelve marshmallows, one for every one of you who will continue. When I call out your name, you shall receive a marshmallow. The person who does not receive a marshmallow will be eliminated and must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers which means you are out and cannot come back." Lectured Chris." The first four extra sugary chocolate dipped marshmallows belonging to the immunity winners go to Roni, Marianne, Sharon, and Christina."

The four happily ate their marshmallows.

"The first official marshmallow goes to…Miss Alice."

"Oh my! How lovely." She said as she caught her marshmallow.

"Also safe are…"

"Daniel"

"Seamus"

"Harvey R"

"Liam"

"And Phoebe"

Nora was frowning, Bradley looked lifeless, Harvey H had a smirk on his face.

"Harvey H, this is your first time without immunity, are you worried that your fate has already been decided by not winning the challenge?" Asked Chris.

"Not at all Chris, last time I may have gotten myself hated off the start, but this time I came prepared and got myself a few friends, maybe more than a few." Replied Harvey H casually.

"We can all see that you are showing newfound confidence Nora, how is that serving you now? Do you feel confident that you are safe tonight?" Continued Chris.

"I see no reason to be eliminated, so yeah, I know I will be safe, I just don't have a goddamn clue why I am still without a marshmallow so far." Responded Nora.

"Maybe it's because you keep swearing and acting annoying." Whispered Harvey R to Roni.

"Bradley, recently, you have been involved in a lot of drama, first with Christina, then Lillian, then now back to Christina and Sharon, and you had fits with Seamus and Dominick. Do you think this has ultimately got you too many haters?" Questioned Chris.

"First off, everyone fought with Dominick, and Christina for that matter. Secondly, I love Lillian, and I will always love her, there will never be someone else, and what happened was a huge misunderstanding I didn't have the time to clear. Concerning Sharon and me, I don't know where everyone is getting this stupid idea that there is something between us. Is it wrong for a guy to defend a girl? Is it wrong to help a teammate? A schoolmate? A Friend?" Clarified Bradley.

Everyone was looking at each other and shame was evident in their eyes.

"Well said Bradley, let's hope you survive this night because if not, then it's going to be a sad night." Responded Chris." Anyway the next person safe is…"

"Nora"

"About fucking time." She spat angrily.

"The final marshmallow of the night goes to…"

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Harvey H"

"Woohoo!" Cheered Christina before she was yanked down by Phoebe and silenced.

"Sorry Bradley, but its time up for you." Spoke Chris.

Bradley just stood up and walked away to the boat, everyone watched in guilty silence. Sharon got up with tears in her eyes and embraced Bradley from the back.

"I'm going to miss you, no one will ever be as chivalrous as you. Lillian is a very lucky girl." She sniffed before she ran back to camp in tears, and he boarded the boat.

* * *

><p>"Well that got my throat all dry, ahh who am I kidding? I love this stuff, it's practically gold in the form of ratings." Laughed Chris." On the bright side, Bradley can now be away from Christina and with Lillian again, that is if she can forgive him now. Down to twelve they drop, we are getting ever closer to that top ten mark, Will Christina be able to get Sharon? When will Miss Alice finally win immunity for once? And who will be the person to be voted out, hopefully just as dramatically as Bradley in the next episode? Find out next time on Total Drama: Reality Edition."<p>

* * *

><p>The scene switches to the dock of Playa Des Losers with the boat depositing Bradley, he walked down the dock and was met by a girl, she walked up to him.<p>

"Lillian I…" Bradley was speechless.

She slapped him across the face, he was about to speak before she kissed him passionately.

"I-I don't u-understand." He stuttered.

"The slap was for taking better care of Sharon then me while I was there. The kiss was for that speech you gave, and as an apology from me for the way I acted. I later found out the truth. That bitch Christina set me up to get back at you and Sharon, she lied saying that you and Sharon were together, and I bought it like the gullible girl I was." Revealed Lillian." I'm so sorry Bradley, will you ever forgive me?"

He dropped his luggage and embraced Lillian in a big hug.

"I will break Christina's neck, or you know what? I will let you do it, it'll be much more satisfying. I love you and nothing will change that babe, you know that." He flirted.

"You know me so well, she is dead! Now come on, you have got to see the episodes." She urged.

* * *

><p><strong>Votes:<strong>

**Bradley: Harvey H**

**Miss Alice: Harvey H**

**Christina: Bradley**

**Daniel: Nora**

**Harvey H: Bradley**

**Harvey R: Nora**

**Liam: Bradley**

**Marianne: Bradley**

**Nora: Harvey H**

**Phoebe: Harvey H**

**Roni: Nora**

**Seamus: Bradley**

**Sharon: Phoebe**

**Total:**

**Phoebe: 1**

**Nora: 3**

**Harvey H: 4**

**Bradley: 5 (Eliminated)**

* * *

><p><strong>Teams:<strong>

**Contestants:** Harvey H – Harvey R – Alice – Christina – Daniel – Liam – Marianne – Roni – Phoebe – Nora – Seamus – Sharon

**Eliminated: **Alice – Steve – Harvey H – Marlene – Mark – Beatrice – Roni – Randall – Alex – Trixie – James – Remi – Lydia – Toby – Dominick – Lillian – Janice – Bradley

* * *

><p>And the happy couple are back together! A sweet ending to the sad elimination. The world can be a cruel place but nothing stays hidden from the camera. Bradley was going to be such a plain character, because frankly, besides cars, Lillian, and that he's somewhat well off, I know absolutely nothing about him as a person. Strange because he's been my classmate since the 4th grade and even into the same college. (Which means I am not Bradley! Shocker. I am a single guy in the story XD and no one has guessed or tried to guess who I am yet...) Vote on my poll for who you are rooting for to win the competition!<p>

Bradley: I got my girlfriend, my Ferrari, and my dignity. The only thing I need is a review and I'll be perfectly happy. 


End file.
